Freedom
by Jhaay
Summary: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho. Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne. Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!
1. Prólogo

**Freedom**

**Título: **Freedom  
**Autora: **Jhaay  
**Co-autora:** Laila  
**Beta: **Nanda  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Humor  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

** Prólogo**

Em pensar que eu sempre achei ele um idiota irresponsável. Quantas vezes tive que presenciar cenas e mais cenas que ele fazia questão de fazer na frente de todos.

Quem diria que na faculdade tudo mudaria? Aquele porre que me fez querer a morte daquele infeliz...

Aquele porre que me obrigou a passar a noite cuidando dele, e me despertou sentimentos que nunca imaginei sentir por ninguém... Muito menos por Edward Cullen.

Foram tantas brigas, tantas idas e voltas que não esperava que hoje eu fosse me sentir assim... Apesar das brigas, tinham os beijos, os amassos, os simples momentos de confidências...

Mas eu alcancei o sonho pelo qual sempre lutei e me sinto realizada com isso... Ou será que não?

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Olá meninas, bom essa não é minha primeira fanfic, mas é um recomeço... eu meio que fiquei afastada de tudo isso por um tempo, mas não consegui ficar fora por muito tempo então voltei.

Espero que gostem da estória, pois garanto boas risadas!

* * *

_**N/b**: Só eu notei a infelicidade dessa criatura que narra!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Não vou chegar causando... Porque sou suspeita pra falar!_ _Vamos fazer assim: eu deixo minha n/b curtinha e vocês comentam, assim, podendo ganhar um capitulo mais cedo, que tal!?_ _Eu espero que assim seja... Não levo o nome Mercenaria a toa u.u HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Brincadeirinha! HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Mas é isso aí... E xá eu usar um pouco da educação da mamaim: Prazer, Mercernaria ao seu dispor! Para intimos, Nanda. Para mais intimos, Amor. E para um circulo pequeno de pessoas, Coruja! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _ _Ate mais ver :)__Beijos da M :*_


	2. Chapter 1 - Decisões

**Capitulo 1 - Decisões**

**Disclaimer:** A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

* * *

_Há um tempo em que é preciso abandonar as roupas usadas, que já tem a forma do nosso corpo e esquecer os nossos caminhos, que nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares. É o tempo da travessia: e, se não ousarmos fazê-la, teremos ficado parar sempre, à margem de nós mesmos._

Fernando Pessoa.

Eu estava decido, iria fazer com que meu pai aceitasse sim minha idéia de fazer gastronomia custe o que custar.

Entrei em sua sala o que fez ele me olhar assustado. Estava decidido hoje seria o dia que não aceitaria nada menos que um sim. Já fazia um mês que eu tinha recebido minha carta de aceitação e um mês que vinha insistindo para que meu velho me deixa-se ir.

Se ele se recusar a me deixar ir eu fujo de casa! Isso, por que não pensei nisso há um mês?

Ta, com cinqüenta milhões de seguranças que rondam a casa iria ser difícil até uma formiga passar despercebida, imagine eu com 1,80 de altura?

─ Pai, vim te avisar que estou indo hoje pra Louisiana!

─ Como?

─ É isso mesmo! Estou indo hoje para Louisiana!

─ Quem você acha que é pra falar comigo assim moleque?

─ A qual é pai? Se fosse o Emmett duvido que você já não tivesse dito sim. O Emm nunca na vida dele teve que bancar o filho do presidente dos Estados Unidos e por que eu tenho que bancar? O Emm ta lá agora na Florida curtindo a vida com o que? Duas três mulheres em sua cama? Eu to aqui insistindo, quase implorando a um mês pai, UM MÊS, pra você me deixar ir pra Louisiana, mas que saber cansei de ficar esperando uma aprovação sua.

─ Tudo bem Edward, se é isso que você quer, eu aceito, mas com minhas condições!

─ Tudo bem! Eu aceito suas condições!

Independente das regras que ele vai propor, dessa batalha eu sai ganhado.

─ Filho?

─ Sim, mãe. – disse saindo do meu devaneio.

─ O que você esta fazendo parado na frente da sala do seu pai?

─ Ah, eu tava conversando com ele, mas já to de saída!

─ Hum, o Emmett está no telefone.

─ Ata, valeu!

Sai e fui direto pra sala atender ao telefone.

─ Diga Emm, quais as novidades?

─ Iai Ed! Amanhã estarei desembarcando em Washington maninho – ele disse todo alegre.

─ Não acredito, em fim vai deixar o mulheril e vir nos visitar!

─ Não seja dramático cara. Mas e você? Me conta o que anda aprontando.

─ Acabei de convencer o velho a me deixar ir para Louisiana!

─ O que?

─ Isso mesmo, logo eu estarei indo para Louisiana.

─ Mas como você conseguiu convencê-lo?

─ Eu simplesmente coloquei as cartas na mesa, ou ele aprovava minha ida ou eu ia mesmo assim!

─ Só você mesmo pra convencê-lo.

─ Eu tinha que dar um jeito. Não quero passar o resto dos meus dias enfurnado nessa casa.

─ Mas assim ele liberou na boa mesmo?

─ Mas é lógico que não! Ele quer impor algumas regras dele, mas nada que eu não possa burla!

─ Você é um caso perdido Edward!

─ Eu sei disso! - afirmei.

─ Ta agora vou desligar por que eu tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui.

─ Sei, umas coisas deve envolver loiras, morenas e ruivas!

─ Tchau Edward! – disse rindo e logo desligando o telefone.

**Uma semana depois**

Hoje é o grande dia, o dia que o presidente dos Estados unidos ditara suas regras, qual será a surpresa do coroa dessa vez?

Caminhado em direção ao seu escritório esbarrei com o folgado do Emmett.

─ E aê Ed! Preparado para a sentença?

─ Preparadíssimo, nada que o velho inventar vai me fazer desistir!

─ É meu querido, mas nosso coroa é bem persistente!

─ E eu ainda mais, agora me deixe ir ver a surpresa!

Se ele pensa que vai me fazer desistir do sonho de sair desse inferno que é essa casa branca, ele esta muito enganado, cansei de bancar o filhinho do papai!

Abri a porta do seu escritório e lá estava ele com aquela pose de o "DONO DO MUNDO" sentado atrás daquela mesa.

─ Vejo que está ansioso para saber minhas regras!

─ Não muito! – afirmei

─ Pois bem Edward, você não sei por que cargas d'água quer fazer gastronomia em Louisiana, com tantas universidades aqui perto.

_"__pelo simples fato de querer me livra de você e dessa pinta de o filhinho do presidente?"_

─ Mas eu tenho apenas uma regra Edward! – ele dizia tudo calmamente.

─ Então diga!

─ Você terá dois agentes com você, e você fará e respeitara todas as ordens dos agentes Swan e Whitlock! E caso eu receba alguma reclamação, só uma que seja você voltara imediatamente pra casa, estamos entendidos? – perguntou.

─ Sim! – falei convicto, ele poderia colocar até o Papa atrás de mim eu não vou voltar atrás se é isso que ele está pensando, e até parece que dois agentes vão me meter medo.

─ Bom agora eu vou te apresentar aos agentes. – falou e logo foi ate a porta abrindo-a

─ Edward esses são agentes Swan e Whitlock! – falou apontando para cada um deles.

─ Se ta me zuando né?! - perguntei ao olhar a cena ridícula na minha frente.

─ Edward olhe como fala, e não, não tem ninguém te zoando! – falou visivelmente alterado.

─ Pai, mas que palhaçada é essa?

─ Eu não to vendo nenhum palhaço aqui Edward, esses são os agentes que vão cuidar da sua segurança enquanto estiver em Louisiana.

─ Se ta de brincadeira né?! Cuidar da minha segurança? Ela?! Não, essa foi demais, que você não queria que eu fosse pra Louisiana eu até entendo, mas por uma mulher pai, uma mulher pra cuidar da minha segurança é demais, isso é ridículo! – ri nervosamente com a situação.

─ Ridículo aqui é só você Edward, a agente Swan é uma das melhores da agência, melhor que todo o esquadrão que protege a casa branca, ela vem de uma ascendência de agentes, os melhores, diga-se de passagem!

─ Então por que não põe ela te protegendo? Já que ela é a melhor da agência? Se ta querendo o que? Me ridicularizar na frente de toda a universidade?

─ Essa é minha regra se você quiser ir para Louisiana.

─ Se você pensa que eu vou desistir diante disso, está muito enganado.

─ Então, está certo Edward, o vôo sai amanha as oito!

[...]

─ Droga Emmett uma mulher, se ta entendendo, uma mulher!

─ Calma Ed, não deve ser tão ruim assim uma mulher cuidando de você, mas diz ai, ela é gata?

─ Cala a porra dessa boca Emmett, eu queria apenas fugir dessa palhaçada toda de segurança indo pra Louisiana e ele me vem com essa merda.

─ Para de ficar passando essa mão nesse seu cabelo seboso, daqui a pouco vai ficar careca.

─ Será que ele não entende que eu não quero proteção? Ainda mais de uma mulher... o que ... mas que droga por mais que eu tente fugir dessa de filho do presidente, ele consegue algum jeito de me deixar mais ligado a ele. Por que fui nascer na família presidencial hein?

─ Eu vou indo do jeito que você esta irritado vai acabar sobrando pra mim! – falou já saindo do meu quarto.

Filho de uma... Droga, se ele pensa que vou voltar atrás, ele se enganou e muito.

* * *

Nota da autora: Bom meninas é isso ai, temos nosso primeiro Capitulo postado espero que gostem...

Ainda não tenho um dia especifico pra postar, mas a fic já esta quase terminada... falta apenas eu finalizar o Epilogo, e assim que tiver feito eu venho com uma data concreta de postagem!

Jhaay.

* * *

N/B (Coruja): _Ui, o Edward é bravinho, cuidado com o cão! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Véi na boa, o quebra pau vai começar! E amada autora Calopsita ~só para o circulo com poucas pessoas~, nao me mate pelo spoiler! _ _Mas, ate que concordo com o Edzinhu... Porque, se minha mae me policiando já é um pé no saco, imagine uma elite de seguranças atras de voce!? Eu piraria com isso! Deve ser por isso que o menino é tao revolts com a vida... Pobrezinho!_ _Mas nao pensem que o negocio fica monotono, nao... Pelo contrario! Pega fogo muahahahahaha_ _Agora calei a boca, porque eu tenho uma forte tendencia a soltar spoilers! HAHAHA_ _Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	3. Chapter 2 - Convocações

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Não desanime, o segredo para o sucesso é confiar em si mesmo..._

_Custe o custar, não tenha medo de correr atrás de seus sonhos, _

_e nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma coloque suas esperanças e _

_sonhos nas mãos dos outros, pois o primeiro a acreditar _

_que tudo é possível tem que ser você... _

_Basta tentar!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Convocações**

**_Por Swan._**

Minha vida está simplesmente uma miséria, no auge dos meus 23 anos, eu agente dos EUA, não recebo uma missão descente.

Será que serei a única da família Swan a ter miseras missões? Por que diabos não sou chamada pra fazer segurança ao presidente?

–-Seus miolos vão fritar desse jeito! – falou me tirando dos meus devaneios

–-Cala a boca Whitlock!

–-Nossa, onde foi parar o Jasper? – perguntou-me

–-Eu to irritada, para de me encher a droga da paciência!

–-É cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza que você ta precisando de uma boa noite regada a muito sexo!

–-Se você abrir a boca mais uma vez pra falar da minha vida sexual, eu pego aquela 9 mm e acerto uma bala bem no meio da sua testa, ta me ouvindo?

–-Tudo bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou.

–-Acho bom!

–-Mas ai, o que ta te deixando assim, irritada?

–-É essa droga de vida, me fala Jasper há quanto tempo estamos recebendo essas missõezinhas de merda? Nem parece que nossos pais fizeram parte da segurança presidencial! Porra nos temos potencial, mas não, aquele bundão do Black só nos coloca em furada.

–-Eu acho que você ta precisando sair! Que tal irmos ao Starbucks?

–-Não to afim!

–-Vamos logo Swan, levanta logo esse traseiro gordo desse sofá!

–-Que?! – perguntei indignada

–-É vamos logo, creio que um pouco de ar vai te fazer bem!

–-Não to a fim de tomar porra de ar nenhum!

–-Vamos Bella, deixa de ser chata. Não precisamos ir ao Starbucks, vamos tomar uma cerveja então?

–-Quando você quer você consegue ser chato!

[...]

–-Pensei que iríamos a um bar não a agencia! – disse olhando o local que ao invés de um bar parecia a agencia, já que o local esta lotado de agentes.

–-Qual é Swan, é o melhor bar da região.

–-Isso é você quem diz.

–-Swan! – ouvir uma voz estridente chamando pelo meu nome, e sabia muito bem a quem pertencia essa voz detestável.

–-Newton! – Jasper o cumprimentou.

–-Hei Bella! – ele disse e veio em minha direção tentando deixar um beijo na minha bochecha. Estiquei a mão impedido que ele chegasse mais perto de mim.

–-É Swan, me ouviu? – disse.

–-C-Claro! – gaguejou. – Então ate mais. – disse e saiu indo pra dentro do bar.

–-O que te deu hein? O Newton não e um cara tão ruim assim, ele pode sei lá te dar uns cinco segundos de diversão! – Jasper disse já quase se mijando de tanto rir.

–-Eu só não to afim de ninguém me amolando!

–-Você anda é muito rabugenta, e ainda acho que você esta precisando de uma boa noite de sexo! – ele disse e rapidamente saquei minha 9 mm de dentro do meu casaco e coloquei no meio de sua testa.

–-Ow ow , calma ai Swan! – ele disse com as levantadas.

–-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntaram.

–-Era só o que me faltava. O diabo resolveu mostrar o rabo? – disse virando-me e encarando o ser repugnante do Black.

–-Ora, se não é a desbocada da Swan fazendo mais um de seus showzinhos.

–-Não me lembro de ter-lo convidado para o meu showzinho.

–-O que você ta querendo hein Swan? Exibindo essa arma em local publico? Você sabe muito bem que posso puni - lá por isso.

–-Como se eu fosse esperar outra coisa de você. Você ama foder com minha vida!

–-Acho melhor nos irmos embora Bella! – Jasper interveio.

–-Você não acha nada Jasper! – vociferei.

–-Concordo com o Whitlock, acho que você deve ir pra casa Swan! – estremeci por completo ao ouvir aquela voz grave, onde eu menos esperava ouvir.

–-Pa... Charlie?! – disse ainda surpresa por encontrar meu pai no meio daqueles delinquentes que se julgam agente! Ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma criminosa, eu conhecia bem aquele olhar, poderia dizer pouco para o restante das pessoas, mas sei o quanto esse olhar é significativo.

–-Vamos Jasper! – disse rapidamente seguindo para a avenida.

–-Não sabia que seu pai costumava frequentar esses bares!

–-Não costuma! – disse.

O caminho de volta pra casa pareceu ser bem mais logo que o normal, e ainda ter que ficar aguentando o Jasper parecendo uma Maria fofoqueira no meu ouvido é demais.

–-Jasper você podia calar essa porra dessa boca.

–-Ah qual é Bellinha, relaxa!

–-Eu vou te mostrar como relaxar rapidinho se você não parar de tagarela! – ameacei.

–-Você podia ser menos rabugenta de vez enquanto, e por isso que você não arruma ninguém, nem pra uma rapidinha!

–-Você fala tanto da minha vida sexual e a sua Jasper Whitlock? Você pelo jeito deve estar comendo Washington em peso!

–-Não diria em peso, eu não to comendo você e muito menos minha mãe, ate porque é algo nojento ate de se pensar! – disse zombeteiro.

–-Você pelo jeito acordou com um instinto homicida!

–-E você com o assassino! – rebateu.

–-Talvez, mas você anda muito estressada e se eu não te considerasse uma irmã eu ate te daria uma boa noite de sexo. – disse dando de ombros.

–-Falou o rei da FODA! – disse dando bastante ênfase ao "foda"

–-Boa noite Srtª Swan. – Simon me cumprimentou.

–-Boa noite Simon, como esta?

–-Muito bem obrigada, e chegou correspondência para a senhorita. – disse me entregando dois envelopes brancos.

Assim que peguei os envelopes eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

–-Jasper... Olha isso. – disse mostrando a carta em minhas mãos.

–-Uma carta e dai? – disse fazendo pouco caso.

–-Olha bem seu idiota. – esbravejei. – é o selo da Casa Branca! – disse com entusiasmo.

–-Você ta brincando. – disse tomando uma das cartas de minha mão. Ele examinava cada canto da carta como se fosse uma carta-bomba.

–-Vamos subir e abrir pra ver do que se trata. – disse caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Assim que a abri meus olhos vagaram pelo papel que dizia:

_01 de Agosto de 2011_

_Washington DC_

_À Srtª Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Foi convocada a comparecer ao gabinete do presidente,__  
__por favor, apresente-se na sexta-feira 05 de Agosto de 2011._

_O motivo desta convocação será revelado no local informado,__  
__pelo chefe da Segurança Presidencial._

_Gabinete do Presidente__  
__Setor de segurança_

_Tyler Olbrychski._

* * *

**_N/a:Mais um capitulo ai queridas..._**

**_Bom essa Swan Gzuis, bem intragável tbm né UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS_**

**_E Jasper... há eu amo ele!_**

**_Deixem suas Reviews!_**

* * *

___N/b (Coruja): Ui, a Swan é estressadinha! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA_ _Posso ser sincera!? Esse estresse todo deve ser falta de... Serotonina! Ela precisa comer mais chocolate, vai por mim! HAHAHA_ _Ou... De alguma outra coisa que destrave essa substancia! Consigo pensar em uma ação em particular... Vou calar a boca de novo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Tensa, essa vida da Bella, né!? Tambem, turrona desse jeito, só Jó pra aguentar essa criatura! _ _Bom... Já deu pra sentir como vai ser Louisiana, nao é mesmo!? _ _Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	4. Chapter 3 - Esclarecimentos

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Esclarecimento_  
_**

_A vida não dá coisa alguma sem retribuição e sobre cada coisa concedida pelo destino, há secretamente um preço, que cedo ou tarde deverá ser pago.__  
__Stefan Zweig_

Hoje é o grande dia de saber o que significa aquela carta um tanto quanto misteriosa da Casa Branca.

–-O que você acha que significa aquela carta? – perguntou-me

–-Jasper se eu fosse uma porra de uma vidente eu estaria milionária, eu não tenho ideia do que significa aquela carta.- esbravejei.

–-Nem com a realização de um de seus sonhos você fica mais relaxada. – disse.

–-Vai ver se eu to na esquina Whitlock!

–-Ate que seria uma boa opção, quem sabe assim você não acharia um negão parrudo pra te deixar...

–-Juro que se você terminar essa frase, sua mãe estará de luto amanha! – disse o interrompendo.

–-Tudo bem, tudo bem eu fico calado. – disse bufando.

Assim que chegamos a Casa Branca fomos direcionados ao gabinete e mal pude ver como realmente é a tão famosa "residência" do excelentíssimo senhor presidente Carlisle Cullen.

Assim que entramos no gabinete todo o ar de meus pulmões sumiram ao ver aquela imponência em pessoa posta atrás da gigante mesa de madeira maciça.

Nunca imaginei que o presidente fosse um homem tão atraente pessoalmente.

–-Sentem-se, por favor. – disse com uma voz macia.

–-Deixando as formalidades de lado, vocês devem estar querendo saber o porquê dessa convocação. – disse mostrando agora toda autoridade em sua voz. – Vocês foram convocados para fazer a segurança particular de meu filho Edward Cullen em Louisiana, onde ele fará faculdade. Não pense os senhores que a tarefa será fácil, porque não será! – disse convicto.

–-Desculpe, mas por que diz que não será uma tarefa fácil? Se apenas vamos fazer a segurança de seu filho em um lugar tão pacato quanto Louisiana. – perguntei

–-Louisiana pode ate ser pacata, mas antes da chegada de Edward, ele é um imã para problemas, um garoto rebelde, que não mede as conseqüências de seus atos! Essa tarefa esta sendo designada a vocês por serem os melhores agentes que a agencia já teve. – disse. – Vocês devem manter os olhos em Edward 24 horas por dia e qualquer ato indisciplinar deve ser comunicado imediatamente compreenderam?

–-Compreendido Senhor. – dissemos.

–-Ele não medira esforços para driblar vocês, para fugir da segurança, então todo o cuidado é pouco para com Edward.  
Carlisle fez um juízo e tanto de seu filho, creio que ninguém o julgaria assim tão "perigoso" vendo-o ao lado de seu pai em suas aparições publicas.

–-Acho que por enquanto isso é o suficiente para saberem de Edward, logo vocês serão apresentados. – disse. - Olbrychski conduza os agentes Swan e Whitlock a sala ao lado, logo os chamarei novamente.

–-Olha no que você nos meteu Bella! –disse nervosamente

–-Pare de reclamar, e é Swan nada de Bella entendeu?!

–-Parar de reclamar? Olha o que essa sua obsessão nos trousse, um jovem delinqüente!

–-Não acredito que esta com medo desse tal Edward!  
Ele iria responde, mas justamente na hora Olbrychski entrou na sala.

–-Me acompanhe vocês serão apresentados ao filho do presidente. – ele disse e saiu, rapidamente os seguimos. Paramos enfrente a porta do gabinete do presidente e então Olbrychski se pronunciou novamente.

–-Ele os chamará, por tanto esperem aqui! – disse autoritário.

–-Certo. – disse acatando a ordem. – ele apenas acentiu e se retirou. Depois que Olbrychski saiu o presidente nos chamou e entramos.  
No momento que vi aquelas orbes verde meu sangue parecia ter congelado, o rosto frio do rapaz a nossa frente chegava a me dar medo, olhos expressivos e cansados, mantinha uma postura defensiva como se esperasse um ataque ou coisa do tipo, mas de modo nenhum parecia acudo com nossa presença.

–-Edward esses são agentes Swan e Whitlock! – o presidente falou apontando para cada um de nos.

–-Se ta me zuando neh?! – perguntou olhando como se visse a coisa mais idiota e improvável.

–-Edward olhe como fala, e não, não tem ninguém te zoando! – o presidente falou visivelmente alterado.

–-Pai, mas que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou.

–-Eu não to vendo nenhum palhaço aqui Edward, esses são os agentes que vão cuidar da sua segurança enquanto estiver em Louisiana.

–-Se ta de brincadeira neh?! Cuidar da minha segurança? Ela?! Não essa foi demais, que você não queria que eu fosse pra Louisiana eu ate entendo, mas por uma mulher pai, uma mulher pra cuidar da minha segurança é demais, isso é ridículo! – riu com a situação. E minha vontade foi de pular naquele pescoço e arrancá-lo fora de seu corpo. Eu já me via avançando pra cima do imbecil, mas Jasper me impediu segurando firmemente meu braço.

–-Ridículo aqui é só você Edward, a agente Swan é uma das melhores da agencia, melhor que todo o esquadrão que protege a casa branca, ela vem de uma ascendência de agentes, os melhores, diga-se de passagem! – isso mesmo seu mal criado sem educação!

–-Então por que não põe ela te protegendo? Já que ela é a melhor da agencia? Se ta querendo o que? Me ridicularizar na frente de toda a universidade? – É ta vendo ate o ridiculozinho acha que devo cuidar do presidente, então por que não me dão essa chance?

–-Essa é minha regra se você quiser ir para Louisiana.

–-Se você pensa que eu vou desistir por causa disso, esta muito enganado. – disse usando o mesmo tom determinado do pai.

–-Então esta certo Edward, o vôo sai amanha as oito! – o presidente disse e o garoto mimado saiu da sala quase pisando encima de mim e de Jasper.

–-Peço desculpas por isso Srtª Swan!

–-Esta tudo bem senhor presidente!

Ele apenas acentiu e fez sinal para que o seguíssemos, e assim fizemos, seguimos pelos corredores brancos da casa branca e isso chega a ser irônico, paramos enfrente a uma porta de vidro que tinha as iniciais A.P entalhadas em uma fina placa de aço.

–-Bom, aqui é onde todos os agentes se "hospedam", vejo vocês amanha. – ele disse e se retirou.  
A porta se abriu e era o Olbrychski.

–-Vejo que nos acharam. – disse brincalhão.

–-O presidente nos trouxe ate aqui.

–-O presidente? Interessante. – disse e nos concedeu passagem para que entrássemos.

A sala é enorme por dentro, sem contar os acessórios que a compunha, uma TV de plasma 45', um home theater de ultima geração, sem contar a mobília de primeiríssima.

Olbrychski nos mostrou o lugar e também onde passaríamos a noite. Conhecemos alguns dos agentes que faziam parte da segurança, e quando entrei no quarto que dividiria com Jasper encontrei um envelope pardo endereçado a mim com uma sigla estranha.

_Operação Edward Cullen_

_Agente Swan,_

_Neste envelope esta tudo que precisará saber sobre Edward Cullen, é quase que um dossiê do meu filho._

_Peço que leia com atenção e grave tudo que estiver escrito, pois tenho certeza que precisara dele no futuro._

_Além disso, delego a você à responsabilidade máxima de cuidar do Edward. Seu histórico é o melhor que o setor de segurança me exibiu. Sua ascendência também não deixa duvidas do seu potencial!_

_Por mais teimoso que ele seja, quero que esteja com ele sempre, como se fosse sua sombra._

_Cuide bem do meu filho, isso é um pedido de um pai._

_Saudações,_  
_Carlisle Cullen_

Depois de ler a carta eu a entreguei para Jasper.

–-Ual! Ele esta pondo toda a responsabilidade em você. – disse

–-É. – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer. Enfiei novamente a mão no envelope e tirei o suposto dossiê do Cullen.

–-Leia em voz alta. – pediu Jasper já deitado na sua cama.

–-Tudo bem.

Nome: Edward Antony Masen Cullen.  
Idade: 21 anos  
Peso: 80 kg  
Altura: 1,85  
Tipo físico: atlético  
Tipo sangüíneo: O-  
Hobbie: natação, carros e musica.  
Alergias: Pimenta – dermatite; edema de laringe

Benzetacil –erupções cutâneas, desde as formas maculopapulosas¹ até a dermatite esfoliativa²; urticária; edema de laringe³; reações semelhantes à doença do soro, incluindo febre, calafrios, edema, artralgia e prostração.

–-Resumindo, o garoto tem uma aparência de matador a sangue frio, depois tem um nome mega esquisito, tem 21 anos e se porta como um adolescente de 15, o corpo atlético só se for de minhoca, e o infeliz tem o tipo mais raro de sangue e com alergias de sobra. – desabafei

–-Nem um pouco fácil de lidar. - Jasper comentou. E um sorriso brotou de meus lábios.

–-Qual o motivo do riso? Não é essa a parte onde você deveria estar se descabelando?

–-Deveria, mas eu não sei, minha adrenalina vai a mil só de pensar nessa missão. Nunca tive em um estado de êxtase como estou agora. Sei que posso estar colocando minha cabeça a prêmio, mas eu não consigo recuar, ter medo... eu sinto vontade de ir em frente mesmo diante de tantos problemas que me foram apresentados. Algo mais forte me impulsiona a ir adiante, sem temer o que esta por vir.

_¹formas maculopapulosas, são as que saem bolinhas.__  
__² dermatite esfoliativa, quando pele começa a descascar.__  
__³ edema de laringe, quando a glote se fecha._

* * *

_Bom mais um Capitulo Queridasss  
_

_E aparti de hoje termos datas de postagem Três vezes na semana Terças, quintas e Sabados...  
_

_Isso significa que amanhã terá Post! Beijokas  
_

_Deixem seus reviews!  
_

* * *

___N/b (Coruja): "Saudações, Carlisle"_ _~ovarios: cabum!~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Se como medico ele já me dá calor, imagine sendo o ilustre Presidente dos EUA? Véi na boa... É demais pra mim!_ _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Olha... Sinceramente, eu tenho dó do Jasper! Ele convive com uma velha de 120 anos presa num corpo de 20 e alguma coisa! Deve ser, no minimo, um tiro no saco!_ _Dá pra ver o que vai acontecer, né!? Se Edward tem cara de matador a sangue frio, Bella tem cara de Pitbull com raiva! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Okay, sem mais spoilers! Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	5. Chapter 4 - Operação Edward Cullen

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Operação Edward Cullen_  
_**

_A vida é um ato de rebeldia e determinação._

_Arnaldo R. Barbalho Jr._

* * *

Faltam apenas algumas horas para pousarmos em Louisiana.

Os dois agentes que meu pai contratou não falaram e nem emitiram nem um som durante toda a viagem

Minha felicidade só cresce a cada minuto que se passa, em saber que consegui dobra a fera...

–-Senhor Edward, pousaremos em alguns minutos. – a aeromoça falou enquanto recolhia o copo onde eu tinha bebido meu ultimo drinque.

Assim que pousamos os dois agentes se colocaram ao meu lado, mesmo sendo um jatinho particular e tendo apenas nos três o piloto e os comissários de bordo.

Já esta me dando nos nervos esses dois me seguindo parecendo sombras atrás de mim.

Por incrível que pareça já havia um carro a nossa espera e quem assumiu o volante fora a agente Swan.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao campus, logo que ela estacionou o carro e pude colocar meus pés pro lado de fora eu pude dizer oi a liberdade ou quase liberdade.

–- Em fim Louisiana! – disse esticando pateticamente os braços para o alto.

Caminhei em direção a entrada principal do prédio e segui em direção a secretaria, assim que chegamos fui impedido de entrar pela tal agente.

–-Qual é a sua?

–-Você fica aqui, Whitlock olho no Cullen. – disse e o Whitlock apena assentiu.

–-Eu tenho que pegar meus horários...

–-Eu disse para você ficar aqui, isso e uma ordem! – disse e entrou na secretaria.

–-Qual é a dela? – questionei para o Whitlock.

–-Se eu fosse você apenas obedeceria as ordens da Swan!

–-Isso é ridículo! – bufei.

Em menos de cinco minutos ela saiu da secretaria com alguns envelopes na mão.

–-Esses são seus horários, e aqui um mapa do campus. O seu dormitório fica na ala sul do campus. – disse indicando o local.

Saímos da secretaria e voltamos ao estacionamento onde peguei minha mala e minhas outras coisas.

–-Edward? – ouvi me chamarem e virei no mesmo instante para ver quem era.

–-Laila? – falei quase que num sussurro.

–-Meu Deus, é você mesmo Edward? – piscou diversas vezes como se tivesse vendo uma miragem.

–-Eu não acredito! – disse e veio ao meu encontro quase que se jogando encima de mim num abraço apertado, que rapidamente correspondi.

–-Deus, olha só pra você... como mudou! – disse afagando meu rosto com suas mãos.

–-É e pelo visto não fui só eu! – disse rindo.

–-O que ta fazendo aqui?

–-O que eu poderia estar fazendo aqui Laila?

–-Você ta querendo dizer que... Vai estudar aqui? – perguntou e eu apenas abri os braços prontos para receber outro abraço. E não demorou muito para que ela o fizesse.

–-Mas quando ainda estávamos no ensino médio você disse que Louisiana era algo fora de questão, que sei pai nunca deixaria...

–-Pois é, digamos que dobrei o velho!

–-Ah Ed, que saudades eu senti de você! E ainda não consigo acreditar que você esta aqui na minha frente. – disse apontando para mim.

–-Ah é?! Então farei você acreditar! – disse e peguei-a pela cintura rodando-a como fazíamos quando estudávamos juntos.

–-Me põem no chão! Eu acredito que você esta aqui! – disse quase que gritando.

–-Que bom que acredita! – disse sorrindo.

–-Quem é? – perguntou indicando algo atrás de mim. Por um momento tinha esquecido da presença dos capachos de meu pai.

–-Uma longa historia, mas posso te contar se me acompanha ate meu dormitório. – disse

–-Claro! – disse e se agarrou ao meu braço caminhando ao meu lado.

[...]

–-Bom é isso! – disse terminado de contar todo o acontecido.

–-Ou seja, ou você anda na linha ou você anda na linha! – disse rindo.

–-Não seja dramática! Você conhece bem o amigo que tem! – disse picando pra ela.

–-Você não toma jeito mesmo né!

**Por Swan**

Quando chegamos ao "dormitório" Swan se colocou na minha frente sacando sua arma e abrindo vagarosamente a porta enquanto Whitlock lhe dava cobertura.

–-Pode entrar! – disse guardando sua arma.

–-Opa dois quartos?! Pensei que seria estilo filmes hollywoodianos tudo mundo junto!

–-Não esqueça que temos uma mulher conosco! – Whitlock disse irritado.

–-Jura?! – ironizei.

–-Não perca seu tempo Whitlock! – ela disse entrando em um dos quartos.

–-Nossa pensei que você tivesse melhorado um pouquinho, e pelo visto piorou! – Laila disse me dando um tapa no braço.

–-Ah qual é Laila, eu não tenho obrigação de gostar deles. – disse

–-Mas não custa nada ser educado né Edward! – ela disse e fiz uma careta em resposta.

–-Vem me ajudar a desfazer minhas malas. – pedi entrando no outro quarto.

[...]

–-Mas que vontade de matar aquele infeliz! – grunhi.

–- Eu te entendo!

–-Pelo visto o presidente não exagerou nem um pouco em descrever o filho!

–-Não mesmo, ele conhece bem o filho que tem! – Jasper disse se jogando em uma das camas.

* * *

Oh god sorry queridas, eu prometi postar no sabado, mas eu tava muito ruim de uma noitada e nem consegui cumpri o prometido, mas pra compensar postando dois de uma só vez!

beijokas!

* * *

_N/b (Coruja): Eeeeh... Louisiana! Eeeehhh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Aquele momento em que eu queria ser uma largatixa (porque vive um pouco mais que a mosca), só para observar a convivencia desses tres! Porque, só por Deus, hein HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _Nao tenho mais o que dizer, sem soltar alguma informação! Deixe-me ver o que posso falar sem fazer a amada Calopsita me estapear... Brigas! Definitivamente, vai ter brigas leves e pesadas... Okay, agora já podem morrer de curiosidade! HAHAHAA_ _Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	6. Chapter 5 - Confusões

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Confusões**

_Eu quero me soltar,viver minha rebeldia,__  
__rir do meu destino e redesenha a minha história._

_Alonso Piccoli_

* * *

Já havia uma semana que estávamos em Louisiana conhecendo-a. chegamos cerca de duas semanas antes que as aulas do Cullen começassem.

–-Então qual a estratégia? – Jasper perguntou.

–-Estratégia? – perguntei querendo saber a que ele se referia.

–-Hey Swan, esqueceu que o Cullen foi convidado pela senhorita Garrett a ir a um Pub próximo ao campus?

–-Não esqueci Whitlock, só não tenho estratégia nenhuma, o plano é apenas ficarmos de olho e não deixá-lo se mete em confusão.

–-Tudo bem!

[...]

Algum tempo depois da conversa com Jasper o Cullen apareceu arrumado abrindo a porta para sua amiga e saindo junto com ela.

Seguimos para o carro que foi fornecido para levar Edward onde precisasse.

Laila indicou o caminho que eu deveria pegar para chegar ao tal Pub, que esta bem movimentado por sinal. Procurei uma vaga estacionei o carro e seguimos para dentro do local.

Uma musica agitada preenchia o lugar que estava lotado dos mais diversos tipos de pessoas, manter os olhos no Cullen aqui seria uma tarefa e tanto.

–-O local está bem agitado né! – Jasper comentou.

–-Ate demais! – disse quase gritando por causa da musica alta.

**Por Cullen.**

O pub do qual Laila havia comentado estava lotado. Sentamos no bar pedimos uma cerveja, enquanto "os sombras" ficavam postos ao nosso lado observando o local.

–-Esses dois estão me enchendo o saco já! – disse.

–-Mas por que? – Laila perguntou.

–-Pensa bem Laila, como eu vou poder aproveitar com esses dois na minha cola?

–-Finja que eles não existem. Eu fazia isso com os meus quando era criança, lembra? – apenas ri do comentário da Laila.

Saímos do bar e fomos para a pista de dança com os insuportáveis no meu encalço.

Comecei a dançar no ritmo da musica juntamente com Laila enquanto os dois ficavam parados feitos estatuas no meio da pista. Num piscar de olhos Laila já havia desaparecido do meu lado indo sabe Deus pra onde. Voltei ao bar agora somente com o Whitlock me seguindo. Sentei pedi uma vodka com limão e uma loira muito gostosa parou ao meu lado pedido um Martine.

–-Oi! – disse sorrindo.

–-Oi, posso te pagar uma bebida? – ofereci

–-Claro, por que não! – disse jogando um charme. Essa já estava no papo.

–-Você me lembra alguém... mas não me recordo quem. – disse

–-Jura?!

–-Aham, aliás, eu sou Tanya e você?

–-Eduardo! – disse tomando minha vodka.

–-Então não quer ir pra um lugar mais agradável, Eduardo? – perguntou se aproximando sinuosamente de mim.

–-Claro. – disse a conduzindo para perto dos banheiros a empresando contra parede e tomando seus lábios para mim. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo a apertando que correspondia com vários gemidos.

**Por Swan**

–-Onde está o Cullen? – perguntei

–-Esta ali. – Jasper disse apontando para a frente, olhei para onde ele havia apontado mas não o vi.

–-Ali aonde Jasper? – perguntei

–-Deus ele esta ali agorinha mesmo com uma loira. – disse

–-Jasper eu vou te matar, será que não posso desgrudar um segundo de vocês? Vem vamos caçar o Cullen e seu não achá-lo eu juro que te mato! – disse indo em direção a saída do Pub.

Do lado de fora havia uma movimentação, ao que parecia uma briga rolava por ali, segui na direção da movimentação seguida por Jasper chegando visualizei o Cullen sendo socado por um cara três vezes maior que ele.

Rapidamente me coloquei no meio da briga separando os dois, o Cullen tinha o supercílio e o nariz sangrando enquanto o cara parecia intacto.

–-Não se mete boneca! – o desconhecido disse.

–-Do que você me chamou? – perguntei porem o mesmo não obteve chance de responder, pois o Cullen vôo pra cima dele socando-o.

–-Whitlock segura o Cullen. – disse irritada e assim o fez, indo ate os dois segurando Cullen que esperneava gritando para solta-lo.

–-Você fora daqui! – disse para o individuo que vinha em nossa direção.

–-Qual é o garotinho precisa da proteção de uma mulherzinha? – disse debochado.

–-Você me chamou de que palhaço?

–-A boneca esta irritadinha? Vai fazer o que hein? – perguntou o debochado.

–-Arrebentar a sua cara! – disse e o mesmo caiu na gargalhada

–-Vem docinha bate aqui bate! – disse apontando o queixo pra mim. Meu sangue ferveu com a audácia do sujeito fechei minha mão em punho e soquei o idiota na minha frente o fazendo cair no chão.

**Por Cullen**

Jasper me segurava firme em uma chave de braço enquanto a Swan praticamente espancava o namorado da loira safada na minha frente.

O cara já estava com o nariz sangrando enquanto a Swan se quer parecia cansada. Sabe se lá Deus o que ele viu que o fez se afastar fugindo do local.

E lá vinha uma furiosa Swan em nossa direção com os punhos fechados e cara de poucos ou quase nenhum amigos.

Enquanto ela vinha na nossa direção ainda tive que ouvir comentários como "nossa o cara ai nem sabe brigar direito tem ate que ter alguém pra brigar no lugar dele, é um frouxo mesmo" ou "nossa tava apanhado legal antes da garota ali chegar".

Eu já estava sego de ódio quando a Swan chegou ate nós.

–-Qual é a sua? Eu podia ter dado conta dele! – gritei pra ela.

–-Ah claro que dava, eu vi como estava dando conta! – disse sínica.

O ódio por ela tomou conta de mim, que consegui me soltar dos Whitlock avançando pra cima dela que se esquivou rapidamente que a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi o chão a minha frente.

**Por Swan**

O episódio do pub só fez desencadear uma serie de brigas entre mim e o Cullen, o clima entre nos sempre estava tenso, era quase como uma granada prestes a explodir.

Mal conseguíamos ficar em um mesmo ambiente sem trocas de farpas. E onde discutíamos com mais freqüência era quando estávamos no dormitório.

–-Eu já estou farta desse idiota prepotente do Cullen! – gritei desabafando com Jasper.

–-A recíproca é verdadeira! – disse me pegando de surpresa.

–-Vai a algum lugar Edward? – Jasper perguntou, e que agora parecia ate amigo de infância do idiota parado na nossa frente.

–-Não, só queria saber o motivo da histeria. Que por sinal esta me atrapalhando estudar! – disse

–-Eu vou te mostra quem é a histérica. – disse partindo pra cima do Cullen e quando estava a centímetros dele me senti sendo puxada.

–-Se acalme Swan! – Jasper disse me segurando firmemente. Enquanto o Cullen saia com um sorriso nos lábios.

–-Você ta ficando loca? – Jasper perguntou me sentando no sofá!

–-Ele me irrita! – disse

–-Você ta precisando descansar isso sim!

**Por Cullen**

–-Adorei essa história de identificação, manipulação e experimentação. – Laila disse enquanto saiamos da sala.

–-A aula foi interessante, mas seria bem mais interessante se a Srtª Garden a me explicasse no meu dormitório!

–-Edward! – me advertiu.

–-Ah qual é Laila, eu sou loco por gastronomia, mas a professora tira a concentração de toda ala masculina daquela sala.

–-Homens! – disse revirando os olhos.

–-Essa parte também não me interessa muito, eu quero ver logo a base da gastronomia.

–-Não precisa ficar muito ansioso, teremos 120 horas só disso!

–-E pra compensar 160 horas com a senhorita Garden!

As aulas se seguiam e já era uma rotina constante, sala de aula dormitório, dormitório, sala de aula. Nesses quarenta dias de aula da senhorita Garden eu se quer sair a noite. Apesar de muito gostosa é também muito linha dura. Era trabalho encima de trabalho, exercícios e mais exercícios eu quase não tinha tempo para respirar.

[...]

**–-A**s bases de uma cozinha são essenciais para qualquer aprendizado clássico, regional ou contemporâneo. Os **Fundos** e **Molhos** básicos são os passos iniciais para entender a complexidade ou simplicidade de aromas e sabores de um bom prato. Sabendo fazer corretamente um fundo de legumes ou peixe ou então um molho branco (Bechamel), você terá grandes chances de obter resultados favoráveis no seu produto final.

–-Teremos pratica desse modulo quando? – perguntei, e esse definitivamente estava sendo o melhor modulo do primeiro semestre.

–-Assim que terminarmos de vermos os principais fundos e molhos, depois de apresentá-los vou dividir a turma em duplas que irão escolher um fundo e um molho para uma aula pratica.

–-Finalmente vamos por a mão na massa! – disse levando metade da turma a risada.

[...]

–-Você não muda né Ed! – Laila disse ao sairmos da sala.

–-Mudar pra que? E outra essa aula com o professor Rony esta sendo a melhor.

–-Isso só por que você esta louco pra poder por a mão na massa como você disse!

–-Mas não e só por isso, pensa que finalmente vamos conhecer uma cozinha!

–-Por acaso na casa branca não tinha cozinha?! – perguntou debochando

–-Boba! – disse e passei um dos meus braços por seus ombros, enquanto éramos seguidos pelos sombras!

**Por Swan**

Já havia semanas que esse dormitório vivia na paz. Nunca imaginei que agradeceria tanto quando as aulas desse infeliz finalmente começassem depois que ele começou a estudar pra valer ele quase não sai mais, vivi trancado naquele quarto estudado e dou graças a Deus por isso.

–-Jasper bem que você podia comprar uma pizza para comermos! – disse

–-Nossa pizza, quanto tempo que não sei o que é isso! – ele disse provavelmente lembrado da nossa vida em Washington, o que mais fazíamos por lá era beber e comer pizza.

–-Verdade, e bateu uma vontade loca de comer!

–-Comer o que? – o Cullen perguntou da soleira da porta.

–-Pizza e ai topa? – Jasper perguntou

–-Mas é claro, tem uma vida que não como uma pizza essa ideia foi genial Jasper! – o Cullen disse.

–-Os créditos são da Swan!

**Por Cullen**

A Swan parecia um tanto desconfortável, não para de se ajeitar no sofá, mexer nas mãos a cada segundo.

–-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece nervosa! – perguntei

–-Não aconteceu nada, e não tem ninguém nervoso aqui! – disse irritada. Por mais que ela negasse era visível a sua irritação.

–-Você é chata assim mesmo, ou anda treina enquanto eu estou estudando?

–-Essa pergunta deveria ser direcionada a você! – disse aumentando a voz.

–-Você que ta ai toda nervosinha e eu que sou o chato?

–-Antes você fosse apenas chato, seria ate suportável! E nervosinha é a sua... argh! – resmungou.

–-Você que é um insuportável de marca maior, sinceramente não sei o que meu pai viu de tão talentoso em você, e creio que os critérios de avaliação para os melhores agentes tenham caído muito!

–-Quem você pensa que é pra falar da minha capacidade moleque! – disse avançando pra cima de mim.

–-Aqui o extressadinha, eu não posso fazer nada se você não e tudo aquilo que o meu pai acha que é! – disse me levantando e a encarando.

–-Você é um desaforado, e não sabe de nada seu idiota, se não fosse por mim, você estaria ou numa cama de hospital sendo um invalido ou sete palmos abaixo da terra! E eu ainda assim sou a incompetente? Eu devia ter deixado aquele troglodita acabar com a sua raça! É uma pena que eu não tenha feito isso! – disse aos berros.

–-Ninguém te pediu ajuda, interferiu por que quis! – disse indo pra cima dela que recuava a cada passo meu.

–-Pode ir parado ai! – disse autoritária esticando o braço tocando em meu peito.

–-E se eu não parar vai fazer o que? Me bater?! – perguntei, e a empurrei ate a parede que estava a centímetros dela. – Em Swan? – perguntei.

–-É a vontade que eu tenho! – disse.

–-E por que não a faz?

–-Sinto lhe informar, que você não vai conseguir o que quer! – ela disse sacando minha jogada.

–-Eu não tenho certeza disso! – disse pegando seus braços e os prendendo acima da sua cabeça. – Nem se eu fizer isso? – perguntei.

–-Desista Cullen! Se eu quisesse você já estaria no chão se contorcendo de dor! – disse firme.

–-Jura? Eu acho que você não é lá tudo isso que vende! E se eu fizer isso? – perguntei chegando bem próximo de seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha!

Senti-a estremecer com o meu ato.

–-Po- pode fazer o que quiser que não ira conseguir Cullen, eu já te avisei! – ela disse.

–-Não sei se seu auto controle agüentaria isso... – sussurrei no seu ouvido descendo para o seu pescoço, quando soprei senti a Swan retesar engolindo em seco. E no momento que iria tira todo o auto controle dela...

–-Cheg... DEUS O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Jasper perguntou aos berros fazendo meu "plano" ir por água a baixo.

Depois de ter notado que não demos atenção nenhuma ao seu "escândalo" saiu resmungando dormitório a fora.

Voltei minha concentração na Swan que ainda estava sob mim.

–-É uma pena que tenhamos sido atrapalhados, mas continuamos a "nossa conversinha" depois. – disse um pouco mais que um sussurro sugando seu lóbulo e em seguida soltando-a.

Segui em busca do Jasper com nossas pizzas.

Juro que eu merecia uma insígnia agora, finalmente consegui dobrar a Swan e sua arrogância. Quem diria em Ed que você conseguiria!

–-Qual é Jasper querendo as pizzas só pra você?

–-Pensei que não se importaria, já que estava tão bem servido La na sala! – isso era ciúmes?

–-Tinha alguma coisa de se comer lá? Por que se tinha eu não vi! – disse pegando um pedaço da pizza e comendo. Jasper apenas bufou e me acompanhou.

**Por Swan**

Eu devo no mínimo ter feito xixi na cruz pra acontecer isso!

Droga o que aconteceu comigo? Por que não reagi, eu deveria ter reagido.

Porque meu corpo não quis obedecer meus comandos?

E que porra foi aquela? Droga!

Estou me sentido traída pelo meu próprio corpo, aquelas sensações estranhas, sensações de correntes elétricas sendo descarregadas pelo meu corpo ao seu simples toque, aquele cheiro, o perfume que exalava dele... o hálito em contato com minha pele me fazendo estremecer, sua voz em sussurros no meu ouvido, a sua ousadia em sugar meu lóbulo e aquele maldito desejo...

Inferno, isso é impossível... eu tenho que concordar com o Jasper, estou precisando de uma noite de sexo é isso! Estou precisando aliviar essa puta tensão...

–-Bella?

–-O que foi Jasper? – perguntei

–-Aqui, trouxe pizza pra você! – disse me passando a caixa.

–-Valeu Jasper! – disse colocando a caixa sobre a cama

–-Bella, o que foi aquilo hein? – perguntou-me

–-Aquilo o que? – perguntei dissimulada

–-Aquilo o que? Você ainda tem a coragem de perguntar? Esqueceu que isso é uma missão foi? Esqueceu que um agente jamais deve se envolver com "sua missão"? Por que você não deteve o Cullen? O que esta acontecendo com você hein? – perguntou aborrecido.

–-Vai se fuder Jasper, e quem você pensa que é pra dizer tudo isso, ninguém mais que eu sei dos nossos deveres para com nossas missões! E se não revidei se não o detive é por que tive meus motivos! – que ainda vou descobrir quais, por que mesma ainda me pergunto por que não o detive! - E sabe de uma coisa? Vai pro diabo que o carregue e pare de torrar minha paciência!

–-Ah você teve seus motivos, queria saber quais são esses motivos se fosse o presidente entrando por aquela porta e vendo aquilo.

–-Você essas sua hipóteses "e se..." Eu não te devo satisfações nenhuma Whitlock! – disse e sai batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Inferno, como eu odeio esse Cullen!

[...]

Já havia três dias que Jasper não falava comigo, ele quase não olhava em minha cara, tudo por culpa daquele infeliz do Cullen.

–-Ate quando Jasper? – perguntei pela enésima vez

–-Ate quando o que Swan? – rebateu

–-Essa sua palhaçada vai durar, que droga Jasper pare se me chamar assim desculpa ta? Perdoe-me... Quantas vezes mais vou ter que implorar por suas desculpas hein? – perguntei.

–-Não sei! – respondeu seco.

–-Jasper olhe pra mim. – pedi, mas era como se não tivesse dito nada. Caminhei ate ele e o virei de frente pra mim.

–-Jasper pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, me desculpe. Eu estava furiosa, fora de mim quando disse aquilo tudo... por favor, não faz assim comigo, você sabe o quanto você é importante pra mim, não deixe que isso atrapalhe ou destrua nossa amizade! – disse com minhas duas mãos em sua face o fazendo me encarar. Ele puxou o ar inspirando-o profundamente logo o soltando.

–-É impossível negar qualquer coisa com você pedindo desse jeito. – ele disse encostando nossas testas. – você não tem ideia do quão difícil foi te evitar esses três dias! Apesar de você me "esculhambar" eu te amo nanica!- disse ainda com a testa colada na minha olhando profundamente em meus olhos! – como eu não iria perdoar minha irmã "adotiva"?

–-Ah Jasper! – disse e o abracei com toda força que possuía.

–-Quanto tempo eu não recebo um abraço assim tão gostoso, hein? – disse rindo.

–-Eu prometo JURO que não vou deixar nada e nem ninguém estragar isso. – disse me referindo a nossa amizade, irmandade... e o abracei novamente.

–- Eu te amo! – disse o abraçando o mais forte que podia.

–-Eu também te amo Bella, eu também! – ele disse retribuindo o abraço.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem seus reviews temos 187 visuliações, não vai quebrar o dedinho deixar um reviewzinho!

* * *

_N/b (Coruja): Bella só nao estapeia o Jasper porque... Ela ainda tem algum auto-controle! HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _E se nas historias da tia Steph quem atrai as confusões sao a Turrona Teimosa ~vulgo Swan~, aqui... O imã para brigas é Edward! Pobre rapaz... HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _O cara é tao azarado que consegue arranjar briga ate com uma pomba! HAHAHAHAHAHA_ _E eu nao sou exagerada, tá!? ~Calopsita nao me desminta! u.u ~ HAHAHAHA_ _E olha... Já ate teve um barraquinho entre os dois! Acreditem, as coisas pioram! E a coisa de ainda querer ser uma largatixa esta de pé... Principalmente depois dessa imprensada na parede! Oooh lord... HAHAHAHA_ _E foi só eu com meus homonios fragilizados que ficou emocionada nessa ultima parte? Sim? Não? :(_ _Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	7. Chapter 6 - Fogo!

**Fr****eedom**_**  
**_

_**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!_

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - Fogo?!_  
_**

_"As lágrimas da tristeza, são as mesmas da alegria.__  
__As águas que afogam a esperança, são as mesmas que__  
__regam a felicidade."_

_Nasareno Junior_

* * *

–-Eu sei, eu sei... – Laila dizia pra mim.

–-Mas é serio! Eu...

–-Você ama essa matéria, você já disse isso umas vinte vezes! – disse me interrompendo.

–-É, desculpe, mas essa foi à melhor matéria ate agora.

–-Isso por que essa é a segunda matéria que estamos vendo. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

–-Ta, mas já decidiu o que vamos fazer? – perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

–-Claro, desde quando nós vimos àqueles pratos na aula eu já havia escolhido o nosso. – disse e sorri.

–-Então o que vai ser?

–-Suprême de frango ao molho de ervas finas. – disse e ela sorriu em forma de aprovação.

Minutos depois que chegamos à sala, fomos encaminhados para a cozinha do campus, e não era uma cozinha qualquer era _a _cozinha, um sonho de consumo de qualquer chefe!

–-Vocês têm uma hora e nenhum minuto a mais para fazer os pratos escolhidos por vocês. – Bryan se pronunciou. – Comecem!

Não escolhi um prato muito fácil de ser feito, mas também não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Laila até o momento estava se saindo muito bem.

O pessoal todo estava concentrado em seus pratos, todos dando o melhor de si, afinal essa é uma avaliação muito importante.

Swan e Jasper pareciam bem atentos ao que estava acontecem, mas hora ou outra cochichavam algo e riam um para o outro. Não dá pra acreditar que esses dois tenham alguma coisa, mas isso ficou bem claro pelo que eu ouvi, eles se amam e admitiram um para o outro, mas o que mais me encafifou foi ele não ter feito nada em relação ao lance da "pizza", pareceu não ter incomodado em nada o fato de eu estar ali pressionando ela contra a parede. Por Deus, foi ate instigante o modo como ela se arrepiou com apenas um sussurro, o modo como ela estremeceu ao meu toque, e o que é aquele aroma que exalava de sua pele? Morangos e canela? Como uma mulher pode cheirar assim? Aquilo realmente mexeu com meus instintos, insanamente eu queria pressioná-la contra meu corpo e desfrutar mais ainda daquele aroma, daquela pele macia, quem diria que ela, turrona, mandona, quase um homem pudesse cheira tão bem e ter a pele tão sensível e macia daquele jeito...

Fui abruptamente retirado do meu pensamento com um forte cheiro de queimando e surpreendido com uma grande quantidade de água se chocando contra o meu corpo.

Virei o rosto pra ver quem foi o imbecil a me tacar água e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver a Swan com um balde em suas mãos.

–-VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCA? – esbravejei.

–-Você estava pegando fogo! – disse se justificando. E apontando para o meu braço direito, e quase metade da manga do "avental" estava destruída, o alivio me tomou na hora, pois jurava que havia demonstrado meus pensamentos e isso seria no mínimo trágico!

–-Ed, o que aconteceu? – Laila perguntou indignada. – Você destruiu o seu prato e o seu "avental"!

–-Droga! – resmunguei tudo por culpa dessa maldita Swan, agora eu estou ferrado na matéria mais importante do semestre.

–-Você ainda tem meia hora pra terminar o seu prato Cullen! – Bryan disse me animando.

[...]

–-Ainda não sei como você conseguiu terminar em apenas meia hora!

–-Eu dei sorte, admito! – disse levantando dramaticamente as mãos para cima.

–-Mas o que te deu, pra você ter deixado o prato naquele estado? – Laila perguntou

–-Eu me distraí! - disse

–-Puts, deve ter sido _a_ distração né, por que você que ama essa coisa toda de cozinha, ter deixado tudo queimar e até queimar seu avental...

–-O importante é que nos saímos bem! E isso merece uma comemoração! – disse e Laila sorriu em aprovação.

A noite prometia, escolhemos umas das boates mais cotadas de Louisiana, o local já estava bombando, estava tocando "On the floor – Jennifer Lopes faet Pitbull", Laila logo entrou no clima da musica, a batida era perfeita e a musica dançante.

Rapidamente ela me puxou para a pista, para curtimos a musica que tocava. Jasper estava bem próximo de nós, enquanto Swan estava a uma distancia agradável analisando o local.

Parecia ter baixado o espírito Madonna na Laila de tanto que ela dançava.

–-Vem cá, baixou um santo em você? – perguntei e ri.

–-Não, mas já tem um bom tempo que não saímos para dançar e hoje eu quero me acabar! – ela disse indo ate o chão. Em todos esses anos de convivência com ela eu nunca a vi tão "atacada"!

Enquanto Laila requebrava, Jasper parecia uma estatua entalhada no meio da pista de dança, com sua postura intocável.

Logo que começou a tocar Sex Magic de Justin e Ciara, Laila se aproximou de Jasper e cochichou algo em seu ouvido que não consegui escutar e logo ela estava passando suas mãos pelo corpo dele, imediatamente meu queixo caiu. Nunca a vi ser tão ousada assim.

Ela escorregava pelo seu corpo se esfregando nele, que não esboçava nenhuma reação, pra não falar nenhuma, era visível o suor em sua testa o seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo rapidamente.

–-Então... É Jasper certo? – ela perguntou e ele apenas assentiu.

–-Então Jasper, você não gosta de dançar? – perguntou e virou de costas pra ele escorrendo seu corpo nele.

–-Eu estou em serviço. – disse firme.

–-Hum, então isso quer dizer que você dança? – perguntou

–-Como eu disse, estou em serviço! – ele repetiu.

–-Qual é Jasper, não custa nada dançar com ela! – disse e sorri.

–-Eu estou em serviço! – tornou a repetir.

–-Acho que você não sabe dançar! – disse.

–-Hum, eu não diria isso Ed! – ela disse e foi ate as costas de Jaspes deslizando suas mãos por ali. – Jasper é um bom profissional, não se deixa levar! – ela disse e continuou dançando nele que parecia estar ficando angustiado.

Quando a musica acabou Laila depositou um demorado beijo em sua bochecha e agradeceu pela dança e sumiu pista a fora.

Eu segui para o bar e pedi que ele se sentasse.

–-Sinceramente Jasper, como você não reagiu? – perguntei

–-Reagir?

–-É, a Laila lá se esfregando toda em você! – disse.

–-Ela estava apenas dançando! – ele disse.

–-Ah qual é Jasper, eu posso considerar Laila como minha irmã, mas não posso negar que ela é extremamente gostosa, e juro que se fosse comigo eu não tinha pensado duas vezes em agarrá-la.

Ele apenas sorriu e tornou a ficar de pé com a chegada da carrancuda Swan.

–-Tá bebendo o que? – Laila perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado no bar.

–-Vodka! – disse.

–-Hum, uma margarita, por favor! – pediu.

–-Que dança foi aquela pro Jasper hein! – disse a cutucando com o meu cotovelo.

–-Teria sido melhor se ele não estivesse em trabalho!

–-Ele podia muito bem ter dançado, mas ele é um capacho da Swan!

–-Você não gosta mesmo dela né!

–-Não! – respondi.

–-Mas então, vai pegar ninguém hoje não, pra aliviar essa sua tensão! – ela disse me zuando.

–-Bem que eu queria, mas não dá!

–-Por que não dá? – me questionou.

–-Não da pra levar ninguém pro meu dormitório, não com a Swan na cola! – disse

–-É realmente, ela intimida qualquer uma com sua beleza! – ela disse e não consegui me segurar e soltei uma sonora gargalhada com seu comentário.

–-Do que você está rindo? – perguntou-me.

–-Swan e beleza em uma mesma frase, só sendo piada! – disse.

–-Claro que não. A Swan é realmente bonita!

–-Pára Laila, Swan bonita? Aonde? Ela não usa maquiagem, vive sempre de cabelo preso e quase sempre de boné, usa aquelas roupas pretas e retas sem graças, pra mim ela é quase um homem. – disse.

–-Você é quem não enxerga a beleza dela, daqui eu posso ver que sua pele é macia feito um pêssego, seu rosto tem um formato bem angelical, ela tem olhos expressivos e com uma coloração de um chocolate derretido, cabelos castanho avermelhado, concordo com você no quesito roupa, ela peca em usar esses cortes retos, eles impossibilitam que suas curvas seja vistas, e maquiagem... Não, a pele dela é perfeita, ela tem uma luminosidade própria! – ela disse

–-Curvas? Acho que isso não cabe a ela! Ela esta mais pra um homem Laila!

–-Aposto que se você a visse nua não diria a mesma coisa!

–-Laila, isso nunca vai acontecer, e chega até ser nojento! – disse fazendo uma careta.

–-Sabe Ed, um dia você ainda vai me falar que nunca viu o corpo tão belo quanto o dela e que ela é simplesmente perfeita! – ela disse.

–-É serio Laila, você não andou fumando nenhum baseado não né!

–-Deixa de ser idiota Edward! – ela disse dando um leve soco em meu ombro.

Dançamos mais um pouco durante a noite, dei uns amassos em algumas garotas.

Swan e Jasper passaram a noite inteira cochichando um ao pé do ouvido do outro, e ainda não acredito que eles possam ter algo. Mas essa intimidade dos dois agora é bem evidente, o que eu ouvi hoje de manhã antes de ir pra faculdade, e modo como ele a chamou... Bella, só deixa mais claro que eles realmente são um casal!

Novembro passou praticamente voando. Já estávamos bem próximos do recesso para as festa de final de ano.

Já havíamos combinado que o natal passaríamos no flat da Laila e o ano novo iríamos curti em uma boate!

Laila esta super animada por fazer a ceia no flat que ela divide com uma amiga. O tempo que tem depois da faculdade ela usa para os preparativos da ceia, diz que tem que estar impecável! E sei bem o motivo para essa tal ceia estar impecável.

–-Você está calado hoje! – Laila disse-me analisando.

–-Impressão sua Laila! – respondi.

–-Impressão minha nada! – retrucou.

–-Tá, tudo bem, estou pensando em umas coisas! – disse.

–-Tipo? – perguntou.

–-Vai Laila, me fala o que você quer ganhar de presente.

–-Edward, já conversamos sobre isso!

–-Qual é Lalita querida, eu sou péssimo com presentes! – disse fazendo bico.

–-Nem pensar. – se manteve firme.

–-Tudo bem! – disse me rendendo.

Ôh mulherzinha difícil essa Laila.

Assim que a ultima aula terminou segui até reparar que Jasper estava sozinho, o que era quase um milagre.

–-Cadê a Swan? – perguntei

–-Foi ao banheiro. – respondeu.

–-Hum, então avisa ela que vamos segui pro shopping.

Assim que a Swan chegou partimos direto para o shopping afim que encontrar o presente da Laila.

**Por Swan**

Já estamos bem próximos do natal e ate agora eu não tenho idéia do que dar pro Jasper. Talvez essa ida ao shopping possa me dar alguma idéia.

Assim que chegamos o Cullen seguiu olhando as vitrines de roupas femininas, com certeza estava à procura de alguma coisa pra senhorita Garrett.

Já estávamos andando há horas e nada ainda tinha sido comprado, o infeliz apenas olhava as vitrines, como se fosse de grande ajuda, nada do que vi nas vitrines desse shopping combina com ela.

–-Que tal se você entrasse e olhasse no interior das lojas? – sugeri.

–-Não pedi sua opinião. – rosnou.

–-Realmente não pediu, mas você já esta dando muita pinta e o povo aqui já sabe quem você é e filho de quem é, e outra nada que tem nas vitrines desse shopping combina com a senhorita Garret, eu poderia te sugerir algo, mas como minhas opiniões não são bem vindas! – disse.

–-Fale logo de uma vez! – rosnou.

–-Não, se não pedi _por favor_! – disse, já está na hora de alguém por modos nesse moleque.

–-Ah, qual é se tá tirando uma comigo?

–-Não, eu estou falando sério! – disse, Jasper coitado apenas olhava mais uma de inúmeras discussões que já tivemos.

–-Inferno que vou pedir _por favor_! – disse enraivecido.

Andamos por mais duas horas e sem nada comprado ainda, teimoso igual uma mula nunca vai achar nada para agradar a sua tão estimada amiga.

–-Desisto – gritou levantando dramaticamente as mãos para o alto, chamando mais atenção que o necessário. – Por favor, me ajude! – disse se virando pra mim.

–-Tudo bem. Eu sugiro uma jóia. – disse. – Mas nada muito escandaloso, uma gargantilha talvez. – disse.

Assim que sugerir a jóia seguimos para uma Tiffany e Co.

–-Olá, boa tarde posso ajudá-los? – perguntou a moca da loja

–-Sim, eu estou procurando um presente para uma amiga, talvez uma gargantilha...

–-Claro, venham sentem-se vou pegar alguns modelos, para que possa ver.

A moça voltou com inúmeras gargantilhas que parecia não agradar ao Cullen, ela disse que tinha vários modelos e que talvez ele gostasse de uma _Garden flower necklace_, ele pediu pra olhá-lo e a moça foi buscá-lo, logo em seguida voltando com uma belíssima jóia, era simplesmente linda, uma gargantilha delicada com varias flores em diamantes.

–-É essa, vou levar! – ele disse. A moça sorriu e falou que tinha feito uma ótima escolha.

Quando ela disse o valor do colar eu quase cai pra trás de susto, custa o que... Cinco vezes o meu salário.

[...]

–-É muita coragem, dar tão caro em uma peça tão pequena. – disse.

–-Ele tem dinheiro Bella, ou seja, ele pode dar isso aí pra ela brincando. – Jasper respondeu.

–-Mas ainda assim, acho isso um desperdício de dinheiro. – disse.

–-Vai me dizer que se você ganhasse um daquele você não ia ficar feliz? – perguntou.

–-Você sabe que não ligo pra esse tipo de coisa! – disse.

–-Duvido que não ligue se tivesse recebendo uma caixa da Tiffany & Co em suas mãos!

This item has been added to your shopping bag.

**Por Cullen**

Em fim o tão sonhado recesso.

Laila já estava pirando com a ceia de hoje, me ligava a cada cinco minutos falando pra eu não me atrasar, pra eu não esquecer o vinho e por ai vai...

[...]

Chegamos ao flat da Laila por volta das onze da noite.

–-Ahhh nem acredito que chegaram! – Laila disse abrindo a porta para que pudéssemos entrar. Ela logo me abraçou e quando foi tentar abraçar _os sombras_ foi impedida apenas por um olhar um tanto quanto ameaçador da Swan.

–-Er... Aqui está o vinho Laila. – disse tentando aliviar o clima.

–-Obrigada por não esquecer, venham, me deixe apresentar a vocês minha amiga de flat, esta é a Mariana. – disse indicando a moça. Muito bonita por sinal.

–-Prazer, Edward Cullen! – disse me apresentando e esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la que a pegou imediatamente.

–-Sério, sei que vai parecer idiota, mas eu nem acredito que estou apertando a mão do filho do presidente. – disse me fazendo cair na gargalhada, e a deixando corada.

–-Você não parece idiota Mariana, ate eu não acreditaria! – disse sorrindo.

–-Esses são Jasper Whitlock e Swan, são meus seguranças – disse apontando para os dois. Ela sorriu, mas não obteve nem um gesto deles em resposta.

–-Vem gente, tem mais pessoas lá nos fundos. – Laila disse nos carregando para o pequeno jardim que tinha nos fundos do flat, que estava cheio do pessoal da nossa turma.

Cumprimentei o pessoal e fui pegar algo pra beber.

A festa corria muito bem, o povo estava animado, dançava, cantava, pulava e alguns até gritavam...

Faltando pouco pra meia noite, Laila nos obrigou a fazer um circulo pra que quando desse meia noite nos abraçássemos.

Jasper e Swan se mantiveram fora do circulo e também fora de toda a comemoração, não beberam nada que era oferecido e se quer beliscaram alguma coisa do Buffet.

Meia noite em ponto, como pedido por Laila, nos abraçamos no circulo. Todos desejavam felicidades.

Assim que o abraço coletivo acabou o pessoal começou a trocar seus presentes.

–-Laila! – a chamei.

–-Fala Ed! – disse parando na minha frente.

–-Bom esse é meu presente de natal pra você! – disse pegando a embalagem das mãos de Jasper e a entregando. No momento em que ela viu a embalagem eu pensei que ela fosse surta.

–-Oh Deus Edward, OMG! Eu não consigo acreditar! - ela passava a mão freneticamente pelo escrito Tiffany & Co.

–-Abra, e veja se gosta. – disse.

Assim que ela abriu a caixa sua expressão foi de um grande "O".

–-Ed é... É li- lindo! É um Tiffany Garden Flower Necklace! Ainda não acredito! – ela disse com os olhos grudados no colar.

–-Que bom que gostou! – disse e ela logo veio me abraçar.

–-Nossa Ed agora ate me sinto envergonhada por ter comprado isso pra você. – ela disse me passando uma caixa.

Assim que abri me surpreendi a ver o livro dos grandes confeiteiros e outro dos grandes Chefs de cozinha.

–-Deus Laila, eu não podia ter recebido coisa melhor! – disse a abraçando! – Obrigado!

–-Imagina Ed, eu sei que você os procura há anos! – disse

–-Onde você os achou? – perguntei

–-Bem, não foi exatamente eu! – ela disse e sorriu.

A festa continuava animada, Jasper e Swan apenas observavam o local, ainda sem aceitar nada, Jasper vez ou outra fazia menção de pegar algo para comer, mas não o fazia devido aos olhares que a Swan lhe dava, e isso já estava me dando nos nervos, por mais que fosse o trabalho deles, ela não poderia o impedir de comer e beber!

Por mais que estivesse afim, de ir lá e falar poucas e boas pra ela, eu me mantive calmo e me despedir do pessoal antes que eu estragasse a festa de natal de todos.

Laila me questionou do por que já estar indo embora e apenas disse que não em sentia muito bem.

[...]

–-Vem cá, qual é a sua em Swan? O que deu em você de impedir o Jasper de tocar nas comidas? Ficou loca? – perguntei quando entramos no dormitório.

–-Olha aqui moleque, primeiramente abaixa esse seu tom de voz, e outra não te devo satisfação. – disse petulante.

–-Você é uma mal amada isso sim, eu sei que estão em serviço, mas daí impedir o Jasper comer e beber? É natal se você não percebeu! – gritei.

–-Eu to pouco me importando que data seja Cullen, o meu dever é garantir a sua segurança, e não vou falhar por culpa de um canapé ou um copo de água.

–-Você é ridic... – fui interrompido por Jasper.

–-Está tudo bem Edward, a Swan está certa.

–-O QUE? – perguntei incrédulo.

–-Está tudo bem! – ele disse novamente e foi para o seu quarto seguido pela Swan.

É revoltante ver como ela faz essas crueldades com o pobre do Jasper, não entendo, que porra de homem ele é pra ser tão submisso nessa relação!

Fiquei um tempo sentado na sala tentando esfriar a cabeça, e logo segui para o meu quarto no meio do caminho, eu escutei os dois conversando e por algo mais forte que eu fui ate onde se encontrava a porta meio aberta.

–-Me desculpe Jasper, mas você sabe que eu não posso falhar! Eu não posso não depois daquilo. – ela disse, e se eu não a conhecesse diria ate que estaria chorando.

–-Eu sei, eu que tenho que me desculpar!

–- Está tudo bem! – ela disse. – Bom eu tenho algo pra você! – ela disse pegando uma caixa encima do criado mudo e entregando-o.

–-Feliz Natal Jasper! – ela disse. Jasper abriu a caixa e parecia estupefato.

–-Deus, eu... Eu não posso aceitar! – ele disse

–-Deixe de bobagem Jass, é um presente! – ela disse, e ao que parecia a intimidade entre os dois só crescia.

–-Mas é um Rolex The Datejust II! – se justificou, ate eu fiquei pasmo, ela dando um rolex pro Jasper?

–-Exatamente, eu sei que você o queria! – ela disse.

–-Mas é muito caro Bella, é quase metade do nosso salário, isso custa quatro mil e quinhentos! – ele disse.

–-Jasper, por favor, não interessa o preço! – ela disse.

–-Obrigado, mesmo! – ele disse – Eu também tenho algo pra você! – ele pegou uma caixa um pouco grande debaixo da cama e a entregou.

–-Oh, Jasper! – ela disse ao abrir. –Eu nem acredito que você conseguiu todos! – ela disse.

–-Tudo por você! – ele disse sorrindo. Ela colocou a caixa encima da cama e o abraçou. – Calma, ainda não acabou.

–-O que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

–-Bem, eu meio que me esqueci de uma data muito importante... Feliz aniversário atrasado! – ele disse entregando uma minúscula caixinha a ela.

– Eu não posso acreditar que seja... Oh Deus Jasper, não acredito eu... Eu não posso aceitar, isso é muito valioso pra você! – ela disse assim que abriu a caixinha.

–-É por esse motivo que estou te dando. – ele disse.

–-Mas Jasper, é a única coisa que você tem de sua mãe! – ela disse pegando o colar em suas mãos.

–-Entenda, você e muito especial pra mim Bella, e eu quero que fique com ele! Quando minha mãe me deu ele, ela disse que era pra eu dar a pessoa mais importante de minha vida assim como eu era pra ela, e essa pessoa é você Bella!

Eu pude ver as lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas após tudo que Jasper disse. Eu me sentia estranho ao presenciar tudo aquilo, e com isso eu me afastei e segui para o meu quarto.

* * *

Ahhhh sorry girls, mas não tive como postar na quinta, passei tanto mal, uma dor de cabeça que não me abandonava nem com remedio, e ontem não tive tempo, mas esta ai o capitulo bunitinho pra vc's!

Reviews, Reviews!

* * *

_N/b Coruja : Esse Edward é tao neorotico quanto a Bella é psicotica! Véi na boa... Eu tenho medo deles!_ _Bella é uma tampa de garrafa e acha que pode sair peitando todo mundo... Alguem corte as asas dela, por favor!_ _A porra começa a ficar seria daqui pra frente... Aaaaah com certeza fica! Sabe aquela famosa tensão sexual!? É, ela realmente mexe com o humor das pessoas, né?_ _Ate mais ver :)_ _Beijos da M :*_


	8. Chapter 7 Brigas,flertes e Descobetas

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Brigas, flertes e... Descobertas?!**_  
_

_Existe uma grande felicidade em sabermos que estamos no lugar certo e na hora exata e que de uma forma ou de outra, somos úteis às pessoas que precisam de alguém._

_autor desconhecido._

* * *

O ano novo passou tão rápido e nem acredito que amanha já voltarei a estudar, eu ainda me sinto de ressaca afinal, aquela boate era a melhor de todas que já fomos. O bom é que eu, Laila e Jasper pudemos curtir, a folga dele caiu justamente no dia 31, e percebi uma amizade crescendo entre ele e a Laila. Que pra falar a verdade, acho que esses dois vão acaba se pegando.

–-Nossa Ed, que lezera! – Laila disse.

–-Ainda estou de ressaca Laila. – disse.

–-Parece que um trator passou por cima de você, isso sim.

–-Me deixa! – reclamei.

–-Como você é chato hein! – resmungou.

–-É, quando estou de ressaca, sou mesmo.

–-Olá Jasper! – Laila disse assim que ele apareceu na sala, se é que se pode chamar isso de sala.

–-Boa Tarde senhorita Garrett. – ele disse a cumprimentado.

–-Por favor, Jasper, somente Laila tudo bem? – ele apenas assentiu.

–-Cadê a general? – perguntei.

–-Está no quarto, ela se sente indisposta. – informou.

–-O que ela tem? – Laila perguntou.

–-Ela parece resfriada, dor de cabeça, congestão nasal e febre.

–-Mas ela está bem? Já medicou ela? – Laila perguntou preocupada.

–-Já sim! Apesar da teimosia dela eu consegui a fazer pôr um antigripal e um antitérmico pra dentro.

–-De qualquer forma vou ver como ela está. – Laila disse e seguiu para o quarto da Swan.

**Por Swan**

Acordei me sentindo péssima, tudo doía e sentia um frio descomunal, me agarrei ainda mais ao meu edredom tentando me esquentar. Parecia uma missão impossível.

–-Não vai levantar Bella? – Jasper perguntou.

–-Humm... Não! – resmunguei e minha voz saiu anasalada.

–-Não? – perguntou assustado.

–-Humrum!

–-Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou-me

–-Hum, não! Para de falar alto, minha cabeça está estourando!

–-Deus Bella, você está com febre! – ele disse assim que colocou sua mão sobre minha testa.

–-Já disse pra parar de gritar! – sussurrei.

–-Ok, tudo bem! – ele disse e vasculhou alguma coisa no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama. – Toma esses remédios que logo você se sentira bem.

–-Não quero remédio nenhum!

–-Deixa de ser teimosa e toma logo isso. – ele disse bravo.

–-Não!

–-Sim!

–-Não!

–-Sim!

–-Me deixa em paz Jasper!

–-Toma logo isso Isabella Swan! – ele disse usando o tom autoritário.

–-Tá, me dá logo isso. – disse me rendendo, ele me passou os dois comprimidos e um copo de água. Tomei os remédios e voltei a me deitar, e parecia que o frio havia se intensificado, pois eu já tremia.

Jasper colocou seu edredom por cima de mim a fim de me esquentar.

–-Vou te deixar aqui quietinha. – ele disse fechando as cortinas e apagando a luz deixando o quarto aconchegantemente escuro. Mas ainda assim minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Ouvi batidas na porta e logo ela sendo aberta.

–-Swan? – chamaram-me

–-Sim? – resmunguei colocando a cabeça pro lado de fora das cobertas e avistando a amiga do Cullen.

–-Como você se sente? – perguntou.

–-Bem! – disse me sentando na cama. Aposta que ela veio a mando do Cullen, e não vou dar o gostinho pra ele me ver de cama.

–-Se sente bem realmente? – questionou-me.

–-Sim. – disse me pondo de pé e pegando minha jaqueta preta e vestindo-a.

–-Hum, então tudo bem! – ela disse e saiu.

Segui ate o banheiro lavei o rosto arrumei meu cabelo prendendo-o no alto da minha cabeça e segui para sala.

–-Então que tal um restaurante hoje? – o Cullen falava.

–-Por mim, tudo bem! – disse a Garrett.

–-Vou avisar a Swan que vou levá-los para almoçar! – Jasper se pronunciou.

–-Não necessita Whitlock, vamos logo com isso! – disse.

Seguimos pra um restaurante que fica próximo ao campus, pedi uma mesa mais afastada, por que já estava ficando difícil "preserva" a identidade do Cullen

O Cullen analisava o cardápio minuciosamente.

Fez seu pedido, acompanhado de Laila, pedi apenas uma coca cola e Jasper algo que não compreendi o que era.

A conversa fluía entre os três e eu me mantinha focada no local. Logo os pedidos chegaram e todos começaram a apreciar seus "pratos".

Cerca de uma hora depois já estávamos saindo do restaurante seguindo de volta para o campus.

**Por Cullen.**

Depois que saímos do restaurante deixamos a Laila em casa e voltamos ao campus. Jasper estacionou em uma das vagas próximas ao dormitório.

Swan não parecia nada bem, estava mais pálida que o normal e não tirava de forma alguma aqueles óculos escuros da cara.

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente... Para minha tristeza.

[...]

Estava quase que impossível levantar da cama, a temperatura caiu ainda mais durante a noite, podia ate jurar que estava nevando.

Muito relutante me arrumei e segui para sala a fim de ir tomar um café bem quente na cantina. Jasper e Swan já estavam me esperando e ela ainda parecia não estar muito bem, continuava tão pálida quanto ontem.

–-Podemos ir? – perguntei.

–-Sim! – Jasper respondeu seguindo em direção a porta. Swan parecia que se arrastava ao invés de andar.

Os primeiros quatros tempos passaram rápidos e já estávamos seguindo para o refeitório quando Laila juntou-se a gente.

–-Boa Tarde! – disse animada.

–-Hey Laila. – a cumprimentei.

–-Hey Ed, Hey Jass, Hey Swan! – ela cumprimentou a nós três. Usando de certa intimidade com Jasper o chamando de Jass.

–-Olá Laila! – Jasper a cumprimentou de volta.

–-Resolveu voltar para os amigos? – perguntei.

–-Ah Ed não precisa ter ciúmes das meninas, só que eu preciso de vez enquanto fofocar com elas. – disse.

–-Tudo bem!

–-Vem cá a Swan está passando bem? – perguntou-me.

–-Não sei, por quê?

–-Ela me parece pálida, com ar de cansada... E olha como ela está se movendo, ela definitivamente não é assim! – respondeu

–-Se é ou se não é tanto faz! Você vai estudar comigo hoje? – perguntei mudando de assunto

–-Vou! Posso ir direto daqui.

–-Certo, agora vamos entrar nessa maldita fila pra comprar alguma comida.

Depois que Laila disse, notei que a Swan parecia pior que mais cedo.

–-Você tem certeza que não quer voltar pro dormitório? – Jasper a perguntou.

–-Já disse que não. Eu estou bem! – disse quase que como um sussurro.

–-Você parece longe de estar bem! – retrucou.

–-Não me amola Jasper! – ela disse, e era raro de se ouvir chamar Jasper pelo primeiro nome.

O restante da tarde passou rápido, para meu alivio. Estava bastante cansado.

–-Então, vamos? – Laila perguntou.

–-Vamos! – disse e seguimos para o carro.

Como pela manhã Jasper assumiu o volante e a Swan foi no banco do carona.

–-Ed, é impressão minha ou a Swan parece ainda pior? – sussurrou pra mim.

–-Talvez. – disse sem dá muita importância.

Assim que chegamos ao dormitório Swan foi direto para o quarto seguida por Jasper.

–-Sabe Ed, falamos em estudar, mas estou tão cansada! – Laila disse jogando-se no sofá.

–-Deixa de preguiça Laila, eu ainda estou de ressaca, mas nem por isso vou deixar de estudar. Não esquece que amanhã temos uma avaliação de conteúdo.

–-Tudo bem, seu chato.

Pegamos os livros e cadernos com as anotações e começamos a rever a materia, mas estava quase impossível de se concentrar com a crise de tosse da Swan.

Quando a crise de tosse dela parou só conseguimos a ver correndo em direção ao banheiro.

–-O que houve? – Laila perguntou a Jasper.

–-A Swan não está muito bem! – disse.

–-O que ela tem? – indagou.

–-Não sei muito bem, o que dá pra saber é que ela está com febre e creio que nesse momento ela deve estar colocando o café da manha pra fora. – Jasper respondeu e Laila fez uma careta de nojo.

–-Deus, ela realmente não parecia nada bem hoje pela manhã. – Laila comentou.

Quando caiu a noite o tempo parecia que havia esfriado ainda mais, Laila estava encolhida e agarrada a mim.

Jasper não parava quieto, ficava zanzando da sala para o quarto, o que já estava me deixando zonzo.

Ainda dava pra escutar a Swan da sala, só que o barulho agora era bem mais baixo.

–-Como ela está? – Laila perguntou.

–-Mal! – respondeu.

–-Ela piorou?

–-Bastante, a febre aumentou, ela parece já está delirando e continua com sessões de vômito.

–-Você já a medicou?

–-Não, ela está de estomago vazio...

–-Então vamos comprar alguma coisa pra ela comer e algum antitérmico.

–-Sim, eu vou pegar a carteira. - ele foi ate o quarto e logo estava de volta.

–-Será que você podia ficar Edward? –Jasper perguntou.

–-Fico não to a fim de sair. – disse

A Swan realmente não parecia nada bem desde ontem, a palidez além do normal, a febre e agora essa crise de tosse.

Por falar em crise de tosse, ela já esta em silencio há um bom tempo, provavelmente ela deve ter dormido, ou será que ela piorou? Laila e Jasper que não voltam, já se faz bastante tempo que eles saíram, Swan não faz um barulho há horas, como será que ela está?

Já estava ficando doido em pensar se a Swan está ou não está bem. Sai do quarto e quando passei pelo banheiro e a vi escorada na pia.

Ela estava ainda mais pálida do hoje pela manhã, andei ate o batente da porta e ela transpirava excessivamente, tremia feito uma vara de bambo verde e ofegava, quando a vi escorregando pela pia preste a desmaiar não pensei duas vezes em correr em sua direção e a segurar, e no momento em que a segurei percebi o quão quente ela estava.

–-Deus você esta ardendo em febre. – disse e ela resmungou, tentei colocá-la de pé, mas ele parecia não agüentar o próprio peso. Peguei-a no colo e caminhei ate o seu quarto, a deitando em sua cama. A cobri com os edredons que estavam jogados encima da cama, mas ela não parava de tremer e bater queixo, ainda respirava com certa dificuldade.

Droga, onde será que Jasper e Laila se meteram?

–-Swan... – chamei-a, mas ela se quer olhou pra mim. -Swan... – chamei-a novamente e nada. -Bella? – tentei usar o que ouvi Jasper a chamando. Ela olhou pra mim, mas não esboçou reação nenhuma.

Droga eu não ia poder esperar os dois chegarem.

–-Eu preciso que você me ajude certo? – ela balançou a cabeça levemente no travesseiro.

Coloquei-a sentada na cama e sua camiseta já estava molhada de tanto que ela transpirava, ela parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Vasculhei o armário a procura de algum moletom ou algo para esquentá-la, mas a única coisa que encontrava era jaquetas de couro, que não iria ajudar em nada com o frio que esta fazendo lá fora.

–-Fica aqui rapidinho, eu só vou pegar uma blusa de frio pra você. – ela assentiu, corri ate o meu quarto peguei o primeiro moletom que encontrei na minha frente e voltei ao seu quarto, ela já estava escorada na parede pendendo para o lado.

Assim que a ajudei colocar o moletom, e a deitei cobrindo-a com os edredons Jasper apareceu no quarto.

–-Como ela está? – perguntou-me

–-Acho melhor levarmos ela para um hospital, ela está ardendo em febre e quase desmaiou no banheiro. – disse.

–-Eu só preciso que você me ajude! – ele disse. – Preciso que a ajude a chegar ate o carro.

Retirei os edredons que a cobria e a peguei no colo levando-a para fora do quarto, segui Jasper ate o carro que rapidamente abriu a porta de trás para que eu colocasse a Swan.

Laila já estava no banco do carona indicando o caminho mais rápido para o hospital já que ela conhecia a cidade melhor que nós.

Swan resmungava e falava coisas desconexas, acho que já deve estar delirando de tanta febre.

–-Hey... – a chamei tentando atrair sua atenção.

–-Eu não posso... Ele me pediu como pai... Eu devo protegê-lo... – ela ainda dizia coisas desconexas, eu não conseguia compreender o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

–-Acho que precisamos ir mais rápido. – disse

–-O que esta acontecendo? – Laila perguntou.

–-Acho que a febre dela está no limite, ela parece estar delirando, disse coisa como "_Eu não posso... ele me pediu como pai... eu devo protegê-lo..._"

–-Ela ainda não está delirando. – Jasper disse com firmeza.

–-Como não? – indaguei.

–-Ela só não está delirando, ok?!

–-Tudo bem! – disse

Só não entendo, ela fala coisas desconexas e não esta delirando... Isso é ridículo!

Chegamos ao hospital e rapidamente a levaram para a emergência por conta da febre que já chegava aos 40 graus.

Laila acompanhou o médico e a Swan ate a emergência a pedido Jasper, já que "_ele não podia tirar o olhos de mim_".

–-Desse jeito vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão do hospital. – disse me ajeitando mais confortavelmente na poltrona, enquanto Jasper não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

–-Por favor, Edward não me venha com suas gracinhas agora. – disse sério.

–-Mas não é nenhuma gracinha, eu estou falando sério, você esta andando de um lado para o outro, e se continuar assim não duvido nada que você faça realmente um buraco no chão.

–-Mas já tem um tempo que eles foram lá pra dentro e nenhuma noticia... – ponderou.

–-Relaxa Jasper, ela deve estar sendo examinada. Senta e espera antes que você concretize o ato de fazer um buraco no chão do hospital e de ser preso por depedrar um patrimônio particular.

Jasper já estava me dando nos nervos, pois nem sentando parava quieto e dei graças a Deus quando Laila apareceu.

–-Então como ela esta? – perguntou esbaforido

–-Relaxa Jass, ela esta bem! O médico disse que ela está com um tipo de virose, ela esta no soro, pois ela esta um pouco desidratada, mas é só isso.

–-Certo, mas ele fez alguma recomendação?

–-Ele disse que ela precisa tomar bastante liquido, comida leve, nada gordurosa ou massas. Se seguirmos isso, ela ficará boa em cinco ou sete dias. – Laila disse.

–-Certo, e quando podemos ir?

–-Assim que ela terminar de tomar o soro.

**Por Swan**

Inferno isso lá era hora de eu pegar essa maldita virose? Eu mal consigo sair desse inferno de cama, meu corpo dói por inteiro, parece ate que me passaram em uma maquina de fazer carne moída. Sem contar todos esses cuidados... Por Jasper eu nem sairia do quarto já que praticamente tudo que preciso foi colocado aqui, se ele pudesse até o banheiro teria trago pra cá.

Ontem recebi uma correspondência do presidente me desejando melhoras, o que me pareceu bastante estranho. E o que fez me sentir ainda pior, afinal eu prometi cuidar de seu filho, dei minha palavra. Eu preciso levantar o quanto antes dessa maldita cama.

–-Hey... – Laila disse aparecendo no quarto.

–-Oi. – disse.

–-Como está hoje? – perguntou-me

–-Bem?! – disse soando quase como uma pergunta.

–-Bom, eu e Jasper vamos ao supermercado compra algumas coisas que já estão faltando, mas voltamos logo, tudo bem?

–-Obrigada por avisar.

Ela apenas sorriu e saiu porta a fora.

Ela estava sendo muito gentil fazendo os caldos e saladas da "_minha dieta_". Tenho que lembrar-me de agradecê-la quanto chegar.

**Por Cullen**

–-_Não acredito que você está ligando! A princesa desaparecida resolveu mandar um sinal de fumaça?_

–-Como você é idiota Emmett. – disse rindo.

–-_E ai cara, como você está? Nunca mais deu noticias, jurava que a tal agente já tivesse feito picadinho de você._ – ele disse rindo

–-Muito engraçado... – resmunguei.

–-_Mas então cadê a agente gostosinha?_

–-Você é um pervertido de uma figa, acho que dormindo... – disse

–-_Hum, então quer dizer que você anda deixando a agente cansadinha?_

–-Deixa de ser ridículo Emm, eu não sou você. Ela tá doente. – disse

–-_Mas vai dizer que nunca rolou nada, nem um amasso se quer?_

–-Não! - vociferei

–-_Como você é frouxo Edward! Mas o que ela tem?_

–-Uma virose...

–-_Hum... Mas me ligou pra que exatamente?_ – perguntou

–-Só pra matar o tédio! – disse

–-_Fala sério cara, por que você não sai e pega umas garotas, ao invés de me ligar?_ – sugeriu.

–-Não dá pra sair agora, só tá eu e a Swan no dormitório.

–-_Calma pera lá, me deixa ver se eu entendi... Está apenas você a agente gostosinha no dormitório e por que raios você esta me ligando? Por que você não ta lá f..._

–-Eu juro que se você completar essa frase Emmett você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – rosnei.

–-_Ah qual é Ed..._

–-Qual é? Você prestou atenção realmente no que você estava me sugerindo? Você queria que eu entrasse no quarto dela e a...? Eu prefiro nem terminar a frase.

–-_Então... Eu não acho uma má ideia, mas você também pode tentar um cinco contra um..._

–-Eu não vou me masturbar pra matar o tédio Emm...

–-_Ah já que você não quer fuder com agente, não vai tentar um cinco contra um, pede pra ela te fazer um boquete... Assim você mata o tédio e alivia essa sua tensão._

–-Ah claro, por que não pensei nisso antes... Vou invadir o quarto dela e perguntar Swan você por acaso não estaria a fim de me chupar pra eu... Eu... – minha voz simplesmente sumiu.

–-_Edward?_ – Emm me chamou. -_Edward você ta ai?_

–-Emm eu tenho que desligar. – disse e desliguei o telefone. -Olha, não é nada disso que você está pensado, tudo bem?

–-Eu não to pensando eu ouvi, e ouvi muito bem.

–-É serio, não é o que parece...

–-Não? Então o que é? Posso saber...

–-Era o idiota do Emmett, com sua mente brilhante...

–-Sei... O Emmett...

–-Eu juro, eu liguei pra ele pra conversar e ele veio com umas idéias idiotas...

–-Então você tá querendo dizer que ele te sugeriu pra invadir o quarto da Swan e pedi pra que ela te chupasse?

–-É isso ai. – disse

–-Nossa isso só podia ter vindo daquele idiota do Emmett, eu ate me assustei quando eu ouvi você falando aquilo.

–-Eu jamais faria uma merda dessas Laila.

–-É eu sei!

–-Então conseguiram comprar tudo? – perguntei mudando o assunto.

–-Ah, sim...

–-Ótimo!

–-Sim, nós trouxemos algumas frutas também, por que ficar só tomando esses caldos deve enjoar!

–-O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntei divertido.

–-Nada! – ela disse e se sentou encima da mesa balançando suas pernas

–-Sei... – resmunguei.

–-Então o que você está fazendo pra Swan hoje? – perguntou-me

–-Hoje eu to fazendo um suflê, me passa o...

–-Te passar...? – ela perguntou se virando e olhando na direção em que eu olhava. -Swan?! – Laila disse pulando de cima da mesa e lhe dando um sorriso amarelo. -Tá precisando de alguma coisa? – Laila perguntou. Mas ela se quer parecia ter ouvido, ela parecia ter congelado... -Swan? – tornou a chama - lá, mas sem sucesso.

Ela se virou pra mim movendo os lábios me perguntando o que havia dado nela, eu simplesmente dei de ombros dizendo que não sabia.

–-Você tá precisando de alguma coisa? – Laila tornou a perguntar e a Swan fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça como se afastasse um pensamento ridículo ou algo do tipo.

–-Água. – ela disse. – Eu vim buscar um pouco de água!

–-Ah, claro. – Laila disse pegou uma jarra com água e a entregou, ela apenas balançou a cabeça agradecendo e saiu.

–-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jasper perguntou entrando na cozinha.

–-Por quê? – Laila perguntou.

–-Eu esbarrei com a Swan ali agora e ela me parecia estranha... – respondeu.

–-Bem, é que ela... – eu e Laila contamos tudo que havia acontecido a ele.

–-Eu ainda avisei que essa história não ia dar certo...

**Por Swan**

Depois de tudo que ouvi me preparei pra senti a repulsa por saber que não era a Laila quem a fazia minha comida, mas era o mínimo que ele devia fazer, afinal de contas eu arrisco minha vida quase todos os dias por ele, nada mais justo...

Inferno, ele não tem obrigação nenhuma, ele é a porra do filho do presidente! Se ele quisesse teria uma cozinheira a sua disposição.

Não é a toa que está cursando gastronomia, ele cozinha muito bem ao contrario de Jasper que nem café sabe fazer direito.

Meu Deus o que eu to pensando? Ele é o Cullen e pode estar me envenenando aos poucos! E eu aqui divagando o quão bem ele cozinha.

Mais por que eu estou pensando nisso, se acalme Swan, não é hora pra surtar, [_diálogos internos são sempre bons pra se conhecer os personagens, e também seus sentimentos_] essa não é a obrigação dele, mas mesmo assim ele fez tua comida, ele te ajudou, pelo visto, acho que ele não é tão ruim. Mais ele age como se fosse um adolescente que acabou de entrar na puberdade, não como o adulto, fazendo faculdade que ele é. E isso é o que mais me irrita, como pode uma pessoa agir assim?

Bom, acho que ele merece uma chance, afinal de contas ele me parece que esta tentando não é, mas, as pessoas não mudam assim, de uma hora pra outra, ou mudam? Nossa Swan, que confusão que você se meteu. E agora até falando sozinha você esta. Qual vai ser o próximo passo? Se apaixonar?

Nossa, eu preciso parar, ou eu vou pirar, ah, até em me apaixonar eu já estou pensando, certo, eu tenho que me focar em meu trabalho, mas posso tornar tudo mais agradável, uma boa convivência. Isso! É disso que a gente precisa, uma trégua, eu vou dar uma chance para aquele mole... Opa, para o Edward, quem sabe ele não me surpreende?

* * *

_N/A: Gente que Capitulo foi esse?!_

_E que super fofo o Ed cuidando da Bella *-*_

_E Emm gente, eu não aguento com Esse Emmett! Ele me fa chorar de tanto rir!_

_é isso ai queridas até a proxima!_

* * *

_**N/B (Coruja): Meu Deus, o que foi esse capitulo!? Teve de tudo... E achei super-ultra-mega fofo o jeitinho como o Edward ficou com a Bella doente. Qual é... Quantas pessoas dão o próprio moletom a um doente!? Eu não consigo pensar em muitas! HAHAHAHA**_

_**E a resposta para a pergunta "Wow... A brigas vão parar de agora em diante?" é NÃO! HAHAHAHAHA Qual é... Essa é a graça deles! Ate a hora que o romance acontecer... Ok, parei, não vou soltar spoiler feito uma retardada...**_

_**Ou vou? **_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**É isso aí, continue lendo Freedom, porque não perdem por esperar! :D**_


	9. Brigas, flertes e Descobertas Part II

**Freedom**

**Sinopse: **Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Brigas, flertes e... Descoberta - Parte II_  
_**

_"Cada um é responsável pelo seu próprio naufrágio."_

_Lucano_

* * *

**Por Cullen**

Ao contrario de janeiro, fevereiro passou bem rápido, e foi um mês digamos que estranho. Swan parecia em outro planeta, até tenho desconfiança que a virose deixou sequelas, pois ela evitou brigar e discutir comigo. Achei isso muito estranho e mais estranho ainda é a "liberdade" que ela vem me dando, ela tem me dado mais espaço.  
Mas a melhor coisa de fevereiro foi o Mardi Grãs, aquilo não é o carnaval é o paraíso, só de pensar aquele tanto de universitária com seus belos seios a mostra por troca de cordões de continha.

–-Pensado em que Ed? – Laila perguntou tirando-me de meus devaneios

–-Hã, que Novas Orleans! Deveria ter carnaval todos os dias do ano! – disse e sorri.

–-Você é ridículo Cullen! – disse me dando um tapa no ombro.

–-Mas você me ama, e nem adianta negar!

–-Idiota! – ela disse revirando os olhos.

–-Então hoje é sábado, o que vamos fazer? – perguntei

–-Ah eu fiquei sabendo de uma festa que vai ter aqui perto do campus, topa?

–-Falou que é festa eu to dentro!

–-Então tá bom, eu passo aqui mais tarde e nós vamos.

–-Certo.

**Por Swan**

Esses dois a cada dia que passa escolhem cada vez mais lugares estranhos e inusitados, hoje resolveram ir a uma festa que esta rolando bem próximo do campus, bastante gente da universidade já se encontrava por ali juntamente com umas figuras bizarras.

Já havia gente jogada pelo gramado, pessoas totalmente fora de si.

–-Que porra de lugar é esse? – perguntei ao Jasper.

–-Juro que estou me fazendo à mesma pergunta! – falou.

–-Cuido redobrado com o Cullen! – falei e algo me dizia que alguma coisa não acabaria bem.

–-Certo! – disse indo para mais perto dos dois.

Tocava todo tipo de musica que pudesse imaginar rap, rock, trance e por ai vai.

Laila já havia entrado no ritmo, pois já se mexia junto com a musica enquanto o Cullen estava perto do "bar".

Não demorou muito pra que ele se juntasse a ela, fazendo companhia.

Dei uma olhada pelo local e nada parecia oferecer risco, mas ainda martelava em minha cabeça que alguma coisa não acabaria bem.

Já passava das duas da manhã e eles ainda se remexiam pelo local acompanhando o ritmo das musicas.

Quando o DJ revezou da musica eletrônica para o rock o eles se encaminharam para o projeto de bar.

Jasper se mantinha sempre ao lado deles, eu prefira ficar um pouco mais distante, onde conseguia olhar melhor o movimento.

O local parecia cada vez mais cheio e ficava pior a cada vez que o DJ voltava com os hits eletrônicos.

Cullen seguiu novamente em direção ao projeto de bar, continuei um pouco distante ainda olhando em volta enquanto Jasper o acompanhava.

**Por Cullen.**

Fui ate o bar peguei uma bebida para mim e outra para Laila.

Quando estava voltando pra onde nos estávamos, um cara tentava beijá-la a força.

–-Hey, não ta vendo que ela não quer nada com você? – disse empurrando o cara.

–-Aqui, qual é a sua? Eu vi a gostosinha aí primeiro. – ele disse

Aquilo me irritou de tal forma que parti pra cima do cara sem pensar duas vezes lhe socando a cara.

–-Edward, para com isso pelo amor de Deus! – Laila gritou. Tentando me puxar pela camisa.

Acabei levando um soco no maxilar me fazendo cambalear e quase cair encima da Laila.

–-Ta ficando louco mano? Essa vagabunda não vale isso! – dito isso, eu fechei minha mão em punho e com toda minha força soquei-lhe a face fazendo-o ir ao chão.

Quando dei por mim já estava em uma batalha de socos trocados com o maluco a minha frente.

Senti meu corpo sendo puxado e uma Swan irada se colocando na minha frente quase levando um soco no nariz.

–-Jasper me solta! – grunhi!

–-Fica na sua Cullen! – ela disse irada.

–-Olha só... O frangote tem uma babá! – tentei me soltar do aperto do Jasper, mas era inútil. Laila olhava tudo com certo desespero. – Você não me parece estranho frangote...

Debati-me tentando me soltar, mas sem sucesso.

–-E você boneca... Por que não deixa o frangote ali se diverti um pouco? – disse a Swan.

–-Cai fora idiota! – ela disse o fuzilando com o olhar.

–-Hum, agressiva é assim que eu gosto. – ele disse se aproximando da Swan.

–-Qual parte do "Cai fora idiota" você não entendeu? – ela perguntou.

–-Não precisa dar uma de difícil bonequinha. – quando olhei o cara já estava estirado no chão com o nariz sangrando e Swan com a mão em punho. -Sua vadia, olha o que você fez! – ele disse se levantando com a mão sobre o nariz.

–-Vamos embora daqui! – ela disse contendo sua raiva, Jasper ainda me segurava, e Laila se mantinha agarrada ao seu braço.

Jasper me liberou apenas, quando chegamos ao carro me fazendo entrar de imediato.

Swan acelerou nos tirando o mais rápido possível do local.

**Por Swan**

–-Você é um idiota e está proibido de sair pra essas festinhas! – disse ao Cullen entrando no dormitório.

–-Como?! Quem você pensa que é para me proibir de sair? – perguntou.

–-A pessoa designada para tomar conta da sua segurança, e que tal eu escrever uma carta para o seu pai? E acabar com sua diversão?

–-Vai, escreve! Não era isso que você queria desde o começo? Anda, está esperando o que? – gritou.

–-Garoto você não me provoque, e pode ir abaixando seu tom de voz! Sinceramente, eu fui muito burra em pensar que você estava mudando, se nem o seu pai acredita em você... Não sei como eu pude pensar que você enfim estava ficando responsável, criando algum juízo. Eu fui uma idiota em te dar um voto de confiança. Você não passa de um garoto mimado que não se importa com mais ninguém a não ser você mesmo. E que só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo. – desabafei.

–-Olha aqui, você não me conhece e não sabe porra nenhuma da minha vida, eu não sou essa merda desse garoto mimado que você diz, se eu estou aqui hoje é por que eu briguei e lutei por isso aqui. E quem parece olhar apenas para o próprio umbigo aqui não sou eu, né Swan?!

–-O que você está querendo insinuar com isso?

–-Eu não estou querendo insinuar nada, é você quem só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo, tudo tem que ser do seu jeito, da sua maneira, tem que ser conforme a vossa senhoria quer, e ainda tem coragem de dizer que sou eu que só sei olhar para o meu umbigo?

–-Quem você esta achando que é para dizer essas merdas ao meu respeito? Você também não me conhece Cullen e não sabe nada da minha vida!

–-Você não passa de mais um dos "paus mandados" do meu pai Swan! – ele disse fazendo meu sangue ferver. Parti pra cima dele o encurralando contra a parede.

–-Swan! – Jasper gritou me trazendo de volta para realidade.

–-Isso vai, continue... Você sempre quis isso não é? Vamos, vá em frente, me bata... – ele disse me provocando.

Eu já tremia de tanto ódio, a raiva já se apossava de mim, e em questão de segundos fechei minhas mãos em punho e soquei o quadro ao lado da sua cabeça.

–-Isso era o que VOCÊ sempre quis, mas eu não vou te dar esse gostinho. – disse enfatizando bem o "você".

–-Isabella, Edward já chega os dois! – Jasper gritou fazendo com que eu soltasse o Cullen.

–-Já estou farto dessas brigas do casalzinho, eu já estou cansado de ter que ouvir vocês todos os dias reclamarem um do outro, de ter que aguentar essas brigas infindáveis de vocês dois, já chega eu estou farto disso, estou farto! – ele disse passando as mãos descontroladamente pelo rosto em puro ato de desespero. -Olha só o que essa porra de infantilidades de vocês fazem... Droga Bella você está sangrando. – ele disse e só então me dei conta que meu punho estava todo ensanguentado.

–-Eu posso fazer um curativo. – Laila disse se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegamos ao dormitório.

–-Não é preciso! – disse dispensando a ajuda.

–-Laila tem um kit de primeiros socorros na gaveta do criado ao lado da minha cama. – ele disse ignorando totalmente o que eu havia dito.

Sai dali indo direto para o quarto sendo seguida pela Laila, que parecia muito empenhada em querer fazer a porra desse curativo na minha mão.

–-Ele só deve fazer isso pra me afrontar só pode. – disse me sentando furiosa na cama.

–-Hey, não fique assim...

–-Se você veio pra defender ele também pode dar meia volta e cair fora ok?!

–-Calma, Swan! – ela disse sentando ao meu lado na cama. – Me de cá sua mão. – estiquei minha mão a muito contra gosto. -Sabe, o Ed não é esse menino mimado! – ela disse retoricamente

–-Claro... Nem um pouco mimado! Ai! – reclamei quando ela começou a limpar os ferimentos.

–-Eu estou falando sério, o Ed ele não é mimado, nem um filhinho de papai...

–-Jura?! Por que não parece! – disse a interrompendo.

–-Sabe Isabella, é esse seu nome, certo? – ela perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de responder. – O Ed sempre foi um menino simples... Sempre detestou a atenção excessiva depositada nele, por ser o filho do presidente. Emmett nunca ligou muito pra isso, quer dizer ele não liga pra nada, já o Ed ele repudia atenção em excesso.

–-Percebi... – disse sarcasticamente.

–-Eu realmente o acho um tanto azarado que por mais que ele faça de tudo para não chamar tanta atenção, ele acaba sempre a puxando pra ele. Ele não faz essas besteiras todas pra te provocar.

–-Serio?! Por que eu não consigo acreditar? – perguntei.

–-Ele odeia o fato de ser o filho do presidente, quando estávamos no ginásio ele me confidenciou que se pudesse escolher, jamais escolheria ter nascido na família presidencial, ele é uma pessoa simples, gosta das coisas simples... Ele era um garoto um tanto carente de atenção. Mas não atenção de mídia e essas coisas, mas atenção fraternal sabe... Ele realmente lutou muito por tudo isso aqui! É por isso que nós somos tão amigos, temos isso em comum, ser filho de uma figura pública não é nem tão divertido, nem tão simples quanto parece. – ela disse terminando de enfaixar meu punho.

–- Eu tinha me esquecido, seu pai é um diplomata italiano. - disse me lembrando das informações que li sobre ela logo no começo dessa loucura - Provavelmente será o próximo Primeiro Ministro.

–- Isso mesmo, e sinceramente acho que nem lembra a data do meu aniversário, apesar de saber o nome de todos os seus aliados, só se lembra de mim quando precisa ficar bem perante "ao seu amado país". - ela contou enquanto se levantava - Eu juro Isabella, o Edward não faz por mal! – disse saindo do quarto me deixando totalmente atordoa com tudo que me disse.

Onde eu fui me meter, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que suas encrencas são para não chamar atenção. Não, isso é impossível...

Ódio, por que eu fui aceitar essa missão?

–-Idiota! – gritei e soquei a parede a minha frente. – Eu sou uma idiota, uma completa idiota. – disse socando a parede mais e mais. E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu sou uma completa idiota por me deixar levar... Droga, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Por que eu aceitei cuidar dele?

Meus murros contra a parede ficavam cada vez mais intensos.

–-Bella! – Jasper gritou e me puxou contra seu corpo, me afastando da parede que eu esmurrava.

Apenas aceitei e me joguei em seus braços, e me entregando a uma compulsiva crise de choro.

**Por Cullen.**

Quando chegamos ao dormitório a doida varrida da Swan começou a gritar em minhas direção

–-Você é um idiota e está proibido de sair pra essas festinhas!

–-Como?! Quem você pensa que é para me proibir de sair? – perguntei incrédulo.

–-A pessoa designada para tomar conta da sua segurança, e que tal eu escrever uma carta para o seu pai? E acabar com sua diversão?

–-Vai, escreve! Não era isso que você queria desde o começo? Anda, está esperando o que? – gritei pra ela.

–-Garoto você não me provoque, e pode ir abaixando seu tom de voz! Sinceramente, eu fui muito burra em pensar que você estava mudando, se nem o seu pai acredita em você... Não sei como eu pude pensar que você enfim estava ficando responsável, criando algum juízo. Eu fui uma idiota em te dar um voto de confiança. Você não passa de um garoto mimado que não se importa com mais ninguém a não ser você mesmo. E que só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo. – disse exasperada

–-Olha aqui, você não me conhece e não sabe porra nenhuma da minha vida, eu não sou essa merda desse garoto mimado que você diz, se eu estou aqui hoje é por que eu briguei e lutei por isso aqui. E quem parece olhar apenas para o próprio umbigo aqui não sou eu né Swan?! – disse desabafando.

–-O que você está querendo insinuar com isso? – perguntou-me

–-Eu não estou querendo insinuar nada, é você quem só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo, tudo tem que ser do seu jeito, da sua maneira, tem que ser conforme a vossa senhoria quer, e ainda tem coragem de dizer que sou eu que só sei olhar para o meu umbigo?

–-Quem você esta achando que é para dizer essas merdas ao meu respeito? Você também não me conhece Cullen e não sabe nada da minha vida!

–-Você não passa de mais um dos "paus mandados" do meu pai Swan! – disse e ela veio pra cima de mim com tudo me prensando contra a parede.

–-Swan! – Jasper gritou tentando para – lá

–-Isso vai continue... Você sempre quis isso não é? Vamos, vá em frente me bata... –disse a provocando.  
Ela tremia por inteiro, mantendo um olhar furioso para mim, sua respiração pesada, a deixava ofegante, quando vi seu punho vindo em minha direção eu só consegui fechar os olhos e esperar pelo impacto de seu punho contra o meu rosto, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi um barulho de vidro se quebrando bem próximo ao meu ouvido, e quando abri os olhos ela ainda me olhava furiosa.

–-Isso era o que VOCÊ sempre quis, mas eu não vou te dar esse gostinho. – ela disse enfatizando bem o "você".

–-Isabella, Edward já chega os dois! – Jasper gritou fazendo ela me soltar.

–-Já estou farto dessas brigas do casalzinho, eu já estou cansado de ter que ouvir vocês todos os dias reclamarem um do outro, de ter que aguentar essas brigas infindáveis de vocês dois, já chega eu estou farto disso, estou farto! – ele disse passando as mãos descontroladamente pelo rosto em puro ato de desespero. -Olha só o que essa porra de infantilidades de vocês fazem... Droga Bella você está sangrando. – ele disse fazendo com que eu e a Swan olhássemos para o seu punho completamente ensanguentado. Foi então que olhei que ela havia esmurrado um quadro ao lado da minha cabeça.

–-Eu posso fazer um curativo. – Laila disse se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que chegamos ao dormitório.

–-Não é preciso! – disse ela dispensando a ajuda. Por mim ela poderia ficar sangrando ate a morte.

–-Laila tem um kit de primeiros socorros na gaveta do criado ao lado da minha cama. – Jasper disse

Laila seguiu a Swan ate seu quarto

Arrastei-me ate o sofá e me joguei nele tentando apenas relaxar.

Jasper continuou calado e se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Agradeci mentalmente por ele apenas ficar na dele.

_"-Isabella, Edward..."_– Isabella, então esse é o nome dela... Isabella, _Bella_... Agora sim, tudo faz sentindo, um abreviamento do nome dela... Era assim que Jasper a chamava... _Bella._..

–-Pronto, terminei o curativo dela. – Laila disse entrando na sala. Assustei-me com que ela tenha feito-o tão rápido.

–-Obrigado! – Jasper disse agradecendo e levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto.

–-Bom, acho que já tive emoções demais por hoje, eu vou indo pra casa descansar um pouco. – Laila disse se levantando e veio em minha direção puxando-me e me abraçando. – Obrigada! – ela disse.

–-Não precisa agradecer, sei que faria o mesmo por mim! – disse e caímos na gargalhada.

Ela se despediu e fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas os soluços que ecoavam do quarto da Swan me fizeram parar e observar por entre a fresta da porta.

Jasper estava no chão recostado nos pés da cama com Isabella em seus braços, ela chorava copiosamente e soluçava alto.

–-E... Eu não-não devia... – ela tentou falar entre um soluço e outro, mas sem sucesso.

–-Shhii! Tá tudo bem agora. Se acalme. – Jasper a acalentava.

–-Não, não está. – ela fungou tentando se recuperar dos soluços. – Eu não devia ter aceitado. Eu me deixei levar Jasper, eu fui fraca... – e mais uma rodada de soluços a atingiu levando a chorar novamente.

–-Não fale assim! – Jasper tentava a todo custo acalma - lá

–-Droga Jasper... Eu não devia ter aceitado, não aquele pedido, droga! Eu me sinto responsável, pois foi um pedido de pai... Droga Jasper... Eu me sinto um lixo, eu nunca fraquejei... Eu-eu... Não posso desistir, mas-mas eu não agüento mais! – disse e voltou a chorar copiosamente.

–-Hey se acalme.

–-Porra Jasper... Dá pra parar, você tentando me acalentar só faz doer mais ainda, só me faz ver o quão fraca e inútil estou sendo. Parece que até esses moleques tem mais força de vontade do que eu! – ela disse socando o peito do Jasper deixando varias manchas de sangue em sua camisa.

–-Hey! – ele a advertiu. – Já não basta ter acabado com sua mão socando aquela parede, agora que terminar o trabalho em mim? – ele perguntou, e fiquei em choque com o que ele disse... A imagem dela se torturando socando a parede veio em minha mente me deixando atordoado.

–-Eu não... Não consigo acreditar, ela está... Não isso é impossível! Ela não pode estar aqui fazendo isso tudo por apenas um pedido e não uma ordem... Isso é impossível. Não pode ser...

* * *

N/b² (Coruja): _ Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelho do céu! _

_Eu desconfio que a Swan não tem pavio, porque em qualquer situação ela simplesmente explode e foda-se quem está perto! E... Um tanto revelador essa historia que a Laila disse... Me pegou de guarda baixa! _

_Olha, vou alertar uma coisa: agora a porra fica seria! HAHAHAHAHA _

_Serio! _

_Entao, continuem lendo a33;/ É disso que nóis gosta, é isso que nóis qué! HAHAHAHA _

_Beijos da dona M. ;* _


	10. Chapter 8 - Cuidados Inesperados

**Freedom**_**  
**_

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Cuidados inesperados**_  
_

_"As vezes é preciso parar e olhar para longe, para podermos enxergar o que está perto de nós. Foi nesse instante que acabei te vendo."_

_Autor desconhecido_

* * *

Havia se passado algumas semanas desde o dia do "incidente", o convívio com a Swan estava mais ameno, mas isso não queria dizer nada.

-Sério Edward. – Laila disse

-O que? – perguntei não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Você tem ficado no mundo da lua ultimamente, suas notas estão horríveis, piores que as minhas, sério eu estou preocupada, o que aconteceu com você?

-Nada, não aconteceu nada! – disse.

-Certo, que tal se nos juntássemos para estudar?!

-Tudo bem, eu realmente preciso me focar... Eu não posso dar esse gostinho pro meu velho! – disse e Laila apenas riu.

[...]

-Isso não está dando muito certo! – disse

-Mas por quê? – perguntou-me

-Todos ficam me olhando, cochichando... Isso me desconcentra!

-Hum... Certo, talvez possamos estudar lá em casa, temos espaço, não temos barulho e de pessoa apenas a Mari!

-Feito! Uma semana jogada fora nessa biblioteca! – disse

-Você parece um velho rabugento! Vai pega suas coisas, vamos logo lá pra casa!

-Estamos indo pra casa da Laila! – disse a Swan.

-Certo, Whitlock, vamos. – ela disse fazendo um movimento com a cabeça e Jasper apenas assentiu.

-Só não liga pra bagunça, semana de provas isso fica uma zona! – ela disse. – Mari, cheguei e temos visitas! – ela gritou deixando sua mochila e seus livros em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

-Hey Laila, estou fazend... – a voz da Mari sumiu ao chega à sala.

-Oi! – disse, ela parecia um pouco constrangida e até corada estava.

-Acho que você se lembra do Edward, e dos seguranças dele Swan e Jasper.

-Oh... É... lem-mbro sim... Edward Cullen... O filho do presidente... UAL!

-Não ligue pra ela Ed, ela ainda fica abobada na presença do meu pai, quem dirá na presença do ilustríssimo filho do presidente!

-Imagine, é um prazer revê-la Mariana!

-Oh só Mari, e o prazer é todo meu!

-Mas então o que você estava fazendo? – Laila perguntou.

-Panquecas... Cobertura de mel e chocolate!

[...]

Já havia bastante tempo que eu e Laila resolvemos estudar na cada dela, e esse final de semana iríamos apenas descansar depois de árduos dias de estudo.

Ia rolar uma festa na casa de um tal amigo da Laila, e pelo jeito a universidade inteira iria pra lá, pois ninguém falava em outra coisa.

A festa estava bem agitada, musica alta muita bebida e muita gente loca. Esbarrei e em e alguém e quando olho...

-Mari?! Perdida por aqui? – perguntei.

-É digamos que sim, eu estava com a Laila, mas ela de repente sumiu...

-Ela tem disso. – comentei.

-Sério, eu não conheço ninguém aqui e ela me deixa sozinha!

-Então quer dizer que sou **NINGUEM**? – perguntei e sorri.

-Oh! Não que isso, reformulando _quase_ ninguém! – ela disse corando levemente.

-Bom, se você não se importar de ter umas sombras sobressalentes eu te faço companhia. – disse.

-Não imagina, ter uma companhia é melhor do que nenhuma, não acha? - ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! – disse e sorri

-Aceita uma bebida? –perguntei

-Oh, sim claro! – ela disse sentando ao meu lado

-Então, como é ser o filho do presidente? – ela perguntou passando o dedo na borda do copo.

-Não á nada de interessante, pode apostar...

Jogamos um pouco de conversa fora, tomamos algumas cervejas e a puxei para a pista de dança. As musicas eram contagiantes e envolventes, nossos corpos estavam colados e estávamos perigosamente perto. Isso estava me deixando louco, e ela esfregando o corpo dela sinuosamente no meu não estava ajudando, desci minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo apertando exageradamente sua cintura e a colando mais em mim, se é que era possível. Ela mordeu o lábio me olhando de baixo pra cima... Aquilo deveria ser crime. Devido ao álcool no sangue, a vergonha já havia ficado ha muito tempo para trás. Ela se esfregava ainda mais em mim, passava suas mãos por quase toda a extensão do meu corpo... O meu fim foi decretado quando ela ficou de costas pra mim e escorregou pelo meu corpo e logo subiu virando-se de frente pra mim, tentei beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou, se fazendo de difícil e riu. Eu ri também, não me deixando abalar. Postei a mão em sua lombar a encaixando em meu corpo, ela me lançou um risinho de canto e me olhou de uma maneira extremamente _sexy_, que me deixou louco, não contive o impulso e tomei seus lábios para mim, dessa vez adorando sua rendição.

Eu apertei sua cintura a fazendo gemer contra meus lábios, senti suas mão em meus cabelos os puxando levemente, apertei-a mais a mim e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo fazendo ela gemer novamente!

Pov. Swan

-Você deveria ficar em casa! – Jasper disse.

-Por qual motivo? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

-Você ainda não está totalmente curada!

-Jasper deixe de besteira, fala como se eu tivesse sido perfurada por uma bala.

-Mas Bella, sua mão ainda não esta totalmente curada...

-Chega Jasper, já disse que estou bem... Não sinto mais dores. – disse, sabendo que era uma enorme mentira, ainda doía e muito esmurrar a parede não foi uma idéia muito sensata.

-Vamos, antes que o Cullen saia sozinho. – disse

A casa que "rolava" a festa estava completamente lotada.

O Cullen como sempre foi direto para as bebidas, encontrando com a amiga da Garret.

- Essas festas me entediam... – resmunguei.

-Você é estranha! – Jasper disse rindo.

-Eu, estranha? Por quê? Você sabe que eu detesto isso.

-Por isso que digo que é estranha, você nunca gostou de baladas.

-Não mesmo, eu não vejo graça em sair beber todas e me insinuar pra um cara qualquer... Não sou dessas! – disse e ele riu.

-Certo Swan, te carregarei pra uma balada que eu freqüento algum dia!

-Eu não teria tanta certeza! – disse pra ele.

O Cullen se moveu para a pista de dança com a amiga da Garret, observei ao redor procurando por qualquer fato anormal, mas estava tudo nos conformes.

-Estranho... – murmurei.

-O que é estranho? – Jasper perguntou.

-O Cullen não ter se envolvido em alguma briga ou coisa do tipo.

-Talvez ele esteja ocupado demais para isso.

-O que você quer dize... – as palavras fugiram de minha boca no momento em que me virei olhando em direção ao Cullen.

Parecia que todo ar que havia em meus pulmões fora tirado de mim, era como se meus olhos só pudessem focar aquela cena, meu coração batendo desesperado em meu peito, minha boca secando... O frio macabro na espinha... Essa sensação estranha...

-OMG eu não acredito! – Laila praticamente gritou ao meu lado me tirando do completo transe que estava.

-Eu realmente estou vendo isso? – ela perguntou, eu ainda arfava devida aquela sensação estranha.

-Você esta bem? – Jasper perguntou segurando meu braço.

-É estou... Acho que preciso beber alguma coisa. – disse me dirigindo ao 'bar'

-Uma tequila, por favor! – pedi e barman colocou o copo aminha frente derramando aquele liquido 'precioso'. Quando estava preste a virar o copo ele fora arrancado da minha mão.

-O que você esta fazendo?! – Jasper perguntou. – Você ficou louca?

-Me devolve minha bebida Jasper! – grunhi

-Eu não vou te devolver nada, além de você estar tomando aquele monte de antibiótico, nós estamos em serviço!

-Me devolve a porra desse copo Jasper, eu não estou brincando. – disse aumentando a voz uma oitava.

-O que ta rolando hein? – O Cullen perguntou parando ao nosso lado.

-Não é da sua conta fedelho!

-Whow, qual é você ficou loca... Eu sabia que você não batia bem... Não sei como meu pai te designou pra me 'proteger'! – ele disse.

Senti o sangue em meus olhos, num movimento rápido o peguei pelo colarinho e o empurrei contra o balcão do bar, o sacudindo. Quando olhei em seus olhos senti como se meu corpo se partisse em pedaços, ele estava assustado, apavorado...

-Merda! – gritei soltando-o e socando o balcão, senti cada célula do meu corpo reclamar de dor, minha mão que parecia melhorar agora pingava sangue.

Jaspe me olhava apavorado, incrédulo, todos pararam ao nosso redor observando a catástrofe que acontecia.

Fechei minha mão em punho sentindo uma intensa dor, senti uma lagrima escorre pelo meu rosto e sai dali o mais rápido ouvindo Jasper me chamar, mas apenas o ignorei.

Vaguei pelas ruas sem sequer saber pra onde estava indo. Senti as gotas de chuva me atingir, sentei no meio fio e as lagrimas transbordaram pelos meus olhos e os soluços me atingiram feito bombas, enquanto a chuva caia sobre mim.

O que esta acontecendo comigo?! Que sensação estranha era aquela, por que ele esta mexendo tanto comigo? Meu Deus o que há de errado, por que eu não consigo mais o ignorar como antes, eu não posso ser fraca, eu não posso me deixar levar como fiz hoje... E essa dor incomoda no peito... Que diabos é isso? O que há de errado? O que há de errado comigo?

**Pov. Cullen**

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Laila disse totalmente espantada.

-Eu... Eu realmente não sei, eu nunca a vi assim! – Jasper disse. – Você esta bem cara? – ele perguntou.

-É eu to, to bem!

-Acho melhor nos irmos! – Jasper disse e saímos dali.

Deixamos as meninas em casa e fomos para o dormitório.

-Droga ela não atendo o celular! Aonde ela se meteu? – ela passava a mão nervosamente contra o cabelo parecendo que o arrancaria a qual quer momento.

-Droga Swan atende a merda desse telefone! – ele disse quando ela irrompeu pela porta completamente ensopada.

-Onde diabos você estava? – Jasper perguntou alterado, nunca o tinha visto assim antes.

-Me deixa em paz! – ela disse indo para o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si.

[...]

Depois do incidente na festa a Swan passou a me ignorar completamente, e Jasper mantinha sua guarda em alerta.

-Olá! – disse

-Hey! – Mari disse abrindo a porta para que pudéssemos entrar, depositei um beijo breve em seus lábios e segui para o interior da casa.

-Então cadê a destrambelhada da Laila?

-Se você tem amor a sua vida, você não a chamaria assim! – ela disse e logo a Laila apareceu na sala.

-Hey, que bom que chegaram acabei de tirar o frango do forno! – ela disse.

-Como? – perguntei.

-Certo, eu acabei de desembrulhar o frango que eu comprei, satisfeito senhor Cullen.

-Muito melhor agora! Até por que se você realmente tivesse feito o frango pode apostar que eu não o comeria, por que você é péssima na cozinha! – disse e a abracei.

A semana de provas estava próxima e as 'reuniões' na casa da Laila ficaram mais freqüentes, assim como meus desentendimentos com a Swan, cada dia que voltávamos da cada da Laila era uma briga. Estava ficando fora de controle nossos desentendimentos.

[...]

-Então se acha que a Laila volta que horas? – disse brincando com alguns fios do seu cabelo.

-Não faço idéia, ela nunca tem horário pra voltar quando vai visitar o pai! – Mari disse.

-Sério? – disse roçando meus lábios no seu!

-Aham... - ela disse contra meus lábios. Aprofundei o beijo a puxando para sentar em meu colo apertando-a contra mim. Quando o clima já estava esquentando ouvi um coçar de garganta nos alertando que tínhamos platéia.

-Que tal um pouco de privacidade? – sussurrei pra ela.

-Venha comigo! – ela disse se levantando do me colo e me carregando para um quarto que supôs ser o dela fechando a porta atrás de nos.

-Bem melhor assim! – disse sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido.

Logo voltamos a nos beijar, desci minhas mãos ate a barra da sua camiseta a tirando e a jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto, não demorou muito para que minha camisa tivesse o mesmo destino que a blusa dela. Deitei-a sobre o colchão me deitando por cima dela, nossas mãos se moviam desesperadamente pelos nossos corpos. E então, minha mente começou a divagar, estando num lugar diferente de onde eu estava no momento. Mas especificadamente, no cômodo ao lado. Quando cheguei ao cós da sua calça, nos olhamos e uma sonora gargalhada irrompeu entre-nos. Eu saí de cima dela rolando para o lado ainda rindo desesperadamente. Minha barriga doía de tanto que eu ria.

-Sério que estávamos a ponto disso? – Mari disse ainda rindo

-É acho que sim! – disse me recuperando da crise de risos.

-Isso nunca daria certo! – ela disse virando o rosto e olhando pra mim.

-Não mesmo... – respondi. Pelo menos, não com a Swan ali do outro lado da porta... Pensei distraído. Perai... Porque eu pensei esse tipo de coisa? Eu não devo nada a Swan! Seria interessante eu passar a chamá-la de Bella... Balancei a cabeça um tanto confuso pela linha de pensamento e ri para Mari.

-Amigos?! – perguntei estendendo minha mão pra ela.

-Amigos! – ela disse a apertando. Encaramos o teto ao mesmo tempo. Franzi a testa ainda tentando entender porque eu havia pensado na Swan num momento tão... Intimo!

**Pov. Swan**

Eu tentava ao máximo ignorar o Cullen depois do que havia acontecido naquela festa, mas era quase impossível.

As visitas a casa da Garret aumentaram com a proximidade das provas. E juntamente as brigas entre mim e o Cullen.

Por mais que eu não quisesse era mais forte que eu, quando eu dava por mim eu já estava quase saindo aos tapas com o Cullen. E cada dia que voltávamos da casa da Laila era uma briga pior, e aquela sensação que insistia em me perseguir.

-Então se acha que a Laila volta que horas? – o Cullen perguntou

-Não faço idéia, ela nunca tem horário pra voltar quando vai visitar o pai! – Mari disse.

-Sério? – ele disse

-Aham... - ela disse e ele a puxou para o seu colo a beijando. Aquela sensação estranha parecia ter tomado conta do meu corpo ao ver aquela cena era como se uma parte de mim tivesse sendo retirada, eu parecia estar sufocando, perdendo as forças.

Jasper coçou a garganta informando que estávamos ali.

Ele sussurrou algo para ela e logo desapareceram da sala.

-Pensei que consumariam o ato aqui na nossa frente! – Jasper disse

Só de pensar nisso todo meu corpo estremeceu sentindo aquele horroroso frio na espinha me fazendo encolher.

-Você esta bem? - Jasper perguntou.

-Estou ótima! – disse.

Eu não estava agüentando mais, aquela sensação tomando conta de mim... Era como se um punhal tivesse sido enterrado em meu peito e tivessem girando-o e me dilacerando... Estava me sentindo aos pedaços... Eu já não tinha mais noção do que estava acontecendo comigo. E nem o que estava acontecendo a minha volta.

- Bom, acho que eu vou indo, diga a Laila que volto amanhã. – o Cullen disse aparecendo na sala com a Mari ao seu lado. Ele se despediu e fomos direto para o dormitório.

-Acho que vou comprar uma pizza o que acham? – Jasper perguntou.

-Ótima idéia! – o Cullen disse.

-Tanto faz! – disse e logo Jasper saiu em busca da pizza.

**Pov. Cullen**

Por algum milagre divino a Swan se enfurnou no quarto me deixando em paz na sala. Ao menos um dia sem que nós brigássemos.

-Você venceu! – ela disse saindo do quarto com uma mochila nas mãos.

-O que? – perguntei não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu você venceu, eu estou indo embora! – ela disse colocando a 'mala' no chão.

-Mas como assim? Você esta se rendendo? Mas... – eu não conseguia entender.

-Não era isso que você tanto queria? Já pode cantar sua vitoria agora! – ela disse fria.

-Eu nao acredito, não acredito que esta se rendendo, por quê? Por que está indo embora?

-Eu estou desistindo!

-Mas você não pode! – disse a segurando pela jaqueta e a empurrando ate a parede a pressionando ali.

-Eu posso, e é isso que estou fazendo! – ela disse firme.

-Essa não é a Swan que eu conheço, ela nao desistirá assim tão facilmente... – disse gritando e a sacudindo contra a parede.

-Você não me conhece! – ela gritou também

-Eu sabia que voce nao era tudo aquilo que vendia! – disse.

-Chega Cullen! – ela gritou.

-Chega? Por que...

-Acabou suas insultas, seu comportamento infantil não me atinge mais, acabou! – ela disse convicta.

-Não, não acabou! -Eu gritei a empurrando novamente contra a parede, e tomando seus lábios para mim.

* * *

Ben girls, sorry pelos erros de português, não deu tempo de dar uma passadinha de olho no capitulo, pois já estou em débito de ontem

mas é isso ai, espero que aproveitem a Leitura, e deixem seus reviews, mesmo se não estiver gostando da estória!

beijo beijo, volto na terça, com um capitulo bem bacana!

J!

* * *

N/b Coruja:_ TO BE CONTINUED! (nunca detestei tanto essas três palavras rs) _

_Ooooh God! Posso morrer agora: sim ou com certeza? _

_Velho, esse final me surpreendeu! HAHAHAHA E devo dizer que estou incentivando a Jhaay ser malévola... Então, terminar o capitulo assim e nos deixar sedentas por mais tem dedo meu! HAHAHAHA _

_O capitulo será dividido em duas partes, então... Dá pra imaginar como vai ser a segunda, certo? Eu estou um tanto eufórica agora! E, tenho que comentar: que superinveja da Mari! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_Então, é isso aí... Continuem lendo e incentivando a Jhaay, por que... Um incentivo sempre é bom :) _

_Beijos maliciosos da M. ;* _


	11. Chapter 8 - Cuidados Inesperados Part II

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Cuidados Inerperados - Parte II**

De inicio era apenas meus lábios pressionados aos seus, passei minha língua por seus lábios e ela os entreabriu me concedendo a passagem.

No momento em que nossas línguas se tocaram, varias ondas elétricas passaram pelo meu corpo me fazendo estremecer.

Senti as mãos de Bella serpentearem por meu pescoço se encaixando entre meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto, eu podia sentir perfeitamente seus lábios macios se movendo contra os meus, movi minhas mãos ate sua cintura e a puxei encaixando-a em mim. O que antes era um beijo calmo tornou-se voraz, a sensação de sentir seus lábios contras os meus é praticamente indescritível, puxei-a ainda mais contra mim...

E incrível como seu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente no meu, ela puxou levemente meu cabelo e eu apertei sua cintura a fazendo gemer contra os meus lábios.

Tracei um caminho de seus lábios ate seu pescoço aproveitando para recuperar o fôlego, beijei o local a ouvindo suspirar e acariciar minhas costas e meus cabelos, mordisquei levemente seu pescoço e o sugando logo após!

–-Ohh Edwar-ward! – ela resfolegou. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ela me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, e com certeza de uma forma incrível.

De repente a senti me empurrando.

–-Oh meu Deus! - ela praticamente gritou e saiu indo para o seu quarto.

Meu Deus o que eu fiz, como eu pude beijá-la daquela forma?! Aqueles lábios... Tão macios contra os meus... Inferno, por que eu a beijei, por que não a deixei ir... Eu a odeio... Não odeio?!

Sentei-me no sofá atônito ainda não acreditando no que eu fiz.  
Ouvi a porta bater...

–-Edward? Tudo bem? – Jasper perguntou colocando as duas caixas de pizza sobre a mesinha de centro.

–-Yeah, tudo bem!

–-Não é o que parece... Você tá branco feito cera... O que foi viu? Um fantasma? – disse e riu.

–-Deixe de ser ridículo! – disse pegando uma caixa de pizza e retirando uma fatia dali.

Era estranho olhá-la depois daquele beijo de arrancar o fôlego. Mas tinha um ótimo beneficio: não estávamos mais brigando. Na verdade, ficávamos meio embaraçados em ficar sozinhos num cômodo. De vez em quando, conseguíamos conversar um pouco...

Estava cada vez mais fácil a convivência com ela! Laila gemeu batendo a testa no livro.

–-Sinto que meu cérebro está do tamanho de um grão de milho... - resmungou chorosa. -Não consigo mais gravar nada!

–-Consegue sim! - rebati. -Provas finais, Laila... Animo!

–-Animo e provas finais não combinam na mesma frase! - me olhou de lado com cara de tédio. -Por favor, vamos sair... Preciso de ar puro!

–-Olha, aqui diz... - ela gemeu desanimada. Eu ri. Nesse mesmo instante, Mari abriu a porta, com duas sacolas nos braços, tirando a bolsa no ombro.

–-Oi! - sorriu. Laila se levantou para ajudar à amiga. Como eu não sou inútil, fui ajudá-las a levar a compra para a cozinha.

–-Mari, o Ed está me torturando cruelmente! - ela choramingou fazendo um beicinho. Revirei os olhos.

–-Mais uma tarde de estudo intensivo? - Mari ariscou, retirando os enlatados do saco pardo.

–-Yep! - concordei encostando-me no balcão.

–-Como é que vocês aguentam!? - ela perguntou. -Não é muita... Pressão!?

–-Sim!

–-Não!

Eu e Laila respondemos juntos e rimos. Eu vi que já era tarde e falei pras meninas que estava na hora de ir. Procurei por Jasper e Swan e fomos para o dormitório. A Swan falou que ia esquentar algo no forno, mas eu estava sem fome. Entrei em meu quarto e voltei a estudar. Se todas as provas finais fossem assim, sairia daqui com cabelos brancos!

**Por Swan.**

–-Nossa, ta tão raro ver o Edward pela sala que eu estou estranhando. - Jasper disse sentado no sofá. Fitei a porta entreaberta do quarto do mesmo.

–-Humm... Tanto faz... Melhor que ele não arrume briga.

–-E eu que pensei que as coisas entre vocês tinham melhorado. – Jasper disse, ouvi um celular vibrar. Ele verificou o visor e sorriu amarelo pra mim. -Bella? - esticou meu nome. Analisei-o com os olhos em fenda.

–-Diga.

–-Posso ter duas horas de folga? - pediu esperançoso.

–-Não. - respondi seca. Ele choramingou.

–-Por favooor! - implorou. -Eu lhe trago um donut!

–-Só um?! Deixa de ser mão-de-vaca, Jasper! - empinei o nariz.

–-Ok, eu lhe trago uma caixa de donuts! - deixou os ombros caírem. Ela sabia que donut era meu ponto fraco, e costumava usar disso como objeto de persuasão.

–-E também trará caramel frappuccino? - sorri de modo inocente.

–-Sim. - rendeu-se. Suspirei satisfatoriamente.

–-Então, podemos entrar em um acordo...

Depois de arrancar alguns favores de Jasper, deixei-o sair por duas horas. Tranquei a porta e deitei-me no sofá. Um celular vibrou perto de mim. Ué, Jasper deixou o aparelho em casa!? Levantei-me e vi que não era o de Jasper que estava tocando... Era o de Edward. Movida por um impulso, atendi a ligação.

–-Alô? - falei e em seguida pigarreei.

–-Isabella!? - Laila pareceu um tanto surpresa. Eu não a condeno, até eu estava! -Edward... Está?

–-Claro, claro... Um instante. - murmurei e empurrei a porta do quarto dele delicadamente. Foi uma cena bem fofa de se ver. Edward estava deitado com a cabeça pendendo pra trás e ressonando tranquilamente, com o notebook ligado no colo. Ele estava mesmo cansado! -Senhorita Garret?

–-Sim? Onde ele está? Vou beliscá-lo ate deixá-lo roxo por ter me deixado falando sozinha no chat! - reclamou.

–-Ele está dormindo. - respondi baixinho e fechei a porta num ruído baixo.

–-Oh... - resmungou com alguém. -Tudo bem então, fala pra ele me ligar depois!

–Digo sim. - respondi mecânica.

–Tchauzinho, Isabella! - desliguei o aparelho apressadamente. Onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça ao atender ao telefone dele!?

Desde aquele beijo... Oh aquele beijo, o toque macio de seus lábios contra os meus a forma bruta como ele me sacudiu na parede como pressionou seus lábios aos meus... O toque literalmente eletrizante de nossas línguas... A eletricidade envolta de nós... Aquele cheiro embriagante que exalava dele... A forma bruta que me pegou e me colocou no corpo dele, tudo estava me deixando louca, ansiando por mais, eu o queria mais e mais, a forma ousada como ele passou sua língua por meus lábios me deixou em frangalhos. Suspirei...

Deus! Onde eu estou com a cabeça... Droga!

_**[...]**_

As ferias de Edward havia começado oficialmente. E as noitadas também! Quase todas as noites ele, Laila e Mari saiam... Eu faltava morrer para levantar cedo no dia seguinte! Eu só conseguia acordar de fato, depois das 11:00hs. Edward dormia até as duas, matando Jasper e eu de inveja! Mas era meio dia e meio enquanto consumíamos a terceira jarra de café quando a campainha tocou. Eu e Whitlock nos encaramos. Ele foi abrir a porta com cuidado, enquanto eu deixava a xícara em cima da mesinha de centro e pegava a arma presa ao tornozelo.

–-Quem é? - perguntou.

–-Sou eu. - respondeu do outro lado. -Laila!

Suspirei jogando-me no sofá outra vez e guardando a arma. Bebi mais um grande gole de café morno.

–-Edward ainda está dormindo. - Jasper disse após fechar a porta de novo. Ela não retirou os óculos escuros do rosto.

–-Eu imagino que sim. - estava um tanto elétrica, mas mantinha o tom de voz baixo.

–-Não devia estar dormindo... Como teu companheiro de farra? - perguntei apontando ligeiramente para o quarto dele.

–-Sim, eu devia, mas faço sacrifícios para meus amigos. - respondeu sentando-se numa poltrona. -E se você misturar coca no seu café espantará o sono!

–-Foi o que fez? - rebati analisando minha xícara.

–-Não, não... Eu bebi energético agora de manhã!

–-Não quero parecer grossa, mas... O que deseja, já que Edward está dormindo? - tive que ser direta.

–-Eu... Gostaria da ajuda de vocês! - disse. Eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos, desconfiados. - O aniversário de Edward está chegando!

–-E o que nós temos haver com isso? – disse seca

–-Como assim? Vocês têm muito haver com isso, eu quero fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele! – ela disse baixo, mas com um tom determinado.

–-Não vai haver porra de festa surpresa nenhuma Laila! – Edward disse entrando na sala.

–-Claro que não haverá você já descobriu estragando tudo. Você é um péssimo amigo!

–- Sim, eu posso ser ainda pior, eu não quero festa alguma! - ele disse se jogando no sofá.

–-Mas Ed, com assim nenhuma festa? Isso é maldade! – Laila disse fazendo bico.

–-Eu não quero nada esse ano e está decidido!

–Mas... – Edward a interrompeu com um gesto de mão e atendeu o celular que tocava.

–-Você me ligando? – disse ao atender o celular.

–-O que?! – perguntou incrédulo.

–-Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Eu não credito! – ele disse levantou e seguiu ate a porta girando a maçaneta e abrindo-a. Soltei um grito quando percebi que ele iria abrir a porta e saltei do sofá, mas não fui rápida o suficiente para impedi-lo.

–-Você ficou louco?! – perguntei analisando o brutamonte parado na porta.

–-Por quê?

–-Você ainda pergunta por quê? Como você me abre essa porra dessa porta desse jeito inferno?

–-É o meu irmão, não iria deixá-lo na porta.

–-Parece que você não entende! Se não fosse seu irmão?

–-Estava com ele no telefone, impossível eu não reconhecer a voz dele!

–-E se não fosse apenas seu irmão porra? Se tivesse usando ele? Estaríamos todos fudidamente enrascados!

–-É maninho ela tem razão, e acho bom obedecê-la antes que ela arranque suas bolas! – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

–-Você deve ser Isabella Swan! – ele disse estendendo a mão pra mim.

–-Agente Swan! – disse ignorando sua mão estendida. –Cullen!

–-Oh, por favor, me chame de Emm, Mett até Emmett, Cullen você pode deixar pro caçula aqui. – disse bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos de Edward!

–-Então vai me dizer o que faz por aqui? – Edward o perguntou.

–-Ah, vim aproveitar minhas férias. E pelo que vejo aproveitarei bastante delas! – ele disse me analisando.

**Por Edward**

–-Então não vai me apresentar ao resto do pessoal? – Emm perguntou depois de analisar minuciosamente o corpo de Bella.

–-Esse é Jasper, ou Agente Whitlock. – disse os apresentando.

–-E aquela é a Laila! – disse.

–-Laila? Meu Deus é aquela Laila... A desastrada, totalmente sem graça e desajeitada?

–-Incrível como você só se lembra da minha melhor fase!

–-Meu Deus, como você cresceu guria! Nem parece aquele patinho feio que vivia atrás do Edward!

–-Também senti saudades Emmett!

–-Então por que ainda não veio me dar um abraço? Nem acredito que sobreviveu aos cuidados daquele velho insuportável que é seu pai! – ele disse lhe abraçando com seu abraço de urso.

–-Emmett me solte, mal consigo respirar! – ela disse com certa dificuldade.

–-Certo. Então o que estão aprontando nessas férias?

–-A gente saí... - dei de ombros. Meu irmão revirou os olhos.

–-O que mais!? - perguntou dando outra olhadela em Bella.

–-E tem outra coisa para se fazer nas ferias!? - rebati sentando-me na poltrona.

–-Muitas coisas. - riu maliciosamente. -Hey Isabella...

–-É agente Swan. - o corrigiu desconfiada.

–-Como eu ia dizendo, Isabella... - agiu na intimidade. -Meu irmão dá muito trabalho?

–-Na medida do possível. - respondeu rindo para mim. Sorri torto.

–-Hm. - Emm resmungou. -Gosta de jogo de tabuleiro!?

–-Ahn... Gosto! - respondeu confusa.

–-Prazer, jogo de tabuleiro! - ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo maliciosamente. -Agora avança ate minha casa, gata!

Agora viria o Massacre de Emmett, pois depois dessa cantada barata pra cima da Bella, com toda certeza iria no mínimo lhe dar um soco e quebra-lhe o nariz!

PERAÍ! Eu vi essa porra direito ou o que? Não eu devo estar sonhando só pode! Ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho, isso é impossível! Onde estão os socos, xingamentos! Cadê a porra da agressão física?

_**[...]**_

E assim se seguiram os dias, Bella e Emmett pareciam amigos de infância. Ela sorria pra ele, coisa que não entrava na minha cabeça, duvido se fosse eu a lançar uma cantada barata dessa pra ela, ela não me deixaria no mínimo com um roxo no olho! Ridículo isso!

As noitadas sempre eram as melhores quando Emmett estava junto!

A data do meu aniversário se aproximava e só fazia com que Laila me enchesse a porra do saco com a tal festa! Isso já tava me deixando maluco!

E para meu total desespero hoje é sexta feira 20 de julho de 2012, vulgo meu aniversário!

–-E ai Edinho, como se sente ficando mais velho?! - Emmett disse puxando minha coberta.

–-Vá se fuder Emmett e me deixa dormi porra! – disse puxando minha coberta de volta.

–-Woow, vamos logo levantar essa bunda mole dessa cama e programar nossa noitada!

–-Inferno Emmett são oito da manhã! Entendeu? Oito da manhã!

Depois de muito me perturbar o infeliz conseguiu o que queria, levantei e ele logo foi disparando os planos pra 'nossa noitada'.

–-Certo, pra mim ficou perfeito! – disse sorrindo maliciosamente já imaginando como seria a nossa noite!

**Por Swan.**

–-Não de jeito nenhum! – disse batendo o pé.

–-Mas, é sua folga! Eu prometo que fico de olho nele!

–-Não Jasper, da ultima vez que eu deixei você de olho no Cullen você sabe muito bem no que resultou!

–-Você poderia confiar em mim pelo menos uma vez na sua vida? – ele questionou.

–-Não! – disse seca.

–-Bella, por favor! – Edward disse me fazendo parar de respirar... O modo como ele disse meu apelido soou tão másculo e sexy – É meu  
aniversário, sua folga, eu preciso de uma noite só de homens se é que me entende! Prometo não arrumar confusão, e eu sei que você está precisando descansar. – certo, agora eu só precisava lembrar como respirava, por que com ele tão próximo e falando tão docemente comigo... Que inferno, ele não pode mexer desse jeito comigo! Tudo por causa daquele inferno de beijo, onde eu estava com a cabeça?!

–-Tudo bem! – suspirei derrotada. Oh, é assim que se respira!

Assim que eles saíram me joguei no sofá e liguei a TV a fim de ver se estava passando algo que preste, zapeei por alguns canais, mas não havia nada que prestasse. Segui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, era exatamente isso que eu precisava. Uma bela noite de sono.

_**[...]**_

As batidas frenéticas na porta me acordaram, me arrastei ate a porta com minha arma em punho e a abri me deparando com um Edward semi desmaiado sendo segurado por Emmett.

–-Que diabos aconteceu com ele? – quase gritei olhando o estado deplorável do Cullen.

–-Hum, resultado de sete doses de tequila, três de whisky e quinze Long Island iced tea*!

–-Cadê o infeliz do Jasper? – perguntei.

–-Humm, eu pedi que ele levasse a Laila pra casa já que o estado dela também não era o dos melhores para dirigir, se é que ela estava enxergando um palmo a sua frente! – ele declarou.

–-Não era uma noite de homens!? – questionei rosnando. Pelo jeito que Emmett pestanejou, ele ignorou meu comentário.

–-Bom agora se puder pega-lo e levá-lo pra dentro eu agradeço, pois tem uma gata me esperando no meu carro lá embaixo.

Peguei um de seus braços passando pelos meus ombros e o levando para dentro, caminhei com certa dificuldade ate o banheiro o colocando dentro do Box!

–-Você precisa de um banho gelado! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça que fui confiar em vocês! – disse e ele resmungou algo inteligível.

Liguei o chuveiro e me afastei o máximo para não me molhar, assim que me afastei o Cullen agarrou meu braço me puxando em direção ele.

–-Edward, me solta! – gritei tentando sair debaixo da água gelada. – Inferno Edward me solta! – ordenei, mas não surtiu efeito algum, desliguei o chuveiro já completamente ensopada! A minha vontade era enfiar a mão nesse idiota! Sai do Box pegando uma toalha pra me secar e jogando outra pra ele.

–-Se seca enquanto eu vou trocar de roupa. – sai do banheiro, atropelando o batente da porta do cômodo. Sequei-me e coloquei minha calça de moletom e uma camiseta e voltei ao banheiro. E no exato momento que entrei eu ofeguei com a visão de um Edward completamente nu!

De onde ele havia tirado todo esse físico... Braços fortes, abdômen e pernas definidas...

–-Santo Cristo! – praticamente gritei, tapando parcialmente os olhos. Ele estava nu! E eu não sou de ferro. – Se enrola já nessa toalha. – ele se enrolou tão vagarosamente que pareceu uma eternidade!

O arrastei do banheiro para o quarto e o sentei na cama.

–-Pronto agora se vista! – disse. Quando ia me vira pra sair ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços as abraçando me puxando entre suas pernas e apoiando sua cabeça em meu estomago. Minha reação foi zero para tal atitude!

–-Laila tinha razão! – ele disse de modo lento.

–-Razão sobre o que? – questionei curiosa.

–-Você é realmente bonita, e cheira bem... Lembra morangos... E... E frésias! – ele disse meio trôpego.

–-Hum certo! Agora dá pra, por favor, você se vestir? – pedi sentindo-me corar ao notar que ele havia reparado em meu cheiro.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, com muita dificuldade consegui me soltar dele e ir ate o seu armário pegar algo para que ele pudesse vestir.

Peguei uma boxer preta e um conjunto de moletom.

–-Aqui, se vista! - disse jogando as roupas pra ele, que as olhou e se jogou de costa na cama. Ele só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

–-Edward, dá pra você por logo essa roupa antes que pegue uma pneumonia?

Ele apenas me ignorou. Juro que se eu pudesse eu já teria descido a porrada nesse infeliz.

Com muito sacrifício consegui colocar ao menos a calça de moletom no desgraçado!

–-Huummm... Be-Belliiiiinha me vês-vestindo!

Eu apenas o ignorei e me virei para sair e ir porta do quarto, mas parei quando senti minha mão sendo agarrada.

–-Hey, na-não vai não, fica aqui co-comigo! – ele disse me puxando em sua direção. Meus pés se embolaram na camiseta dele que estava no chão me fazendo desequilibrar e cair encima da cama com ele sobre mim.

–-Droga! – disse soltando uma lufada de ar como peso do Edward encima de mim, parecia que ele pesava toneladas. – Vamos Edward saia de cima de mim! – pedi fazendo força para tirá-lo, ele me envolveu com seus braços ajeitando sua cabeça em meu colo me deixando sem quase conseguir me mover, tentei a todo custo tira-lo de cima de mim, mas era impossível já que meu outro braço estava debaixo do seu corpo. Depois de muito tentar deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro aceitando minha derrota.

Ele resmungava algumas coisas incompreensíveis, estava um tanto agitado e sem pensar levei minha mão livre ate o seu cabelo e comecei a acariciá-lo, fazendo com que ele se acalmasse. E acariciando os cabelos dele eu fui tomada pela inconsciência.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

_**Belo capitulo nããão? hahaha  
**_

_**Bom é isso ai espero que tenham gostado!  
**_

_**O próximo é um BONUS *-*  
**_

_**até quinta!  
**_

_**J!  
**_


	12. Bônus–Ice,lemon,vodka Ops! Sex and Love

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bônus – Ice, lemon, vodka... Ops! Sex and Love ?!**

–-Certo hoje a noite é nossa! – Edward disse assim que chegamos a Royal Club Louisiana.

–-É isso ae maninho, vamos pegar umas bitch's! – Emmett praticamente gritou.

–-Vamos lá Jasper... Hoje a noite é nossa, e melhor... NÃO temos a Bella atrás de nós! – Certo eu só posso ter escutado errado... Ele chamou Bella de Bella? Wow! Isso é no mínimo estranho.

–-Não tem ela, mas eu ainda estou aqui e pra fazer sua segurança! – disse

–-Certo, qual é o problema dele?! – Emmett perguntou a Edward.

–-Má influencia, sabe... Acho que ela fez uma lavagem cerebral nele, e esta dominando a mente dele! – ele disse nos levando a altas risadas!

–-Certo, vamos entrar, curtir e esquecer o presidente e a Swan por apenas essa noite, feito? – ele perguntou.

–-Feito!

Entramos no clube e nos dirigimos direto para o bar, o local bem agitado, diga-se de passagem.

–-Olá rapazes, o que desejam pra começar a noite?! – a bar girl perguntou.

–-Tequila, três doses docinho! – Emmett disse lhe dando uma piscadela. Ela sorriu e colocou os três copos encima da bancada e despejando o liquido dentro deles.

–-Um brinde! – Edward disse. – A liberdade! – ele gritou erguendo o copo e virando tudo em uma única vez. Emmett e eu o seguimos.

Eles estavam realmente aproveitando a noite!

–-Olá Jasper! – olhei pra trás e me deparei com a Laila?!

–-Ér... Oi!

–-Laila?! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou

–-Droga! Culpado! – Emmett disse fingindo se render. – Foi mal!

–-Tudo bem Emm! Mas então Laila o que faz aqui? Creio que o Emm tenha mencionado que estamos tendo a noite dos "garotos"!

–-É ele mencionou, mas sabe, eu não ligo! Eu queria muito, poder passar a noite do aniversário do meu melhor amigo junto dele! – ela disse e ele apenas abriu os braços, ela se jogou nos braços dele o abraçando um abraço apertado.

–-Isso merece um brinde! – Laila gritou.

E mais uma rodada de tequila foi servida.

Os três seguiram pra pista de dança, dançaram por algum tempo e logo voltaram ao bar.

–-Wow Ed! Eles têm aquela bebida brasileira!

–-Jura? Gelo, limão e vodka?! – ele disse com entusiasmo.

–-Sim! Quatro dessa, por favor! – ela pediu

–-Apenas Três! – eu corrigi.

–-Você não vai beber? – ela perguntou.

–-É minha cota já foi atingida. E eu ainda estou em serviço, e não pretendo desapontada a Swan! – disse.

–-Ah me poupe Jasper... Ela nem esta aqui! E tudo é a Swan isso, Swan aquilo... Não posso fazer isso por que a Swan não ia gosta, não posso fazer aquilo se não vou desapontá-la. Ah vá se ferrar! - ela gritou pegando sua bebida e indo pra pista de dança.

–-Wow! O que deu nela?! – perguntei aos rapazes que olhavam espantados a cena que acabara de ocorrer.

–-Não faço a menor ideia! – Edward disse ainda espantado.

–-Nem eu! –Emmett disse.

A noite estava bem agitada, era bebidas e mais bebidas, Edward estava com uma garota no canto mais afastado do clube, Laila estava dançando com o Emmett.

Vi Edward se afastar da loira seguindo para pista de dança e puxando Laila pelo braço e vindo em direção ao bar.

–-Duas tequilas! – ele pediu ao barman.

–-Vocês não acham que já beberam demais? – perguntei, Laila me olhou feio e virou o liquido de seu copo de uma vez, Edward a acompanho pedindo outra dose.

–-Vamos dançar Laila! – Ele disse e sua voz que já estava alterada, agora parecia arrastada e mole.

No momento em que ele se levantou, ele se quer consegui-se manter de pé. Corri o segurando antes que se estabacasse no chão.

–-Wow vamos com calma ae! – disse.

–-Que ta havendo?! – Emmett perguntou

–-Acho que devemos levar os dois pra casa! – disse

–-Certo, vamos levar eles! – Emmett disse

–-Hum você leva a Laila que eu levo Edward. – disse

–-Mas eu nem sei onde ela está morando! Por que você não a leva e eu levo Edward?! Meu hotel fica ali perto e se é que me entende eu já estava indo pra lá! – ele disse apontando com a cabeça para uma ruiva próxima a nós.

–-Não sei, eu deveria levá-lo...

–-Ei o que se acha que eu vou fazer? Eu explico lá pra Bella, o ocorrido, eu sei que ela vai entender! – ele disse já indo embora carregando Edward e com a ruiva ao seu lado.

Ajudei a Laila a sair do clube, ela falava coisa com coisa e ria do nada como uma louca.

Coloquei-a do lado do carona e segui para o flat dela.

–-Er... Onde esta a chave Laila? – perguntei

–-Aaah... Chaave?

–-Sim a chave!

–-Huum aquela, que enfiamos na porta e a abrimos? – ela perguntou completamente bêbada.

–-Essa!

–-Huum, não vi! – disse e caiu na gargalhada. E se apoiou na fechadura da porta quase caindo quanto à porta se abriu devido o peso dela girando a maçaneta.

–-Woww! – ela gritou quando a segurei, não a deixando cair.

–-Porta aberta?! – disse pra mim mesmo.

Guiei-a para dentro do flat fechando a porta atrás de nos.

Ela se jogou no sofá se esparramando por ali.

–-Certo, você precisa de café bem forte! – disse.

–-Eu não preciso de nada! – ela disse se levantando e indo corredor adentro.

Seguia a fim de não deixá-la fazer qualquer loucura, já que ela não estava no seu juízo perfeito.

Levei um susto quando ela abriu a porta de um dos quartos.

–-Jasper! – ela me chamou se jogando encima de mim. – Eu preciso de ajuda! – ela falou arrastadamente.

–-No que você precisa de ajuda?! – perguntei

–-Hum talvez nisso. – ela disse cobrindo meus lábios com os seus, eu fiquei paralisado com tal atitude, ela pressionou mais seus lábios contra os meus me tirando do meu torpor, por mais que eu soubesse que era errado eu retribuir a caricia, eu não consegui e a beijei de volta. Tomei seus lábios macios contra os meus, puxei-a para mais perto de mim, ela agarrou meus cabelos os puxando levemente. A puxei para mais perto a encaixando em meu corpo, repousei minhas mãos em sua cintura apertando-a, um gemido escapou de sua garganta me deixando em um estado lastimável. A apertei mais contra o meu corpo, deixei seus lábios beijando seu maxilar descendo para seu pescoço e me deleitando por ali.

No momento em que senti suas mãos entrarem por debaixo da minha camisa, um estalo se fez em minha mente.

Afastei-a sentando-a na cama!

–-O que?! – ela perguntou nitidamente sem entender nada.

–-Olha Laila, eu peço desculpas eu agi por impulso, eu não sou assim...

–-Do que se ta falando? – ela perguntou.

–-Eu não deveria ter te beijado daquele jeito...

–-E por que não? A Swan desaprovaria? – perguntou

–-Ela não tem nada haver com isso.

–-E o que é então? – ela disse aumentando a voz

–-É que você não está no seu juízo perfeito, você não esta sóbria e não quero que se arrependa quando acordar amanhã!

–-Eu não estou bêbada! – ela disse.

–-Laila, olha...

–-Jasper! – ela disse me cortando e se aproximando, me segurando pela gola da minha camiseta. – Cala essa boca e me beija! – disse me puxando para si.

Novamente fiquei paralisado, mas logo voltei a mim e retribui o beijo. Que se dane, amanhã eu veria o que fazer. Apenas me preocupei em puxá-la mais e mais para mim, encaixando-a em meu corpo. Suas mãos entraram novamente por debaixo de minha camisa, raspando os dedos em minha barriga. Tentando não ser muito ousado, escorreguei minha mão para a lateral de seu corpo. Laila nos girou e quando dei por mim, ela me empurrava em cima do colchão macio.

Sentou-se em cima de minhas coxas e jogou os cabelos de lado. Sentei-me e voltei a tomar seus lábios para mim. O beijo era intenso. O quarto parecia pegar fogo. Laila tirou minha camisa atrapalhadamente, fazendo-nos rir. Segurei sua coxa e nos girei na cama, ficando por cima. Minha consciência me aferrou de novo, lembrando-me que provavelmente, Bella arrancaria minha pele sem arrancar uma gota de sangue pela minha imprudência... Mas isso virou fumaça quando ouvi o pequeno gemido de Laila em meu ouvido.

–Oh Jass... – suspirou sensualmente com os dedos entrelaçados em meus cabelos. As coisas pareceram andar mais rápido. O desespero por um toque mais intimo aumentou. Ela tentava desafivelar meu cinto rapidamente enquanto eu lutava com sua blusa e o fecho de seu sutiã.

E então, minha calça e cueca estavam no chão de seu quarto, assim como todas as peças de roupa dela. Continuei beijando-a, menos intenso dessa vez. Apesar do desejo, era especial... Beijei seu pescoço e sua clavícula, com os dedos entrelaçados nos seus, de cada lado de sua cabeça.

–-Oh Jass, eu – eu preciso tanto... de você! – ela gemeu contra meus lábios.

Soltei minhas mãos das suas e a escorreguei por seu corpo, passado pela lateral de seus seios, caindo em sua cintura, deslizei minhas mãos um pouco mais abaixo parando em sua coxa onde apertei levemente, fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Coloquei uma de suas pernas em meu quadril melhorando o acesso.

Olhei ao redor da cama em busca da minha calça, onde será que ela foi parar?! Ainda acariciando-a tentei encontrar minha calça em algum canto do quarto quando Laila chamou minha atenção.

–-Procurando por isso? – ela perguntou brincando com um preservativo entre os dedos enquanto um sorriso sacana surgia em seus lábios.

Tentei pegar o preservativo, mas no exato momento ela puxou a mão me deixando no vácuo.

–-Que tal se eu colocar?! – ela disse com a voz carregada de luxuria. Não esperando por minha resposta, ela nos virou na cama, sentando em minhas coxas e abrindo habilmente a embalagem do preservativo.  
Ela segurou firme a base do meu membro, me fazendo gemer com o contato, logo em seguida ela deslizou o preservativo por toda minha extensão me levando a loucura.  
Assim que ela terminou seu 'trabalho' a virei novamente, ficando por cima dela e encaixando novamente sua perna em meu quadril para um melhor acesso.

Acariciei seus cabelos descendo para a maçã do seu rosto acariciando a com o polegar, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele, ela sorriu com o gesto e calmamente me posicionei em sua entrada, deslizei vagarosamente em sua entrada arrancando diversos gemidos dela.

Movi-me lentamente dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, ela cruzou suas penas em meu quadril para um melhor acesso.

Capturei seus lábios enquanto aumentava ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, tracei uma linha de beijos pelo seu maxilar, descendo para seu pescoço e tracei um caminho com minha língua do seu pescoço ate um de seus seios, fazendo Laila praticamente gritar. Brinquei com o bico e no memento em que o abocanhei Laila segurou firme em meus cabelos...

–-Oh Deus Jass! – ela gritou enquanto eu investia e sugava um de seus seios, subi minha mão para dar atenção ao outro seio dela que ate o momento estava sendo negligenciado.

–-Oh Jass, mais, po- por favor!

Acelerei o ritmo e senti Laila cravando suas unhas em meus ombros tentando reprimir um gemido.

Capturei seus lábios e aumentando ainda mais a velocidade, senti ela se contrair embaixo de mim indicando que ela estava perto de seu ápice.

–-Oh Deus Jasper! Eu vou, eu vou ohhh...

–-Venha docinha, venha comigo!

E não demorou muito para que os espasmos tomassem nossos corpos.

No ápice do momento ela gritou meu nome com todas suas forças e eu gemi ao ouvi ela me chamando de tal forma, me juntando a ela.

Rolei pro outro lado da cama, e desfazendo da camisinha e a jogando na lixeira ao lado da sua escrivaninha.

Voltei a olhá-la, ela mantinha os olhos fechados a respiração ainda irregular, puxei-a e contornei meus braços ao seu redor, enquanto ela se aninhava em meu peito.

**Por Laila**

–-Huuum... – resmunguei me espreguiçando quando de repente esbarrei em algo, abri lentamente os olhos e visualizei um Jasper me encarando.

–-Bom dia! – ele disse docemente acariciando minha bochecha.

–-Er... bom-bom dia! – disse meia sem jeito.

Eu não consigo acreditar que eu havia feito mesmo aquilo, isso foi tão baixo de minha parte, eu fui no mínimo uma vadia. E como ele pode estar sendo assim tão carinhoso.

Olhei pra ele que em resposta sorriu e veio acariciar meu rosto novamente, mas acabei me afastando, ele me olhou não entendendo e murmurou um – droga. Ele se sentou deixando amostra seu lindo e definido abdômen, que me deixou praticamente sem fôlego.

–-Laila, eu- eu peço minhas sinceras desculpas, eu deveria ter te parado ontem à noite, só que você me parecia tão... Meu Deus como eu pude ser tão idiota, olha Laila me...

–-Chega Jasper! – gritei vendo que ele ia se desculpar novamente. Sentei de frente pra ele enrolada no lençol.

–-Olha Jasper você não me deve desculpas alguma, se alguém tem que se desculpar aqui sou eu, eu- eu fingir estar bêbada, eu se quer esta alta ontem, eu tinha plena noção de todos os meus atos, eu fingi, menti pra você, me perdoe eu me sinto suja, uma completa vadia! Me perdoe Jasper, mas eu fiz tudo que fiz... – ele me interrompeu colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

–-Shhiiii, eu adorei! – ele disse me deixando estupefata...

–-Você o que?! – perguntei não acreditando.

–-Se você fez o que fez pra ter aquela noite, eu adorei, e você não é nenhuma vadia! E se você mentir pra ter outra noite igual aquela, eu adoraria que você mentisse de novo! – ele disse se aproximando e capturando meus lábios.

Instintivamente minhas mãos fora para seu peito logo contornado seu pescoço o puxando para mim. Ele me deitou contra o colchão ficando por cima de mim, e habilmente me desenroscou do lençol que até então cobria minha nudez. Ele parou o beijo, voltou sua atenção ao meu corpo logo voltando a me olhar nos olhos.

–-Você é linda! – ele disse voltando a me beijar.

* * *

_Okay, deixarei vc's com isso!_

_Um bônus bem bacana não?! e ESSA Laila hein, se fingindo de bebada pra dar uns pega nos Jaass_

_Mas convenhamos, até eu né gatas... Okay!_

_beijos Beijos_

_E muito obrigada **AnnaCaroll** e **KJessica** pelos Review's_


	13. Chapter 9 - Provocações

******Freedom  
**

******Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Provocações  
**

**Swan Pov.**

Bocejei e abri os olhos preguiçosamente, sentindo um braço sobre minha cintura. Suspirei e me aconcheguei, ficando mais confortável. Sorri e fui fechando os olhos de novo... Quando os abri totalmente, de modo assustado. Que porra era aquela!? Fiquei com o corpo tenso, sentindo o braço me puxar mais para perto. Virei-me abruptamente... Só para ver Edward dormindo.

–-AH! – gritei e num impulso, o empurrei da cama, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. Ele se levantou desnorteado.

–-O que...? O que diabos...? – olhou ao redor confuso e pôs uma mão na cabeça. Eu estava congelada, sentada na cama.

Que merda eu havia feito!? Espero que nenhuma que havia me manchado para sempre!

–-Que porra você esta fazendo aqui, Bella? – perguntou indignado. Arregalei os olhos.

–-Quem!? – eu estava chocada demais... Ou ele havia me chamado pelo apelido!?

–-Swan. – se corrigiu. –Eu disse Swan... – gaguejou mais alguma coisa. -Não fuja do assunto! Abri a boca para responder.

–-Quer saber? Saí daqui! – e apontou pra porta. – SAÍ! SAÍ! SAÍ! – esbravejou comigo.

Encolhi-me e sai, com o rabo entre as pernas. Ofendida demais para aceitar isso, virei-me pronta para falar poucas e boas.

Edward bateu a porta na minha cara. _Bateu a porta na minha cara!_ Bati a palma da mão na testa repetidas vezes, arrependendo-me da hora em que prontifiquei de ajudá-lo.

Um ruído se projetou na maçaneta da porta da frente. Olhei a mesa de centro e calculei a distancia que seria se eu desse um pulo e pegasse a arma ali debaixo.

E quais seriam os danos em mim mesma. Jasper entrou de mansinho, com o cabelo em pé. Cruzei os braços.

–-Bonito, não é, senhor Jasper!? – falei nada amigável. Ele deu um pulo e me fitou, mais branco do que já era.

–-Bom dia, Bella. – soou meio tremulo. Estreitei os olhos.

–Dormiu bem?

–-Não melhor do que você. – respondi vendo uma marca arroxeada em seu pescoço.

–-Como está Edward? – abaixou a cabeça e correu pra dentro do quarto. Entrei atrás.

–-Como assim _como está Edward?_ O que quer dizer com isso? É alguma mensagem subliminar!? Porque eu teria que saber de alguma coisa? Eu nem dormi com ele! – disparei que nem uma metralhadora.

–-E quem aqui disse que dormiu com ele? – ele franziu a testa pra mim. Sorri amarelo.

–-Ninguém! - Ainda de testa franzida, se virou de costa pra mim. Permaneci de braços cruzados, esperando uma explicação... Plausível para a situação que Edward chegará e para o horário que ele estava chegando. Jasper tirou a camisa, para trocar por uma limpa, quando meu queixo caiu. Sinto muito, mas eu não ia conseguir esperar por uma explicação.

–-A senhorita Garret é selvagem, não é Jasper? – usei o velho sarcasmo. Ele riu, todo bobo.

–-É... – concordou e me fitou por cima do ombro, assustado. –Como sabe!?

–-Suas costas. – continuei com os olhos em fenda.

–-O que tem ela? – perguntou engolindo seco.

–-Ate parece que você brigou com um gato, Jasper! Pelo amor de Deus! – falei. -

–Não exagera, Bella! – fez uma careta, evitando meus olhos.

–-Okay, okay... – suspirei. –Só me responda uma coisa! Só uma!

–-Diga.

–-Como diabos... O Cullen conseguiu... Ficar naquele estado... – disse pausadamente e procurei uma palavra. –Deplorável!?

–-Ow... - e ficou quieto.

–-Essa vai ser sua resposta? _Ow_? – pressionei.

–Vou lhe dar outra chance, vamos me diga algo que seja melhor que isso!

–-Era o aniversário dele, Bella. – ele deu de ombros, como se estivesse tudo justificado.

–-Eu disse que tinha que ser melhor que o seu ow... Jasper e daí que era o aniversário dele!? E outra... Você era o responsável pela segurança dele. E o Cullen chega nos braços de quem!? Do irmão!

–-Eu sei... – resmungou arriando na cama.

–-Os dois soltos por ai é um banquete para qualquer mal feitor! Você pensou nisso? Parou para pensar que podíamos ter nos ferrado? – eu sabia que pressão psicológica sempre ajuda!

–-Claro que não pensou... Estava sendo distraído pela senhorita Garret!

–-Bella, chega! Eu já entendi, eu errei e assumo meu erro. – suspirou encarando meus olhos. – E sei que terei punição, então... Mande de uma vez! Empinei o queixo.

–-Estará em divida comigo, até segunda ordem.

–-Puta que pariu! – Jasper resmungou tapando o rosto com as mãos. –Não existe castigo pior que esse!

–-E pra começar, você já está me devendo uma folga, pra amanhã! E ai de você se não cuidar direito do Cullen!

**Por Edward. **

Droga, acordar sendo derrubado da cama é a pior coisa que existe, sem contar essa dor de cabeça infeliz! Deitei novamente e fechei os olhos, talvez se eu voltasse a dormi melhorasse.

Assim que repousei minha cabeça no travesseiro, aquele aroma me atingiu em cheio, o cheiro dela estava impreguinado no meu travesseiro, o que me fez lembrar o fato de ela esta no meu quarto hoje cedo. E com isso várias imagens preencheram minha mente.

O modo como falei com ela a noite passada, insistindo para que ela ficasse em casa, a comemoração por ela estar de folga a noite passada, as doses e mais doses de tequila.  
A loira escultura que estava comigo em algum canto daquela boate. Não esquecendo o fato de ter lembrado e chamado por Bella. Deus onde eu estou com a cabeça?! Que diabos esta acontecendo comigo, por que deu ter lembrado ela?! E com isso mais doses de tequila, até o momento em que não consegui me manter de pé.

–-Droga! – gritei assim que as imagens dela cuidando de mim depois de ter sido rebocado pelo Emmett para casa. Apesar de parecer bruta eu sentia a forma doce como ela estava agindo, o modo como falava, DEUS! A lembrança dela tentando inutilmente me tirar de cima dela me pegou em cheio, assim como o fato dela ter simplesmente desistido e começado a acariciar meu cabelo, era como se eu ainda pudesse sentir seus dedos brincando com meus cabelos. Tentei a todo custo dormi, só que parecia impossível, era fechar os olhos e ser bombardeado por lembranças da noite passada.

Sai do quarto e diria que não tinha ninguém a não ser o fato de estar _tocando If I Was You (OMG) de Far East Movement feat Snoop Dogg_. Segui até a cozinha me deparando com uma cena que jamais iria imaginar ver um dia.

Lá estava Bella em toda sua glória fazendo sabe lá Deus o que e rebolando de acordo com a batida da musica enfrente ao fogão. E pra completar ela vestia um mini short deixando exposta toda à perfeição de suas pernas bem delineadas e torneadas, a blusa que ela vestia era um tanto quanto cavada em suas laterais deixando à mostra a renda preta de seu sutiã.

Quase tive um enfarto quando ela desceu rebolando praticamente até o chão.

Ela voltou a sua postura e se virou me pegando admirando seu corpo. Abri a boca pra falar, mas a visão dela naquela roupa tirava toda e qualquer fala minha

.-Er... Ham... E-eu... – Ótimo Edward, só não bastava ter sido pego praticamente babando nela, agora gaguejava também. – Eu queria me desculpar por hoje mais cedo... Não era minha intenção e também gostaria de lhe agradecer por te cuidado de mim... Você sabe ontem quando o Emmett me trouxe.

Não sei quando nem como cheguei tão próximo dela assim, estava a uma distancia consideravelmente perigosa, meu corpo estava a centímetro do seu que se encontrava colado ao fogão. Meu corpo parecia ansiar por um contato mínimo que fosse.

Meus olhos encontraram com os dela e eles pareciam querer o mesmo, era como se eles me incentivassem, eu me perdia naquela imensidão que era o seu olhar. Sua respiração quente batia contra meu rosto, o que não ajudava em nada em meu raciocínio lógico. Não me segurando mais, eliminei o espaço que existia entre nós colando seu corpo ao meu e cobrindo seus lábios. Senti suas mãos subirem de até meu pescoço agarrando os cabelos dali me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios.

Quando o ar foi necessário passei a beijar sua mandíbula, fazendo-a gemer. Desci os beijos para o seu pescoço mordiscando o levemente, desci minhas mãos ate a barra da sua camiseta e as enfiando por debaixo do tecido e tocando sua pele quente, no momento que a toquei era como se descargas elétricas fossem enviadas para o meu corpo, passei minhas mãos por sua barriga plana chegando ao aro do seu sutiã, ela gemeu alto assim como eu. Capturei seus lábios novamente enquanto minhas mãos continuavam a explorar seu corpo. Pressionei-a ainda mais contra o fogão. Repousei minhas mãos em sua cintura apertando o local. Ela gemeu baixinho contra meus lábios, desci novamente para o seu pescoço em busca de um pouco de ar.

–-Oh Deus Ed-dwar, quente... – ela disse resfolegando.

–-Huuum! – murmurei contra o seu pescoço, beijando e mordicando... Aquele local era o paraíso!

–-O fogã... Oh Deus! – ela praticamente gritou quando suguei a parte de trás de sua orelha. – Edward... O fogão... Quente! – ela disse as palavras desconexas.

Afastei-a do fogão girando e a encostando na mesa. Desci uma das minhas mãos de sua cintura chegando ate sua coxa e encaixando em meu quadril, apertei-a levemente fazendo a suspirar... Desci minha outra mão de sua cintura chegando ao contorno de sua bunda a levantando e sentando-a encima da mesa.

Ela encurtou o espaço entre nos cruzando suas pernas em minhas costas. Ela passou suas mãos por meus ombros descendo pelo meu peito, abdômen chegando à barra da minha camisa, se infiltrando por ali, suas pequenas e macias mãos tocaram meu abdômen, logo subindo para o meu peitoral, levando a camisa junto.

Quebrei o beijo para ajuda - lá a tirar minha camisa, joguei a em algum canto qualquer e voltei a beijá-la. Minhas mãos foram direto para sua cintura a apertando e arrancando um gemido dela, segurei a barra de sua blusa a levantando devagar, quebrei o beijo para que pudesse me livrar do tecido. No momento em que meus olhos baixaram, fiquei completamente deslumbrado, a lingerie preta de renda fazia um belo contraste com sua pele alva.

Gentilmente deitei-a sobre a mesa e me curvei sobre ela indo direto ao seu pescoço, sugando o levemente.

–-Oh Jesus Cristo! – ela gemeu. Desci o beijo para o seu colo chegando à parte do seu seio não coberta pelo sutiã.

Escorreguei minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo parando em sua cintura me apoiando ali. Beijei o tecido de sua lingerie, descendo para sua barriga. Senti suas mãos em meus cabelos, os puxando levemente.

–-Oh Meu Deus, Edward! – ela proferiu assim que comecei a fazer um caminho com minha língua por sua barriga. Ela apertou suas mãos em meu cabelo no momento em que circundei seu umbigo com minha língua.

Desci um pouco mais beijando o osso do seu quadril exposto pele shorts de cintura baixa, arrancando mais um gemido seu.

Desci minhas mãos parando no cós dos seus shorts desabotoando, deslizei o zíper e desci minhas mãos por suas coxas chegando à curvatura de sua bunda, apertei levemente o local e segurei as barras do seu short.

–-Oh, Santo cristo Edward, por – por favor! – ela lamuriou... Fazendo-me gemer. -

–Oh Deus Bella! – murmurei contra sua pele. – Você me deix...

–-SANTA MÃE DE DEUS! – a voz da Laila ecoou pela cozinha fazendo com que eu saísse abruptamente de cima da Bella.

* * *

N/a Sooooooooorry bem enorme pra vc's queridas

mas com BD II ai, eu tive uma semana cheia de maratonas e assuntos a resolver que acabou me privando de postar!

Sorry mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado do nosso capitulo SMD!


	14. Chapt 10 Revelações,discusões California

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - Revelações discuções... Califórnia?!**

**Pov. Laila**

Eu estava um tanto ansiosa por ver Jasper de novo. Tudo bem tínhamos dormido juntos, mas... Eu gostaria de ficar na presença dele! Já não estava tão cedo para fazer uma visita a Edward. Vesti algo bem leve, afinal, estava começando um calor dos infernos. Não demorei muito e cheguei ao apartamento dele.

Bati na porta.

Ninguém me atendeu. Suspirei e bati de novo. Esperei com expectativa. Nada novamente. Entortei a boca e forcei a maçaneta. A porta se abriu facilmente, deixando-me desconfiada. Entrei e a fechei em seguida. Estava vazio... Como se todos ainda estivessem dormindo! Virei-me e coloquei a mão no batente, quase indo embora. Eu podia ver se estavam mesmo dormindo... Eu podia acordá-los, não é mesmo?

Balancei a cabeça e suspirei. Claro que não! Edward devia estar acabado depois de tantas doses de tequila e Jasper passara metade da noite acordado comigo. E eu não queria dar explicações a Isabella. Quando ergui a mão para tocar a maçaneta, ouvi um baque surdo na cozinha.

Olhei por cima do ombro e pestanejei aturdida. O que diabos...?  
Estalei os dedos e avancei lentamente, quando ouvi um gemido alto. Arregalei os olhos. Meu Deus, Emmett passara dos limites! Trazer uma qualquer e ficar de perversão na cozinha!? Ele não tinha noção das coisas! Tapei a boca com as mãos, bolando um plano. Emm sempre me zoava pelo meu físico de antigamente. Agora... Eu broxaria ele! Essa seria minha vingança! Abafei ainda mais o riso e aproximei-me da cozinha. Outro gemido. Enchi os pulmões de ar e pulei na frente da porta aberta. Eu não estava preparada para o que vi.

–-SANTA MAE DE DEUS! – gritei ao ver Edward praticamente consumando um ato sexual com Isabella em cima da mesa. Edward se afastou tão rápido, que quase subiu em cima do fogão. Isabella se debateu toda atrapalhada e caiu da mesa, ficando fora do meu campo de visão. –Quero arrancar meus olhos! – balbuciei ainda em choque. –Meu Deus... Meu Deus... Meu Deus...

–-Laila... Não é nada... O que aparenta! – Edward disse com um pouco de dificuldade. Arregalei os olhos.

–-Não!? – perguntei um pouco alto demais. –E estava fazendo o que!? _Provando a essência de Isabella!?_

–-Ei! – ela gritou se levantando. Estava um tanto descabelada e vermelha. Seu short ainda estava aberto. –Olha o respeito!

–-Me desculpe, mas eu não queria ter visto a língua dele entrando pelo seu umbigo! – botei a mão na testa. Santa mãe de Deus era demais pra mim!

Tudo bem que eu já havia visto Edward beijar garotas, mas não na selvageria que estava tendo na cozinha. Isso era outro nível! Um nível que só deve acontecer num lugar altamente seguro... De preferência, trancado. Um exemplo bom é o quarto! –É pedir demais pra mim!

–-Laila! – Edward tentou de novo, mudando a cor de muito branco para rosado. O silenciei com um movimento de mão.

–-Espera um pouco... Deixa eu digerir isso, por favor! – andei ate a geladeira e peguei a garrafa de água gelada. Enchi um copo e evitei olhá-los.

Bati o copo na pia, após terminar. Era constrangedor demais! Fitei Isabella rapidamente e a mesma estava entrando em contraste com meu esmalte vermelho. Estendi a garrafa pra Edward. –É melhor beber... Assim você se acalma também!

Mesmo não querendo ver, eu vi a ereção dele.

**Por Bella**

Assim que Laila ofereceu a água para o Edward tratei logo de me recompor, assim que já estava devidamente vestida puxei uma cadeira igualmente a Edward e me sentei do lado contrario a ele.

–-Então Laila, não vai sentar? - ele perguntou.

–-Depois de tudo que vi rolando encima dessa mesa?! Não, não mesmo!

Um silencio constrangedor recaiu sobre a cozinha, deixando o ambiente completamente estranho.

–-Ah, ai estão vocês! - Jasper disse colocando uma caixa de muffins e três copos de café em cima da mesa. Ele me encarou, logo depois encarou Edward e revezou os olhares entre nos dois. - Certo, o que aconteceu aqui?! - perguntou.

O silêncio sobre caiu de novo sobre a cozinha, mas logo foi quebrado pela Laila.

–-Bem, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo Isabella teria arrancado os cabelos de Edward! Eles pareciam dois... Dois selvagens!

–-Como sempre! - ele disse não se importando muito. Pegou um muffin o mordendo. - Hum! - resmungou ainda mastigando a rosquinha.

–- Chegou isso pra você e isso pra você! - ele disse entregando um envelope para mim e outro para o Edward.

–-Uma correspondência da Casa Branca?! - sussurrei. Pegue um muffin e meu copo de café e sai em direção ao meu quarto com alguns olhares de Jasper.

Caminhei ate meu quarto apoiando encima do criado mudo o copo de café e minha rosquinha. Abri o envelope retirando uma espécie de carta dali.

* * *

**_Cara Srtª Swan,_**

_Sei que há algum tempo venho acompanhando um pouco de longe o que acontece com meu filho, mais sei que ele está em boas mãos, e por saber que é competente e por confiar meu filho a você, que gostaria de lhe pedir algo e relatar novas medidas que devem ser tomadas em relação ao Edward. _  
_Como o bom resultado do comportamento de Edward descrito em seus relatórios, estarei mandando todos vocês inclusive a Srtª Garrett para o termino das férias de verão para uma casa de praia na Califórnia._  
_Por conta disso, mais seguranças serão enviados para que você e o Srº Whitlock também aproveitem._  
_Enquanto estiverem na Califórnia, quero que os dois tirem folgas alternadas, um dia o Srº Whitlok, e no outro você, nunca poderão sair no mesmo dia, e Edward só tem permissão de sair acompanhado da Srtª._  
_Essas são as instruções finais, espero que nada ocorra até o termino das férias, e que meu filho permaneça bem sobre seus cuidados._

_Carlisle Cullen_

_**Presidente dos EUA**_

* * *

Isso só pode ser sacanagem, Deus só pode me odiar! Férias na Califórnia, com responsabilidade extra?! Eu devo ter feito Pole Dance na cruz, só pode!

–-O que há de errado?! - Jasper disse entrando no quarto me fazendo pular de susto.

–-Isso, isso que está errado! - disse entregando a carta a ele e pegando meu café da manhã esquecido.

–-Ual! Por essa eu não esperava! E como assim relatórios satisfatórios?! - ele questionou.

–-Bem, eu... Quer saber, não te devo satisfação! - disse.

–-Ow! Calma aê, só quis entender por que de você mandar "elogios" sobre o Edward, sendo que a Laila teve que apartar uma briga de vocês agora pouco! - E que briga, uma briga quente, cheia de mãos, boca e que boca! - suspirei. - Deus, o que eu to pensando?!

–-E o que foi isso?!

–-Isso o que?! - perguntei

–-Esse suspiro e essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança! - ele disse.

–-Oi? Quer saber de uma coisa Jasper! Vá pro inferno! - disse saindo e batendo a porta do quarto disparando apartamento afora.

Desci até a área verde do campus sentando em um dos bancos abraçando minhas pernas e apoiando meu queixo em meus joelhos.

Deus, o que esta acontecendo comigo?! Como eu pude me deixar levar até tal ponto?! Onde aquilo tudo iria parar se a Laila não tivesse chegado?!

**Por Edward.**

Depois de todo o enredo constrangedor que havia acontecido, o clima estava razoável.

Jasper estava tomando seu café da manhã e lançando olhares furtivos para Laila que estava ligeiramente corada. Algo aconteceu entre esses dois!

Assim que ele terminou de tomar seu café, pediu licença e se retirou deixando apenas eu e Laila na cozinha, que fez questão de me lançar um olhar furtivo como se dissesse "conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada!". Esperei que ela fizesse a pergunta.

–-Serio mesmo que preciso perguntar? – questionou quando viu que eu não iria falar por livre e espontânea vontade.

–-Sim. – concordei.

–-Porque estava de safadeza com a Isabella? – "curta e grossa, Deus me livre." Pensei assombrado com a objetividade dela.

–-Nossa Laila... Direta e reta! – reclamei ganhando tempo.

–-Não fuja do assunto, Ed querido! – ela sorriu como se quisesse arrancar as respostas na base da unha. –Diga de uma vez! – rosnou.

–-Vamos para o meu quarto... Não quero que ninguém escute! – falei levantando-me e a guiando ate o cômodo em questão. Fechei a porta e fiquei encostado na mesma quando ela se sentou em minha cama e cruzou as pernas. Me fitou em expectativa, esperando. –Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu comecei a sentir uma atração por Isabella. Pronto! Está feliz?

–-Depende. – se levantou fazendo uma dançinha estranha. –Por você estar me contando ou por estar admitindo que eu estava certa? -"Bicha maldita!" pensei não reprimindo uma careta.

–-AH! – ela gritou rindo e intensificou os passos de sua dança improvisada. –E quando vão se assumir!?

–-Assumir!? Por Deus Laila, assumir o que? – perguntei desencostando da porta e jogando-me na cama de barriga pra baixo.

–-O que vocês têm, oras!

–-Foi só... Uma pegação! Nada mais! – falei com a voz abafada. Laila pulou em cima de mim.

–-Vou fazê-lo engolir suas palavras outra vez, Edward Marrento Cullen? – sussurrou.

Suspirei. Porque teve que ser a Laila a ver!? Deus deve me odiar muito! Agora ela me olharia sempre com malicia quando eu e Bella estivermos no mesmo ambiente e será um milagre ela não acabar nos denunciando pelo acontecido.

–-Fica quieta! Finge que não viu nada! – falei virando o rosto para a esquerda, fitando-a. Ela beijou os dedos.

–-Não vi nada... Nem sua ereção! – e riu. –Por Deus Edward, aquilo foi constrangedor!

–-Nem me lembre... – resmunguei escondendo o rosto de novo.  
Tudo bem que Laila era minha melhor amiga e que já tínhamos passado por muito juntos, mas... Tem coisas que... Melhores amigas nunca deveriam ver! E isso me lembrou de uma coisa... Virei o rosto de novo e a fitei.

–-O que rolou entre você e Jasper? – fui curto e grosso também.

Por um instante, pensei que Laila fosse morrer.

Ela engasgou e ficou vermelha, e na hora de tentar se levantar da cama, enroscou o pé na colcha e caiu com um baque surdo no chão. E continuou lá para não me encarar. Gargalhei alto.

–-Como sabe?

–-Não sabia, mas depois de toda a sua atrapalhação... Tive certeza! - apoiei a cabeça na mão, deitado de lado. –Sua vez! Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada!

–-É feio usar minhas palavras contra mim mesma sabia? – se sentou, encarando-me com um beicinho.

–-Preciso de um contra argumento para que não diga nada a ninguém. – sorri arteiro, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos.

Depois de ouvir um relatório da noite perfeita, com toques perfeitos, com Jasper perfeito e detalhes perfeitos (eca), ela se retirou do quarto.

Se Laila estava traumatizada com a cena, eu estava com o que ouvi. Fitei o teto e lembrei-me da carta do meu pai. Não sei se teria coragem o suficiente para abri-la. Não tínhamos o relacionamento perfeito, mas...

A curiosidade me venceu.

Rasguei lentamente o envelope e peguei o conteúdo entre os dedos.

**_Querido Edward,_**

_Nós aqui em casa sentimos muito a sua falta, sua mãe está morrendo de saudades e não me deixa esquecer nem que seja por um segundo que eu deixei que você fosse para a Universidade._

_Resolvi lhe escrever esta carta, além de lhe dar noticias de casa, para também lhe contar em primeira mão que graças ao seu bom comportamento que vem sendo relatado pelos agentes Swan e Withlock, eu resolvi mandá-los para aproveitar as férias de verão na Califórnia, espero não me arrepender de fazer isso por você. Por conta dessa viagem, novas regras serão estabelecidas para sua segurança, a Srtª Swan já esta a par delas._

_Não é somente sua mãe que está com saudade, eu também estou, espero sinceramente que você se encontre na Universidade, e que essa seja uma verdadeira experiência de aprendizagem para você, te amo meu filho._

_Carlisle._

* * *

_**N/A:** Owwww Califória beach, Cullen e Swan...  
Algo me diz que isso NÃO vai prestar!  
Deixem suas reviews!_


	15. Chapter 11 - Victoria Secrets

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 - Victória Secret's  
**

**Por Edward**

Sai do meu quarto e trombei com Bella na sala, um pouco desligada. Eu estava tão empolgado que perdi um pouco da noção do espaço.

–-Me diz que isso é verdade! – pedi balançando a carta para um lado e para o outro. –Porque se isso for uma brincadeira de Emmett... Parto a cara dele em milhões de pedaços e nem o melhor cirurgião conseguirá refazê-la!

–-Do que diabos está falando!?

–-De passar as férias na Califórnia! Você também recebeu uma carta... Meu pai deve ter lhe comunicado!

–-Ah... As férias. – Bella fez uma pausa forçada. –Na Califórnia. É, ele mencionou algo...

–-É! – comemorei. Ela me olhou divertida. Saquei o celular e disquei o numero conhecido.

–-Alo!?

–-Laila!? Minha querida, arrume as malas! – falei animado.

–-Por quê?

–-Vamos pra Califórnia!

–_–Não. Surta_! – ela disse pausadamente. E a ligação caiu, mas era como se eu pudesse ouvir seus gritos de jubilo.

Sorrindo feito um idiota, fitei Bella sentada no sofá, ainda meio catatônica. Talvez fosse a preocupação de que eu ficasse mais exposto, dando-lhe mais trabalho. Eu tentaria ficar longe de confusão. Não queria dar trabalho a ela!

–-Vai ficar mais puxado pra você. – afirmei. Ela me olhou surpresa e por fim, assentiu. –Vou pegar leve. – sorri. Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–-Você pode tentar, mas as confusões tem uma tendência a chegar em você. – deu de ombros.

–-Vou pelo menos tentar! – rimos.

**Por Bella**

Ainda estava meio absorta com aquilo que aconteceu na sala, Edward falando que ia tentar se comportar era muito pra minha cabeça!

–-Anda Jasper, você parece uma mulherzinha arrumando as malas!

–-Oh _macho man_ me perdoe se sou uma_ lerda donzela_! - ele disse sarcasticamente, arrancando varias risadas minhas.

–-Mala fechada! - disse desabando na cama.

–-Certo as carregue para sala que vou verificar o Cullen! - disse e segui para o quarto do Edward.

Entrei em seu quarto sem nem ao menos bater.

–-E você já est... - parei minha fala quando me deparei com um Edward nu na minha frente.

Ele rapidamente pegou a toalha que estava jogada encima de sua cama e se cobriu.

–-Você não bate mais na porta não?! - perguntou completamente corado.

–-Er... Me-me descul-pe! Bom er... Vou esperar na sala! - disse e sai apressadamente do quarto dele batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Encostei-me na parede ao lado de sua porta respirando fundo! MEU DEUS, MEUS DEUS, MEU DEUS!

–-Tudo bem Isabella?! - Laila perguntou me tirando do transe.

–

–Oi?! Er hãm, sim claro! - disse meio atrapalhada -Se eu fosse você batia antes de entrar! - disse sai apressadamente do corredor seguindo pra cozinha afim de um copo bem grande de água.

**Por Edward**

Ouvi uma batida na porta do meu quarto e fui até a porta abrindo-a e disparando:

–-Agora você aprendeu a bat... Laila?! - disse surpreso.

–-Não..._ É o bozo_! Esperando por alguém Cullen?! - ela disse sarcástica e me analisando da cabeça aos pés.

–-Desembucha! - ela disse indo até a minha cama e se esparramando por ali.

–-Do que você ta falando?! Pirou?

–-Estou falando de uma Swan totalmente arfante e corada, escorada na parede ao lado da sua porta! - ela disse e rapidamente minha mente criou uma imagem daquela mulher arfando, corando...

–-Hey, volta pra terra! - Laila disse me tirando do meu devaneio.

–-Não sei do que você está falando! - menti.

–-Ah, claro... Então por que de ela me alertar ao bater antes de entrar?!

–-Merda! - resmunguei e ela sussurrou algo como "bingo".

–-Ela me pegou numa situação um pouco er... Ham... Constrangedora! - disse sentindo meu rosto esquentar!

–-SANTA MÃE DE DEUS! Não me diga que você estava se mastur...

–-OWW NÃO! - disse a interrompendo!

–-Então o que? - ela perguntou.

–-Eu tinha acabado de sair do banheiro quando ela entrou sem bater! - disse

–-SANTO CRISTO! - ela praticamente gritou!

–-Certo, agora, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto! - disse

–-Tudo bem, se você não quer falar sobre a Isabella ter te visto como veio ao mundo tudo bem eu não falo, mas pelo estado dela a visão deve ter...

–-LAILA! - gritei a advertindo.

Terminamos de arrumar minha mala e seguimos para sala.

–-Estamos prontos, quando vamos?! – Laila perguntou super animada. Bella a olhou e revirou os olhos com a atitude entusiasmada.

–-Certo, vamos começar com as regras! – ela disse se levantando e se colocando numa postura "militar".

–-Primeiro: iremos em dois carro para New Orleans, não haverá paradas. Portanto se tenham algo que desejam fazer, que façam logo! Segundo: passaremos quatro dias em New Orleans, e as regras quanto às saídas continuam as mesmas – ela disse com os olhos fixos em mim. – Terceiro: qualquer desrespeito as regras voltaremos imediatamente a Baton Rouge! Entenderam?!

–-Compreendido! – eu e Laila dissemos em uníssono.

–-Acho que já podemos ir! – disse pegando minha mala e indo em direção a porta.

Descemos ate o estacionamento parando ao lado de duas SUV's pretas.

–-Se eu ouvi bem são dois carros, então eu vou com a Isabella! – Laila disse super empolgada, e essa empolgação dela me assusta, alguma ela deve estar armando.

**Por Bella**

A determinação da Laila em ir comigo me pegou meio que de surpresa, mas não veria o porquê dos meninos irem juntos, _quanto menos constrangimentos melhor!_

–-Tudo bem a senhorita Garrett vai comigo, e vocês nos seguem! – disse e Jasper e Edward me olharam assustados.

Colocamos nossas malas no carro e começamos nossa "viagem". O silencio dentro do carro estava muito agradável, só os olhares que a Laila me lançava era que eu achava estranho.

–-Nossa, eu nem acredito que estamos indo pra Califórnia! – Laila disse quebrando o silencio! Eu comemorei cedo demais!

–-Hm. – resmunguei prestando atenção na estrada.

–-Sol, praia... Homens de sunga! – desviei um pouco do caminho. Eu ainda não tinha parado muito pra pensar nisso. Sunga!? Que tipo de retardado usa sunga!?

–-Hm... – resmunguei de novo, não querendo expressar meus pensamentos.

–-Olha, Edward é muito meu amigo, mas... Devo admitir, ele deslumbra qualquer uma de sunga!

–-_Posso imaginar... _– soltei e suspirei sonhadoramente.

–-Claro que pode. – senti como se Laila desse de ombros. –Já ate o viu nu!

Invadi a pista contraria no susto, cantando pneus e rapidamente, voltei para o lugar correto. Só por Deus, seria uma longa viagem... Acho que eu preferia ouvir as cantadas descaradas do Cullen mais velho, do que as indiretas de Laila.

–-Se continuar assim vai nos matar, antes de sairmos de Baton Rouge. – ela disse. Respirei fundo.

–-Liga esse som, por favor. – pedi quase implorando. Estava me preparando mentalmente para ouvir boy bands e outros hits ruins, mas a musica realmente me pegou de guarda baixa.

–-É Sweet Transvestite do The Rocky Horror?! - perguntei não acreditando.

–-Sim, versão do Glee! – ela disse, tudo bem que Glee é algo que eu jamais ouviria na minha vida, mas isso é Rocky Horror... Um clássico!

E sem que eu percebesse já estava cantando a plenos pulmões juntamente com Laila.

_He thought you were the candy-man (Ele pensou que você fosse o homem dos doces)_

_Don't get strung out by the way I look (Não fique assustado com a minha aparência)_

_Don't judge a book by its cover (Não julgue um livro pela capa)_

_I'm not much of a girl By the light of day (Não sou muito um homem durante o dia,)_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover (Mas à noite sou um ótimo amante)_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite (Sou apenas um doce travesti)_

_From sin... sational transylvania (Da pecaminosa Transilvânia._)

**Por Edward**

–-Eu ainda não acredito que meu pai está me mandando pra Califórnia! Muito Obrigado Jasper!

–-Como?! Obrigado, pelo o que?!

–-Como assim pelo o que?! Eu sei que foi você quem passou informações sobre o meu "bom comportamento"! Isso jamais viria da Bella! - disse.

–-De quem?! - ele perguntou surpreso.

–-Da Swan oras, foi o que eu disse! - tratei logo de me corrigir.

–-Mas então quais são as suas intenções com a Laila?! - perguntei, por mais que fossemos apenas amigos, eu a considero minha irmã!

–-_Oww_! Está se apoderando do posto de alguém eu acho! - Jasper disse rindo.

–-Talvez esteja! Mas não desvie do assunto rapaz! - disse fazendo uma voz um pouco mais grossa. nos levando a uma crise de riso dentro do carro.

–-Certo, certo... As minhas intenções para com sua... - ele pareceu pensar um pouco -Irmã?! São as melhores possíveis!

–-Não ouse a magoar, pois se a fizer... Você é um homem morto! - disse e Jasper caiu na risada novamente.

–-Certo Edward, certo! Quem sabe depois de te dar algumas aulas, podemos voltar com as ameaças! Você não é páreo nem pra Isabella! - ele disse rindo.

–-É posso realmente pensar sobre essas aulas! - disse.

E o clima descontraído permaneceu no ambiente até o momento em que o carro das meninas invadiu a pista oposta cantando pneu.

–-Ai Meu Deus! - eu e Jasper gritamos juntos já imaginando o pior, mas rapidamente o carro voltou parra a frente do nosso veiculo.

–-Edward pega o meu celular no porta luvas e disca pra Isabella, é o numero 1 na discagem rápida! - ele disse e rapidamente peguei seu celular apertando o numero da discagem rápida.

–-Ela não atende! – falei meio desesperado.

–-O que será que aconteceu?! Ela nunca teve qualquer deslize no volante! – ele disse visivelmente preocupado.

–-Relaxa Jasper, se ela não atendeu é por que realmente não foi nada! Talvez tenha sido algum animal na pista.

–-E deve ter sido! - ele murmurou.

**Por Bella**

–-Nossa eu nem acredito que estarei usando meus biquínis novos, e nunca imaginei que iria usá-los tão cedo! - Laila disse e um estalo se deu em minha cabeça

_Oh meu Deus, como eu pude não me lembrar que eu não tenho qualquer traje de praia enquanto eu fazia a mala?!_

–-Santo Deus como assim?! - Laila gritou me dando um susto.

–-Você esta querendo nos matar mulher?! – perguntei brava e assustada. Péssima mania que ela tem de gritar!

–-Não, mas é que... COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO TEM UM BIQUÍNI?!

–-Como você sabe?! - perguntei assustada!

–-Você acabou de falar! - ela disse o obvio, era só o que me faltava ficar soltando meus pensamentos por ai!

–-Nós precisamos comprar um pra você!

–-Tudo bem, eu não vou negar que realmente estou precisando de algumas coisas! - me rendi...

–-Eu não acredito, eu sabia, sabia que por trás dessa casca grossa existia uma mulher! - Laila disse empolgada!

–-_Ouch_!

–-Desculpe por isso! - ela pediu -Nós podemos ir a um shopping assim que chegarmos em New Orleans! - Laila disse.

–-Certo, eu preciso passar em uma estética também! - disse.

–-Já entendi! Você realmente não... - ela parecia escolher as palavras - Tem tempo né?!

Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao _Country Inn & Suites By Carlson Hotel_. Estacionamos em frente e descemos, para que eles nos acompanhassem. Jasper foi o primeiro a me questionar com os olhos.

–-Vocês dois... Peguem nossas chaves! – Laila disse enganchando o braço no meu. –E nossas bagagens também, por favor!

–-Vai querer algo mais!? – Edward perguntou sarcástico.

–-Que bom que perguntou! – Laila disse ainda alegre e começando a me arrastar. –Jasper e eu ficaremos no mesmo quarto!

–-O que!? – nós três exclamamos juntos.

–-_Devo desenhar_? – riu e me deu um puxão para que eu a acompanhasse.

–-Aonde vão? – Jasper perguntou alto.

–-_Souvenir_! – consegui dizer por cima do ombro, vendo de relance Edward abrindo o porta malas.

Eu não sei para onde ela realmente estava me levando. Se era para a loja do hotel... Ou uma desova de corpos! Era pequenininha... Mas ainda assim, era uma loja da Victoria Secrets. E isso sim era, no mínimo, bom!

–-Vamos nos focar em você... – ela resmungou olhando uma peça fixamente. –Mas quem sabe eu não leve algo pra mim, hm?

–-Você que sabe. – murmurei já dentro da lojinha. Me distrai um pouquinho só e... Olhei pro lado. Cadê a Laila!? Olhei ao redor apavorada e nada da garota! Okay Isabella, não entre em pânico! É só uma loja..._ De lingerie!_

Olhei ao redor de novo.

Por Deus, não podia ser tão difícil achar um biquíni! Lentamente, fui me aproximando das araras com os maiôs... Eram bonitos! Mas nenhum do meu agrado! Num cabide, estava um biquíni preto simples, tomara que caia e logo me apaixonei pelo modelo! O peguei para analisar melhor...

–-Muito bonito!

–-Por Deus! – gritei de susto ao ver Laila ao meu lado.

–-Sem escândalo! – riu. –Porque não usa outra cor!? Tipo... Você fica bonita com vermelho, roxo, verde... Azul!

–-Gosto do discreto. – respondi. Ela deu de ombros.

–-E só vai comprar um!? Leve dois ou três, pelo amor!

–-Aonde quer chegar!? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

–-Eu!? Em lugar nenhum! – fez cara de inocente. –Leve modelos diferentes, tudo bem? Quer ajuda?

–-Por favor... – concordei olhando os biquínis a minha frente. Com a ajuda dela, mais cedo eu sairia dali! E por fim, eu estava com um biquíni preto, vermelho e azul em mãos. Suspirei feliz e virei-me para ir ao caixa.

–-Aonde vai!?

–-Pagar, oras! – respondi automaticamente. Sua carranca me dizia que o que eu estava prestes a fazer era errado!

–-Venha ver as lingeries... Acho que vou levar uma! – sorriu travessa. Deus do céu, não se passava nada de bom na cabeça dela naquele instante! –Vamos, me diga... Qual a cor preferida de Jasper?

–-Preto... Branco... Eu não sei ao certo! – dei de ombros ficando ao seu lado.

–-Lingerie de renda preta. – ela pegou na arara. –Um clássico... Acha que ele iria gostar?

–-Só pelo fato de ter cinta liga, o deixará louco. – respondi distraidamente.

–-E ele gosta disso!? – perguntou curiosa. Assenti. –_Vai ser meu adereço constante agora..._

Enquanto Laila continuava a resmungar sozinha, eu afastei-me um pouco e fui para as lingeries mais simples. Distraidamente, fui vendo as cores... Preguiçosamente, tirava uma da frente da outra e analisava.

–-Ei...

–-Hm? – resmunguei.

–-Leve azul! – disse baixinho perto de mim. O que diabos Laila tinha com o azul!? –Edward adora azul!

Eu a encarei, pestanejando lentamente. Meu rosto ficou absurdamente quente. Provavelmente, eu estava atingindo níveis alarmantes de vermelho intenso. Ela sorriu inocentemente e pegou um cabide com a lingerie azul escuro.

–-Aqui... – alçou a mim. –Leve essa!

Quando eu pensei que não podia ficar mais vermelha... Eis que eu fiquei!

* * *

N/a: Não me matem é tudo que eu peço e claro... Deixem suas reviews!

N/b: SURPRISE!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Está na hora de nosso casal cute-cute se conhecer melhor, né não!? E a Dona Laila, que não é burra, alem de sair na vantagem ao reivindicar Jasper para seu quarto, acabou empurrando Edward pra Bella... E o que será que vai acontecer em New Orleans!?  
Porque, podem ter certeza, na Califórnia o bicho pega! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Pensei numa musiquinha infame pro senhor Emmett... Que... É o cumulo não compartilhar com vocês! Gara-gara-gara-garanhão, pega mina de montão, sente o som do batidão, vai descendo ate o chão, te-te o chão... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gosh, preciso parar de ver Rio! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
! / fuckyeah! HAHA  
Beijos da M ;*


	16. Chapter 12 - Trégua

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 - Trégua**

**Por Bella**

–-Mulheres e suas compras. - Jasper disse brincalhão. Laila riu, escondendo estrategicamente, sua lingerie preta. Eu, provavelmente, logo teria uma hemorragia pelo rosto, de tão quente que ele estava. Edward estava bem silencioso, um passo atrás do meu amigo. -E vejo que conseguiu atrair até Bella... - PERA LÁ como assim ele me chama de Bella na frente de todos?!

Edward fixou os olhos na lingerie em minhas mãos. Engoli seco.

–-Ela estava precisando de uma forçinha. - Laila disse esbarrando o ombro no meu, como se fossemos cúmplices. Cullen olhou meu rosto com curiosidade e desceu os olhos pra lingerie de novo, não sem antes de analisar meu corpo. Meu Deus, eu ia ter um treco ali mesmo!

–-Senhorita Garret?

–-Laila, querida, Laila. - corrigiu-me sorridente. Engoli seco de novo. -Meu Deus Isabella, como você esta vermelha!

Que porra!

–-Dá pra notar? - sussurrei escondendo a lingerie atrás das costas.

–-Claro que não. - respondeu-me irônica. -Só esta parecendo que é gêmea de um Tomate maduro! Só isso!

–-Podemos pagar isso e subir pro quarto? - implorei sem olhar os meninos.-Por favor...

–-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos! - praticamente corri pro caixa, mas ainda a ouvi cochichar: -Vocês deixaram a Isabella tímida, rapazes...

Pagamos pelas roupas e saímos do souvenir. Edward e Jasper empurravam um carrinho com as malas. Apertei o botão para chamar o elevador e então, as portas se abriram para nós. Entramos em completo silencio, afinal, eu ainda sentia meu rosto quente. "Edward gosta de azul..." a voz de Laila ainda se repetia em minha cabeça. Deus, que vergonha!

–-Olha... Falei com o Jasper e achamos melhor dividirmos igualmente: meninas com meninas e vice e versa! - Edward disse, quando o elevador parou no andar do nosso quarto. Laila entortou a boca.

–-Hm... - resmungou. As chaves magnéticas abriam a porta principal, mas cada uma abria a porta do seu devido quarto. Edward usou a sua para abrir a porta e adentramos o local. Tinha um requinte único e aconchegante... Me fazia recordar daquele apartamento que dividia com Jasper. Tinha aconchego e cheiro de lar doce lar. -Vamos fazer assim. - Laila atraiu a atenção para si. -Vejam a mensagem subliminar! - e arrastou Jasper pela mão, para o quarto da esquerda. E sem dizer mais nada, simplesmente usou a chave e trancou o quarto.

Fitei Edward horrorizada.

–-Ela me ignorou!? - ele perguntou tão chocado quanto eu.

–-Acho que sim! - respondi pegando minha mala do carrinho. -Me empresta...?

–-Claro! - e deu-me o cartão magnético. Caminhei lentamente para o quarto da direita. Passei o cartão pela fenda e a porta se abriu. A empurrei lentamente e minha bolsa caiu pesadamente no chão, devido ao meu choque. Somente uma cama... Extra grande... No meio do quarto...

Era demais pra minha cabeça!

**Por Edward**

–-Deve ter algo muito errado nisso! - ela resmungou ainda parada na porta do quarto. - Eu vou falar com o gerente! - disse e saiu apressada.

Dei uma olhada no quarto, deixei minhas coisas próximas ao pequeno closet e me joguei na cama ligando a TV.

–-Pelo visto teremos que dividir não apenas o quarto! - ela disse entrando no quarto não muito feliz. Apenas dei de ombros e continuei a assistir a reprise de um jogo. –Como pode agir como se estivesse tudo numa boa!?

–-Está tudo numa boa. – dei de ombros de novo. Ela continuou me encarando, meio desesperada, meio louca. –Olha, o que ha de errado? Vamos dividir o quarto e a cama... Não é nada demais!

–-Mesmo?

–-É... Não vai ser como se fossemos um casal! – falei encarando a TV.

Bella assentiu ainda sem jeito e ficou por ali, ate ver que era mesmo seguro se deitar ao meu lado. Jesus era como se eu fosse arrancar um pedaço do seu braço numa mordida! Eu não era tudo isso! Talvez seu receio fosse ao que aconteceu naquele dia... Na cozinha... Céus Edward, não volte àquele dia! Não volte! Suspirei.

–-Ei. – chamei-a baixinho.

–-Hm? – resmungou de volta.

–-Sabe, eu queria perguntar... Uma coisa! – desliguei a TV temporariamente.

–-Pergunte. – incentivou-me desconfiada.

–-É... Ahn... Aqui em N.O tem vários barzinhos num bairro Frances. E eles são bem tranqüilos, entende? E... – pigarreei. –E que eu queria saber se podemos ir lá enquanto estamos aqui... Podemos?

–-Ouh... – franziu a testa.

–-Vou entender se não pudermos, mas... Lá é realmente tranqüilo! Não é um lugar onde eu vá arranjar confusão...

–-Você arruma confusão ate num shopping, Edward! – ela riu.

–-Okay, você ganhou! – me rendi. –Mas... Pense! Vale à pena ir lá... É serio, Bella, eu vou cooperar!

–-Vou pensar. – prometeu intensa. Encaramos-nos.

A tensão nos envolveu novamente. Deus, se você realmente me ama como filho, faz alguém entrar aqui agora, antes que...

–-Ed! – Laila gritou do outro lado da porta junto com suas batidas violentas. –Isabella! Saiam dai! Venham pra sala!

Senhor Deus, tinha que ser a Laila!?

Levantei e espreguicei-me. Fiz um sinal com a cabeça, chamando Bella. Ela engatinhou por cima da cama, atiçando minha mente ao ficar de quatro daquela maneira. Inocente, chegou ate os pés da cama e se sentou, levantando-se em seguida. Pigarreei desviando os olhos.

–-Vamos. – ela resmungou abrindo a porta. Laila ria de alguma coisa com Jasper na sala. Assim que nos viu, tentou se controlar.

–-Ei, ei, ei... – Jasper soou animado.

–-Já... – Laila soltou uma risadinha. –Eu ia brincar, mas... Vamos deixar debaixo dos panos!

Bella engasgou. Eu apenas fuzilei-a com os olhos.

–-Que tal pedirmos comida? – Laila contornou a situação mudando de assunto.

–-Não sabia que pessoas poderiam se tornar alimento... – resmunguei baixinho. Bella gargalhou.

–-Essa foi boa. – sussurrou pra mim. Prendi o riso.

–-O que foi? – ela quis saber.

–-Vamos pedir a comida, oras. – sorri amarelo.

Já que quem teve a idéia de pedir comida fora minha amada e leal amiga Laila, nada mais justo do que a mesma telefonar e fazer o pedido. E então, começamos a conversar amenamente. Laila me olhava como se eu fosse aprontar. A comida chegou. Sentamos no chão, ao redor da mesa retangular de centro.

–-Hm... – Bella resmungou. –Edward disse que aqui tem bastante bistrô!

–-É verdade! São liiiindos! – Laila balançou o garfo dando ênfase do lindo. Assenti concordando.

–-Estava pensando... – começou, ciscando na comida. –Sei lá, podíamos ir a um enquanto estamos aqui. Afinal, temos mais três dias pela frente!

–-Claro, porque não? – Jasper disse simpático. Algum outro assunto foi puxado. Sutilmente, cutuquei Bella, que me olhou por cima do braço.

–-Obrigado. – agradeci sem som.

Ela me deu uma piscadela.

UMA PISCADELA! Meu Deus, o mundo deve ter parado!

Ri sozinho e ficamos por ali, ate Jasper se espreguiçar fingidamente. Bella se levantou primeiro, antes dele soltar sua desculpa esfarrapada.

–-Vou tomar um banho e ir dormir... Estou um pouco cansada! – disse dando a volta num sofá e indo pro quarto.

–-Eu e Jasper vamos dormir também... Não é? – Laila disse na maior cara de pau. –Você não vai dormir agora, Ed?

–-Não. – respondi dando de ombros. – Estou sem sono...

–-Nós também! – Jasper disse. –Quer dizer... Nós também não vamos dormir! Quer dizer...

Só por Deus, ele só estava se enrolando ainda mais!

–-Boa noite! – falei rindo ao me levantar e ir pro quarto. Fechei a porta e tirei a camisa, pulando em seguida na cama. Liguei a TV e fiquei zapeando pelos canais, procurando algo bom. Achei um filme de comedia qualquer. Gargalhei de uma cena engraçada. Bella saiu do banheiro belos minutos depois, com os cabelos molhados. Tentei não ligar para seu atual pijama, mas...

Reparei em como sua calça de moletom folgada deixava seu bumbum arrebitado. Ou em como sua pele exposta de seus ombros por causa da gola larga da camiseta pareciam macia e convidativamente tocável! Ou em como seus cabelos molhados davam um ar mais sexy a tudo isso... Engoli seco e voltei meus olhos para a TV.

–-Posso me acomodar...?

–-Não seja tímida. – falei evitando fita-la. –A cama também é sua!

Bella se deitou ao meu lado. Houve um silencio constrangedor.

–-O que esta assistindo? – perguntou

–-Um filme qualquer... – dei o controle a ela. –Procure um melhor!

–-Tudo bem. – pegou o controle, esbarrando os dedos nos meus. Qualquer contato físico parecia mexer comigo. Bella começou a zapear pelos canais.

–-Aaaaahn...

Eu e Bella nos olhamos assustados. Aquele gemido não pertencia a nenhum de nós!

–-Aaaaahn... Aaaaaahn...

Ela se encolheu na cama, começando a ficar corada.

–-Aaaaaaahn, aaaaahn... Ooooooh... Oooh Deus... Oh-oh-oh-oh... Oooh Jasper!

Tomei o controle de sua mão e aumentei o volume.

–-Santo Deus, não se pode dormir em paz? – resmunguei. E só pra piorar, Bella tinha parado na CNN. O que diabos eu ia querer ver na CNN? –Jornal!?

–-É educativo e eu preciso saber o que acontece ao meu redor. – ela se defendeu. Resmunguei qualquer coisa. Eu me sentia vegetando em cima daquela cama, via e ouvia, sem realmente ver e ouvir nada! Eu só sei que o jornal acabou e começou outra vez... –Será que já é seguro abaixar o volume?

–-Será? – questionei. –Vamos testar. – fui abaixando o volume lentamente. Nenhum som obsceno de fundo. Suspirei aliviado.

–-Agora já posso dormir... – ela disse e espetou o dedo em meu braço. – Nada de brandear pro meu lado no meio da noite, hein Cullen!

–-Droga, você descobriu meu plano super secreto. – a fitei com um olhar tedioso. –Não se preocupe com isso, não irei invadir seu espaço, Swan!

–-Bom mesmo. – murmurou puxando a ponta do edredom e entrou debaixo, virando as costas pra mim em seguida. Revirei os olhos e zapeei pelos canais outra vez. Deus, como é difícil achar algo descente depois da meia noite na TV! Achei algo parecido com o American Idol. Fiquei assistindo monotonamente, perdendo a noção da hora. Bocejei.

De repente...

Bella se remexeu na cama, avançando para o meu território.

–-Mas o que...? – recuei um pouco, dando-lhe espaço. Ela continuou se aproximando. E eu recuando. –Volte para o seu cantinho, volte... – sussurrei sacudindo a mão quando vi que estava no limite da cama.

Vi que não tinha saída... Quer dizer, ter ate que tinha, mas eu não queria dormir no chão! Voltei mais para o meio da cama, esbarrando em Bella. Ela se deitou sobre meu peito e suspirou, voltando a ficar quieta.

Golpista!

Hesitante (e com medo de ter o nariz quebrado no dia seguinte) abracei sua cintura. Bocejei outra vez. Meus olhos foram pesando... Pesando... Ate que a ultima coisa que me lembro antes de fechar os olhos pra valer, foi comigo beijando os cabelos semi-secos de Bella.

* * *

N/A Sério a cena da Edward abanando a mão pra ela foi hilária, visualizei ele balançando a mão num "Xô Xô".  
Ahhh espero que tenha gostado do Capitulo, e desculpa pela demora... Não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews!

N/b: Ooooooooooooun eles sao tao fofinhos juntos!  
E a Bella nem parece mais um velha rabugenta de 120 anos! Não é lindo?  
E o Ed? Ele tambem nao parece mais com um matador a sangue frio *-*  
A Coruja aqui fica muito viada com essas coisas!  
E agora eles estam em New Orleans... Véi na boa, muita coisa vai acontecer nessa viagem! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
E desistam, eu nao vou contar u.u  
O proximo capitulo sai em breve... Se depender da boa inspiração de nós duas, né amada?  
Ate mais ver :)  
Beijos da M :*

_P.s: Bom, eu estou imensamente feliz que vocês estejam gostando de Freedom, cara eu to ultra mega power feliz em ver vocês comentarem... Não importa que sejam 3 comentarios a cada capitulo, não importa se tenho dezenas, centas ou milhares de review... isso não importa, eu fico feliz em saber que gostem da minha estória meio louca..._

_Meu muito obrigada a cada uma de vocês por reservarem um tempinho da sua vida para lerem minha estória..._

_Imensamente grata!_


	17. Chapter 13 - O que Diabos

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 13 – O que Diabos ta acontecendo aqui?!**

**Pov Bella**

Eu me sentia presa num sonho bom e a realidade dura... Aquele meio termo em que queremos ficar ali para sempre e ao mesmo tempo, fugir rapidamente daquele local inexistente. Mas o que me prendia ali era uma sensação boa e um calor que eu não queria parar de sentir. Aconcheguei-me mais, porque eu não queria sair dali por tão cedo. Suspirei ao sentir algo apertar-me a cintura, como se também quisesse que eu ficasse ali...

Finalmente me rendi e fui abrindo os olhos lentamente.

O rosto de Edward estava tão próximo de mim, que por um instante, minha reação seria como daquela noite do porre: empurrá-lo da cama e sair gritando feito uma retardada. Entretanto... Eu o estava abraçando também e isso me fez repensar qualquer ação! Condenem-me, mas fiquei ali, ainda curtindo a sensação boa.

Peguei-me analisando sua expressão serena, em como ele parecia inocente dormindo. Sorri ao ver o sorriso bobo em seus lábios adormecidos... Levemente rosados... Convidativos demais para o meu autocontrole fragilizado! Baixei os olhos, analisando a curvatura de seu maxilar e pescoço, em como seu peito nu subia e des... Calma aí, peito nu?! Edward estava na mesma cama que eu, sem camisa!? Abraçado a mim!? Deus, isso é algum teste?

Não, isso não pode ser obra Divina. É a tentação! Eu sei que é... Agora sei o que Eva passou com aquela maldita maçã! Antes que meus olhos continuassem a descer, os subi outra vez para o rosto dele. Deus, como ele era lindo dormindo... Pestanejei meio enfeitiçada. Mordi o lábio inferior, ponderando. Se ele estava dormindo, não iria ficar sabendo... Movi o corpo um pouquinho, sem a intenção de acordá-lo, aproximando-me ainda mais de seu rosto. Eu estava tão perto que sentia o perfume de sua loção pós-barba. Entreabri os lábios, suspirando ansiosa. Rocei meus lábios nos seus, sentindo a eletricidade pulsar do meu corpo para o dele. Rocei outra vez, deliciando-me com a doçura da ação, pois eu bem sabia que era algo perigoso.

Mas só tornava tudo tão excitante!

Fui um pouco mais ousada ao encaixar o lábio inferior dele entre os meus. Fechei os olhos me entregando ao momento perfeito! Edward suspirou e se mexeu. Arregalei os olhos e assustada, rolei na cama... Ate cair com um baque surdo no chão!

-Hmm... – gemi baixinho, sentindo uma dor na coxa. Levantei-me rapidamente para espiá-lo. Deixei somente os olhos à mostra. Ele só tinha mudado de posição, agora, abraçado a um travesseiro tão apertado que senti inveja. Aquele travesseiro podia ser eu! Estreitei os olhos e bufei baixinho. Dei tapas em minha testa. O que diabos eu estava pensando? O que diabos eu estava fazendo!? E se ele acordasse?

Meu Deus estou pensando as hipóteses de Jasper com seus "e se...". Isso não é bom! Deixei os ombros caírem e segui para o banheiro. Afinal, eu precisava de um banho!

.**  
**

**Por Edward.**

Acordei meio sonolento e tateie a cama em busca de algo, e antes mesmo que me pusesse a pensar em busca do que eu estava eu me sentei na cama olhando o quarto. Nem sinal da Bella. Levantei calcei meus chinelos e segui para o banheiro, assim que abri a porta ouvi um grito o que me despertou de vez!

E lá estava Bella, tentando a todo custo se cobrir com a pequena toalha do hotel, toalha essa que mal cobria suas pernas roliças que estavam totalmente expostas para serem contempladas. Subi meu olhar pro seu rosto e lá se encontrava aquele rubor que a deixava ainda mais linda... - MEU DEUS - balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar de tais pensamentos.

-Me desculpe, não... Er... Vou esperar ali fora! - disse e bati a porta atrás de mim. Passei minhas mãos nervosamente por meus cabelos, ainda com a visão perfeita da Bella em minha mente, aquelas pernas bem delineadas, as alças lilás de seu sutiã que ficaram à mostra e que ficara muito bem nela, aquele rubor magnífico em suas bochechas que a deixava com um ar sexy de inocência!

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberto e me virei para dar de cara com uma Swan já vestida com um jeans preto e uma regata cinza.

Passou por mim indo em direção a porta e a segui, Jasper e Laila já estavam na sala pedindo o nosso café da manhã.

-Bom dia! - Laila disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Bom dia! - Bella respondeu sentando-se em um dos sofás. Laila saiu do lado do Jasper vindo em minha direção.

-E então, já testou a mola da cama?! - ela sussurrou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não tanto quanto você! - disse sarcasticamente. E ela sorriu descaradamente pra mim e voltou para o lado do Jasper que a abraçou.

-Ei, sabe o que eu notei hoje!? – todos nós olhamos para Laila. –Eu não tenho uma roupa digna de ir ao bistrô! Está decidido: vamos ao shopping!

Bella me fitou como se dissesse "quando foi que eu a deixei no comando?". Eu também não tinha a resposta!

.**  
**

**Por Bella.  
**  
-Whitlock! – Chamei-o. Jasper ficou branco.

-É tão anormal ouvir você me chamando assim... Ainda mais nesse tom!

-É que é serio!

-Diga o que é. – sorriu simpático, daquele jeito calmo dele.

-Não parece que somos agentes mais... – sussurrei vendo Edward pirraçar Laila, ao bagunçar os cabelos da mesma e gargalhar. Me perdi um pouco, observando os dois ate sentir cutucões em meu braço. –Que é?

-Você que estava desabafando... Eu que pergunto: que é? – ele imitou meu tom de voz irritado. Eu ri sem graça.

-Jass, olhe bem... Parece que somos mais casais em viagem do que agentes cuidando do Cullen! – retorci as mãos. –Acho que estamos nos perdendo...

-Casal!? – ele riu desdenhoso. –Você e o Edward? – riu ainda mais alto. –Bella, essa é, com toda a certeza, a melhor piada do ano!

-Ha ha ha... Ha! – eu ri totalmente sem graça.

É... Definitivamente, Jasper estava por fora do assunto!

Depois de tomarmos café, vestimos algo descente e descemos. Jasper estava com os dedos entrelaçados nos de Laila, enquanto eu mantinha meus braços cerrados rente ao corpo, com medo de querer testar essa merda de casal feliz e pegar a mão de Edward. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo...

-Antes que alguém se pronuncie. – cortei quando Laila levantou o braço, perto do carro. –Eu dirijo!

-Tudo bem, eu só ia perguntar se Jasper pode ir no banco de trás?

-Você esta louca!? – perguntei. –Jasper, você puxou os cabelos dela com muita força!?

-Bella! – os dois protestaram ficando levemente corados. Que merda é essa que todo mundo, de repente, começou a me chamar de Bella?

-É a única explicação, oras! Tem mais gente no carro... Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar os dois irem no banco de trás para fazer sabe-se Deus o que? Só se me amarrarem no banco do carona!

(...)

-Serio, como isso aconteceu? – perguntei emburrada no banco do passageiro. Edward riu.

-Eu não sei ao certo... O que aquele olhar da Laila significava?

-Significava... – senti meu rosto corar. –Sei algo sobre você, que ninguém deveria saber! – olhei pelo retrovisor e os dois estavam de chamego. Ed parou num semáforo.

-Devo perguntar que coisa é essa...?

-Não!

-Tudo bem! – ficamos em silencio. Os sons de beijos realmente me incomodavam... Claro, afinal, era pura inveja minha! Não que eu queria sair beijando Jasper... Eca! Mas eu queria ser assim em publico com o Cullen... Santa mãe de Deus! Preciso de férias...

-Porque você não liga o Ra...?

-É uma boa idéia! – Edward concordou rapidamente, ligando o som alto. Tocava uma musica eletrônica agitada... Pelo menos, consegui me distrair ate chegarmos ao shopping.

Assim que paramos o carro numa vaga perto da entrada do shopping, pulei do veiculo como se ele fosse pegar fogo. Edward saiu numa velocidade normal. Laila e Jasper... Bom, esses dois se arrastaram para fora do carro entre risinhos e conversinhas melosas demais para mim e meu autocontrole.

-Isabella... – ah vejam, alguém voltou ao juízo perfeito! –Que tal nos encontrarmos na Praça de Alimentação!?

-Ahn?

-É, eu e Jasper... Vamos dar uma voltinha!

-Mas...

Ela me deu um Tchauzinho irônico por cima do ombro. Olhei indignada para Edward, que se limitou a dar de ombros. Quem, afinal de contas, pôs ela no comando de toda a operação!?

Era só eu baixar a guarda um pouquinho e ser simpática, que já montavam em minhas costas? Que merda é essa?

-Ela fazia isso direto com os seguranças... – contou-me enquanto ainda estávamos plantados no estacionamento. –Talvez seja por isso que o pai a deixou vir para cá, sem proteção nenhuma... Quer dizer, Laila não sabe, mas o que mais tem é agente disfarçado cuidando dela!

-O pai dela não seria idiota de deixá-la sozinha! – concordei começando a andar.

-Não duvido nada que Jasper seja agente duplo...

-Não viaja, Cullen! – ri balançando a cabeça. Perifericamente, o vi dar de ombros.

-Eu apenas acho...

E o assunto morreu!

Caminhamos em silencio ate o maldito shopping. Na verdade... Se dependesse de mim, eu nem estava aqui! Mas... Se esta no inferno, abraça o capeta, certo!? Era, basicamente, o que eu estava fazendo! Passei de frente a algumas lojas, sem me interessar pelas roupas da vitrine. Ate uma blusa, numa determinada loja, me chamar à atenção. Pela expressão engraçada de Edward, eu quase devo ter lambido o vidro.

Ela pigarreou.

-Quer entrar? – tossiu para disfarçar uma risada. Ignore-o, entrando em seguida.

Uma vendedora com cara de fuinha sendo torturada me olhou entediada. Andei apressadamente ate a arara com as camisetas. Era difícil achar uma camiseta com os escritos **keep calm**impressos nela de uma maneira legal. Sei lá... Eu gostava dessa expressão! Peguei um cabide onde a camiseta era preta, com a gola larga deixando os ombros de fora e com os escritos em dourado. Provavelmente estava saindo arco Iris da minha boca!

-Um short claro cairia bem com essa blusa... – Edward sussurrou inocentemente em meu ouvido. Prendi a respiração e como estática, os pêlinhos de meu braço direito se arrepiaram por sua aproximação. –É a sua cara! – e manteve-se perto de mim.

-É? – tudo bem, não me culpem por isso ser a única coisa inteligente que saiu de mim naquele momento! O cara estava seduzindo minha calc... Cabeça, o que mais eu podia fazer? Lentamente, fui virando o rosto na direção dele. Edward pestanejou lentamente, como naqueles filmes românticos! Soltei um longo suspiro quando o mesmo sorriu torto.

-Eu achei... – manteve o sorriso. –Se estivesse escrito _Bella_ ao invés de **Keep Calm**, seria ainda mais parecido com você! – abri um sorriso tímido. Era como se desse para sentir o cheiro do flerte entre nós.

Houve um clima ainda mais forte, enquanto encarávamos os olhos e os lábios um do outro.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa!? – dei um pulo pro lado com a voz da vendedora tão perto. Maldita cara de fuinha torturada! Tentei acalmar o coração. E recuperar minha voz que... Tinha sumido inexplicavelmente!

-Sim! Sim! Sim! – eu soei falsamente animada, fazendo Edward prender o riso. –Vou levar essa!

-Gostaria de ver mais alguma coisa? Um short...?

-Não, obrigada! – neguei rapidamente, de modo nervoso.

-Tudo bem, então... Siga-me!

Assenti e Edward fez um sinal de que ia circular pela loja. Fiz positivo com os polegares e segui aquela mulher magrela. Tudo bem, eu não era gorda, mas... Magreza tem limite! Okay, provavelmente, eu só queria botar algum defeito naquela mulher que se intrometeu onde não foi chamada! Paramos próximas a um computador e ela digitou alguma coisa, entregando-me a blusa e um cartão de plástico em seguida.

-É só ir ao caixa agora! – sorriu. Tentei sorrir de volta, mas acho que só pareceu que eu rosnei para ela. Ela não me disse volte sempre. Suspirei indo para o caixa. Deus, eu estava gastando muito mais do que planejava! Eu nem era consumista dessa maneira... Entrei na fila, tinha duas mulheres em minha frente. Eu ainda estava ali, pensando em como a bezerra foi morrer, quando senti um corpo se colando atrás do meu. Não, não era um corpo... Era o corpo!

Deus Edward, o que diabos você quer fazer comigo!?

-Já pagou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira... E fiquei repetindo como um mantra! Neguei com um aceno.

-Tem duas pessoas... – engoli seco. –Em minha frente.

-Você mudou seu perfume? – e deu uma cafungada em meu pescoço. Num reflexo, dei meio passo para o lado, tombando a cabeça para o lado ao qual Edward esfregara seu nariz. Deus, agora eu estava mesmo arrepiada! Ele, no entanto, parecia envergonhado. –Desculpe...

-Não... – desafinei pateticamente. –Esta tudo bem! Eu... – umedeci os lábios. –Não estou usando perfume hoje...

Eu queria cavar um buraco e entrar dentro quando percebi que uma garota do caixa e a mulher que estava em minha frente, nos olhavam fixamente. Envergonhada não chegava nem perto do que eu estava sentindo!

Não via a hora de chegar ao hotel, depois da vergonha que passei, minha vontade era de entrar em um buraco negro!

-Vai tirar o pai da forca Isabella?! - Laila perguntou, eu apenas ignorei e pressionei ainda mais o pé no acelerador.

Quando eu vi o hotel eu pude respirar aliviada. Deixe o carro para o manobrista estacionar e subimos para o nosso quarto.

-Certo, acho melhor nós - Laila disse apontando para mim e para ela. - Nos arrumarmos no seu quarto!

-Arrumar?! - perguntei

-Em que mundo você esta Isabella?! Hellow, nós vamos ao _The Bombay Club_! - ela disse, eu havia me esquecido completamente que iríamos sair. Eu gostaria que a sorte ficasse do meu lado nessa noite!

[...]

-Eu não vou com isso! - disse raivosa.

-Mas por que não? Ficou lindo em você! - Laila disse.

-Esse vestido, se é que posso chamar esse pedaço de pano de vestido, é tão apertado que eu mal consigo colocar meu coldre! - disse.

-Ah, mas você vai sim! - ela disse me empurrando pra "sala".

-Hey, pare de me empurrar! - disse e acabei chamando a atenção dos meninos.

-Você duas estão lindas, e então já podemos ir?! - Jasper perguntou.

-Claro e muito obrigada pelo elogio querido!

-Mas é claro que não podemos ir! – reclamei puxando o tecido para baixo. Eu não estava muito acostumada a mostrar as pernas!

-E por que não?!

-Pelo simples fato de que eu não vou com isso, eu mal consigo me mexer, eu preciso ser ágil, não atrapalhada e outra eu não consigo colocar o meu coldre por que esse vestido é apertado demais!

-Bella, eu tenho o suficiente pra nós dois! E olha, hoje é o seu dia de folga, sabe aquele que eu estava te devendo, então podemos ir?! - bufei e muito a contra gosto saímos do hotel. Jasper e sua boca grande, se ele não falasse que era minha folga, eu teria conseguido ir com outra roupa... Droga!

O caminho até o bistrô foi calmo e rápido, pois não ficava muito longe de onde estávamos hospedados.

-Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los?! - perguntou o recepcionista.

-Reserva em nome da senhorita Garrett! - disse Laila.

-Oh Claro, por favor, entrem o maître vai lhes mostrar sua mesa! - disse e logo um rapaz veio nos direcionar até a mesa.

A noite foi calma, e por incrível que pareça agradável! Enquanto Laila e Jasper dançavam ao som do jazz que tocava no local eu mantive uma conversa bem tranqüila com Edward. A conversa entre nós fluía de uma forma impressionantemente fácil, sem em momento algum surgi um estresse ou troca de ofensas.

Quando voltei ao quarto Edward já estava do seu lado da cama dormindo. Enfiei-me embaixo do edredom quentinho e não demorou muito para eu adormecer.

_._**  
**

**Por Jasper**

-Então, eu vou tomar um banho pra podermos dormi! - Laila disse manhosa.

-Tudo bem, eu só vou terminar de ver essa reportagem e já estou indo pro nosso quarto! - disse lhe dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Assim que terminou a reportagem desliguei a televisão e quando ia em direção ao meu quarto ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do quarto da Bella e do Edward, peguei a arma que estava dentro do aparador entre os quartos e segui até a porta do quarto que estava entreaberta quando eu ouvi:

-_Oh Edward..._ - isso era um gemido? Não, eu devo ter ouvido errado!_ -Ai Edward... Assim dói! - _elaresmungou.

-E assim? -

ele perguntou suspirando pesadamente. _Suspirando pesadamente?!_

-Ahn... Bem melhor!

- Bella gemeu novamente, Meu Deus eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo. _-Ai Edward! Mais devagar, tá doendo... _- ela choramingou. Eu já estava horrorizado como que eu estava ouvindo...

-Relaxa... Desse jeito não dá! A dor não vai passar... - ele pediu e eu abri a porta e no momento em que vi os dois, eu queria arrancar meus olhos!

Edward estava ajoelhado entre as pernas da Bella, com uma perna dela levantada em suas mãos enquanto as mãos da Bella parecia querer arrancar os lençóis da cama.

_-Ahn Edward... Isso... Oh Deus assim... _- ela gemeu enquanto ele se movimentava entre suas pernas.

-O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! - praticamente gritei.

* * *

N/a: Hahahha NÃO ME MATEM, apenas ;b

N/b: Como diria a Laila: SANTA MAE DE DEUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Cara, é muito hilário escrever esses capítulos... Eu rolo de rir!  
E outra... Esse fim de capitulo é dar querer arrancar nossas sobrancelhas na pinça, mas... Esperem pelo o próximo! Acho que vai ser, enfim, Califórnia... E aí, a porra vai ficar seria! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Okay, Calopsita, não foi a intenção soltar spoiler! HAHAHA  
Cara... Comentem! Esta sendo tão legal ver o potencial de Freedom atingir níveis extremos *-*  
Bom... É isso aí! Ate mais ver  
Beijos da M :*


	18. Chapter 14 - Sol e Trabalho dobrado

**Freedom**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 – Sol e... Trabalho dobrado**

**Por Edward**

–-O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Jasper perguntou exaltado, sobressaltando-me. Larguei a perna de Bella bruscamente.

–-AAAAHHH! – ela urrou de dor quando o músculo voltou a ficar rígido. Coloquei sua perna pra cima e voltei a massagear.

–-Jasper... Ei! – sorri amigável, ignorando sua cara branca espantada. -Não é nada do que você esta pensando, okay?

–-Hmm. – Bella gemeu novamente.

–-Shhh, já falei pra relaxar! – sussurrei pra ela. Olhei para Jasper. –Câimbra. – dei de ombros.

–-Câimbra!?

–-É, câimbra! – concordei.

–-Jasper, pode ir parando, não é nada o que parece! Nem isso que você está pensando! – Bella disse tombando a cabeça de lado para fita-lo melhor.

–-Eu não estou pensando coisa alguma! – se defendeu ainda me fuzilando com o olhar. E eu, claro, de olho na arma que ele estava segurando. Sei lá... Depois do mau humor da Swan, a arma era o que eu tinha mais medo.

–-Como não esta pensando!? – fez uma pausa. –Hmmm... – gemeu aliviada. –Está impresso na sua cara!

Ele soltou um resmungo, mas... Continuou com a arma. Pelo menos ela estava abaixada. Isso é bom, não é!? Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz por ser o filho do Presidente!

–-_Jaspersito_! – Laila o chamou com a voz... Sexy!?

–-Amanha nos falamos sobre isso melhor. – espreitou os olhos para minhas mãos na panturrilha dela. Bufou e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

–-O rabo é muito grande*, Jasper? – Bella alfinetou bem alto. –VOLTA AQUI E FECHA ESSA MALDITA PORTA, WITHLOCK!  
"Olha só quem está voltando à ativa... O mau humor da Swan!"

Dois segundos depois, tive um vislumbre da porta sendo fechada sem delicadeza alguma.

_*gíria usada quando uma pessoa sai e não fecha a porta._

**Por Bella**

Os quatro dias que ficamos em N.O passaram agradavelmente, mas eu não posso me deixar levar como me deixei... Eu também não sou de ferro... Por mais que eu tenha responsabilidades com o Edward eu precisava desse "tempo de paz" pra mim... Só que Califórnia não é N.O, e assim que esse avião pousar, eu retomarei as rédeas dessa operação!

–-Certo, assim que pousarmos e nos instalarmos na casa que nos foi reservada, eu quero uma reunião! - disse a todos!

O caminho do aeroporto a casa magnífica que vamos ficar, foi relativamente rápido!

E nada como ser surpreendida por Emmett já instalado na casa

–-Como vocês demoraram! - Ele disse efusivo.

–-É, ficamos alguns dias em New Orleans... – disse.

–-Certo, então por que não se instalam...

–-Emmett inferno, já disse pra você parar de me desobedecer!

–-Ops, desculpe por isso! – disse meio sem graça! -Gente essa é Fernanda, minha guarda costa! E esses são Edward meu irmão, Bella e Jasper são seguranças dele e Laila, uma amiga da família! - disse nos apresentando.

–-Agente Ross, é um prazer revê-la! – disse a cumprimentando.

–-Deus, Swan... Jamais imaginei que fosse você a Bella que Emmett tanto me falou! – ela disse vindo me abraçar e retribui o gesto.

–-Aposto que ele fez minha caveira! – respondi suave. A agente Ross ficou de treinamento alguns dias comigo.

–-Ahn... Não! – pelo menos, ela sabia mentir bem melhor que eu.

–-Espera aí... – Edward estreitou os olhos. –Acho que conheço você.

–-Eu... – ela pigarreou. –Fui uns dias antes do combinado e fiquei a paisana em Louisiana!

–-Porque não me avisou? – perguntei achando estranho Edward ter corado.

–-Foi só uma passagem, na verdade, peguei o mesmo vôo que Emmett. – explicou. –Eu precisava ver os perfis de cada um.

–-Inteligente. – assenti aprovando a idéia dela. De repente, ela assumiu uma posição diferente.

–-Agente Swan, se quiser remanejar minha posição... Eu não vou me importar! – Fernanda disse num tom respeitoso. Oh Deus... Todos iam me tratar assim!? Como a chefe!? Por que... Ah deixe-me ver: eu sou a chefe!

–-Hein? – Emmett arregalou os olhos.

–-Depois falamos sobre isso. – falei com ela. –Agora vocês três... Temos uma reunião para fazer!

–-Mas eu queria...

–-É importante e tem que ser agora! – subi as escadas e não precisei olhar para trás para saber que estava sendo seguida por Edward, Laila e Jasper. Havia um escritório reservado para o agendamento de missões e planejamento de fuga caso algo desse errado numa operação. Era o escritório dos agentes... Cada cadeira tinha uma plaquinha de identificação na mesa. Engoli seco quando vi o meu nome em frente à cadeira da cabeceira.

–-Eu não vejo meu nome aqui. – Laila disse atrás de mim, num tom curioso. Jasper explicou para ela o motivo, em voz baixa. –Aaaah... – murmurou quando entendeu.

–-Acomodem-se em qualquer lugar. – sentei-me em meu lugar. Assim que eles se ajeitaram, eu comecei. -Bom, eu os convoquei para essa reunião, a fim de esclarecer algumas coisas. Ainda quem está no comendo dessa operação sou eu, e espero que tenham entendido essa parte - disse olhando diretamente pra Laila, que parece ter entendido o recado. - Por mais que tenha relaxado um pouco em questão a nossa estadia em New Orleans, eu nunca me esqueci de minhas obrigações! Assim como eu espero que você não tenha esquecido Withlock! Sei que você e a Srta Garret se afeiçoaram e engataram um relacionamento... Só que eu não permitirei que isso interfira em nosso trabalho, ou seja... Você terá dias de folga e eles são exatamente para que você possa usufrui deles! – Jasper assentiu uma vez, com a expressão seria. –Você terá praticamente um batalhão atrás das costas Cullen e eu vou estar na liderança dele... E nada de você ser aquele teimosinho que era no começo das aulas! – Edward assentiu, com as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa. –Espero que tenha esclarecido tudo!

–-Clara como água. – Laila sorriu simpática.

–-Isso vai valer quando? – Edward quis saber.

–-Agora. – respondi levantando-me. Emmett entrou porta adentro.

–-É serio mesmo que vocês estão aí!? – perguntou vestido somente com uma bermuda vermelha. –Tem um puta sol lá fora e vocês aqui!? Vou ter que arrastar vocês pelos cabelos?

Laila e Edward me olharam, como se pedissem permissão.

–-Jasper, os acompanhe! – falei com autoridade. –Mais fiquem na propriedade... Ainda preciso resolver umas coisas! Vai ter bastante gente lhe dando cobertura.

–-Okay. – e os três saíram.

–-Emmett? – chamei-o. Ele se virou imediatamente.

–-Diga, gracinha. – e deu-me uma piscadela. Prendi o riso.

–-Diga para a Agente Ross que eu quero falar com ela.

–-Você vai me privar da companhia exótica dela? Como você é sem coração! – ele desabafou. –Eu também tenho sentimentos! Ela é legal comigo e ate se esforça para rir de minhas piadas sem graça. Não faça isso, Swan, eu...

–-Emmett.

–-Sabe, eu gosto tanto dela. – e fingiu um choro.

–-Emmett. – chamei-o de novo.

–-Porque você é tão má!? – esticou a palavra e caiu de joelhos no chão, dramatizando. Só Deus sabe como eu fui forte para não rir.

–-Eu só quero falar com ela, Emmett. Só! – vesti a mascara seria. Ele pestanejou aturdido.

–-Só?

–-É... Só! – sorri.

–-Vou chamá-la. – abriu um sorriso largo e levantou-se do chão. E só então vi Edward parado atrás dele, revirando os olhos. Balancei a cabeça rindo. Andei pelo escritório que tinha uma grande janela, onde dava para ver um pedaço do jardim e grande parte da areia da praia e o mar. Houve uma batida na porta, seguida pela agente entrando vagarosamente.

-Me chamou?

-Sim. – virei-me para ela. –Eu quero uma lista com os nomes de todos os agentes que estão aqui. Preciso montar um rodízio entre vocês...  
E não é porque estão aqui, que não vão ter folga... Você sabe, né?

-Eu já trago a lista. – e antes de sair, ela me olhou. –O senhor Presidente pediu que quando chegamos aqui, você dissesse para Edward para ligar para a Casa Branca. - alguns minutos depois, ela voltou com a lista... De três paginas! E com a promessa de que uma quarta estava sendo impressa.

Eu tinha tanta responsabilidade sobre os ombros.

[...]

-Tire logo sua maldita folga, Swan! – Jasper me disse de um jeito que só faltava me sacudir pelos ombros. –De preferência hoje! Só por Deus garota, eu não agüento mais!

-Deu pra choramingar agora, Withlock? – arqueei a sobrancelha. Enterrou os dedos na face, como se fosse se auto arranhar.

-Santa mãe de Deus. – ele resmungou. –Tire essa folga hoje. De preferência... Já! Tem quase uma semana que estamos aqui, e você não folgou um dia se quer, e pelo que eu sei você já era pra ter tirado umas três folgas!

-Tudo bem. – concordei. –Mas só porque eu preciso descansar e não é porque você esta pedindo educadamente.

Jasper resmungou mais alguma coisa, que eu não ouvi. Eu perguntaria depois que eu trocasse de roupa. Optei pelo biquíni preto que havia comprado em N.O. e uma saída de praia branca quase transparente. Soltei os cabelos e coloquei meus óculos escuros e desci as escadas, descalça. Era bom sentir o chão... Não estar de sapato também era bom!

Sentei-me na sala e estiquei as pernas em cima da mesa de centro. Era bom ter a casa tão silenciosa...

–-Nossa Edward, vá se ferrar! – Emmett riu num tom alto demais. Lá vem ele perturbar minha calmaria! –Iihh... Veja quem esta aqui parecendo uma mulher!

–-Não enche Emmett! – resmunguei pegando um livro que estava ao meu lado. Estava com a pagina marcada e eu comecei dali, mesmo não tendo lido o começo.

–-Quem!? – Edward perguntou. Não retirei meus olhos na pagina.

–-A senhorita Bonita! Quer dar um mergulho, senhorita Bonita? Eu ti levo em meus braços fortes!

–-Vá se fuder. – resmunguei baixinho.

–-Você disse alguma coisa, senhorita Bonita? Eu não ouvi!

–-Eu disse... – retirei os óculos escuros e o fitei. –Vá se fuder!

–-Uuuh... Olha quem esta agressiva!

–-Emmett... Se você gosta do seu nariz bonitinho... É melhor parar, antes que ele fique tortinho!

Voltei à atenção para o _meu_ livro.

–-O que esta lendo, belezura? – ele se sentou ao meu lado. Edward sumiu momentaneamente. Ignorei-o. –E então, ela disse: Romeu, Romeu... Oh Romeu!

–-Você é muito chato, sabia? – resmunguei não querendo rir.

–-É o que dizem, mas eu, particularmente, não acredito! – seu braço grande pesou sobre meus ombros. –Esta de folga hoje?

–-Sim.

–-Amem! – imitou um pastor qualquer. –Vamos dizer amem! Eu quero ouvir... Amem!

–-Amem. – resmunguei. –Emmett... Sai do meu pé!

–-Eu não resisto a uma mulher bonita. – dei-lhe uma cotovelada. Ele riu alto.

No criado mudo, do extremo lado direito de Emmett, meu celular tocou estridentemente. Levantei a cabeça rapidamente e larguei o livro de lado. Quando me levantei para pegar o aparelho, Emmett me puxou para baixo, atrasando-me. Rosnei. Num átimo, seu braço voou ate o criado e pegou meu aparelho, fugindo de mim.

–-Emmett! – rosnei seu nome, pulando o sofá facilmente. –Me dá esse aparelho aqui! Já!

–-Não dou!

–-Me dá!

E ficamos nessa ladainha por um tempo, correndo em volta do sofá. Mas não foi por tanto tempo assim, pois consegui encurralar ele num canto da sala.

–-Edward! Edward! Vem cá! – e gargalhou da minha cara. Meu celular ainda tocava. –Tem um cara ligando pra Swan!

–-Um cara? – Edward surgiu da porta da cozinha. Fuzilei Emmett e fechei as mãos em punho.

–-Me dá esse celular agora! – pulei em cima dele no mesmo instante que o celular passou voando por cima da minha cabeça. –Segura aí, mano!

Virei o pescoço para Edward.

–-Quem é Black? – ele perguntou num tom zombeteiro. –Uuuhh... Você tem um _namoradinho_, Swan?

–-Me dá isso aqui! – rosnei correndo em sua direção.

–-É por isso que você esta estressadinha, é? – quando cheguei perto, ele entrou para a cozinha.

–-Edward eu vou fazer picadinho de você... E servir no jantar... Dos cachorros! – eu falava entre uma e outra lufada de ar. –Você vai querer...  
Não ter... Nascido!

–-Não me pega, não me pega... – corremos envolta do balcão da cozinha e ficamos cada um de um lado. Ele estava perto das panelas, que  
tinham o fogo ligado. Balançou o celular no ar, que deve ter vibrado com a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Edward o analisou. E se assustou quando o mesmo voltou a tocar... Derrubando-o dentro da panela de molho vermelho. – Oh-ou!

–-Você. Não. Fez. Isso! – falei pausadamente. Ele se aproximou com as mãos erguidas em frente ao corpo.

–-Foi um acidente... Não foi proposital! – ele disse. Estreitei os olhos e virei-lhe as costas. –Swan... Qual é! Foi mal!

Atravessei a sala como se fosse um míssil, ignorando uma pergunta de Emmett. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

–-Bella. – esticou meu nome. –É serio, fala comigo! Me desculpe!

Atropelei a porta do meu quarto e sem permissão, o Cullen entrou embicado atrás de mim. Ajoelhei-me no chão e puxei minha mala. No primeiro bolso de fora, meu celular reserva estava dentro de um saco plástico. O tirei de lá e com um chute, devolvi a mala ao seu lugar. Liguei o aparelho.

–-Nunca fiquei com tanto remorso em minha vida. – ele disse. –Droga Bella... Me desculpe! Por favor! Não foi intencional...

Como eu já estava muito puta da vida, joguei o celular em cima da cama e peguei o Cullen pelo colarinho da camiseta pólo. Ele arregalou os olhos, esperando receber o soco. Fechei ainda mais minhas mãos em seu colarinho engomadinho e minha respiração se tornou pesada.

Era como se toda minha raiva, tivesse se transformado em desejo... Eu não estava mais sentindo o desejo de matar Edward. Eu estava sentindo o desejo de ter Edward!

–-Bella... Me desculp...

–-Cala a boca!

E novamente fui movida pela insanidade e o beijei de um modo violentamente furioso. No mesmo instante, as mãos de Edward agarram minha cintura, puxando-me para si e então, as escorregou pelas laterais de meu corpo, puxando-me para cima. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Sua mão ficou pressionada contra minha lombar, mantendo-me colada a si. Com a outra mão, Edward puxou minha cabeça para trás, só para beijar meu pescoço. Soltei um gemido obsceno.

Isso o estimulou a andar ate a cama.

* * *

N/A: Oh god! A reação do Edward verdadeiramente comica... UAHSUAHSUAHSU não é isso que vc esta pensando...

Com aquela cena, a ultima coisa que eu imaginaria era uma massagem pra aliviar a câimbra...

Emm eu amo ele, e a Senhorita Bonita ficou extressadinha UAHSUAHSUASH

Derrepente ficou quente, vocês estão achando?!

HAHAHAHAHAH

Beijo beijo, deixem suas reviews!

**_Ps. Queridas Fic nova na area, vou deixar a sinopse e o link caso queiram dar uma olhada!_**

**_Obscure Desire  
_**

**_"Edward é um estudante do Forks High School que nunca tinha se interessado verdadeiramente por por alguém do sexo oposto, para ele garotas não tinha nada a oferecer, isso muda quando a nova aluna, Bella Swan, chega ao colégio e desperta em sua mente e corpo reações nunca antes sentidas. Agora Edward precisa dominar o monstro que a nova garota despertou nele."_**

**_Link: www. fanfiction s/8752528/1/ Obscure-Desire-Traduzida * retire os espaços_**


	19. Chapter 15 - Você não está afim de nada

**Freedom  
**

**Disclaimer:** A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Se estágio, minha perdição!  
**

**Por Bella**

Depois daquela noite estressante os dias passaram tão rápidos que ainda não conseguia acreditar que estamos dentro do avião voltando para Louisiana.

O clima depois daquele bendito dia continuou hostil entre eu e o Edward, parecia que tínhamos voltado à estaca zero novamente. Brigamos por quase todos os dias do restante das férias e nossas brigas sempre acabavam com amassos contra as paredes... Quartos, sala, cozinha, sala de reuniões... Fomos pegos por diversas vezes pela Laila durante esses amassos, principalmente nas baladas.

E por mais que eu soubesse que isso e perigosamente errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Foi no final de agosto que as coisas entre nós começaram a melhorar, as brigas haviam diminuído consideravelmente, mas isso não fez com que os "pegas" tivessem o mesmo destino.

No dia do meu aniversario inventaram uma comemoração e fiquei completamente sem ação ao receber de Edward uma pulseira da Tiffany &Co. E depois desse episódio as brigas enfim se dissiparam...

–-Hey Bella, chegamos! Vamos?! – Laila disse me tirando dos meus devaneios.

**Por Edward.**

–-Sério, eu gosto de tudo na gastronomia, mas restaurante italiano?! – resmunguei.

–-Bom eu tirei a sorte grande! – Laila disse se gabando pois estagiaria na melhor confeitaria de Baton Rouge

–-Jasper, dá pra mandar sua namorada parar de se gabar?! - disse fazendo Laila e Jasper se engasgarem com o frappuccino.

–-Isso é serio?! – perguntei olhando pra Bella que apenas deu de ombro e voltou a tomar seu frappuccino de caramelo.

–-Bom eu acho que já deu meu horário, eu preciso ir, não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de estágio. – Laila disse pegando suas coisas apressadamente se despedindo.

–-Eu queria o estagio dela. – resmunguei. Suspirei deixando meu frappuccino de lado e levantando-me. –Bom, eu também tenho que ir pro meu estagio... – pensei ter visto Bella revirar os olhos. O ruim da culinária italiana era que... Era sempre a mesma coisa! Maçante e cansativo!

Cheguei ao restaurante e o chefe já me recebeu dando tapinhas em meu ombro. Swan manteve-se logo atrás de mim, silenciosa. E logo eu fiquei entretido demais para prestar atenção em sua presença. Eu me mantinha vigilante aos movimentos do chefe, falando e gesticulando, como se não estivesse cozinhando e sim fazendo algo... Muito mais simples, como... Sei lá, misturar o brigadeiro!

–-Quer saber um segredo filho? – perguntou-me entre uma mexida na frigideira e outra enquanto eu picava o tomate bem pequenininho.

–-Por favor.

–-O segredo de tantos restaurantes italianos e nenhum ter exatamente o mesmo gosto... Sabe qual é? – sei um meio sorriso arteiro. Estreitei os olhos prestando atenção. –Inove.

–-Não entendi. – resmunguei.

–-Sempre coloque um toque seu na receita. Isso faz com que... Tenha outro sabor! – assenti, entendendo. –Agora garoto... Termine isso para mim, sim?

–-Mais é claro. – exclamei feliz.

Meu estagio era tecnicamente fácil, afinal, eu gostava do que fazia. E quando cheguei em casa, segui o conselho do Chefe e fui para a cozinha... Testar algumas coisas! Eu precisava praticar.

**Bella pov.**

–-Swan... Vou tomar um banho.

–-Serio que você precisa me avisar de cada ação que pretende fazer, Jasper? – rebati monótona.

–-É só um aviso para você ir ficar na cozinha com o Cullen, sua grossa! – pôs as mãos na cintura.

–-E quem é você? A Carmen Miranda? Dá um tempo, Jass!

–-Quando você aparenta estar melhor... Eis que piora! – resmungou indo para o banheiro. Bufei e revirei os olhos, fechando a revista que eu tentava ler quando ele me incomodou. Levantei-me do sofá de saco cheio e louca por uma folga que eu pudesse dormir o dia todo sem que alguém me chamasse! Eu acho... Só acho... Que eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para a cena na cozinha.

Edward havia dobrado as mangas da blusa ate acima dos cotovelos, marcando os... Músculos salientes! Engoli seco, pestanejando feito uma retardada. A firmeza como mexia a panela estimulava alguns flash dos amassos que tivemos. Ele me imprensando contra a parede era a mais vivida de todas. Engoli seco de novo.

Eu estava ali, secando ele, quando o mesmo me notou em pé no batente da porta da cozinha. Tombou a cabeça de lado, analisando-me. Umedeci os lábios, mas pareceu não adiantar. Era uma secura interna... Que necessitava de um toque especifico. Edward se aproximou lentamente de mim, travando minhas pernas e deixando, ao mesmo tempo, as mesmas bambas.

Com os dedos levemente gelados, ele secou o suor em minha testa. O que aposto que foi trabalho jogado fora quando ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

–-Você esta bem? – fechei os olhos brevemente, me deliciando com sua voz inocentemente sexy.

–-Eu... Euu... Acho que... Sim. – ele enxugou minha testa de novo. –Acho que sim. – respirei com dificuldade.

–-Tem certeza?

–-Uhum. – resmunguei mordendo os lábios. –Eu vou... Chamar Jasper! É o turno dele. – vomitei a ultima frase em cima dele tão rápido que não tenho certeza que entendeu. E fugi da cozinha. Claro, não antes de atropelar a porta e ganhar um hematoma na coxa e no ombro.

Entrei toda esbaforida no quarto, topando com Jasper terminando de vestir a blusa. Olhou-me de um modo estranho e eu me preparei para a atuação do século.

–-Vai dizer que vocês brigaram de novo? – perguntou revirando os olhos ao bagunçar os cabelos semi secos.

–-Na verdade... – usei meu tom mais melodramático. –Estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal, pode ficar de olho no Cullen por mim... Só por... Hoje?

–-Claro. – sorriu pra mim. –Quer um remédio?

–-Não precisa. – apressei-me. –Eu só vou deitar quietinha aqui... Não se preocupe comigo!

Jasper assentiu e saiu do quarto. Como meu autocontrole já estava em frangalhos, a única coisa que precisei fazer foi cair na cama. O resto meu corpo fez sozinho.

_Eu podia jurar que estava dormindo, mas duvidei quando abri os olhos. Estava tudo tão silencioso que desconfiei de primeira. Levantei-me da cama e com a garganta seca, resolvi ir pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Só podia ser um sonho... E se um assassino em serie viesse correndo atrás de mim, eu gostaria de saber como acordar de verdade._

_E então cheguei à cozinha._

_Lá estava Edward... Numa versão bem, como posso dizer?, sensual. Muito mais sensual! Ele estava sem camisa, com uma calça jeans bem baixa e um avental branco. Quando me viu na soleira da porta, saudou-me com um sorriso torto sexy e safado. Tirou o avental, abandonando a colher de pau dentro da panela. Foi ate a geladeira e pegou um frasco._

_–-O que acha disso hoje? – e o sacudiu, pressionando o local certo. Me dei conta de que era chantilly quando ele lambeu o dedo de uma forma maliciosa. Abaixei a cabeça e assustei-me ao ver que só estava vestida com um treco cheio de renda e fitas, com muita transparência. Que merda era aquela? Peguei uma das pontas, para analisar melhor. –Vejo que vestiu o que lhe dei. _

_–-Voce...? – a pergunta entalou em minha garganta. Balancei a cabeça. Dei alguns passos para dentro da cozinha._

_–-Qual é Bella, ficou tímida de repente? – pegou-me pela cintura e me sentou na bancada. –Preciso fazer alguma coisa para acender aquele fogo? – não respondi. Ele expremeu um pouco de chantilly em minha coxa e em seguida, lambeu demoradamente. Arfei. _

_–-Hmm... – gemi ao sentir o seu beijo molhado na parte interna da coxa. Edward entrou entre minhas pernas, roçando o rosto no meu. _

_–-Vamos querida... A noite é nossa! _

_Quando nossos lábios se conectaram, tudo se incendiou bruscamente. Era um beijo selvagem e desesperado, cheio de um desejo reprimido. Rapidamente, abri o botão de sua calça, ao sentir que sua mão se infiltrava por debaixo daquela peça de roupa que eu trajava. Seus dedos passaram por minha virilha e subiram direto para meus seios. Com sua outra mão, ele me puxou mais para a beirada da bancada. Gemi obscenamente quando Edward foi descendo os lábios por meu corpo enquanto também descia a alça do que eu vestia, deixando meu peito a mostra. Rodeou meu mamilo com a língua. Impulsionei meu quadril para mais perto de sua ereção, querendo uma fricção mais forte._

_Edward passou o braço por minha cintura e me segurou pela bunda, enquanto me mudava de local. Fui parar em cima da mesa. Agarrou meus cabelos, tombando minha cabeça de lado._

_–-Deixe-me aproveitar essa noite. – murmurou entre beijos. Arrancou-me aquela camisolinha sexy e empurrou-me gentilmente para que eu me deitasse na mesa. Flexionou meus joelhos e abriu minhas pernas. –Eu estou louco por isso. – sorriu torto de novo e mordeu-me eroticamente a coxa, bem próximo a virilha. _

Gemi me contorcendo na cama. Abri os olhos pra realidade. Minha respiração estava rápida e eu me sentia suando por todos os poros. E alem de tudo: molhada. Estendi a mão para o copo d'água que ficava no criado mudo. Estava vazio. E eu tinha que ir a maldita cozinha. Reuni o pouco de coragem que ainda me restava e fui ao cômodo que tanto queria evitar. A primeira coisa de que senti falta... Foi de Jasper.

–-Cadê ele? – perguntei a ele, que estava de costa pra mim. Me olhou surpreso e riu.

–-Foi comprar pão italiano e buscar a Laila. – deu de ombros. –Quero que todos vocês provem o que fiz.

–-E ele disse se demora ou não?

–-Ele foi buscar a possível namorada... E vejo Laila como uma irmã, então... – riu outra vez. –Prefiro pensar que não vão demorar!

Resmunguei concordando. Meu corpo doía, eu não tinha mais vontade para lutar contra o desejo insano que eu nutria por Edward... Tudo bem que eu era suspeita de pensar isso depois daquele sonho... Erótico... Santo Deus, onde eu ia parar!?

Engoli seco, sem saber como agir. Na verdade, eu nem pensei muito, apenas me aproximei de Edward, botando as mãos em sua cintura e encostando o rosto em suas costas. Ele se virou, fitando-me sem entender porra nenhuma. Levantei a cabeça e lhe beijei demoradamente. E não demorou muito para que a cozinha pegasse fogo...

E quem sabe não continuaríamos de onde paramos no sonho?

* * *

Hey Denise, vc pode me chamar de Jhaay hahaha, muito obrigada por alertar, e sobre a postagem ela acontece nas terças, quintas e sabados, mas seria muito mais comodo vc criar uma conta e seguir (follow story) e favoritar (favorite story) a Fic, assim toda vez que eu postar será enviado um alerta de atualização da estória pro seu email, obrigada queridinhas pelas reviews!

N/b: Im too sexy for my Love, too sexy for my love (8) hahahahahahahaha Bella novamente brincando com a comidinha Minha linda, se voce nao quer, mande pra quem queira! Garanto que ele vai viajar o Brasil todo, visitando a casa de cada garota pertencente ao Clã Pervo.  
Um passarinho de cabelo espetado me contou que... Bom, vai sair do empate, a bola vai parar de bater na trave e finalmente, vai ter o gol que tanto sonhamos. Para uma perva, meia metáfora basta! Hahahahahahaahahahahaa  
Olha, deu trabalho issae, hein! CreinDeusPai! Não posso nem mais pensar em ouvir GIRL GONE WILD da Divinissima Madonna, afinal, ela me incentivou muito na parte do sonho erótico. Do qual, tive que me esforçar muito para expeli-lo em forma de palavras, porque... Cá entre nós, querrrrridas, imaginar é muito mais fácil! Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahah ahaha  
Claro que agora eu vou dar... UH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... Aquela calada básica nos dedos (?), antes que eu solte mais algum spoiler tenso u.u E eu non quero que a Calopsita fique brava comigo, afinal... Foi uma semana tensa!  
Ate a próxima... Beijos da M :*


	20. Chapter 16 - Seu estágio, minha perdição

**Freedom  
**

**Disclaimer:** A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Se estágio, minha perdição!  
**

**Por Bella**

Depois daquela noite estressante os dias passaram tão rápidos que ainda não conseguia acreditar que estamos dentro do avião voltando para Louisiana.

O clima depois daquele bendito dia continuou hostil entre eu e o Edward, parecia que tínhamos voltado à estaca zero novamente. Brigamos por quase todos os dias do restante das férias e nossas brigas sempre acabavam com amassos contra as paredes... Quartos, sala, cozinha, sala de reuniões... Fomos pegos por diversas vezes pela Laila durante esses amassos, principalmente nas baladas.

E por mais que eu soubesse que isso e perigosamente errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Foi no final de agosto que as coisas entre nós começaram a melhorar, as brigas haviam diminuído consideravelmente, mas isso não fez com que os "pegas" tivessem o mesmo destino.

No dia do meu aniversario inventaram uma comemoração e fiquei completamente sem ação ao receber de Edward uma pulseira da Tiffany &Co. E depois desse episódio as brigas enfim se dissiparam...

–-Hey Bella, chegamos! Vamos?! – Laila disse me tirando dos meus devaneios.

**Por Edward.**

–-Sério, eu gosto de tudo na gastronomia, mas restaurante italiano?! – resmunguei.

–-Bom eu tirei a sorte grande! – Laila disse se gabando pois estagiaria na melhor confeitaria de Baton Rouge

–-Jasper, dá pra mandar sua namorada parar de se gabar?! - disse fazendo Laila e Jasper se engasgarem com o frappuccino.

–-Isso é serio?! – perguntei olhando pra Bella que apenas deu de ombro e voltou a tomar seu frappuccino de caramelo.

–-Bom eu acho que já deu meu horário, eu preciso ir, não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de estágio. – Laila disse pegando suas coisas apressadamente se despedindo.

–-Eu queria o estagio dela. – resmunguei. Suspirei deixando meu frappuccino de lado e levantando-me. –Bom, eu também tenho que ir pro meu estagio... – pensei ter visto Bella revirar os olhos. O ruim da culinária italiana era que... Era sempre a mesma coisa! Maçante e cansativo!

Cheguei ao restaurante e o chefe já me recebeu dando tapinhas em meu ombro. Swan manteve-se logo atrás de mim, silenciosa. E logo eu fiquei entretido demais para prestar atenção em sua presença. Eu me mantinha vigilante aos movimentos do chefe, falando e gesticulando, como se não estivesse cozinhando e sim fazendo algo... Muito mais simples, como... Sei lá, misturar o brigadeiro!

–-Quer saber um segredo filho? – perguntou-me entre uma mexida na frigideira e outra enquanto eu picava o tomate bem pequenininho.

–-Por favor.

–-O segredo de tantos restaurantes italianos e nenhum ter exatamente o mesmo gosto... Sabe qual é? – sei um meio sorriso arteiro. Estreitei os olhos prestando atenção. –Inove.

–-Não entendi. – resmunguei.

–-Sempre coloque um toque seu na receita. Isso faz com que... Tenha outro sabor! – assenti, entendendo. –Agora garoto... Termine isso para mim, sim?

–-Mais é claro. – exclamei feliz.

Meu estagio era tecnicamente fácil, afinal, eu gostava do que fazia. E quando cheguei em casa, segui o conselho do Chefe e fui para a cozinha... Testar algumas coisas! Eu precisava praticar.

**Bella pov.**

–-Swan... Vou tomar um banho.

–-Serio que você precisa me avisar de cada ação que pretende fazer, Jasper? – rebati monótona.

–-É só um aviso para você ir ficar na cozinha com o Cullen, sua grossa! – pôs as mãos na cintura.

–-E quem é você? A Carmen Miranda? Dá um tempo, Jass!

–-Quando você aparenta estar melhor... Eis que piora! – resmungou indo para o banheiro. Bufei e revirei os olhos, fechando a revista que eu tentava ler quando ele me incomodou. Levantei-me do sofá de saco cheio e louca por uma folga que eu pudesse dormir o dia todo sem que alguém me chamasse! Eu acho... Só acho... Que eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para a cena na cozinha.

Edward havia dobrado as mangas da blusa ate acima dos cotovelos, marcando os... Músculos salientes! Engoli seco, pestanejando feito uma retardada. A firmeza como mexia a panela estimulava alguns flash dos amassos que tivemos. Ele me imprensando contra a parede era a mais vivida de todas. Engoli seco de novo.

Eu estava ali, secando ele, quando o mesmo me notou em pé no batente da porta da cozinha. Tombou a cabeça de lado, analisando-me. Umedeci os lábios, mas pareceu não adiantar. Era uma secura interna... Que necessitava de um toque especifico. Edward se aproximou lentamente de mim, travando minhas pernas e deixando, ao mesmo tempo, as mesmas bambas.

Com os dedos levemente gelados, ele secou o suor em minha testa. O que aposto que foi trabalho jogado fora quando ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

–-Você esta bem? – fechei os olhos brevemente, me deliciando com sua voz inocentemente sexy.

–-Eu... Euu... Acho que... Sim. – ele enxugou minha testa de novo. –Acho que sim. – respirei com dificuldade.

–-Tem certeza?

–-Uhum. – resmunguei mordendo os lábios. –Eu vou... Chamar Jasper! É o turno dele. – vomitei a ultima frase em cima dele tão rápido que não tenho certeza que entendeu. E fugi da cozinha. Claro, não antes de atropelar a porta e ganhar um hematoma na coxa e no ombro.

Entrei toda esbaforida no quarto, topando com Jasper terminando de vestir a blusa. Olhou-me de um modo estranho e eu me preparei para a atuação do século.

–-Vai dizer que vocês brigaram de novo? – perguntou revirando os olhos ao bagunçar os cabelos semi secos.

–-Na verdade... – usei meu tom mais melodramático. –Estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal, pode ficar de olho no Cullen por mim... Só por... Hoje?

–-Claro. – sorriu pra mim. –Quer um remédio?

–-Não precisa. – apressei-me. –Eu só vou deitar quietinha aqui... Não se preocupe comigo!

Jasper assentiu e saiu do quarto. Como meu autocontrole já estava em frangalhos, a única coisa que precisei fazer foi cair na cama. O resto meu corpo fez sozinho.

_Eu podia jurar que estava dormindo, mas duvidei quando abri os olhos. Estava tudo tão silencioso que desconfiei de primeira. Levantei-me da cama e com a garganta seca, resolvi ir pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Só podia ser um sonho... E se um assassino em serie viesse correndo atrás de mim, eu gostaria de saber como acordar de verdade._

_E então cheguei à cozinha._

_Lá estava Edward... Numa versão bem, como posso dizer?, sensual. Muito mais sensual! Ele estava sem camisa, com uma calça jeans bem baixa e um avental branco. Quando me viu na soleira da porta, saudou-me com um sorriso torto sexy e safado. Tirou o avental, abandonando a colher de pau dentro da panela. Foi ate a geladeira e pegou um frasco._

_–-O que acha disso hoje? – e o sacudiu, pressionando o local certo. Me dei conta de que era chantilly quando ele lambeu o dedo de uma forma maliciosa. Abaixei a cabeça e assustei-me ao ver que só estava vestida com um treco cheio de renda e fitas, com muita transparência. Que merda era aquela? Peguei uma das pontas, para analisar melhor. –Vejo que vestiu o que lhe dei. _

_–-Voce...? – a pergunta entalou em minha garganta. Balancei a cabeça. Dei alguns passos para dentro da cozinha._

_–-Qual é Bella, ficou tímida de repente? – pegou-me pela cintura e me sentou na bancada. –Preciso fazer alguma coisa para acender aquele fogo? – não respondi. Ele expremeu um pouco de chantilly em minha coxa e em seguida, lambeu demoradamente. Arfei. _

_–-Hmm... – gemi ao sentir o seu beijo molhado na parte interna da coxa. Edward entrou entre minhas pernas, roçando o rosto no meu. _

_–-Vamos querida... A noite é nossa! _

_Quando nossos lábios se conectaram, tudo se incendiou bruscamente. Era um beijo selvagem e desesperado, cheio de um desejo reprimido. Rapidamente, abri o botão de sua calça, ao sentir que sua mão se infiltrava por debaixo daquela peça de roupa que eu trajava. Seus dedos passaram por minha virilha e subiram direto para meus seios. Com sua outra mão, ele me puxou mais para a beirada da bancada. Gemi obscenamente quando Edward foi descendo os lábios por meu corpo enquanto também descia a alça do que eu vestia, deixando meu peito a mostra. Rodeou meu mamilo com a língua. Impulsionei meu quadril para mais perto de sua ereção, querendo uma fricção mais forte._

_Edward passou o braço por minha cintura e me segurou pela bunda, enquanto me mudava de local. Fui parar em cima da mesa. Agarrou meus cabelos, tombando minha cabeça de lado._

_–-Deixe-me aproveitar essa noite. – murmurou entre beijos. Arrancou-me aquela camisolinha sexy e empurrou-me gentilmente para que eu me deitasse na mesa. Flexionou meus joelhos e abriu minhas pernas. –Eu estou louco por isso. – sorriu torto de novo e mordeu-me eroticamente a coxa, bem próximo a virilha. _

Gemi me contorcendo na cama. Abri os olhos pra realidade. Minha respiração estava rápida e eu me sentia suando por todos os poros. E alem de tudo: molhada. Estendi a mão para o copo d'água que ficava no criado mudo. Estava vazio. E eu tinha que ir a maldita cozinha. Reuni o pouco de coragem que ainda me restava e fui ao cômodo que tanto queria evitar. A primeira coisa de que senti falta... Foi de Jasper.

–-Cadê ele? – perguntei a ele, que estava de costa pra mim. Me olhou surpreso e riu.

–-Foi comprar pão italiano e buscar a Laila. – deu de ombros. –Quero que todos vocês provem o que fiz.

–-E ele disse se demora ou não?

–-Ele foi buscar a possível namorada... E vejo Laila como uma irmã, então... – riu outra vez. –Prefiro pensar que não vão demorar!

Resmunguei concordando. Meu corpo doía, eu não tinha mais vontade para lutar contra o desejo insano que eu nutria por Edward... Tudo bem que eu era suspeita de pensar isso depois daquele sonho... Erótico... Santo Deus, onde eu ia parar!?

Engoli seco, sem saber como agir. Na verdade, eu nem pensei muito, apenas me aproximei de Edward, botando as mãos em sua cintura e encostando o rosto em suas costas. Ele se virou, fitando-me sem entender porra nenhuma. Levantei a cabeça e lhe beijei demoradamente. E não demorou muito para que a cozinha pegasse fogo...

E quem sabe não continuaríamos de onde paramos no sonho?

* * *

N/b: Im too sexy for my Love, too sexy for my love (8) hahahahahahahaha Bella novamente brincando com a comidinha Minha linda, se voce nao quer, mande pra quem queira! Garanto que ele vai viajar o Brasil todo, visitando a casa de cada garota pertencente ao Clã Pervo.  
Um passarinho de cabelo espetado me contou que... Bom, vai sair do empate, a bola vai parar de bater na trave e finalmente, vai ter o gol que tanto sonhamos. Para uma perva, meia metáfora basta! Hahahahahahaahahahahaa  
Olha, deu trabalho issae, hein! CreinDeusPai! Não posso nem mais pensar em ouvir GIRL GONE WILD da Divinissima Madonna, afinal, ela me incentivou muito na parte do sonho erótico. Do qual, tive que me esforçar muito para expeli-lo em forma de palavras, porque... Cá entre nós, querrrrridas, imaginar é muito mais fácil! Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahah ahaha  
Claro que agora eu vou dar... UH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... Aquela calada básica nos dedos (?), antes que eu solte mais algum spoiler tenso u.u E eu non quero que a Calopsita fique brava comigo, afinal... Foi uma semana tensa!  
Ate a próxima... Beijos da M :*


	21. Chapter 17 - Algo mudou!

**Freedom  
**

******Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Algo mudou!  
**

**Edward **

Depois de dizer onde Jasper estava, voltei minha atenção ao molho que estava preparando, quão não foi o susto que levei quando eu senti suas mãos em minha cintura e logo após o seu rosto sendo encostado em minhas costas.

Virei rapidamente olhando para Bella que estava abraçada a mim, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi que ela estivesse passando mal, mas essa imaginação logo ficou de lado, quando ela levantou seu rosto me encarou e me beijou.

No momento eu fiquei estático, eu não conseguia assimilar o que tava acontecendo ali, estava completamente confuso... Quando dei por mim eu já estava a agarrando e jogando encima da mesa, me posicionei entre suas pernas e a beijei ferozmente, era um beijo ávido, luxuriante, quente...

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo o apertando, apalpando... E de repente alguma coisa mudou, e nesse momento não sei de onde nem por que, mas um sentimento estranho me atingiu... Parecia que tudo ia se desfazer ali...e toda aquela tensão deu lugar a um beijo calmo, lento e apaixonado... Então, puxei Bella contra o meu peito a abraçando o mais forte que eu podia, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e ela prontamente correspondeu ao meu abraço... Apesar de tudo nosso beijo ainda era calmo, proveitoso... Era como se tivéssemos nos conhecendo...

Quando o ar foi faltando, lentamente eu afrouxei meu abraço subindo uma de minhas mãos para o seu rosto o acariciando e calmamente fui parando o nosso beijo com vários selinhos... E no momento em que ela abriu os olhos e me encarou eu me vi perdido naquele mar de chocolate que era seu olhar... Dei um sorriso de canto e depositei mais um selinho em seus lábios me desprendendo dela e voltando as minhas panelas. Pensei ter visto um tom rosado em suas bochechas, o que incentivou meu sorriso torto a continuar em meu rosto.

**Por Laila**

–-Como eu odeio criança mal educada! – resmungue mais uma vez.

–-Foi um acidente Laila! E não é como se ela tivesse enfiado uma faca em mim. – ele disse rindo.

Como ele pode rir estando todo sujo de sorvete, eu estaria tento um treco, só de pensar em todo esse sorvete em mim.

Ele estacionou o carro e logo subimos para o dormitório.

–-Eu vou trocar logo essa camiseta, você se incomoda de ir levando as coisas pra cozinha?

–-Claro que não! – disse e depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Peguei as sacolas e segui para a cozinha, quando entrei no cômodo eu imediatamente congelei como a cena. Isso não deveria me chocar tanto... Já que os flagrei por diversas vezes em uns amassos na Califórnia, só que isso era totalmente diferente de qualquer amasso que eu tenha presenciado entre eles...

Edward a prendia em seu abraço como se ele dependesse disso para sobreviver... E o momento que eles compartilhavam não era nada sôfrego, era calmo, lento e apaixonado... _Apaixonado_?!

Oh Meu Deus! Apaixonado... Eu não acredito.

Imediatamente sai da cozinha deixando as sacolas que segurava no sofá e segui para o quarto do Jasper a fim de dar o tempo necessário ao casal na cozinha. Eu que não gostaria que justo Jasper acabasse com a magia do momento deles.

–-Jass?! – chamei entrando no quarto.

–-Sim?! – ele perguntou colocando sua camisa. Eu corri e o detive.

–-Pra que camisa? – ele me olhou estranho. –Podemos nos esquentar sem vinho... Na verdade, quem é vinho?

–-Laila... – ele riu. –Você sabe seduzir melhor que isso!

–-Quem disse que eu estou tentando seduzir?

–-Então, eu vou. – ele sorriu de um jeito meigo e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. Retirou a camisa novamente.

–-Você nem precisa se esforçar muito... – resmunguei observando-o atentamente. Ele embalou minha cintura com possessão, mas de um jeito calmo. O modo como seus olhos estavam sérios, fazendo-me uma promessa muda, me dizia que o que tínhamos era tão serio quanto ao casal que estava na cozinha.

Acariciei seu rosto com o polegar. Ele sorriu lindamente e aproximou o rosto do meu, chegando aos meus lábios. Com Jasper era assim: bastava à faísca para acontecer o incêndio. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos deitados e sem algumas peças de roupas.

**Bella **

Já fazia quase uma semana que Edward estava estagiando naquele restaurante Italiano, e sempre que eu entrava naquela cozinha o bendito sonho vinha me martirizar, as lembranças dele na cozinha do dormitório, a forma bruta e sexy que ele me pegou, DEUS eu estava em chamas mais uma vez, e olhá-lo vestido assim com essa roupa branca que deixava evidente a cada gesto dele os músculos de seu braço, peito, costas... Eu já estava a ponto de enlouquecer!

–-Whitlock? – chamei-o antes de Edward sair apressado para o restaurante.

–-Sim?

–-Se importa de... Trocar o turno comigo? – que merda, isso é hora da minha voz falhar?

–-Trocar? Por quê? – perguntou espantado.

–-Por que... Por que... – gaguejei e soltei a primeira desculpa que me veio a cabeça. –Porque o cheiro daquela comida me embrulha o estomago!

–-Tudo bem, então... – ele resmungou dando de ombros, me fitando de um jeito estranho. E então, minha função passou a ser a ficar dentro do carro, do lado de fora do restaurante, esperando o estagio terminar. Tranquei o carro e esperei... Esperei... Esperei...

E quando assustei, vi Edward batendo na janela do carro. Passei as mãos no rosto e destranquei o carro. Jasper entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado, limpando a camisa. Pelo retrovisor, reparei na expressão cansada de Edward. Apertei o volante com as duas mãos quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Desviei rapidamente e olhei Jasper outra vez.

–-O que diabos aconteceu?

–-Você sabe como eu gosto de massa com molho vermelho...

–-Pelo amor de Deus, Jasper! – exclamei ao ver os respingos vermelhos. –Desse jeito não vai dar!

–-Malditas camisas brancas. – rebateu e então, arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim. –Ate quando pretende ficar parada aqui? Swan, eu quero ir ao banheiro.

–-Dane-se! Devia ter ido... Que tipo de restaurante é esse que não tem um banheiro?

–-Como se eu tivesse liberdade de ir a um... Se você soubesse que eu fui ao banheiro e deixei o Cullen sem proteção... Arrancaria meu fígado com a força do pensamento!

–-Como se ele fosse passar por mim sem que eu o visse! – rosnei.

–-Ah claro, você estava vendo tudo... Estava bem vigilante! – Jasper jogou na minha cara que eu estava dormindo.

–-AH! – aquilo foi como agressão.

–-Dá pra terminarem a discussão lá no dormitório? Eu to cansado e... Quero dormir! – Edward nos interrompeu, colocando a cabeça entre os bancos, fitando Jasper e depois a mim e então, voltando a se recostar no banco.

–-E você, vai mandar na sua... – Jasper me deu um cutucão antes que eu pudesse terminar meu sussurro.

Nem conseguia acreditar que o sábado finalmente havia chegado. Depois dessa semana isso era quase como um sonho.

–-Deus, sério esse semestre está tão puxado, eu não agüento mais tantos exercícios, trabalhos e provas! – Laila reclamou.

–-Isso não é nada, ainda tem aquele maldito relatório sobre o estagio!

–-Verdade, mas agora eu preciso de um descanso, meus neurônios estão praticamente fritando. – ela disse e Edward riu do seu exagero.

–-Certo, vá descansar então.

–-Vou sim, hmm... Cadê o Jasper?1 – perguntou olhando pra mim.

–-Ele foi buscar uns donuts! – respondi

–-Hum, tudo bem, até segunda então! Fala que eu deixei um beijo– disse e se dirigiu até a porta sendo acompanhada pelo Cullen. Garota mais folgada essa Laila.

**Por Edward.**

Continuei a estudar depois que a Laila se foi, mas já não agüentava mais, guardei os materiais e segui pra sala para relaxar.

Bella estava sentada no sofá vendo alguma coisa na televisão.

–-Onde o Jasper estar?! - Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

–-Já foi dormi. – disse sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

–-Hum, que filme é esse que você ta vendo? – perguntei.

–-Bastardos Inglórios. – ela disse e eu me acomodei melhor no sofá roubando um pouco da pipoca que estava em seu colo.

Quando o filme acabou eu já estava quase dormindo de tão cansado.

Bella levantou e desligou a televisão, pegou a vasilha que estava com a pipoca e foi recolhendo os copos espalhados pela sala. Ajudei a arrumar a bagunça e seguimos para a cozinha.

Depois de tudo arrumado seguimos pelo corredor em direção aos nossos quartos. E alguns passos antes dela chegar a porta, eu peguei em seu braço e escorreguei minha mão até a sua segurando firme e a puxando ao meu encontro.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes tentando dizer algo que nunca foi dito, eu sorri com aquilo e a beijei.

* * *

_N/A: E mais uma vez eu atrasando os post, meninas me desculpe, mas essas semanas ficaram tããão corridas e eu tããão cansada que est´s sendo um milagre eu chegar perto do computador, me desculpem meeeeesmo!_

_Tenho duas noticias: 1ª- Freedom está entrando em sua reta final teremos mais un capitulos._

_2ª - Amanhã postarei uma nova fic!  
_

N/b: Fuder as leitoras, a gente se vê por aqui HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA Olha... Confesso que, ate moi, ficou surpresa com esse fim FILHODAPUTA!  
E eu preciso parar com esse a gente se vê por aqui... porque... Ainda vai dar o que falar! E muito! HAHAHAHAHAHA Bom, como minha mente esta anuviada pelo sono, saudade da mom, raiva do trampo e conversas paralelas, mal consigo me concentrar aqui HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Entao, fazemos assim: eu conto que... szkaldjskjhduishfedfoidl... Droga de sinal ¬¬ Houston? Houston, temos um problema! Vou consertar o problem de comunicação e no próximo capitulo nos falamos!  
Ate a próxima. Beijos da M :*


	22. Chapter 18 - A flor da pele

******Freedom  
**

******Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - A flor da pele.**

**Por Bella**

Eu estava atônita com a atitude do Edward, ele pressionava seus lábios contra os meus só que eu não consegui emitir qualquer reação... Ele me retirou do "_transe_" quando moveu seus lábios nos meus e escorregando suas mãos ate minha cintura me puxando para mais perto.

Seus lábios se moviam suavemente, e instintivamente correspondi ao beijo. Sua mão que repousava em minha cintura serpenteou ate o meio das minhas costas me puxando para ainda mais perto, minhas mãos que ate então se encontravam espalmadas em seu peito, subiram se infiltrando entres os fios macios de seu cabelo e os puxei aprofundando nosso beijo.

Ele calmamente mordiscou e sugou meu lábio inferior, arrancando-me um gemido. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com volúpia.

Sua mão que se encontrava na minha cintura se infiltrou por baixo da minha camiseta, e tocou suavemente minha pele me fazendo arrepiar... Eu intensifiquei o beijo praticamente devorando seus lábios, nossas línguas se moviam em sincronia se massageando e se tocando... Eu não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas o ar já estava se tornando necessário.

Ele lentamente foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo tornando-o um simples roçar de lábios.

Retirei minhas mãos do seu cabelo a repousando em seu ombro, abri lentamente os olhos me afastando, ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios o que me fez sorrir de volta.

–-Boa noite! – ele disse retirando suas mãos das minhas costas e cintura e se afastando.

–-Bo-boa noite! – ótimo isso lá era hora pra eu gaguejar?!

O seu sorriso se alargou e ele se aproximou novamente de mim colocando suas mãos cuidadosamente em meu rosto e depositando um beijo casto em meus lábios, logo após depositando um beijo na minha bochecha e sussurrando lentamente um novo _boa noite_ ao pé do meu ouvido, fazendo eu me arrepiar outra vez.

Ele se afastou seguindo para o seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Pisquei algumas vezes saindo do meu pequeno torpor e segui para o meu quarto ainda com a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus.

[...]

Eu estava entrando numa furada sem tamanho, que por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia evitar, depois da noite em que o Edward me beijou no corredor, varias outras vezes nos beijamos antes de irmos dormi, era quase um ritual... Mas ontem eu quase deixei todo meu controle escapar... Deixando-me levar pelo beijo, fui guiada pra dentro do quarto dele sendo pressionado contra a porta que ele havia fechado, o beijo era mais agressivo, possessivo, cheio de desejo... Eu sentia suas mãos deslizarem por todo o meu corpo me apertando em lugares estratégicos, arrancando diversos suspiros meus... Eu já me sentia completamente excitada, e quando ele roçou sua ereção em mim, mostrando o quão excitado ele também estava eu gemi tão alto que com o susto eu o afastei corando_ trocentos_ tons de vermelho...

Eu realmente estou precisando respirar, pois só de pensar em ontem eu já me sentia completamente molhada. Deus o que esta acontecendo comigo?! Acho que preciso de algo mais que espairecer... Deus há quanto tempo eu não transo com ninguém! E se eu não parar com essas investidas eu não sei se irei agüentar...

Era vergonhoso eu procurar esse tipo de alivio, mas eu simplesmente não agüentava mais. Aproveitando estar sozinha, corri para o quarto e tranquei a porta. Deitei-me na cama. Meio tensa, encarei o teto. Era como se eu fosse fazer pela primeira vez... Parei para pensar. Sozinha, talvez fosse mesmo à primeira vez. Mas eu não tinha que fazer isso, eu podia pular no colo de Edward e dizer "me possua!". Simples como respirar! Bufei. Claro que eu não podia fazer isso, então fazendo a coisa mais sensata da minha vida, tirei a roupa.

Só para me incentivar, minha mente relembrou cada segundo daquele dia na Califórnia. As caricias de Edward nunca foram tão intensas quanto naquele dia! Soltei um suspiro longo e timidamente, meus dedos caminharam para acariciar meu seio. Apertei e o belisquei, arfando. Instintivamente, minha mente lançou as sensações ladeira a abaixo e eu só precisava mesmo imaginar. Não foi difícil!

Minhas unhas faziam o papel dos dentes dele, arranhando-me levemente. A pressão de meus dedos ao redor do mamilo era sua boca, sugando-me sempre que podia. Soltei um grunhido parecido com um gemido. Se eu me esforçasse mais, podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. Minha mão livre desceu preguiçosamente pelo vão entre meus seios, traçou alguns círculos pela barriga e acariciou a virilha. Abri a pernas, permitindo-me viver o que meus pensamentos me davam!

Em minha mente, Edward ainda acariciava meu peito enquanto refazia o caminho que minha própria mão fez, com a boca. Gemi quando imaginei uma pequena mordida na virilha. Foi quando fiz o primeiro contato. Passei dois dedos pela extensão molhada e momentaneamente, concentrei-me no clitóris. Aquele era o momento em que Edward o sugava avidamente e não hesitei em esfregá-lo. Eu mal sabia em que posição deixar minhas pernas. Gemi de novo, arqueando um pouco o corpo. Introduzi um dedo, sentindo. Aquilo pareceu pouco, então, acrescentei mais um a brincadeira. O vai-e-vem era lento, como uma provocação. A palma da mão nunca deixava de estimular o clitóris sensível.

Foi mais ou menos aí que minha mente me pregou uma grande peça. Era como se eu sentisse apenas sua mão em meu peito, um pouco rude demais, mas eu estava gostando. E então, mentalmente, ele me penetrou. Aquilo foi o frenesi de tudo. Joguei as pernas para cada lado da cama e arqueei completamente o corpo, deixando apenas a cabeça no travesseiro. Meus gemidos eram mais constantes agora. Foi então que percebi que um terceiro dedo tinha entrado nisso tudo. E o clitóris tinha se fudido nisso, porque os movimentos da minha mão eram rápidos e não davam tempo de esfregá-lo. Eu arfava e gemia, como se o corpo dele estivesse em contato com o meu. Praticamente me sentei quando atingi algum ponto sensível. Meu quadril acompanhava os vai-e-vem frenéticos. Com um gemido alto e libertador, estoquei mais duas vezes e me entreguei ao orgasmo intenso.

Cai na cama, suspirando. Continuei com os olhos fechados, finalizando minha fantasia. Recuei as pernas para cima da cama e deitei-me de lado, como se pudesse sentir que ele havia feito o mesmo e agora me abraçava. Suspirei de novo e abri os olhos, acabando de vez com minha ilusão.

Sem hesitar, levantei-me e fui tomar um banho.

**Por Edward.**

A mente domina a matéria.

Mas são os hormônios que dominam o corpo. Eu já não agüentava mais essa situação com Bella. Eu só precisava de um beijo e pronto, eu já estava em ponto de penetração. O que nunca acontecia! Quando eu cheguei acompanhado por Jasper, Swan estava no sofá, de cabelos molhados e olhar inocente. E olha estava ela lá me fodendo de novo! Parabéns Edward, agora você tem um começo de ereção entre as pernas.

Pedi licença aos dois e entrei no meu quarto, trancando a porta em seguida. Liguei o som com uma musica alta, logo incomodando a Swan, que deu alguns gritos para que eu desligasse essa _porcaria_, como a mesma disse. Apenas me joguei na cama e fiquei por ali, olhando o teto, sem realmente ouvir a musica.

Eu não sei bem quando os pensamentos começaram... Só sei que eles fizeram aumentar a ereção e então soube que, nenhuma água fria seria o bastante para aquilo ali. "_Então, porque você não faz um cinco contra um?"_ a voz de Emmett ecoou pela minha cabeça. Eu nunca pensei que seguiria um conselho de meu irmão desmiolado. Deixei-me levar...

Nessa minha fantasia sexual, Bella devia ser algum tipo de _stripper_ bem sucedida. Entrava em meu quarto com uma camisola transparente e branca. Vinha em minha direção e beijava-me os lábios, ao subir em meu colo. Suspirei tirando a camisa. Ela me estimulava, esfregando o quadril no meu, ate a própria se sentir incomodada. Lentamente, minhas mãos foram ate o botão da calça e abri a peça, sem pressa alguma.

Bella descia os beijos por meu peito, e me lambia quando achava apropriado. Num movimento, tirara minhas calça e cueca. Fiz o mesmo, mantendo a fantasia o mais real possível. O auge de tudo foi quando ela sorriu para o meu pau e chupou a cabeçinha, gemendo em seguida. Então, meus movimentos começaram. Arfei iniciando os movimentos: para cima; para baixo.

Repetidas vezes. Com calma.

Em pensamento, Bella me chupava deliciosamente bem... Algo que lembrava que eu tinha que controlar meus gemidos, e que também, havia algo para abafá-los. Minha mão subia e descia com um pouco mais de rapidez, ao descabelar o palhaço. Fui aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, ate sentir o rosto pegar fogo e o coração bater rápido. Eu estava no ponto!

Entretanto, atingi meu limite, quando fantasiosamente Bella parou de me chupar e retirou a camisola transparente, revelando que não vestia nada por baixo. Soltei um grunhido deliciando-me com a imagem dela nua por trás de meus olhos fechados. Ela se sentou sobre minhas coxas e a própria fez a penetração. Retesei os músculos, sentindo o sangue correr rápido nas veias. Era a melhor sensação do mundo... Mesmo que fosse falsa!

Eu me tornei mais rude com meu próprio corpo, sabendo que faltava instantes para que eu obtivesse alivio. Mentalmente, Bella jogava o cabelo e apertava os seios enquanto cavalgava em mim. Com um ultimo grunhido de esforço, lá estava eu parecendo uma mangueira de bombeiro.

Soltei um gemido satisfatório e relaxei sobre os travesseiros. Meu Deus, Edward Cullen seguindo os conselhos desmiolados de Emmett Cullen. O mundo estava virado! Mas pelo menos agora... Eu podia pensar com a cabeça de cima!

Obriguei-me a levantar e tomar um banho para terminar de relaxar.

–-E ai seus preguiçosos! – disse cumprimentando Laila e Jasper que estavam "jogados" no sofá.

–-Preguiçosos?! Se tem uma coisa que eu faço bem é isso! – Laila disse

–-Como se eu não soubesse disso! – ri.

–-Certo, mas hoje como é sexta feira, a preguiça me abandona... Vim convidar vocês para irmos a um PUB!

–-To fora, o dia hoje foi difícil! – disse.

–-A fala sério Edward, vamos relaxar... E amanhã você nem trabalha e tem o dia inteiro pra dormi! – ela argumentou.

–-Certo o que eu não faço por você né?! – disse e voltei ao quarto pra me arrumar. Alguns minutos depois voltei à sala, já devidamente vestido.

–-Então, todos prontos?! – perguntei

–-Prontíssimos! – Laila disse puxando Jasper pra fora do dormitório.

–-E a Swan cadê?! – perguntei antes de sairmos, já que a ultima vez que eu a vi, ela estava deliciosamente deitada naquele sofá.

–-Ela saiu... Foi aproveitar a folga!

–-E então vamos?! – Laila me apressou.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao local, que já era bem conhecido por nos. O pub hoje estava bem cheio.

**Por Bella.**

Depois de contemplar a visão do Edward pós-serviço eu realmente precisava de um ar.

Sai do dormitório, e segui até o conhecido pub. O local hoje estava cheio, mas não estava ligando, eu apenas precisava curti a noite sem estar envolvida naquela tensão do dormitório.

Segui ate o bar pedindo um Martini, e o bebericando... Fiquei ali algum tempo até um rapaz com um físico e aparência latina me convidar pra dançar...

Eu realmente estava precisando disso, de curtir extravasar, me libertar... O DJ que estava tocando era simplesmente maravilhoso. O que fazia com que a casa enchesse cada vez mais.

Meu corpo acompanhava o ritmo da batida da musica juntamente com o ritmo ditado pelo Juan. Eu literalmente estava me acabando ali naquela pista de dança.

E depois de tanto dançar, voltei ao bar pedindo uma cerveja.

–-Uma vodka! – ouvi pedirem e aquela voz não me era estranha, e no momento em que olhei pro lado dei de cara com o Cullen.

–-O que você esta fazendo aqui?! – perguntei.

–-Curtindo a noite?! – respondeu o obvio.

–-Cadê o Jasper?! – perguntei olhando em volta pra vê se o via.

–-Eu o...

–-Será que você não aprende?! – disse o cortando. -Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que você não pode sair por ai sem um de nós hein?! Deus como você é irresponsável garoto!

–-Eu não...

–-Eu vou dar umas boas pancadas no Jasper, eu não posso nem tirar uma folga... Você tem noção do quão perigoso é você está ai sem segurança nenhuma?! E eu que pensei que você tinha tomado juízo... Doce ilusão... Você parece que não mede as conseqüências! – disse o interrompendo novamente.

–-Mas Be...

–-Mas nada Edward, você já viu a multidão de gente que tem nesse lugar, você já parou pra pensar que você podia ser sequestrado? Meu Deus se uma desgraça dessas acontece, eu perco meu emprego, mas juro que iria te caçar ate no inf... – fui interrompida pelos lábios do Edward nos meus.

**Por Edward.**

Sério que ela não vai parar de me interromper?! Eu precisava fazê-la calar essa bendita dessa boca e me escutar, o que parecia um atarefa difícil já que toda vez que eu tento explicar a infeliz me interrompe... E só havia um jeito de fazê-la calar a boca.

–-Mas nada Edward, você já viu a multidão de gente que tem nesse lugar, você já parou pra pensar que você podia ser sequestrado? Meu Deus se uma desgraça dessas acontece, eu perco meu emprego, mas juro que iria te caçar ate no inf... - a interrompi tomando os seus lábios nos meus, eu queria a beijar com avidez, mas algo mais forte apenas me fez apreciá-los, movi lentamente meus lábios sobre os seus ainda imóveis, levei minhas mãos para sua cintura e calmamente a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo o sentindo se encaixando no meu, enquanto ela circundava seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Tomei seu lábio inferior nos meus o mordiscando levemente, o que parece ter a feito sair do seu estado de torpor e corresponder ao meu beijo, nossos lábios se moviam lentamente um contra o outro apenas apreciando o momento. E quando o ar já era preciso eu separei lentamente os nossos lábios depositando leves beijos nos lábios dela.

Ela se afastou minimante de mim retirando seus braços do meu pescoço, lentamente ela abriu seus olhos, olhando profundamente nos meus, e eu acabei fazendo o mesmo e me perdendo naquela imensidão do seu olhar.

–-Edward seu infeliz como voc... Bella?! – Jasper disse fazendo com que o olhássemos assustados.

–-Jasper!

–-O que esta acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou com uma cara não muito amigável.

–-Como assim o que esta acontecendo aqui?! Eu que deveria saber não? Por que eu simplesmente estou curtindo a minha folga e encontro um Edward sem proteção alguma! – ela disse invertendo totalmente a situação.

–- Eu... Eu... – Jasper gaguejava mais que tudo tentando dar alguma explicação a ela.

**Por Bella**

Depois de toda a explicação de Jasper em meio aos gaguejos e da explicação do Edward por te "fugido" do Jasper, enfim conseguimos curti o resto da noite, de todos nós a Laila era a mais animada...

[...]

–-Esse seu expediente é muito longo Ed! – Laila comentou abrindo a porta do carro.

–-Você que é uma folgada e fica ai, você nem cumpre certo as horas do seu estagio!

–-Nada disso, eu saio cedo porque sou uma estagiaria eficiente! – ela disse fazendo com que o Edward risse alto.

–-Sei, eficiente...

–-Então pessoal, eu ouvi dizer que tem um restaurante com umas comidas bem legais ali perto do campus, bem que poderíamos ir ate lá né?! – Laila comentou.

–-Que tipo de comida?! – Jasper disse interessado.

–-Brasileira!

–-Até que não seria uma má idéia, pelo menos terei uma folga do fogão! – Edward disse como se cozinhasse todos os dias.

–-E onde perto do campus fica isso?! – perguntei

–-Dez quadras depois da entrada secundaria do campus! – ela disse.

Algum tempo depois chegamos a esse tal restaurante brasileiro, nos acomodamos em uma mesa mais afastada e logo um garçom veio nos atender.

–-O que vão querer?! – ele perguntou sacando o bloquinho e uma caneta de dentro do bolso do avental.

–-Acarajé! – Laila disse, e que isso seja realmente bom, por que o nome não ajuda!

–-Quente ou frio?! – o garçom perguntou e prontamente foi respondido por um coro dizendo quente.

Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse com o nosso pedido. A aparência não era ruim, já que o nome era no mínimo estranho, por que se eu ouvisse isso na rua e não soubesse que era um tipo de comida eu com toda certeza ia achar que estavam me xingando!

Pequei o bolinho ou salgado sei lá que inferno era isso e o provei e no exato momento em que senti o gosto soltei um murmúrio de prazer, por que o negocio era muito bom!

Continuei a me deliciar com a iguaria apimentada. Até o momento em que Edward jogou literalmente o "salgado" no prato.

–-O que foi não gostou? – Laila perguntou, ele estava ficando meio vermelho e levemente ofegante.

–-Isso... Isso tem pimenta?! – No momento em que ele perguntou, minha mente parecia ter feito uma viajem lembrando-se do inicio da nossa missão, o dossiê do Cullen, a carta do presidente dizendo que as informações ali contidas seriam de grande ajuda, o histórico do Edward as alergias... Pimenta!

–-Oh Meu Deus! – eu praticamente gritei largando o "salgado" no prato e me levantando.

–-O que aconteceu gente?! – Laila perguntou curiosa.

–-Jasper rápido, corre e ligue o carro, o Edward tem alergia à pimenta! – disse e Jasper rapidamente se moveu correndo para fora do estabelecimento.

–-Laila me ajude com ele, rápido! – disse já ao lado do Edward o ajudando.

–-Ok, fique calmo e tente respirar devagar! – disse a ele.

–-Eu to ficando sem ar! – ele disse com muita dificuldade e já muito ofegante. Joguei um anota de cinqüenta dólares encima da mesa e o rebocamos para o carro. Laila abriu a porta para que eu pudesse colocá-lo no banco traseiro e seguiu para o banco do carona.

Edward estava cada vez mais vermelho e ofegante, a pele dele parecia levemente irritada.

–-Edward, respire fundo tente se acalmar! – pedi

–-Eu... Eu... To ficando... Sem ar! – ele disse com dificuldade.

–-Fica calmo, se você ficar nervoso a falta de ar só vai piorar! Por favor, se acalme! – pedi novamente. -Vamos Jasper mais rápido! – pedi e ele acelerou mais.

Edward estava cada vez mais ofegante, ele puxava o ar com força e com muita dificuldade e eu já estava à beira de um colapso.

–-Jasper pelo amor de Deus ande mais rápido!

–-Eu estou andando ao máximo, só que o hospital não é tão perto daqui. – ele disse e senti o aperto do Edward no meu braço, voltei minha atenção pra ele e se minha calma estava a um fio, agora ela não existia mais, ele estava muito vermelho, sua pele mais irritada seus olhos estavam arregalados que expressava medo, desespero... Ele puxava com mais força ainda o ar que parecia não chegar a seus pulmões.

–-Edward, por favor, fique calmo, tente respirar fundo... Se acalme ok! – eu pedia completamente desesperada. A cada minuto que passava ela ficava mais ofegante e eu mais desesperada, ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo, tentando a todo custo puxar o ar...

Quando ele vacilou fechando os olhos e deixando o esforço de puxar o ar eu me vi no completo desespero.

–-Edward! – gritei-o balançando seus ombros! Ele pareceu voltar e tentou novamente puxar o ar, que parecia inútil.

Vi novamente ele desfalecendo e novamente o sacudi em meu colo.

–-Edward pelo amor de Deus agüente firme já estamos chegando! Por favor, fique comigo, não feche os olhos, respira Edward, respira! – eu pedi completamente desesperada.

–-Por favor, Edward, respire... Não faça isso comigo! Hey olhe pra mim, fique comigo, por favor, respire Edward, por tudo que é mais sagrado respire... – pedi

Não sei em que momento, mas as lagrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto vendo ele ali desfalecendo em meus braços, eu já não conseguia reprimir os soluços e o choro. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo, ele não tinha o direito, ele não tinha...

–-Edward, por favor, não faça isso comigo, ande respire, seja forte respire! – pedi acariciando seu rosto – Por favor, não me deixe você não pode me deixar, ande respire.

–-Vamos respire não se entregue, por favor, não feche os olhos Edward, não feche os olhos...

Eu pedia e chorava desesperadamente.

–-Não Edward, por favor! – eu pedi me entregando completamente ao desespero, me debrucei por cima dele chorando.

–-Rápido Laila, chame alguém! – ouvi Jasper pedindo, rapidamente levantei o rosto vendo que já estávamos no estacionamento da emergência do hospital, e em menos de dois minutos Laila voltou correndo com alguns paramédicos que rapidamente o tiraram dos meus braços, sai logo em seguida vendo eles o colocarem na maca

–-Mascara de oxigênio, rápido! – um deles pediu e rapidamente colocaram a mascara no rosto do Edward

Eles seguiram praticamente correndo para dentro do hospital e eu os segui ate onde era permitido.

Eu sentia meu peito apertar e as lagrimas escorrerem com mais força pelo meu rosto. Senti os braços de Jasper me envolverem me puxando para o seu peito onde eu me deixei chorar ainda mais, ele me rebocou ate um banco me desgrudando dele e me fazendo sentar. Ele se abaixou na minha frente segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

–-Você precisa ficar calma, vai ficar tudo bem! – ele disse, mas eu não conseguia manter a calma, não depois de ver o Edward quase morto em meus braços...

–-Isabella, você precisa se acalmar! – Laila também pediu. Ela tinha o nariz e os olhos vermelhos de um choro recente.

Por mais que eu tentasse era como se minhas lagrimas não me obedecessem, elas insistiam em escorrer por meu rosto. E qualquer treinamento que havia recebido na academia escorreu ralo abaixo, eu não conseguia simplesmente me manter indiferente, firme ou qualquer outra coisa.

Jasper sentou ao meu lado passando os braços por meus ombros fazendo com que eu me apoiasse nele, Laila esfregava minhas costas numa tentativa de tentar me acalmar... E aos poucos eu fui me acalmando.

Algum tempo depois, o medico apareceu na sala de espera e eu rapidamente levantei.

–-Vocês estão acompanhando o Sr Cullen certo?! – ele perguntou.

–-Sim, como ele esta doutor?! – pedi aflita.

–-Ele esta bem, fora de perigo, ele teve uma crise alérgica muito forte, e se não fosse pela rapidez com que vocês o tivessem trazido, ele poderia ter ido a óbito.

–-Eu posso vê-lo?! – perguntei evitando assimilar o que ele acabara de falar.

–-Bom, ele ainda esta sob o efeito de sedativos, mas vocês já podem vê-lo, só peço que entre um de cada vez.

Eu sai praticamente correndo dali depois de obter o numero do quarto onde ele se encontrava.

Lentamente abri a porta e lá estava ele deitado naquela cama com um aparelho medido seus batimentos cardíacos, fechei a porta atrás de mim e segui ate a lateral da sua cama.

Seu semblante era calmo, nem de longe parecia que ele quase morrera.

Sentei na beirada da cama acariciando seus cabelos e as lagrimas traiçoeiras voltaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

–-Você não tem idéia do medo que eu tive... Eu estava com tanto medo de te perder... – murmurei entre as lagrimas.

Ele lentamente abriu os olhos e me encarou.

–-Hey! – disse tentando inutilmente secar as lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ele deu um sorriso fraco para mim respondendo ao meu cumprimento.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos ate o meu rosto o acariciando, instintivamente fechei meus olhos sentido ao sentir o seu toque.

–-Não chore! – ele pediu baixinho. E aquilo me levou as lagrimas novamente.

–-Hey, eu to bem, esta tudo bem! – ele tentava me acalma.

–-Oh Deus, eu tive tanto medo de te perder... – ele me puxou fazendo com que eu deitasse em seu peito, ele começou a acariciar meu cabelo na tentativa de me acalmar.

–-Shiii, já passou esta tudo bem agora!

–-Eu sei...

–-Agora só pare de chorar, eu não gosto de te ver chorando! – ele pediu e eu não sei por que, mas o abracei e ele retribuiu ao meu gesto.

–-Promete nunca mais fazer isso comigo... - pedi

–-Eu prometo! – ele sussurrou beijando meus cabelos.

* * *

_Hello meninas, espero que tenham tido um maravilhoso Natal e que 2013 seja melhor que esse ano que está indo embora, desculpe a demora na postagem, mas final de ano as coisas são meio corridas, esse é o nosso ultimo post de 2012, mas nos vemos em 2013!_

_Falta bem pouco pra finalizamos Freedom, então até lá!_

N/b: Barbra Streisand uuuh uuuh uuuh, uuuuh uh uuuh (8) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ai carai, teve de tudo nesse capitulo! E esse final!? Aaaaaaaah esse final me deixou, definitivamente, viada!  
Com esse final, eu pensei: ASSUMEM LOGO SAMERDA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA E vou dizer... Esse capitulo deu um trabalho da porra, viu!?  
Mas...  
Agora, eu acho... Só acho... Que as coisas melhoram! E sinceramente: Edward vem nimim! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA Aaaaahh Bella, querrrrida, fala serio! Um bom partido desse, carinhoso, lhe beijando por nada e voce arregando!? Querrrrida, passa pra frente entao, que tem mais garotas solteiras!  
Dessa vez nao vou soltar spoiler porque ainda... Sim, eu disse ainda... Nao sei nada do proximo capitulo. Entao, minha pessoa fica por aqui mesmo!  
Ate a proxima, beijos da M :*


	23. Chapter 19 - Lembranças e Desejos

**Freedom  
**

**Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 19 - Lembranças e Desejos  
**

**Por Laila**

E mais uma tarde sendo preenchida com a briga desses dois, por mais que eu tentasse, eu não consegui entender de onde vem toda essa "raiva" que um sente pelo outro.

Esses dois são tão contraditórios, semanas atrás eles pareciam um casal naquele quarto de hospital, a forma como as palavras dela eram ditas, o medo que ela demonstrava em perdê-lo, a forma como eles se abraçavam no quarto, o jeito meigo que ele a tratava ali, eu sinceramente fico confusa com esses dois, e por mais que briguem, eu ainda acho que eles se amam, só ainda não constataram o fato.

–-Tá no mundo da lua Laila?! – Edward disse me despertando do meu devaneio.

–-Não, não estou no mundo da lua, apenas estava esperando que seu arranca rabocom a Isabella terminasse!

–-Ouch! – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

–-Cheguei! – Jasper disse entrando com duas caixas de pizza na mão.

–-Enfim! Vou pegar as cervejas. – Edward disse indo em direção a cozinha.

–-Demorei?! – Jasper perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

–-O suficiente para uma briga se desencadear! – disse me aconchegando nos braços dele.

–-Esses dois não têm jeito, são os típicos casos sem solução!

O fim de tarde correu tranqüilo, comemos pizza bebemos umas cervejas e assistimos a alguns filmes que passava na TV a cabo.

A noite já começava a cair quando Jasper sugeriu que caminhássemos um pouco ao redor do campus.

–-Com frio?! – perguntou ao perceber os pelos dos meus braços eriçados.

–-Não, isso – disse indicando os pelos eriçados do meu braço. –É meu corpo reagindo aos seus toques. – sorri e ele parou me puxando para um beijo rápido.

–-Sabe, eu andei pensando sobre nós! – ele sussurrou pra mim.

–-É, e o que andou pensando? – perguntei.

–-Bom, eu andei pensando que estamos juntos há quase um ano, e que eu...

–-E que você? – o incentivei.

–-Laila, eu sei que eu demorei pra poder fazer isso, mas... Eu agora tenho certeza do que sinto, eu sei que não vou ser precipitado, nem nada do gênero, e antes de tudo, eu queria, queria não eu quero dizer que Eu Te Amo! E... Você aceitaria ser minha namorada... Oficialmente?!

Eu acho que entrei em parafuso com tudo isso, Deus ele me ama, OMG ele me ama... Eu não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação. Eu apenas fechava e abria a boca tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia... Eu senti as lagrimas se acumularem nos meus olhos era felicidade demais...

Ele parecia ansioso pela resposta que não era dita, e aos poucos via o desespero tomando conta dele, e antes que ele pensasse algo errado decidi o agarrar.

Pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, o abraçando com todas as minhas forças tentando demonstrar o quanto eu o amava e o queria em minha vida. Ele rapidamente correspondeu, beijando e me abraçando de volta, e quando o ar foi preciso, nos separamos com lentos beijinhos.

–-Eu vou tomar isso como um sim! – ele disse sorrindo.

–-Sim, sim, sim... Eu quero ser sua namorada oficialmente, e sim eu te amo, Eu. Te. Amo. Jasper Whitlock!

**TRES ANOS DEPOIS**

**Por Edward  
**

–-Mirthy, por favor... Olha é a primeira viagem que eu não preciso ir desde que eu voltei de Louisiana, por favor, somente hoje... – implorava pra que Mirthy nossa cozinheira me deixasse usar sua tão amada cozinha.

–-Tudo bem menino, mas tome cuidado...

–-Obrigada Mirthy, você não sabe o quanto eu te amo! – disse a abraçando e dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

Assim que Mirthy deixou a cozinha eu peguei meu ipod o conectando no radio, não havia nada melhor que cozinhar ouvindo musica.

Estava ajeitando os ingredientes quando uma musica familiar começou a tocar e imediatamente me recordei da noite do baile da formatura, a musica que eu dancei com Bella.

_–-Estamos Formados! – Laila gritou jogando mais uma vez seu chapéu pra cima._

_–-Sim, formados Lalita! – gritei a pegando no colo e girando._

_Depois de toda aquela parabenizarão seguimos para o melhor da noite, a festa é lógico._

_Assim que chegamos ao local da festa, ele logo foi invadido por diversos seguranças, eu guiei meus pais ate uma mesa mais afastada nos acomodando._

_Andei um pouco pelo local cumprimentando alguns colegas de turma e suas famílias, quando estava voltando para onde os meus pais estavam avistei alguns metros distantes da mesa Laila, Jasper e Bella que estava magnífica com aquele vestido azul de seda que delineava cada curva do seu corpo, os cabelos soltos caindo em cascata sobre os ombros, e aposto que naquela bolsinha de mão que ela segurava estava a sua inseparável 9 mm._

_–-E então, a dança já foi anunciada, por que não chama a Laila para dançar com você?! – Carlisle perguntou._

_–-É pode ser! – disse sem muito interesse, afinal nos estamos no século XXI, esse negocio de dancinha de casais em formatura e passado._

_Não demorou muito para que o casal presidencial avistasse a Laila a alguns metros distantes de nós, eles se levantaram e foram em direção ao trio para cumprimentá-los._

_Os segui ficando um pouco distante ainda apreciando a beleza da Bella naquele vestido._

_Depois de parabenizar a Laila eles se posicionaram do lado dela conversando sobre amenidades._

_–-Edward, quase todos já estão no meio do salão, vá e tire a Laila para dançar. – ele praticamente ordenou._

_Dei a volta por trás deles, e assim que os contornei sorri pra Laila que estava do lado do Jasper, ela me devolveu o sorriso, dei um aceno de cabeça para Jasper que assentiu, e parei na frente de Bella esticando o meu braço, ela arregalou os olhos com minha atitude de chamá-la para dançar já que os meus pais estavam ali do lado dela. Ela abriu a boca varias vezes para tentar dizer algo, mas nada saia, ela parecia apavorada e assim que ela desistiu de tentar falar alguma coisa ela balançou levemente à cabeça dizendo que não._

_Eu apenas continuei ali parado com a mão esticada em sua direção, esperando que ela repousasse a sua sobre a minha._

_Observei ela respirar fundo e repousar sua mão sobre a minha. Eu sorri assim que senti o contato de nossas mãos, e a encaminhei para o meio do salão._

_–-Você só pode esta ficando louco. – disse assim que nos distanciamos consideravelmente dos meus pais._

_–-Por que você acha isso?! – questionei._

_–-Serio que você ainda pergunta?! – ela disse irônica. –Como assim, você me tira para dançar?!_

_–-O que tem demais nisso Bella?! Fala serio é só uma dança, não é como se eu te agarrasse na frente de todos. – disse e ela imediatamente corou, e como sempre eu fiquei fascinado com aquele tom avermelhado que tomava conta de suas bochechas, a deixando ainda mais adorável._

_A musica Never let me go começou a tocar, eu levei minhas mãos ate a sua cintura e ela rodeou seus braços no meu pescoço, eu a encarei me perdendo naqueles olhos e sorri involuntariamente._

_–-O que foi?! – ela perguntou visivelmente constrangida, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça dizendo que não era nada. -Eu acho melhor eu voltar pro meu lugar!_

_–-Por quê? A musica ainda nem acabou. – disse a ela._

_–-Edward, se você não reparou esta todo mundo nos olhando! – ela disse corando novamente._

_–-E daí?! Aposto que todos que estão aqui estão sendo olhados! – disse e ela fez um bico adorável. Não resisti e o beijei rapidamente deixando-a perplexa._

_–-Você enlouqueceu?! – ela disse entre dentes._

_–-Ninguém viu, deixa de ser exagerada. – disse e a puxei mais pra perto, deslizando minhas mãos sobre suas costas._

_–-Se eu perder meu emprego por sua causa eu juro que eu te mato, esta me ouvindo Cullen?! – ela me ameaçou e eu apenas sorri._

_–-Você esta linda! – sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido e observei os pelos do seu braço se eriçar._

–-Viu o passarinho verde Cullen? - Ela disse debochada me tirando do "transe"

–-O que?! – perguntei não entendendo.

–-Perguntei se você viu o passarinho verde, já que esta com essa cara de bobo alegre. – ela disse debochando mais uma vez de mim.

–-Hum, eu diria que ele esta mais para azul! – sorri.

–-Azul?!

–-Mas então o que você esta fazendo aqui?! – perguntei desviando o foco.

–-Aqui é o meu trabalho! – ela disse.

–-Ok, eu vou reformular a perguntar. Eu quero saber por que você esta aqui, e não viajando com o meu pai?!

–-Não que eu te deva satisfação, mas ele disse que não seria necessária a minha presença já que é uma viagem curta. – ela disse. – E você, por que não foi com ele?

–-Ele simplesmente disse que eu poderia ficar, já que ele volta ainda hoje.

–-Hum, e o que você esta aprontando?! Mirthy sabe que você esta bagunçando a cozinha dela?!

–-Estou testando uma receita, e vou te falar que mulher difícil, eu quase tive que apelar pra carinha do gatinho do Shrek! – disse e ela riu.

–-Bom então vou deixar você com sua receita. – ela disse se virando para sair e eu a segurei pelo braço a puxando de volta com forca demais fazendo com que seu corpo se chocasse com o meu. Ela fez uma careta de dor me encarando em seguida.

**Por Bella**

Estava saindo para deixar o Cullen com sua receita quando senti sua mão em meu braço me puxando, e a forca exagerada que ele usou para me puxar fez com que nossos corpos se chocassem. Fiz uma careta por causa do choque e o olhei tentando entender, mas acabei me perdendo naqueles olhos, a imensidão verde esmeralda me desnorteava.

Eu senti suas mãos deslizarem para minha cintura me puxando para mais perto, observei seu rosto se aproximar do meu, meu coração parecia que iria sair do meu peito de tão forte que batia, ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e se aproximou ainda mais, sua respiração acelerada batia de encontro com o meu rosto me deixando em êxtase, ele deixou seus lábios a milímetros do meu, e eu ansiava pelo contato, ele sorriu de lado, aquele sorriso que me tirava de orbita e desceu para o meu pescoço me fazendo gemer quando seus lábios tocaram no meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos subiram ate o seu cabelo o puxando e o bagunçando. Ele beijou e lambeu toda a extensão do meu pescoço e logo em seguida sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo gemer novamente.

Eu o afastei, encarei seu rosto e não resistindo mais e ataquei seus lábios, em um beijo cheio de luxuria, nossos lábios se moviam um contra o outro com sofreguidão, infiltrei minha outra mão em seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto, ele me apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo fazendo com que eu sentisse sua ereção. Eu gemi com o contato aprofundando o beijo sentido o sabor de seus lábios aumentarem, nossas línguas se tocavam, se enrolavam se acariciavam e aquilo estava me levando à loucura.

Quando o ar foi preciso ele deixou meus lábios e voltando ao meu pescoço, desci uma de minhas mãos dos seus cabelos e a levei para debaixo de sua camisa sentido sua pele quente sobre o meu toque.

–-Edward... – o chamei.

–-Hmm... – ele resmungou e mordiscou meu pescoço.

–-Oh Deus Edward, alg- alguém pode... Oh... Nos ver! – disse com dificuldade. Ele parou de beijar o meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu gemesse em desaprovação.

–-Vem! – ele disse me puxando para sabe Deus onde. Ele abriu uma porta que eu desconhecia, mas assim que nos entramos eu deduzi ser a dispensa, já que havia vários mantimentos. -Pronto. – ele disse e me pressionou contra a parede me dando novamente um beijo sôfrego.

Eu enfiei minhas mãos por debaixo da sua camisa explorando seu corpo, ele se separou rapidamente de mim, se livrando da sua camisa deixando seu corpo mais acessível ao meu toque. Eu gemi alto quando ele mordeu com mais força o meu pescoço.

Senti suas mãos deixarem a minha cintura e deslizarem para debaixo da camiseta que eu estava vestindo, ele a levantou ate que a retirasse do meu corpo me deixando apenas de sutiã que rapidamente foi retirado do meu corpo o deixando livre pra ele.

Ele me levantou e rapidamente eu entendi o que ele queria e cuzei minhas pernas em suas costas e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ele voltou a me beijar, traçando uma linha de beijos na minha mandíbula descendo para meu pescoço chegando ate o meu colo. Ele abocanhou um dos meus seios me fazendo arfar.

–-Deus como isso é errado! – murmurei e ele sugou meu seio. -Oh... Que se dane! – disse e arranhei suas costas à medida que ele sugava meu seio.

Eu não agüentava mais impedir.

Remexi-me em seu quadril sentindo sua ereção, gemi com aquele pequeno atrito. Remexi meu corpo mais uma vez buscando uma fricção maior o fazendo gemer contra o meu seio.

Eu ansiava por ele, pelo seu corpo no meu... E por mais errado que fosse eu não consegui mais reprimir esse desejo. Eu o queria, não eu o quero, e quero agora.

–-Edward! – resmunguei

–-Hum Bella...

–-Eu... Te quero! Oh Deus como eu quero! – gemi quando ele me sugou com mais força.

–-Onde?! – ele perguntou mudando para o meu seio que ate agora estava sendo negligenciado.

–-Oh Edward... – gemi

–-Huuum, me diga onde você me quer! – ele pediu.

–-Oh Deus, dentro de mim, eu quero você me preenchendo Edward! – lamuriei.

Ele remexeu seu quadril nos proporcionando uma fricção magnífica, eu escorreguei uma de minhas mãos do seu ombro descendo pelo seu abdômen e chegando ao paraíso. Pressionei minha mão contra o seu membro duro e ele urrou.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e continuei a acariciá-lo por cima do seu jeans, ele gemia e murmurava meu nome contra o meu seio.

–-Oh... Caralho! – ele disse quando o apertei em minhas mãos. Sua mão rapidamente caminhou para o botão de minha calça, tendo uma pequena briga com o mesmo. Eu estava ocupada demais para ajudá-lo! Foi então que alguma coisa além de nós dois gemeu na dispensa. Foi um momento estranho em que paramos as caricias e nos olhamos nos olhos, provavelmente pensando que não estávamos tão sozinhos assim ali dentro.

Senti um formigamento contra meu tornozelo, que estava cruzado nas costas dele e praticamente apoiado em sua bunda.

–-Eu acho que é o meu...

–-Celular? – sussurrei. Eu me lembro bem o que aconteceu da ultima vez que um celular tocou enquanto quase acontecia uma coisa, como estava quase acontecendo agora. –Não atende! – pedi baixinho contra sua orelha. Edward suspirou e me imprensou ainda mais contra a parede, levando a mão ao bolso de trás da calça. E atendeu a porra do telefone.

–-Alo? – decidida a não ser trocada por um aparelho eletrônico, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e novamente, fui descendo uma das mãos. –Emm? O que diabos você quer? – ele arfou, perdendo o controle. Pude ouvir a voz do irmão, do outro lado da linha.

_–-Como assim o que diabos eu quero!? Eu faço as perguntas! Então... – fez uma pausa. –Onde diabos você esta!_?

Suspirei no pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-o roçar sua ereção em mim.

–-Por que!? Não podemos... Sei lá... Nos falar depois!?

_–-Depois? – Emmett parecia confuso. –Edward, o que você está fazendo que possa ser tão importante?_

–-Quer mesmo que eu responda? – soltei uma risadinha ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele e beijei o canto da sua boca. Sua mão livre acariciou meu mamilo e eu remexi meu quadril com o seu, enquanto nossas bocas estavam muito próximas, sentindo apenas a respiração quente um do outro. Apertei o volume entre suas pernas de novo.

_–-Você... Gemeu!? – Emmett perguntou horrorizado._

_–-Edward, filho, você saiu da mansão sem segurança?_

Foi tudo tão rápido, tão espantoso... Que quase parti duas costelas ao segurar a risada ao ver a cara branca de Edward. Ele praticamente voou para o outro lado da dispensa, deixando-me cair com um baque surdo no chão. Okay, isso dificultou em 85% da minha concentração para não rir.

–-Pai!? – pausa dramática. –Eu não saí da mansão. – outra pausa. E então, a seqüência começou... –Sim. Sim. Tudo bem. Okay. Sim. Sim. Tudo bem, pai... Okay! Eu já estou indo.

AHN?

Como assim eu já estou indo!? E eu!? Onde entro na historia? Eu mal vi à hora em que ele desligou o telefone. E pior ainda, eu mal vi a hora em que fiquei de pé.

–-Eu havia me esquecido de que... Tinha uma reunião com meu pai e irmão. – continuei fitando-o. –Eu tenho que ir... – sua voz murchou. –Agora.

–-Como assim? – aposto que o olhar em meu rosto era uma mistura de frustração e descrença.

–-Eu tenho que ir. – repetiu procurando a camisa pelo chão. Eu o empurrei. –Ai! – resmungou duas vezes quando o empurrei outra vez com o quadril e peguei minhas peças e as vesti rapidamente. Rosnei em sua direção. –Bella... – mal o deixei continuar e sai da dispensa, batendo a porta, abandonando-o lá.

E dei de cara com Mirthy.

–-Oi – consegui dizer depois de gaguejar um milhão de vezes.

–-Menina, você viu o Edward? Ele pediu a cozinha emprestada, mas... Sinta o cheiro de queimado!

"Provavelmente são meus neurônios pegando fogo devido a minha raiva..." pensei.

–-Uhum. – me limitei.

–-Vou pegar alguns ingredientes na dispensa para consertar o que aquele menino fez...

Meu corpo paralisou.

Mirthy parecia andar em câmera lenta.

E minha mente visualizava três coisas ao mesmo tempo: eu, caindo dura; Mirthy descobrindo Edward na dispensa e eu sendo descartada; e eu dando uma gravata na velha. Sua mão se estendeu para a maçaneta e eu simplesmente agi.

* * *

N/A Hey meninas, espero que tenha tido uma otima virada de ano...

Pois é estamos de volta com Freedom, essa semana infelizmente não haverá mais post, mas eu volto semana que vem, estou trabalhando em um novo projeto com uma amiga, no caso outra fic, que logo logo deve ser postada, mas Freedom está encaminhada... o Próximo capitulo é o ultimo antes do epilogo, então entamos bem na reta final de Freedom! Deixem seus reviews e até mais!

N/b: Aquele momento em que a única musica que vem a minha cabeça com esse fim... É da de Missao Impossivel! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Não, porque... Os cara são muito ninja, né!? Afinal, pra que existe uma cama, super confortável e um quarto que parece minha casa!? Pra que!? Pra se espremer numa dispensa poerenta cheia de mantimentos... Claro, nossa que tesão ao ver uma lata de molho de tomate! U_U Aaaaaah pelo amor de Deus!  
Aí eu paro para pensar: desde quando a Mirthy está parada na cozinha!? Hmmmmmm... Taradinha! Não se pode nem dar uns amassos em paz hoje em dia... Mundo cruel esse em que vivemos!  
E sim, minhas caras pervas preciosas, Freedom está chegando ao fim! ~cry~  
Beijo da M ;*


	24. Chapter 20 - Sonhos

**Freedom  
**

******Sinopse**: Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 20 - Sonhos  
**

**Bella pov.**

Aposto que aquele infeliz do Tyler esta curtindo as minhas custa, por que só pra isso que ele faria uma coisa dessas...

O sinal da sala de tiros soou fazendo com que os rapazes parassem de atirar.

–-Certo, quero todos de volta a sala de reuniões! – gritei e rapidamente eles fora se dirigindo para fora da sala.

Peguei o maldito relatório para o Tyler, como se eu fosse perita no assunto _escolha um homem bom de tiro,_ assim que sai da sala, lá estavam os 50 aspirantes aglomerados próximo a porta.

Sai sendo seguida por eles em direção a maldita sala de reunião.

–-Jasper?! – o chamei incerta.

–-Hey, e ai?! – me cumprimentou assim que se virou.

–-E ai o que?! Não era pra você estar com esse traseiro indo em direção a Manhattan?

–-Malditamente sim, mas o Tyler decidiu de ultima hora mudar minha folga, você sabe o porquê disso?

–-Talvez seja por causa do evento da primeira dama... Acho que ele quer o pessoal mais experiente, sei lá!

–É pode ser... – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. Será que todo homem tem essa maldita obsessão de ficar passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os puxando?! –Quem são?! – pergunto-me movendo o queixo para apontar o pessoal atrás de mim.

–-Alguns aspirantes! – disse e me virei. –Podem ir seguindo na frente! – disse e logo começaram a se mover. –Deixe-me ir antes que esses idiotas façam algo errado! – disse me despedindo e seguindo os aspirantes.

Quando estávamos próximos a sala de reuniões eu pude avistar o Tyler igual a um dois de paus na porta.

E foi nesse exato momento em que eu ouvi aquela voz...

–-Bella! – ele gritou atrás de mim.

Virei apenas pra constatar o obvio, Edward Cullen seguia em minha direção em passos apressados, como eu queria esboçar alguma reação, mas parecia que meu corpo estava em choque, transe... Ou qualquer coisa desse gênero, eu apenas conseguia observar-lo chegar mais perto.

E quando faltava pouco mais de três metros entre eu e ele, eu o vi correndo em minha direção, e quando o seu corpo colidiu com o meu num abraço apertado eu já nem sabia mais qual era meu estado...

Eu senti meu corpo relaxar entorno dos seus braços, uma felicidade me consumindo, um frio na barriga, uma onda de êxtase parecia me consumir...

Não sei em que momento, mas agora eu o abraçava de volta com toda a força existente em meu corpo, como se minha vida dependesse daquele abraço.

–-Eu senti saudades! – ele sussurrou levemente em meu ouvindo fazendo meus pelos se eriçarem. –E pelo visto não foi apenas eu! – ele completou me devolvendo ao chão.

E só então a realidade me atingiu, eu estava abraçando o filho do presidente diante de vários aspirantes, alguns agentes e de Tyler! Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e estava mais do que óbvio que eu estava corando em um vermelho escarlate. E para não deixar duvida ele levou uma de sua mão ate meu rosto acariciando minha bochecha e sorrindo torto pra mim. Minha única reação foi fechar os olhos e apreciar o seu toque na minha pele.

**Edward pov.**

Tê-la em meus braços outra vez, foi como se eu tivesse ligado um interruptor, lembrando-me de tudo o que passamos, enchendo-me de uma nostalgia miserável. O tom vermelho de suas bochechas me fazia lembrar de que alguém nos observava. Tão durona e tão tímida ao mesmo tempo.

–Edward... - ela murmurou. –Está todo mundo olhando!

–Não posso mais cumprimentar um velha conhecida? – aumentei a voz de propósito, para que todos ouvissem. Os ombros de Bella caíram, como se ela quisesse que cada palavra que falei voltasse para dentro da minha boca.

–Cala essa maldita boca... – suspirou passando os dedos por cima de minha mão, ainda em sua bochecha. –Por favor? Não me deixe em situação pior!

–Desculpe. – sussurei passando o braço pelo seu pescoço, puxando-a pra mim de novo. –Qualquer coisa, estarei na cozinha, okay? – cochichei em seu ouvido e em seguida, ouvi seu suspiro. Bella se afastou relutante, apoiando uma das mãos em meu peito. Ela assentiu só pra mim. Sorri torto e continuei em pé, de frente pra ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

Como pude me esquecer do quão profundo eles eram!?

Cruzei os braços, observando-a se afastar lentamente. Foi então que me toquei de que, realmente, tinha muita gente nos observando. Comecei a andar novamente, indo para um lugar... Um lugar... Que eu tinha esquecido no momento! Seu perfume foi como um tapa na cara. Me peguei sorrindo do caminho do corredor a cozinha.

(...)

–Falta só alguns minutos e você ainda aqui!? Desarrumado? Jura? – Laila apareceu na porta da cozinha. A fitei rapidamente por cima do ombro.

–Minutos!? Mas você disse horas!

–Sim! Eu disse horas... Há algumas horas atrás quando eu ainda estava descabelada e sem maquiagem! – pôs as mãos na cintura. Parei de ajudar Mirthy.

–Sem maquiagem? – perguntei malicioso.

–Não completamente... Ah! Você entendeu! – grunhiu com seu famoso biquinho.

–Aaah tadinha, ela esta zangada! Aaahhh pobrezinha! – zombei aproximando-me.

–Pode ir paralisando onde você está! – balançou o dedo pra mim. –Esse ano eu não tenho um vestido reserva e você esta todo sujo... Se afaste! Se afaste!

–Me dá um abraço, grande amiga! – ameacei correr atrás dela.

–Covardia é me fazer correr de saltos! – resmungou do outro lado da sala.

–... se precisarem de alguma coisa da cozinha, peçam a Mirthy! – ouvi a voz dela. Virei-me numa velocidade que não achava que era possível. Nos encaramos. Meu coração bateu rápido, alegre por vê-la mais uma vez.

–Agora, vamos logo! – Laila puxou meu punho, tirando-me da cozinha. Virei o pescoço a tempo de ver Bella aparecer na soleira da porta, vestida formalmente para trabalhar. Seus olhos queriam me dizer alguma coisa... Mas não deu tempo de eu tentar descobrir!

**Bella pov.**

Fiquei observando Edward ser arrastado a contra gosto por Laila, toda arrumada num vestido... Devo confessar, bonito! Foi mais ou menos aí que Tyler saiu atropelando os aspirantes por aonde viemos.

–-Swan! – chamou-me num tom condescendente. Olhei pra trás e ele agitava os braços em minha direção. –Que roupa é essa?

Fiquei confusa.

–-A roupa que todo agente usa? – arisquei.

–-Exato! – se aproximou. –E porque você está usando essa roupa?

–-Porque eu sou uma agente. – respondi com obviedade. Ele apertou a fronte com os dedos.

–-Mas hoje você é acompanhante do senhor Edward...

–-Merda! – resmunguei recordando que talvez alguém tinha tocado no assunto... Há alguns dias atrás... Enquanto eu estava focada em outra coisa!

–-E o evento já está pra começar! Se eu não lhe ver, dentro do vestido que esta em cima da sua cama, em pelo menos 10 minutos, eu não gostaria de ser você, Swan! – Tyler recomendou serio. –Estamos entendidos?

–-Sim, senhor. – "_nossa que legal Swan... Tomou fumo na frente dos aspiras! Subiu no conceito hein!_". Meu sangue fervia! Ele assentiu e tomou a frente dos aspiras, pegando o meu lugar da explicação. Resolvi não provocar mais ninguém e corri pro meu quarto.

Tyler tinha razão, havia um saco branco perfeitamente esticado em minha cama. As sandálias negras de saltos estavam alinhadas ao pé da cama. Eu não sei se a tal velocidade da luz realmente existe... Mas se existe, eu me arrumei em menos tempo que ela! Claro que o zíper emperrou temporariamente, eu não teria a sorte de subi-lo de primeira. Consegui domar meus cabelos num coque e fiz uma maquiagem bem discreta. Apoiei o pé na cama e prendi o coldre na coxa, só pra eu me sentir segura. Sai correndo do meu quarto, ajeitando meus seios dentro daquele treco horroroso! Me pinicava e deixavam meus seios parecendo duas melancias!

Tyler me esperava na sala com o olhar meio desvairado.

–-O que você _ainda_ esta fazendo _aqui_?

Passei feito um furacão por ele só para não xingá-lo. Não pegaria bem eu xingando e gritando impropérios contra ele! O senhor Presidente andava de braços dados com a primeira Dama na frente e Edward, sozinho, logo atrás. Eu quis atirar em minha própria cabeça. Diminui minha corrida para um caminhar apressado e aproveitei que o braço dele estava meio afastado do corpo. Sincronizado com o senhor Presidente, bem quando ele parou para conversar com o pai da Laila, eu enganchei meu braço no de Edward e sorri, controlando minha respiração pesada.

–-O que diabos...?

–-Sou sua acompanhante essa noite. – sussurei olhando-o por baixo dos cílios. –Desculpe a demora, houve um pequeno atraso com o vestido.

Ele sorriu torto e deu-me uma piscadela, soltei um riso nervoso e patético, corando com aquilo. Voltei pra Terra a tempo de ouvir um pedaço da conversa!

–- ... e Edward! – Carlisle se virou para mim e sorriu simpático. Eu me mantive em estado de choque, afinal, eu mal sabia como agir diante daquele olhar!

–-Que moça adorável! – disse a senhora mãe de Laila, analisando-me dos pés a cabeça. –Sua namorada é mesmo muito bonita, Edward... Devia se orgulhar disso!

Abri a boca para protestar e dizer que eu só era acompanhante... Mas claro que ele foi bem mais rápido do que eu!

–-Eu me orgulho. – sorriu abertamente. Suspirei profundamente e continuei com meu sorriso, dessa vez com um pouco mais de esforço. A noite seria longa... Muito longa!

(...)

O salão está completamente lotado, e me sinto totalmente constrangida, parece que todos a minha volta estão me analisando, afinal eu sou uma mera agente sentada na mesa do Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América.

Minha vontade é de bater em que teve a idéia de ter uma agente sentada na mesa com o presidente...

Edward me tirou dos meus devaneios estendendo uma mão para mim. O olhei confusa e entendi que ele queria que eu dançasse com ele. Olhei em seus olhos tentando dizer que eu não iria dançar com ele, já foi demais fazer isso na formatura.

–-Vai me fazer uma desfeita Swan?! – disse. No mesmo momento eu senti os olhos da primeira Dama encima de mim, me fazendo corar.

O fuzilei com os olhos e peguei sua mão estendida, ele me guiou ate a pista de dança enlaçando minha cintura e aproximando nossos corpos.

–-É apenas uma dança! – ele disse risonho.

–-A minha função é proteger o Presidente, não ficar dançando com você Cullen! – disparei.

–-Engano seu se você acha que esta aqui por isso, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, eu quero muito dançar com você e discutir no meio de uma dança não é algo agradável! – ele disse me deixando... Tonta!

Eu fiquei meio fora de orbita com a sua resposta, eu me sentia uma criança birrenta diante disso, o silencio se instalou entre nós, mas não era um silencio agradável, era constrangedor...

–-E Manhattan?! – perguntei.

–-Ah, Manhattan é um ótimo lugar, apesar de eu não gostar muito de lugares ostentosos, lá é o melhor lugar pra doceria.

–-Hum, e como está indo o negocio?! – perguntei e instantaneamente, vi o orgulho em seus olhos. Aquele brilho era lindo!

–-Está indo muito bem, ficamos em uma parte nobre de Manhattan, e a doceria tem um estilo vintage, que atrai muita madame... Estou bastante feliz com o resultado disso tudo, afinal, estou realizando meu sonho! – ele disse aquilo com um brilho tão intenso nos olhos que deixava bem claro o quão realizado ele está! -E você, feliz em esta aqui?! Digo, na Casa Branca, se eu não me engano esse era seu sonho, certo? Trabalhar na segurança presidencial... – perguntou.

Eu me afastei um pouco dele o encarando, e sendo rapidamente presa por aquele par de esmeraldas que são seus olhos, cheguei a abrir minha boca várias vezes para poder respondê-lo, só que eu me sentia pedida naquele olhar, eu simplesmente não conseguia produzir algo coerente para lhe responder. Na verdade... O que eu queria lhe dizer?

Nós estávamos perigosamente próximos um do outro, eu sei que é errado, mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer nada para impedir a aproximação. Já podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto me inebriando... Seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo ao meu, meu coração batia freneticamente dentro do meu peito, eu já estava ofegando em anseio do que estava por vir, eu já podia sentir seus lábios nos meus, eu estava desejando ter os seus lábios nos meus...

–-Bella! – me assustei ao ouvir meu nome, e rapidamente me afastei do Edward.

–-Laila?!

–-Que saudades de você! – ela disse me abraçando e me olhando de cima a baixo. – Você esta linda nesse vestido!

–-Obrigada Laila, o seu vestido também é muito lindo.

–-Obrigada, será que eu poderia roubar o Edward por dois rápidos minutos? – perguntou-me.

–-Bom certamente você deve perguntar isso a ele! – eu disse sem jeito.

–-Hum, suponho que isso seja um sim! – ela diz ignorando totalmente o que eu disse, e saiu carregando Edward atrás dela.

Fiquei algum tempo ali até ser surpreendida pelo presidente me tirando pra dançar!

Ao terminar a musica voltamos a nossa mesa, onde Edward já se encontrava fazendo companhia para sua mãe, a primeira Dama.

[...]

A noite foi tranqüila, mas eu não via a hora de tirar esses torturadores do meu pé vulgo saltos. Acho que não existe nada pior nesse mundo que um sapato de salto. Eu sinceramente não entendo por que mulheres se martirizam usando isso.

**Dois meses depois**

–-Swan! – ouvi me chamarem e no momento em que virei me deparei com o presidente.

–-Senhor Presidente! – disse.

–-Correndo como em todas as manhãs? – ele perguntou e senti meu rosto corar diante a observação.

–-Sim senhor, é um hábito que eu tenho!

–-Acho que vou passar a te acompanhar nessas corridas matinais, estou ficando o pouco sedentário. – ele disse sorrindo levemente.

Andamos pela propriedade em silencio, ate que o presidente me dispara uma pergunta

–-Acha que Manhattan é um bom lugar? – ele parecia curioso, mas preocupado.

–-Não sei, senhor! – respondi sincera.

–-Me pergunto se ele vai ser realmente feliz lá... Eu me preocupo, apesar dele não acreditar nisso! Acha que ele será feliz lá? – me fitou rapidamente.

–-Se ele vai ser feliz lá? Ele parecia bem feliz da ultima vez que nos vimos, ele está realizando seu sonho afinal, assim como... Eu? – não era pra ter saído como uma pergunta.

O presidente sorri levemente pra mim, e retribuo o gesto.

–-Bom, acho melhor entrar, está ficando um pouco frio aqui fora. – ele disse indo em direção a entrada da casa.

Ser feliz... Eu sou feliz aqui, não sou? Eu batalhei anos por isso, é o meu sonho afinal!

O dia passou e as palavras do presidente não saíram em momento algum da minha cabeça, era como se elas ficassem rodando querendo me mostrar algo, que eu não fazia idéia.

–-Você esta bem? – Jasper perguntou entrando no quarto.

–-Hãm, sim por quê?

–-Sei lá, você esta um pouco estranha hoje, meio aérea!

–-Jasper, você é feliz aqui? – perguntei de repente.

–-Sou, eu gosto do que eu faço aqui, de tudo que é isso aqui, mas por que?

–-Eu não sei Jasper, eu tava conversando com o Presidente hoje cedo, e ele me perguntou se o Edward seria feliz em Manhattan, eu não soube responder... Mas acredito que sim, afinal ele lutou por isso, pela independência, pela confiança... Pela liberdade, então eu me peguei pensando... E eu não consigo lembrar o momento em que eu disse é isso que eu quero pra mim, me tornar uma agente... Eu sei é bastante confuso, por que eu corri atrás disso, foram anos da minha vida me dedicando a isso tudo, mas eu simplesmente não sei se sou feliz, não sei se esse realmente é o meu sonho... Tudo que eu me lembro de Charlie me incentivando, dizendo que eu deveria chegar à segurança presidencial... Papai foi um bom agente, um dos melhores, mas ele não teve a chance de chegar até aqui... E eu tive essa oportunidade, quando a proposta de cuidar do Cullen chegou até nos, eu sabia que seria a porta de entrada pra cá, não foi nada fácil cuidar do Cullen, ele me irritava aos extremos, eu perdia totalmente o controle perto dele. – disse e sorri ao lembrar as inúmeras vezes que quase meti a porrada na cara daquele infame.

Talvez eu entenda sim o porquê, mas será mesmo isso? Eu não posso...

–-Droga, talvez eu saiba realmente o porquê, mas é que é tão difícil admitir isso Jasper... E é algo que me atormenta há exatos quatro anos!

–-E seria? – ele questiona.

–-Isso não é e nunca foi meu sonho Jasper, eu realmente fui me tocar disso a dois meses atrás naquela festa, eu recusei a acreditar... Mas estava na cara, eu vivi um sonho de outra pessoa, eu vivi um sonho de Charlie... Durante toda minha vida ele me incentivou, mas nunca foi algo que eu quis, nunca foi algo que eu pensasse é realmente isso...

–-Diga de uma vez antes que você exploda. – Jasper me incentivou. –É como se eu pudesse ver sua garganta inchada, com isso entalado bem aí no meio... Diga, Bella!

Suspirei e sentei-me, deixando os ombros cair.

–-Eu... – minha voz tremulou. Eu tive medo e me senti esgotada, simplesmente não conseguia mais esconder isso. –Eu-u... –exalei com força. Jasper me fitou com doçura e bondade, com sua paciência infinita. Fechei os olhos. –Eu o amo. – eu ate poderia inventar um monte de besteiras, dizer que minha boca adquiriu um gosto amargo, mas eu não imaginava que eu me sentiria tão leve por falar isso em voz alta.

–-Ama quem? – Jasper perguntou suave. –O senhor Presidente?

Eu ri abrindo os olhos e o fitando. A expressão dele não era de nojo nem repulsa, e mal havia sinal de que ele ia me xingar.

–-Quase. – brinquei ouvindo-o rir também. Olhei em seus olhos. –Edward. Eu amo Edward. – dei de ombros quando ele assentiu. –Eu o amo, Jasper!

–-Okay, okay, não precisa mais repetir, eu já entendi. – tratou o assunto com humor. Isso me fez sorrir. –Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou e eu assenti. –Desde quando?

Isso me fez pensar.

–-Eu não sei. – respondi sincera.

–-Mas você sabe que se envolveu emocionalmente na missão, certo? Bella, você sabe que é errado, devia ter pedido afastamento quando viu que estava envolvida demais! Foi um erro...

Gemi tapando o rosto com as mãos.

–-Por Deus, Jasper, não comece! – reclamei. Ele parou de falar e me deu um sorriso maroto.

–-E o que você vai fazer agora?

Essa, com toda a certeza, era uma boa pergunta. Eu fitei os olhos de meu irmão de consideração procurando alguma ajuda. Os olhos dele tentavam me ajudar, mas eu sabia que era uma decisão minha. Ficamos em silencio. Ele deve ter percebido quando tomei a decisão, afinal, seus olhos ficaram calorosos e um meio sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

Não importaria o que acontecesse, Jasper sempre me apoiaria. Quando eu me levantei, ele assim o fez também, e me abraçou forte, sussurrando "_boa sorte_" em meu ouvido.

Peguei minha mochila colocando algumas peças de roupa, abracei Jasper mais uma vez e segui meu caminho até a academia. Não demorou muito até que eu estivesse em frente à academia que freqüentei durante muitos anos da minha vida.

Entrei no local cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, indo direto para a diretoria, onde a pessoa com que eu queria falar estava. Parei enfrente a porta respirei fundo e a abri seguindo até a mesa e depositando minha carta.

–-Está aqui tudo que um dia você quis! – disse.

–-O que é isso Swan? Você não deveria estar na Casa Branca? – perguntou-me pegando o papel de cima da sua mesa.

–-Não, não deveria.

–-Mas que diabos significa isso Isabella? Demissão? Como assim, você me pede demissão depois de infernizar a minha vida pra conseguir entrar na Casa Branca, e agora que conseguiu você está pedindo demissão?

–-Sim Black, eu estou pedindo demissão do meu cargo, isso... De ser uma agente do governo nunca foi meu sonho, isso foi um sonho de Charlie, e é por isso que eu estou pedindo demissão, por que agora eu vou em busca do _meu_ sonho! – disse e sai deixando um Jacob completamente incrédulo pra trás.

Peguei um taxi e fui até o meu apartamento e do Jasper, eu precisava do meu carro para o que eu iria fazer agora. Cumprimentei nosso porteiro e me dirigi para a garagem, andei rapidamente em direção ao meu volvo.

Quanto tempo que eu não o dirigia.

Desativei o alarme e me coloquei no banco do motorista o ligando.

Agora seja o que Deus quiser, eu teria uma viagem de quatro longas horas.

* * *

Hey Meninas, desculpe o atraso na postagem, mas estamos aqui!

Esse é nosso ultimo capitulo, volto com nosso epilogo em breve, não vou dizer uma data especifica pois ele ainda está sendo finalizado, estamos

trabalhando duro nele há algum tempo, e na minha humilde opinião de autora esta magnico, vocês não perdem por esperar!

É uma mistura muito loca de tristeza e felicidade por Freedom está se encerrando. Espero que vocês tenha curtido o capitulo, deixem suas reviews!

Nos vemos em breve, quero estar aqui de volta antes do fim desse mês, então cruzem os dedinhos para que a inspiração continue fluindo!

beijos até mais!

N/b: Olha... Foi foda fazer esse capitulo sair! Se ele tivesse nova paginas, diria que foi um filho! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA  
Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh gente, cês viram que lindo!?  
Claro que, em compensação, devemos ficar um minuto em silencio por causa do fim que esta próximo. Não, eu ainda não fiz minha nota final, pq eu sou DramaQueen, tá ligado? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
Acho que como estamos em sintonia de novo, acho que o próximo capitulo não demora a sair...Eu acho! Frisando de novo: eu acho. Mais uma vez: eu acho. E de novo: Eu acho! E outra vez... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA chega! HAHAHAHAAHA  
Ate à próxima.  
Beijos da M ;*


	25. Epilogo

**Freedom**

**Sinopse: **Edward, um jovem que luta por seus ideias. Capaz de atropelar qualquer obstaculo que se meta em seu caminho.  
Isabella... Tão durona quanto uma pedra! Seu sobrenome deveria significar Rigidez ao invés de Cisne.  
Personalidades fortes que são obrigadas a conviver debaixo do mesmo teto! Precisam disso para cumprir um objetivo: o sonho de cada um!

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Olá meninas e meninos...  
Bem, depois de cinco meses sem uma atualização, hoje eu venho trazer o final da minha/nossa tão querida Freedom...  
Peço desculpa pela demora na atualização do nosso epilogo, mas nem tudo sai como planejamos, certo?!  
Contra tempos e falta de inspiração contribuíram para a demora da postagem... Foi um tempo difícil esses cinco meses, eu tentava em cada momento livre colocar minha linda cabecinha pra funcionar, mas era meio que em vão...  
Mas enfim, estamos aqui para ver o que esses cinco meses reservaram para vocês, então fiquem com o epilogo de Freedom.

Ah, pra que gosta das nossas estórias, não deixem de passar pelo nosso blog, sempre estaremos trazendo noticias de nossos novos projetos e muito mais!

jemfanfictions(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com(ponto)br/

Ps.: Leiam as N/F

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Freedom – buscar pela felicidade também pode ser excitante**

**Por Bella**

Continuei dirigindo ate ver que estava próxima de entrar em Nova Iorque. Parei num posto para comprar água e abastecer. Enquanto abastecia, lembrei-me do dia em que estávamos indo pra Califórnia, quando fui comprar algumas peças...

Eu ri sozinha.

Edward sugeriu que eu usasse uma regata... E deu-me um estalo! Parei de abastecer o carro e fui para o porta-malas, onde minha mochila estava. Cruzei os dedos para que eu tivesse pegado a bendita camiseta. E lá estava ela, perfeitamente dobrada. Estava começando a fazer calor e o meu jeans estava incomodando. Peguei as peças, não antes de fechar o carro, e fui para o banheiro mais próximo me trocar.

Vesti-me às pressas, tropeçando para tirar o jeans. Olhei-me no espelho e resolvi soltar os cabelos. Afofei, baguncei e afofei de novo... Para então eles ficarem mais ou menos. Ajeitei os seios dentro do sutiã meia taça. "_Cadê meus seios!?_" perguntei-me de cara amarrada.

Ajeitei de novo e eles deram sinal de vida. Sorri. Dobrei as peças que tirei e fui à loja de conveniência pagar a gasolina e a garrafa de água. Estava começando a me dar um frio na barriga.

-Há quantos quilômetros fica Nova Iorque? – perguntei com a voz trêmula. Pigarreei pra disfarçar.

-Não mais que 30... Talvez até menos. – o homem respondeu-me dando um sorriso simpático. –Está com sorte, vai ser uma linda tarde hoje!

-Eu não discordo. – sorri apontando para uma barra de Snikers. Ele incluiu em minha compra. Sai de lá e entrei no carro, mastigando o chocolate caramelo de amendoim como uma velha sem dentes. Joguei a roupa no banco de trás e voltei a dirigir.

Coloquei sobre os olhos os óculos escuros que estavam jogados dentro do porta-luvas.

Abri a janela e deixei o vento bagunçar meus cabelos... E agora, eu precisava de algum tipo de musica. Estava tocando uma, que eu não sabia quem cantava ou o nome da musica em si, mas a letra me fez dar um sorriso largo, pois praticamente me descrevia.

-_Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you*_… - cantei o refrão na segunda parte da musica.

_*Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora. De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre. Você tem um pedaço de mim e, honestamente, minha vida seria uma droga sem você_

Respirei fundo quando li a placa "**Welcome to New York, The Empire State**". Agora eu estava tão perto dele. O caminho ate Manhattan pareceu que foi mais longo do que eu percorri de Washington ate ali. Mas eu cheguei. E segundo o endereço, eu estava na rua já.

Fui diminuindo a velocidade, ate achar a Doceria. Ele realmente a descreveu bem, seu estilo vintage era notado por todos. Estacionei o carro um pouco distante da loja e a observei pelo retrovisor.

O frio na barriga havia voltado... E não havia nenhuma barra de Snikers por ali para me acalmar. Em cinco segundos, a garrafa de 500 ml de água tinha sido esvaziada. Era agora: tudo ou nada. Respirei fundo pela ultima vez e abri a porta do carro.

Encostei-me nele e fiquei ali olhando para a doceria, os doces exposto na vitrine, não dava pra ver bem a características de cada um devido a distancia que me encontrava.

Foi quando de repente avistei aquela cabeleira acobreada, meus batimentos cardíacos dispararam, minha respiração ficou frenética... Ele estava ali, a poucos metros de distancia de mim concentrado em algum doce. Edward estava impecável no seu dolmã* branco.

_*Dolmã – "jaleco" de chefes de cozinha_

Ah ele teria que me tomar usando aquele dolmã, que por Deus ele fica sexy e quente como o inferno naquilo.

Jesus, o que eu to pensando?! Só pode ser o sol quente. Eu to aqui, morrendo de medo de entrar naquela loja, afinal eu sei que eu o amo! Mas e ele, será que ao menos ele gosta de mim? Estou feito louca desejando que ele me tome usando apenas aquele dolmã, mas nem ao menos sei se ele sente algo por mim!

Droga, e se ele não sentir nada por mim?! Eu vim até aqui à toa, desisti de tudo por nada?

Talvez seja melhor eu voltar e dizer a Jacob que tive um surto e que nunca desejei pedir demissão?

Quando dei por mim eu já estava na porta da doceria segurando firmemente o puxador.

Respirei fundo e empurrei a porta ouvindo o barulho do sino que havia encima dela.

Assim que fechei a porta eu ouvi sua voz macia preencher o local.

-Desculpe, eu jurava ter colocado a placa avisando que estamos... Bella?! – ele disse assim que levantou a cabeça, me olhando surpreso.

-Oi! – foi à única coisa inteligente que consegui pronunciar.

-Que surpresa! Eu não sabia que meu pai estava vindo pra NY por esses dias! – ele disse e terminou de ajeitar os doces.

-Realmente, ele não tem visitas a NY por agora! – disse.

-Oh! Então está finalmente de ferias?! – perguntou-me

-Talvez eu possa dizer que estou de férias... – por tempo indeterminado já que nem mais trabalho agora eu tenho, mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo dessa parte.

-Talvez?! – ele questionou.

-É talvez! – disse e sorri já que minhas mãos não paravam de suar e eu já sentia o nervosismo tomando conta de mim.

Agora eu não tinha mais como voltar atrás, eu tenho que pôr isso pra fora, me sinto completamente sufocada tendo isso comigo.

-Mas então... – eu o interrompi fazendo um sinal para que ele parasse.

-Sem mais perguntas Edward. Eu estou aqui sozinha sem presidente, Jasper ou qualquer outro. Aqui sou apenas eu... Bella. Nada de agente, armas e essas coisas...

-Eu dirigi por mais de quatro horas até aqui, e estou nervosa como o inferno. Droga eu seu que estou divagando, mas eu simplesmente preciso disso pra dizer tudo o que eu vim dizer. Eu só te peço que me escute por alguns minutos. – disse tomando fôlego, eu precisava dizer logo o que eu sinto por ele.

-Bem Edward, eu preciso voltar um pouco no tempo pra dizer o que eu vim dizer.

Há mais ou menos dois meses atrás, nós estávamos naquele jantar beneficente onde você me perguntou se eu estava feliz, e logo depois você afirmou que sim, já que eu tinha realizado meu sonho, certo?! – dei um sorriso fraco em sua direção e ele apenas me observava.

-Naquele dia eu não te respondi, e isso ficou rodando em minha cabeça. Feliz? Sim eu estava feliz, estava feliz de estar ali, por você estar ali, por Jasper e Laila também estarem ali... Mas realizada? Eu não me sentia realizada, eu não estava realizada... Acho que depois da pergunta que você me fez que eu fui me dar conta que aquilo, ser agente, estar na Casa Branca, nunca foi meu sonho.

-Você deve estar me achando meio louca agora, até por que foi um inferno cuidar de você por quatro anos e tudo por causa de um sonho que nunca foi meu sonho, eu sinceramente não me arrependo de nada, talvez de não ter enxergado antes... Eu também não sei qual é o meu verdadeiro sonho pra te dizer a verdade, eu ainda estou muito confusa com tudo isso, com todas as minhas descobertas, e é por causa de uma dessas descobertas que estou aqui na sua loja de frente pra você contando tudo isso.

-Eu não sei quando foi que aconteceu, talvez no dia em que fomos apresentados, ou no dia em que você pegou fogo. – disse sorrindo com a lembrança. – Ou quando você cuidou de mim, ou naquele dia em que eu quase te perdi... – senti as lagrimas se formarem em meus olhos. – Eu realmente não sei... A única coisa de que eu tenho certeza é do que estou sentindo.

-A única certeza é de que em algum momento eu me apaixonei por você! Só que não fui capaz de enxergar, ou até não quisesse enxergar... Mas de nada adiantou. Por que no final das contas eu percebi o quanto isso que estou sentindo aqui dentro é forte, e é o que eu realmente desejo! – minhas lagrimas já trasbordavam dos meus olhos molhando minhas bochechas.

-Eu desisti de tudo, e desistiria novamente só pra sentir isso que estou sentindo agora, por que exatamente agora eu me sinto realizada! Por que agora eu finalmente posso dizer aquilo que eu sufoquei dentro de mim... Edward, isso tudo que eu te contei, foi apenas pra me dar coragem e fazer com que entendesse um pouco do por que estou aqui. E tudo que eu tenho pra te dizer é que...

-Eu te amo!

**Por Edward.**

Quando ela disse que em algum momento naquela missão ela se apaixonou por mim, eu senti como se meu coração fosse sair do meu peito...

-Eu te amo!

-Sabe, não tem graça você ficar adivinhado o que os outros vão dizer! – ela disse fazendo bico e curando os braços. Eu queria rir da sua atitude, mas meu coração se aqueceu com aquelas palavras...

-Mas eu não adivinhei! – disse.

-Claro que você adivinhou você disse _eu te_... – eu sorri ao ver sua expressão, parecia que a ficha havia caído. – Oh meu Deus! – ela disse tapando a boca e me olhando fixamente. – Você me... Oh meu Deus, você me...

-Sim, eu te amo! – disse e sorri, eu me sentia o cara mais feliz de todo o mundo.

-Edward...

-Eu também não sei quando, talvez eu saiba sim, mas eu também me apaixonei por você, naquele dia que o Jasper foi buscar a nossa pizza, depois desse dia eu me sentia cada vez mais atraído por você, pelo seu aroma, e por mais que eu te provocasse, fizesse birra, era tudo por não consegui parar de pensar em você, eu acho que não queria admitir... E essa atração foi crescendo aqui dentro de mim... E eu me vi apaixonado por você, mas eu nunca pensei que esse sentimento fosse recíproco...

-Sempre foi... Eu também não parei de pensar em você desde aquele dia em que você me colocou literalmente contra a parede... - ela disse secando as lagrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. -Sim Eu te amo, amo seu cabelo, seu jeito rebelde, sua determinação, seu cheiro, seus beijos, o modo de se vestir, eu amo esse sorriso torto que está estampado no seu rosto agora. Eu te amo por completo, cada mínima célula do seu ser eu amo! - Eu sorri ainda mais com sua declaração e a puxei para mim, acariciei seu rosto ainda molhado e olhei profundamente em seus olhos chocolate, diminui a distancia entre nossos rostos e rocei levemente meus lábios nos seus... E isso já era demais pro meu autocontrole, a apertei mais contra mim e a beijei.

O beijo era calmo, transmitindo todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. Quando o fôlego começou a nos faltar, nos separamos minimamente, deixando nossas testas coladas.

- Eu amo você Bella... Amo seu cheiro, seu jeito, sua teimosia... Amo você e a forma como você me faz sentir! - disse a abraçando mais forte, se é que isso era possível. Bella acariciou meu rosto, os olhos marejados e me beijou profundamente. E aí eu não respondi mais por mim.

**Por Bella**

- Eu amo você Bella... Amo seu cheiro, seu jeito, sua teimosia... Amo você e a forma como você me faz sentir! - eu estava no céu, era isso. Uma pessoa não pode se sentir tão feliz e realizada assim. Eu pelo menos nunca havia me sentido assim.

Edward me abraçou mais forte, deixando-me ainda mais próxima dele. Acariciei seu rosto e o beijei profundamente. Precisava passar tudo o que eu estava sentindo e as palavras não fariam jus.

O beijo que antes era terno e calmo se tornou mais exigente. Edward me conduziu até a cozinha, me prensando contra um dos balcões. Eu sentia o desejo arder em minhas veias, minha pele estava quente. Eu o queria da forma mais sublime e perfeita que pode existir.

Quando respirar se fez necessário, nos separamos ofegantes e Edward começou a distribuir beijos e leves mordidas por meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada, enquanto numa lentidão tortuosa ia tirando minha camiseta.

-Você é tão linda... Não me canso de te admirar nunca. - sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Edwaaard... - gemi. Tirei seu dolmã e sua camiseta, expondo seu peitoral definido. Subi minhas mãos por suas costas e as enrosquei naquele cabelo acobreado que eu tanto amo.

Reivindiquei sua boca, me perdendo nas maravilhosas sensações que seu beijo me causa. Sem desgrudar nossas bocas, Edward me pegou no colo e me deitou no chão, se colocando por cima de mim.

A sensação do chão frio em minha pele quente foi como um choque... Um choque que me acendeu ainda mais e me deixou mais desperta às sensações que aquele homem que eu tanto amo estava me proporcionando.

-O que foi Bella? Estou pesado? Estou te machucando? - Edward perguntou com a voz amorosa e preocupada. Pisquei pra ele, não entendendo sua pergunta.

-Não, eu estou bem.

-Então por que está se contorcendo desse jeito? - Parou por um momento me analisando. - Está tão excitada assim? - sua voz caiu para um sussurro fodidamente sexy. Senti-me corar.

-Não... Sim... Mais ou menos. É que o chão está gelado e eu estou tão quente e...

- Quer deixar pra continuarmos isso em casa? Quer dizer, você vai ficar na minha casa, comigo, né?! - Ele me interrompeu, já querendo se levantar. O abracei pelo pescoço e o trouxe mais pra perto de mim novamente, impedindo que ele se levantasse.

-Seu bobo neurótico e superprotetor! É claro que não quero deixar isso pra depois. Eu quero você agora, aqui nessa cozinha. Quero que você me ame e não estou conseguindo mais me controlar! - disse olhando em seus olhos. Edward me deu seu sorriso torto.

-Sempre tão autoritária! - sussurrou antes de voltar a me beijar.

Sua boca era desesperada na minha, querendo sempre mais, mas sem deixar de ser carinhosa. Era a combinação perfeita.

Edward foi descendo com os beijos, me deixando cada vez mais desperta e pronta pra ele.

Quando sua boca encontrou meus seios, mesmo por cima do sutiã, achei que iria desfalecer.

A combinação: _chão gelado + corpo quente + boca do Edward_ em meu corpo estava ficando cada vez melhor.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, permitindo que ele abrisse meu sutiã e logo se livrasse dele. Enquanto sua boca beijava, chupava e mordiscava meu seio direito, sua mão habilidosa estimulava o esquerdo. Gemi incapaz de controlar minha excitação.

-Edward... Por favor! - implorei.

-Calma meu amor. Não precisamos de pressa. Eu estou só começando com você. - Gemi novamente. O que mais eu poderia fazer depois disso?

Edward continuou descendo com seus beijos, até chegar ao botão do meu shorts. Mais uma vez com uma lentidão exagerada e tortuosa, ele abriu o zíper e me deixou só de calcinha.

Enquanto ia tirando meu shorts, começou a distribuir beijos por minhas pernas. Eu estava tão excitada e tão pronta para ele que estava ficando difícil não perder a cabeça.

-Tão linda... E só minha. - sussurrou enquanto tirava minha calcinha e se colocava no meio das minhas pernas.

Eu estava mais do que entregue, gemendo e murmurando coisas desconexas. Quando sua boca encontrou minha intimidade, eu sabia que não iria durar muito.

-Hum... Sempre tão gostosa... Seu gosto é incrível, love. - com isso e mais algumas chupadas e mordidinhas, eu me entreguei àquela sensação de êxtase e gritei ao atingir meu orgasmo. Mas eu queria mais, muito mais. Eu o queria dentro de mim, fazendo amor lento e sensual.

-Edward... Por favor! - gemi manhosa.

-Diga minha Bella... O que você quer?

-Eu quero você. Quero que faça amor comigo.

Edward me lançou um sorriso torto, os olhos transbordando amor e luxúria. Apoiou os braços ao lado da minha cabeça e me beijou delicadamente. Seu gosto misturado com o gosto da minha excitação me levou ao céu e eu já estava pronta novamente. Coloquei uma de minhas pernas em suas costas, em um pedido silencioso para que ele me tomasse.

-Está pronta, love? - murmurou com a voz ofegante entre os beijos, sua ereção pressionando minha entrada.

-Estou... - consegui responder antes de ele voltar a me beijar.

Edward entrou em mim devagar, permitindo que aproveitássemos a sensação de estar conectados. Ele se movia lentamente, entrando e saindo de mim, me levando cada vez mais próxima da minha explosão.

Enrosquei minha outra perna nele, fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo. Gememos juntos, em total sincronia.

Valeu à pena esperar por tanto tempo. Acho que a declaração do nosso amor tornou tudo mágico e especial. Finalmente eu me sentia completa. Finalmente eu me sentia feliz e realizada. Com esse pensamento apertei mais minhas pernas em torno de Edward, querendo aproveitar cada segundo daquilo.

-Eu amo você Edward. - ofeguei com um gemido.

-Eu amo você Bella. Muito - disse aumentando o ritmo das investidas. - Fique com os olhos abertos, love. Quero estar olhando nos seus olhos quando gozar.

-Me beija Edward. - pedi enroscando minhas mãos em seu cabelo, o trazendo para perto de mim.

Nosso beijo era intenso, carregado de amor e desejo. Ao sentir que já estava me entregando novamente àquela onda avassaladora de prazer, quebrei o beijo, deixando nossas testas coladas.

-Edwaaard... - gemi - Estou... Ahhh... Quase...

-Ahh Bella... Goza comigo, love. - gemeu contra meus lábios.

E eu explodi, entregue ao meu prazer, me fartando daquele sentimento de completude.

Edward deu mais uma investida e veio logo atrás de mim, caindo ofegante em cima de mim.

Com cuidado, Edward saiu de dentro de mim, e continuamos no chão da cozinha até recuperarmos o fôlego, perdidos na nossa bolha.

-Eu estou tão feliz. - disse baixinho, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios de Edward.

-E posso saber por quê? - perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Porque eu estou em Nova York! Qual outro motivo eu teria? - respondi me controlando para não rir da cara de decepção que ele fez.

-Ah... Claro. É mesmo um lugar incrível. - a decepção era palpável em sua voz. Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Edward me olhou confuso. - O que foi? Tá rindo de que?

-De você, seu bobo. Acha mesmo que minha felicidade é devido a uma cidade?

-Foi o que você disse né?!

-Edward... Eu estou feliz por estar aqui, com você. Feliz pelo o que acabou de acontecer. Finalmente eu tive coragem de assumir pra mim mesma o quanto amo você e tive coragem de correr atrás do que eu quero realmente.

-Eu também estou muito feliz Bella... Não esperava que você sentisse o mesmo que eu sinto. Agora sim tudo está completo... Agora eu tenho você de verdade na minha vida. - meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. O abracei apertado e o beijei da forma mais apaixonada que consegui.

Continuamos aninhados um no outro, trocando carícias e palavras apaixonadas, até que o frio do chão começou a fazer efeito em minha pele, e eu me arrepiei, estremecendo em seus braços. Cheguei mais perto de Edward.

-Estou com frio. - disse manhosa.

-A gente devia se vestir... Acho que vou fazer um chocolate quente pra te esquentar... Quer? - perguntou carinhoso, depositando um beijo na minha testa.

-Eu poderia me esquentar de outra forma... Mas já me contento com o chocolate quente! - respondi maliciosa. Edward me olhou se fazendo de chocado, mas não conseguiu esconder o riso.

-Isabella Swan! Estou chocado!

-Você ainda não viu nada. Agora anda logo... Se vista e faça logo meu chocolate quente!

-Minha mandona. - disse me dando um beijo e se levantando.

Enquanto Edward se vestia, o observei. Ele é tão lindo e seguro de si. Meu coração se agita todo apenas com a presença dele.

Ele circulava graciosamente pela cozinha pegando tudo o que era preciso pro chocolate quente. Sentei e me enrolei em seu dolmã. Estava com muita preguiça pra colocar minhas roupas.

-Quer ajuda? - Edward parou me olhando intensamente por um momento, boquiaberto. - O que foi? - Perguntei quando ele não disse nada.

-Você está usando meu dolmã. - respondeu num suspiro.

-Algum problema? Fiquei com preguiça de colocar minhas roupas... - respondi fazendo manha.

-Problema algum. Na verdade você ficou ótima nele... Mas sem ele você fica ainda mais perfeita. - me senti corar com o elogio. Sempre seria assim. Aproximei-me dele, que ainda me olhava intensamente, e passei meu braço em torno dele, o apertando contra mim.

-Também prefiro você sem essas calças... Você sabe. - disse num sussurro, para depois o beijar.

-Bella... - ofegou entre o beijo. - Desse jeito não teremos chocolate quente.

-E quem liga pra chocolate quente? - disse o puxando pra outro beijo.

[...]

Nem parecia que já havia se passado tanto tempo, parece que foi ontem que eu tomei a atitude de jogar tudo pro alo e embarca numa viagem de quatro horas atrás do Edward, foi à melhor semana da minha vida, nos revezamos entre meu quarto de hotel e sua casa.

Uma semana depois que havia chego, tive que voltar a Washington para assinar os papeis da minha demissão.

E foi justamente nesse meio tempo de arrumar minhas tralhas, assinar os papeis que deixei escapar para o linguarudo do Jasper que precisava urgentemente achar um local pra alugar, já que as diárias dos hotéis eram um tanto quanto salgadas e não conseguiria me manter pagando aquele absurdo por muito tempo.

E antes mesmo de eu voltar recebi uma ligação da Laila falando que poderia morar com ela, já que se sentia só naquela casa enorme. Eu quase matei Jasper por não segura sua língua na boca, mas foi melhor assim, agora eu divido o mega apartamento com a Laila, quase não temos gasto e o pouco que temos eu tive que brigar feio com ela pra que dividíssemos, já que ela não queria que eu pagasse nada.

Quando eu voltei a Manhattan à idéia de morar com a Laila não foi tão bem aceita pelo Edward que queria que eu ficasse em sua casa uma vez que eu deixei tudo pra trás por causa dele. Foi um longo tempo pra eu convencer que seria melhor do jeito que tava, afinal ele continua o cabeça dura de sempre.

E quando eu penso que estou aqui nesse restaurante com ele comemorando nosso primeiro mês de namoro eu não consigo nem acreditar.

**Dois meses depois...**

-Sabe amor, nós bem que podíamos fazer uma reuniãozinha pra poder comemorarmos o seu aniversário.

-E onde ficou aquela Isabella que não havia concordado com a minha festa de aniversário na faculdade hein? – ele disse me abraçando e cheirando meus cabelos.

-Bom senhor Cullen, naquela época, você era um imã para confusão e uma festa era certo que daria confusão, se você não se lembra... Eu vou refrescar sua memória... Naquele dia 20 você o Emmett e o Jasper fizeram um complô e partiram pra uma festinha só de homens, que resultou em você sendo literalmente carregado de tão bêbado. No ano seguinte você quase nos fez ir presos por cantar a mulher do policial e desacatá-lo e no...

-Okay, eu já entendi, mas por que você quer uma festa agora? Hein? – ele perguntou roçando seus lábios nos meus.

-Hum, porque agora você é um homem responsável, e não é mais um universitário pronto pra viver a vida universitária, e o mais importante é por que agora eu sou sua namorada e estou muito a fim de ter uma noite divertida na casa do meu namorado com os nossos amigos! O que me diz?!

-Proposta tentadora querida! Sim nós podemos!

-Ótimo, agora mais uma coisa, existe a possibilidade de você ficar em casa amanhã?! Afinal é seu aniversário e tava pensando que nós podíamos fazer o seu bolo juntos, assim como o nosso jantar... Eu posso te ensinar a fazer aquele _Baby back ribs_*!

_*Baby back ribs são costelas de porco regadas ao molho barbecue_

-Hum isso soa como um plano! – ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido fazendo eu me arrepiar por completo.

-É serio isso que eu estou vendo?! – Laila disse entrando na cozinha da doceria e nos pegando abraçadinhos contra uma das mesas.

-Desculpa Laila, mas é que eu estava tentando fazer com que ele aceitasse uma reuniãozinha pra comemorar o aniversário dele, eu, você, ele e Jasper!

-Hum... Ótima tática Swan! – ela disse piscando.

-Sim, amanhã as oito lá no apartamento dele, e queria saber se poderíamos os dois ter uma folga?!

-Claro, sem problemas! Jasper chega hoje à noite e eu posso convencê-lo de vir me ajudar aqui amanhã.

-Obrigada sócia! – disse me soltando dos braços do Edward e indo abraçá-la.

**Por Edward.**

Mais um aniversário, mais uma festa... Pelo menos dessa vez será algo mais simples, e de qualquer forma, poderia ser uma festa de parar Manhattan eu não ligaria, por que ela esta ao meu lado agora, em meus braços.

-Humm...

-Bom dia aniversariante! - ela disse depositando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

-Bom dia marrentinha! - disse e a apertei mais em meus braços.

-Que tal levantarmos, tomar nosso café e ir comprar as coisas pra reunião, já que o armário do seu apartamento é um completo deserto?! - ela sugeriu

-Bem, se você continuar a acariciar o meu cabelo eu não vou sair daqui hoje, já que esse cafuné esta voltando com meu sono.

-Ok, levante! - ela disse se soltando do meu abraço e pulando pra fora da cama!

[...]

Fazer compras, para mim era a pior coisa na face da terra, mas com Bella tudo se tornava maravilhoso.

-Edward, podemos fazer um bolo de chocolate com morangos?!

-Tudo que você quiser marrentinha!

-Obrigada! - disse me beijando rapidamente e correndo pra seção de carnes.

Não demoramos muito no supermercado, Bella pegou o que precisava pra hoje, e fazendo-me prometer que voltaríamos pra comprar comida pra minha casa.

-Antes de voltarmos, você pode passar na Laila, preciso pegar algo pra vestir hoje à noite.

-Sem problemas.

[...]

-Saindo um bolo quentinho! – Bella disse ao retirar a forma do forno e depositá-la encima da bancada de mármore. – Como está a calda?!

-Uma delicia... Não que eu esteja me gabando.

-Claro, mas deixe que eu diga se está realmente bom, ok?!

Ela enfiou o dedo indicador na calda e o levou entre seus lábios o chupando lentamente e gemendo logo em seguida.

A visão e o gemido dela me deixou em estado de calamidade, eu já estava completamente duro só de a ver provar um inocente doce, ou não tão inocente assim.

-Está realmente maravilhoso! Mas tive uma ideia que pode deixá-lo ainda melhor!

Ela voltou a mergulhar o dedo na calda de chocolate e o arrastou pelo meu maxilar parando em meus lábios. Ela rapidamente se aproximou e começou a lamber a marca de chocolate deixada em minha pele, ela parou em meus lábios, os sugando de forma obscena.

-Deus Bella! – grunhi e enlacei meus braços em sua cintura a puxando para mim, esfregando minha ereção em seu estomago. – Olha o que você faz comigo! – sussurrei em seus lábios. Ela me olhou com falsa inocência.

- Gosto de tudo o que faço com você... Gosto muito, aliás. – disse como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima. Será possível que eu não a afeto da mesma forma que ela me afeta? – Você já provou a calda Love?

Bandida! Se ela queria jogar, eu daria isso a ela! Mudei nossa posição, deixando-a encostada no balcão. A abracei mais apertado contra meu corpo, passando um braço ao redor da sua cintura, fazendo círculos com o polegar na base de suas costas. O arfar de sua respiração era a resposta que eu procurava: ela estava tão excitada e afetada quanto eu. Sorri torto com essa constatação.

Mergulhei meu dedo na calda e levei até a boca, chupando bem devagar, sem nunca cortar nosso contato visual. Bella arfava e se contorcia encostada em mim. – Hum, está bem gostosa mesmo. Mas quero ver como posso deixá-la melhor. – disse mergulhando novamente meu dedo na calda, dessa vez passando em seu queixo e lábios. Dei leves lambidas até chegar aos seus lábios, onde chupei e mordisquei com muita vontade. O gosto da Bella estava ainda mais incrível misturado àquela calda. Ela gemia e se enroscava em mim de forma enlouquecedora. – Bem melhor assim... Mas ainda não estou completamente satisfeito. – disse cortando nosso beijo para tomar fôlego.

- Então devemos mudar isso... Você precisa estar completamente satisfeito. – respondeu com a respiração pesada.

- E eu vou mudar isso, Love... Ah se vou! – sussurrei antes de voltar a beijá-la. Nosso beijo era quente e provocante. Enquanto eu mordiscava seu lábio, ela chupava o meu. Estávamos ofegantes, mas queríamos mais e mais um do outro. Levei minhas mãos até a barra da _minha_ camiseta que Bella estava usando e a tirei. A visão dela só de calcinha azul escura me excitou ainda mais. – Tão fodidamente linda. – falei bem próximo ao seu mamilo direito, o beliscando e o chupando em seguida.

- Edwaaard... – Bella gemia totalmente entregue. Aquilo era o paraíso.

Tirei minhas roupas, ficando só de boxer preta. – Gosta de morangos, Love? – perguntei em seu ouvido, esfregando minha ereção nela. O contato de nossas peles estava me levando à loucura.

- Si... Sim... Gosto... – respondeu gaguejando, visivelmente sem entender minha pergunta.

Mordi um morango e a beijei,

Interrompi o nosso beijo a guiando até a mesa e a sentando, me afastei rapidamente pegando a calda e um pouco de morangos e os depositando ao lado dela.

Coloquei-me entre suas pernas e imediatamente ela abraçou meu quadril deixando-me mais perto do seu calor.

Rapidamente peguei um morango o mergulhando na calda e passado sobre o seu colo, rodeando o seu mamilo intumescido me deliciando com a visão. Coloquei o morango em sua boca e ela o mordeu sinuosamente me deixando ainda mais duro se é que é possível. Um gemido escapou por meus lábios quando ela coletou com a língua o chocolate que escorreu pelo canto dos seus lábios.

Beijei seus lábios descendo pro seu lóbulo, pescoço e comecei a lamber o rastro de chocolate no seu colo, fazendo todo o caminho rodeando o seu mamilo que "gritava" por atenção, o chupei lentamente fazendo ela se contorcer e gemer loucamente.

-Oh Deus Edward! – ela gritou agarrando meus cabelos me empurrando mais contra o seu seio.

Empurrei-a um pouco fazendo com que ela deitasse na mesa. A visão dela deita ali era incrível.

Peguei outro morango mergulhando novamente na calda e o arrastando pela sua barriga plana, rodeei o seu umbigo e parei no seu quadril, ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos pra ver o que eu faria, abaixei-me lentamente e mais letamente ainda, coloquei minha língua para fora e lambendo o chocolate de sua pele, e em nenhum momento eu deixei de olhar em seus olhos que exalavam luxuria. Rodeei seu umbigo e desci até o seu quadril.

Ela estava visivelmente ofegante, seu peito subia e descia com uma rapidez incrível. O que me deixava ainda mais excitado.

Deixei seu quadril beijando o interior da sua coxa, fazendo-a prender a respiração, coloquei um sorriso sacana em meus lábios e mandando-lhe uma piscadela. Subi minhas mãos por suas coxas as apertando e as deslizei ate o elástico da sua calcinha brincando com eles.

Bella arfava e se contorcia, e eu podia sentir sua excitação encharcando o pano da calcinha.

-O quando você gosta dessa calcinha? – perguntei.

-Oh Deus! - ela ofegou -Muito?!

-Ficarei extremamente feliz em lhe comprar mais dessas! - disse rasgando o tecido e me livrando dele, ofeguei com a visão de Bella completamente nua e depilada.

Voltei a beijar sua coxa esfregando o meu nariz em sua pele capturando seu aroma tentador, coloquei sua perna esquerda sobre o meu ombro e senti-a retesar por um instante, sorri, soprei em seu sexo fazendo-a se contorcer, brinquei com minha língua em seu clitóris o massageando antes de sugá-lo e o mordicar levemente. Ela gritou e se contorceu em minha boca, girei minha língua por sua fenda a arrastando para cima e para baixo a torturando, ela empurrou seu quadril na direção do meu rosto, tomei isso como um incentivo e a penetrei com minha língua enquanto massageava seu clitóris com meus dedos, ela gritou meu nome agarrando meus cabelos e me empurrando contra seu sexo, girei minha língua dentro dela e suas coxas apertaram-me fortemente enquanto ela se aproximava de seu orgasmo, o seu cheiro e seu gosto me acertaram em cheio, voltei a sugar e mordiscar levemente seu clitóris, o lambi lentamente a provocando, seu aperto em meu cabelo intensificou e minutos depois, ela gozou fortemente, os músculos da suas pernas se contraíram enquanto eu tomava para mim tudo que ela me oferecia.

Ela voltou a sentar e puxou meu cabelo tirando-me de entre suas pernas e me beijando com voracidade. Ela me empurrou um pouco e saltou da mesa ficando em pé na minha frente, ela nos girou me empresando contra a mesa, ela sorriu maliciosamente e escorregou suas mãos até o meu quadril, as infiltrando em minha cueca, ela agarrou meu pau o massageando, eu grunhi com seu toque.

Ela escorregou pelo meu corpo e deslizando minha cueca pelas minhas pernas, e só então me dei conta que ela estava ajoelhada na minha frente.

-Eu não me canso de admirá-lo! – ela disse beijando a cabeça do meu pau, enquanto massageava minhas coxas. Eu gemi de prazer quando sua língua girou entorna da minha cabeça a deslizando até a parte baixa do meu pau e subindo novamente e chupando a cabeça, sem deixar de massagear minhas pernas.

Então ela me tomou em sua boca deixando-me deslizar entre seus lábios. Sua língua trabalhava no meu pau enquanto ela me deslizava para dentro para fora de sua boca e quase engasguei quando ela me tomou profundamente em sua garganta e me chupando fortemente.

-Oh Deus... Inferno! – eu precisava muito do meu autocontrole para não foder em sua boca. Santo inferno.

Sua mão direita foi para minhas bolas as massageando, ela deixou meu pau e passando a língua em minhas bolas e as chupando logo em seguida.

-Puta merda! – eu exalei fortemente. Ela voltou a trabalhar no meu pau e eu instintivamente empurrei meu quadril em sua direção e ela me levou novamente em sua garganta, fazendo-me soltar um gemido estrangulado.

-Baby, eu quero gozar dentro de você, sim?! – ela libertou meu pau e eu a puxei pra cima. Tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

-Edward... – ela gemeu em meus lábios. –Eu quero que você me foda! – ela disse e isso foi diretamente para o meu pau.

Eu a curvei sobre a mesa me posicionando atrás dela. Admirando aquela bunda perfeita, sua pele branquinha e macia. Segurei seus quadris me curvando sobre ela.

-Segure-se firme, baby! – pedi a penetrei com uma estocada seca.

-Oh Deus! – ela gritou.

Tão apertada, tão fodidamente apertada, comecei a mover meu quadril batendo contra sua bunda eu empurrava meu pau dentro e fora dela, eu escorreguei minha mão direita para o seu clitóris apertando-o, ela gritou meu nome e eu estremeci quando ela se apertou entorno de mim, só parei de preenchê-la quando ela gozou. Beijei suas costas correndo minha língua pela linha da sua coluna.

Ela gemeu e eu voltei a empurrar para dentro dela novamente, voltei a segurar seu quadril novamente empurrando fundo dentro dela, aumentei a velocidade dos meus movimentos fazendo com que Bella choramingasse meu nome, gozando entorno de mim outra vez. E com mais uma estocada eu gozei fortemente dentro dela.

Sai de dentro dela e a trouxe para mim beijando lentamente seus lábios.

-Deus Edward... Isso foi...

-Fantástico! – completei sua frase.

-Sim... – ela murmurou voltando a me beijar.

-Oh Meu Deus! – ela disse quando cessou nosso beijo olhando a cozinha que estava uma bagunça completa, havia morangos pelo chão, calda derramada na mesa e na bancada da pia, algumas louças sujas, mas quem ligava?!

-Esqueça isso, e venha tomar banho comigo! – pedi abraçando sua cintura e infiltrando meu nariz na curvatura do seu pescoço.

-Por que você não vai tomando seu banho, enquanto eu ajeito essa bagunça aqui?!

-Bella, venha tomar banho comigo, por favor! – pedi fazendo beicinho.

-Não faça esse beicinho pra mim, me deixa arrumar essa cozinha, por que ainda precisamos finalizar o bolo e eu ainda tenho que fazer as costelas!

-Tudo bem, eu vou tomar meu banho _sozinho_! – disse enfatizando o sozinho e segui para o banheiro, não sem antes depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

Eu já estava praticamente vestido quando Bella entrou no quarto indo diretamente para o banheiro, quando eu pensei em acompanhá-la a campanhia tocou.

Segui para sala e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver o Emmett parado na minha porta.

-E ai mano, parabéns! – ele disse me abraçando.

-Obrigado Emm, venha entre! – disse dando passagem para que ele entrasse. -Então, acabou à volta ao mundo?! – perguntei.

-Tenho que te falar que foram as melhores férias que eu já tive, eu visitei uns lugares incríveis, e pra você e seu lance com a culinária seria uma experiência fantástica. – ele disse enquanto se sentava.

-Bom, vou colocar na minha lista de coisas a fazer. E a Fernanda, cadê ela?! – perguntei, já que estava mais do que na cara que eles estavam juntos.

-Ela ficou em Washington, passei por lá antes de vir pra cá, e falando nisso você não vai acreditar no que descobri. – ele disse.

-E o que você descobriu?!

-Algo sobre a sua agente preferida. – ele disse sorrindo malicioso. –Descobri que ela deixou a agência.

-Amor, eu vou pegar outra camisa sua! – a voz de Bella ecoou pelo meu apartamento.

-Mas pelo visto ela não é mais tão preferida assim, e vejo que essa descoberta também não te interessa muito. – ele disse. –Quem é a garota?! – perguntou.

Ouvi os passos da Bella se aproximarem e Emmett olhava ansiosamente para ver minha garota.

E quando Bella apareceu na sala e tive que segurar minha risada olhando a cara que o Emmett fazia.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ele apontava pra ela balbuciando algo inteligível, enquanto Bella parecia uma estatua parada ao meu lado, vestida tentadoramente em uma camisa minha de botão.

-Santo Inferno se não é a pequena ditadora?! – ele praticamente gritou.

-Oi pra você também Emmett. – ela disse o cumprimentando e eu a puxei para o meu lado segurando sua cintura.

-Como no inferno isso aconteceu? Desde quando vocês dois andam se comendo?!

-Emmett! – gritei o advertindo enquanto Bella corava furiosamente.

-Há, eu sabia que rolava algo entre você e essa pequena ditadora, aquele ódio todo era apenas tesão reprimido, já dizia nossa querida Laila.

**Por Bella**

-Er... hãm... Nós vamos fazer um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário do Edward, sinta se convidado Emmett, bom eu vou pra cozinha preparar as costelas.

Corri para cozinha peguei os ingredientes e comecei a preparar a costela que Edward tanto amava.

As costelas estavam assando e eu estava preparando o molho quando eu notei Edward encostado no batente da porta da cozinha.

-Hey, o Emmett já foi?!

-Há alguns minutos! – ele disse se aproximando.

-Hum e ele vem para o jantar?!

-Sim, ele estará aqui! – disse e apoiou seus cotovelos na bancada que ficava no meio da cozinha. –Você fica extremamente sexy cozinhando apenas com minha camisa.

-Que bom que você acha isso, por que não vai terminando o bolo, ainda falta à cobertura! – disse lançando-lhe um sorriso divertido.

-Já entendi, sem distrações! – ele sorriu passando por mim dando um tapa na minha bunda e seguindo até a geladeira para pegar os morangos.

Às sete e meia, já estava tudo pronto, e as oito em ponto Laila, Jasper e Emmett estavam na porta do apartamento de Edward.

O jantar seguiu tranquilamente, não sem Emmett soltar algumas de suas perolas, e me deixar roxa de vergonha.

[...]

A semana passou bem rápido, Emmett já estava de volta a Miami, Jasper estava hospedado na casa da Laila, já que o presidente resolveu lhe dar férias.

-Hey Bella! – Jasper me cumprimentou entrado na cozinha da doceria.

-Hey Jazz! O que você ta fazendo por aqui?! – perguntei, já que Laila havia tirado o dia de folga.

-Bem, eu queria conversar com você, será que poderíamos almoçar juntos?! Isso se você não tiver nada marcado com o Edward.

-Não, claro. Bom eu saio pro almoço em meia hora.

-Certo, eu vou ficar te esperando lá fora.

Terminei de confeitar os cupcakes e os levei pra frente da loja.

-Amor, tudo bem se eu almoçar como Jasper, ele tá querendo falar comigo.

-Não, tudo bem, mas só se você topar em sair pra jantar comigo.

-Fechado! – disse lhe dando um beijo rápido e seguindo pra fora da doceria.

-Então aonde vamos?! – perguntei.

-Tem um café aqui perto, tudo bem pra você?!

-Ótimo! – disse e seguimos para o café que não ficava muito longe dali.

Chegamos ao café, escolhemos uma mesa e fizemos nossos pedidos.

-Então, o que esta te deixando tão nervoso?!

-Bem, é sobre a Laila.

-Vocês brigaram?! – perguntei

-Não nada disso, é que... – ele hesitou.

-É que...? – o incentivei.

-Eu decidi pedi-la em casamento!

-Oh meu Deus, Jass! – eu praticamente gritei.

-Você acha que é muito cedo?!

-Não, claro que não, vocês estão juntos há tanto tempo, e é visível o amor de vocês.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda pra comprar um anel pra Laila.

-Claro, quando você pretende pedi-la?!

-Assim que eu tiver o anel.

-Certo, nós podemos sair pra procura amanhã no meu intervalo, e se acharmos algo que o agrade nós podemos organizar um jantar!

E depois de tudo acertado, com anel em mãos e jantar reservado, o pedido aconteceu de uma forma linda e doce.

**Por Edward**

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia, pai... Talvez devêssemos esperar um pouco mais pra isso tudo. – Eu não acredito nisso... Bella vai surtar e querer me matar!

-Por que Edward? Pelo o que seu irmão nos disse a coisa parece séria. Não vemos porque adiar!

-É coisa séria, pai... Muito séria! Mas acho qu...

-Não há discussão sobre isso, meu filho. – Ele me cortou, parecendo estranhamente animado com nossa conversa. - Queremos conhecê-la e não há oportunidade melhor que esse jantar que eu e sua mãe sempre oferecemos.

-Posso ao menos conversar com ela e ver o que ela pensa sobre isso? – perguntei esperançoso. Eu sabia que Bella não ia concordar e assim eu nos livraria disso.

-Claro, meu filho! Não quero que ela chegue aqui sem saber de nada! – respondeu-me rindo.

-Não pai, o Senhor não entendeu... Eu vou conversar com ela e ver se ela se sente a vontade com a situação e depois te retorno dizendo se iremos ou não! – expliquei-me aflito.

-Ora Edward, pare de bobeira. Vocês passam o fim de semana aqui com a gente. Vou pessoalmente escalar os seguranças que irão buscar vocês. – Eu estava fodido.

-Pai, não. – Disse com firmeza. – Eu não quero aquele monte de seguranças a nossa volta, mal nos deixando respirar! Vou no meu carro mesmo.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês concordam em vir? Sua mãe ficará tão feliz!

-Não pai, eu não concordo. Mas de que adianta eu falar isso não é mesmo?! – perguntei retoricamente.

-Meu filho... Eu e sua mãe estamos tão felizes por você ter encontrado alguém... Nós te conhecemos bem o suficiente para saber que se não fosse uma moça à sua altura, você não assumiria nada sério. Muito menos deixaria seu irmão conhecê-la em um jantar feito pra comemorar seu aniversário. Nós só queremos poder compartilhar da sua felicidade.

-Eu... Eu só não sei se é uma boa ideia pai. Eu realmente a amo, mas acho que é cedo demais pra deixá-la passar pela Inquisição Cullen!

-Não se preocupe com isso, meu filho. Acredito que ela seja boa o bastante pra escapar da Inquisição, como vocês gostam de falar.

-Por acaso o senhor sabe quem é ela? O Emmett comentou alguma coisa? Ele está me saindo melhor que velha fofoqueira!

-Seu irmão não disse nada. Ele apenas disse que seria uma surpresa para nós. Uma agradável surpresa. Por mais que seu irmão implique com você e tenha aquele jeito desmiolado dele, ele se preocupa com você e percebeu o quão feliz você está com essa moça.

-Ok pai... Vou ver o que faço. Prometo tentar ir.

-Aguardo sua confirmação filho. Mas você sabe que sua mãe não deixará isso passar, não sabe?! – disse rindo. Acho que meu pai esteve rindo mais nessa conversa do que em toda sua vida.

-Você não joga limpo, pai. – comentei rindo. – Prometo dar um jeito de ir.

-Fique bem meu filho. Até breve.

-Até breve, pai.

Dizer que essa conversa havia sido estranha seria um elogio. Aparentemente meu querido irmão é uma velha fofoqueira que não conseguiu guardar pra si o fato de eu estar namorando e correu contar pros nossos pais. Agora eu preciso convencer Bella de que passaremos o próximo fim de semana com meus pais, e que ela será oficialmente apresentada como minha namorada. Eu estava fodido.

[...]

-Wow! Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando, Edward. Pra que falar tão depressa assim?

_Pra você não surtar nem querer arrancar minhas bolas, Love._

-Eu não estou falando depressa... Tá, talvez um pouco. – concordei quando Bella me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. – Mas não nada muito diferente do modo como sempre falo, não é? Eu acho que não falo tão depressa assim a ponto das pessoas não poderem me entender... Acho que isso aconteceu uma ou duas vezes, quando...

-Edward querido, você está falando depressa e divagando. Isso só acontece quando você está nervoso. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou se aproximando de mim, me abraçando.

-Ok, vou tentar falar o que preciso te falar. Talvez se eu começar bem do comecinho você entenda e eu não me...

-Love, você está divagando de novo. Vamos nos sentar e você começa a me contar, tudo bem?

-Ok, mas não sei se serei capaz de te falar! – disse puxando Bella pra sentar em meu colo, afundando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-Você está me deixando preocupada, Edward. O que aconteceu de tão ruim?

-Não diria que é ruim. Mas também não diria se é uma coisa boa. Não é nada neutro também, entende? Mas também não é ruim ou bom... Eu não sei o que é na verdade...

-Você sabe que sempre pode me falar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Não precisa ficar tão nervoso assim, amor! – falou enquanto passava as mãos por meus cabelos, claramente tentando me acalmar. E como sempre, o carinho funcionou.

-Ok. Vou tentar ir por partes. Se eu começar a divagar mais uma vez, me corta ok?! Então, você se lembra que todo ano meus pais dão um jantar pra angariar fundos pro Natal Solidário?

-Lembro...

-Pois então... Esse ano não será diferente e haverá esse jantar...

-Certo...

-Meu pai me ligou nos chamando pra ir...

-E você não quer ir?

-Não é isso... Acho que você não entendeu... Ele quer que a gente vá... Eu e você...

-Eu? – Bella perguntou confusa. – Por que eu? Ele sabe que eu me despedi!

-Mas ele não sabe que você é você...

-Edward, você não está fazendo sentido!

- O linguarudo do Emmett esteve lá e contou que eu estou namorando... Mas não disse quem é.

-O Emmett o que? – gritou tensa de repente.

-Ele contou aos meus pais que eu estou namorando e...

-Isso eu entendi!

-Entendeu? Mas você perguntou o que o Emmett fez!?

-Foi uma pergunta retórica, Edward! – disse levantando do meu colo. – Por quê? Pra que? Quando?

-São perguntas retóricas ou... Love, pare de andar de um lado para o outro... Deixe-me terminar de contar... Vem cá.

-Tem mais? Será que eu quero saber? – resmungou se sentando novamente no meu colo.

-Emmett contou porque aparentemente eu estou muito feliz com a namorada que eu escolhi. Meus pais querem aproveitar a data do jantar pra receber a gente e te conhecer.

-Mas eles já me conhecem!

-Não como minha namorada. Eles não sabem nada sobre a minha namorada... Só que ela existe e me faz feliz.

-Espera... Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Esse jantar também será pra me apresentar pros seus pais?

-Isso. A gente passa o final de semana com eles, eu te apresento oficialmente como minha namorada, e participamos do jantar.

-Isso não vai dar certo, Edward.

-Por que não daria querida?! Não é como se você já não conhecesse meus pais!

-Mas eu era uma simples agente! Eles nunca me aceitarão, nunca vão gostar de mim!

-Eles gostam de você, Love! Até hoje meu pai não acredita que a melhor agente dele pediu demissão...

-Mas eu era só isso... Uma agente! Eles vão me odiar! Vão achar que eu só quero dar um golpe em você!

-Bella... Não pensa assim... Eles não vão achar nada disso.

-E se acharem? E se quiserem que você termine comigo? – Bella perguntou chorosa.

-Você acredita mesmo que eu te deixaria porque meus pais querem isso?

-Não, mas...

-Mas nada, meu amor. Eu sei quem voc que você significa na minha vida. Se eu tiver que brigar com Deus e o mundo pra continuar com você, pode ter certeza que eu brigarei.

-Mas são seus pais, Edward!

-Não me importa, Bella. Nada vai ficar no nosso caminho, eu te prometo. Me promete que vai tentar ser menos paranoica e pessimista?

-Não sou paranoica! Nem pessimista!

-_Eles vão me odiar! Vão achar que estou dando um golpe!_ – falei imitando-a. – Isso é ser paranoica e pessimista.

-Ok, ok… Vou tentar pensar diferente.

-Será divertido, Love. E ainda poderemos batizar meu quarto de solteiro. – disse dando meu sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela tanto amava.

-Não pense que vou fazer isso com você na casa dos seus pais!

-Você não vai resistir a mim o fim de semana todo... – disse finalizando nossa conversa, beijando-a até que ela esquecesse esse assunto de conhecer meus pais.

**Por Bella**

Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria o maior clichê da história dos Estados Unidos! Mas essa era uma boa definição pro meu estado. Apavorada também poderia ser uma palavra. Eu me sentia enjoada... Acho até que estou meio verde.

-Bella amor, pare de chacoalhar essa perna!

-Que tal eu te apresentar pro Charlie também?! – perguntei cética.

-Sabe que eu estava pensando nisso essa semana?! Nada mais do que justo que eu conheça seu pai, já que você está sendo oficialmente apresentada à minha família! – ele respondeu animado.

-Argh! Você e essa sua autoconfiança!

-Só para de balançar essa perna e se acalme, Love.

-Eu não consigo... É mais forte do que eu! – ele não entendia? Eu estava indo conhecer oficialmente os pais dele!

-Daqui a pouco eu me desconcentro de vez e bato o carro, baby. – Disse tentando segurar o riso. Em outra situação eu acharia fofa a forma como ele está tentando me distrair. Mas hoje suas tentativas não estavam surtindo muito efeito.

-Eu só estou... Ansiosa. Isso! Estou ansiosa pra esse fim de semana! – forcei um sorriso.

-Você espera que eu acredite nisso? – perguntou rindo abertamente. –Eu te conheço o bastante pra saber que você está nervosa. Você só não quer admitir!

-Eu não estou nervosa... – ele me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Tá bom, tá bom... Um pouco nervosa, talvez. Mas isso é normal... Não é?

-Não Love... Eu já disse que você não tem com o que se preocupar! São só meus pais.

-Só meus pais blá-blá-blá... – Murmurei fazendo bico. Ele buscou minha mão, a apertando levemente. Eu podia sentir claramente o quanto ele queria que eu me distraísse.

-Você parece uma criancinha birrenta e teimosa, sabia?

-Não pareço não! Eu só estou um pouco nervosa, ok?! Meu sogro é o presidente dos Estados Unidos! É praticamente impossível que ele aprove nossa relação!

-Não pensa assim... Tenho certeza que ele não colocará empecilho nenhum.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ele parecia sempre tão seguro de si e das suas escolhas.

-Primeiro porque eu sei de tudo. – respondeu me dando uma piscada. – E segundo porque antes de qualquer cargo importante, Carlisle é meu pai. E eu o conheço bem demais.

-Humpf. Metido.

-Vamos fazer um acordo. – propôs sorridente. Coisa boa não podia ser.

-Que tipo de acordo?

-Se meus pais te aceitarem você batiza meu quarto de adolescente comigo.

-E se eles não me aceitarem? – perguntei entrando na dele.

-Bom, aí é você que escolhe o que faremos...

-Se eu ganhar ficamos o final de semana no meu apartamento. – respondi e logo uma ideia me surgiu. – Aliás, nós podíamos ficar lá de qualquer forma! Depois eu vejo o que quero, quando eu ganhar! O que acha? – de repente eu estava animada. Eu era um gênio! Meu lindo apartamento seria o lugar ideal pra amenizar a tortura que seria esse final de semana.

-Até que não seria má ideia a gente dar uma escapadinha e batizar seu apartamento também... – respondeu malicioso. – Mas nossa estadia será mesmo na casa dos meus pais. Dona Esme passou horas falando na minha cabeça nos últimos dias... Não sou nem louco de deixar a "norinha" longe dela!

-Norinha?

-Acredite, minha mãe pode ser bem efusiva às vezes.

Ótimo! Agora eu estava muito mais animada e calma pra encarar esse fim de semana. Só que não.

[…]

Tenho que admitir que Edward conseguiu me distrair e acalmar durante o restante da viagem. Mas ao nos aproximarmos da imponente Casa Branca, meu nervosismo ameaçou tomar conta de mim novamente. Eu sabia que talvez estivesse exagerando, mas não era algo que eu conseguisse controlar.

Racionalmente eu sabia que devia encarar essa situação numa boa e com tranquilidade, para mostrar aos pais de Edward que esse namoro não era um simples passatempo ou perda de tempo. Mas emocionalmente eu estava surtando! Finalmente eu tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida. Graças a Edward e ao que sentia por ele consegui perceber o que realmente era importante e o que me deixava verdadeiramente feliz.

Só em imaginar que os pais dele poderiam ser contra nosso relacionamento... Eu não estava pronta para deixar Edward sair da minha vida agora... Na verdade eu nunca estaria pronta pra isso.

Argh! Eu tenho que me acalmar! Não é como se eu nunca tivesse conhecido realmente eles antes. Eu até mesmo já me sentei à mesa com eles, na formatura de Edward! Respirei fundo pela milionésima vez desde que saímos de casa. _Eles são só pessoas, Isabella! Ainda que sejam figuras de extrema importância, são apenas pessoas!_

- Tudo bem Love? – Edward perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-Claro, tudo certo... Estou a um passo de conhecer oficialmente seus pais, mas está tudo perfeito! – respondi irônica.

-Fica calma, amor. Vai dar tudo certo, Bella… Eu vou estar com você o tempo todo, não se esqueça! Apenas seja você mesma e você os conquistará da mesma forma que me conquistou.

Como ele podia ser tão fofo assim? Eu estava me sentindo como um boi indo pro matadouro, mas ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e falar pra me acalmar. Ele era realmente perfeito. Puxei Edward pela camiseta e lhe dei um beijo que transmitia todo meu amor por ele.

-Tudo bem... Vamos logo! – disse saindo do carro.

Assim que entramos na casa, o Sr. Cullen veio nos receber parecendo bem animado. _Senhor, permita que meu namorado mantenha a genética. _

-Ora, ora! Senhorita Swan! Que prazer em vê-la... Nos deixou para trabalhar por conta própria, ahn?! É segurança particular agora? Não sabia que você tinha seguranças em Nova York, filho! Por isso veio no seu próprio carro! – ele estava ficando vermelho ou era impressão minha? Ele mal respirava entre uma frase e outra.

- Oi pai! Como... – Edward até tentou falar, mal o Sr. Cullen o cortou.

-Cadê sua namorada, filho? Não me diga que ela não virá! Ai de você se apareceu aqui sozinho!

-Pai...

-Carlisle, pare de constranger as crianças! – a Sra. Cullen apareceu nos salvando. E o Edward ainda tem coragem de dizer que a mãe é que era efusiva!

-Não estou constrangendo ninguém, querida. Só quero saber onde está a nam...

-Deixe as crianças entrarem e se acomodarem. Eles devem estar cansados da viagem. – A Sra. Cullen insistiu. –Oi querido, me dê um abraço antes de levar suas coisas pro quarto. Estou com tanta saudade de você!

-Oi mãe... Também sinto sua falta. – Edward a abraçou apertado. Ele era tão fofo e amoroso. Eu podia estar babando nesse exato momento.

-Olá querida. Fez boa viagem? – perguntou vindo me abraçar.

-Er... Fiz sim, obrigada. – respondi sem jeito. Acho que eu não poderia estar mais vermelha e mais sem jeito.

-Pai, mãe... – Edward chamou, passando o braço em minha cintura. _Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! É agora..._ –Eu queria apresentar pra vocês minha namorada, Isabella Swan. Minha Bella. – disse olhando pra mim, sorrindo de forma carinhosa.

O silêncio que se seguiu durou pouco tempo, mas o suficiente pra fazer minha mente paranoica começar a surtar. Por que eles não falavam nada? Por que a Sra. Cullen estava sorrindo daquele jeito? Será que o Sr. Cullen me expulsaria de sua casa, e ela sorria porque já sabia que essa seria a reação dele e o apoiava?!

-Er... Me desculpe Senhorita Swan... Eu não sabia... Eu... Eu espero não ter te ofendido com a brincadeira sobre nos deixar para ser segurança particular. – por essa eu não esperava.

-Está tudo, Sr. Cullen! Não me ofendeu, de verdade. Não teria como o Sr. saber... E por favor, me chame de Bella.

-Só se você me chamar de Carlisle... Não precisamos de formalidades entre a família.

-Crianças, vocês querem descansar um pouco? Não estão com fome?

-Estamos bem, mãe. Paramos pra comer no caminho. Quer alguma coisa, Love?

-Não, obrigada... Estou bem. Só um pouco cansada. – respondi sorrindo pra ele. Era fácil me esquecer de tudo quando ele estava ao meu lado.

-Vamos subir e descansar um pouco então. - Edward disse pegando minha mão. - Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto né?! - perguntou virando-se pra Sra. Cullen.

-Claro, meu filho. Já pedi que arrumassem tudo pra chegada de vocês.

Subimos para o quarto e eu estava realmente grata por poder ficar um tempo sozinha com Edward e respirar aliviada. Soltei um longo suspiro e me joguei na cama.

-Tudo isso é cansaço? - Edward perguntou rindo

-Um pouco... Acho que é o nervoso...

-Como está se sentindo? Foi muito assustador?

-Poderia ter sido pior, eu acho… - respondi sinceramente. - De todas as reações que eu esperava deles, sua mãe sorrir o tempo todo e nos mandar pro mesmo quarto eram as que eu menos esperava.

-Eles gostaram de você. - disse se deitando ao meu lado. Me aninhei em seus braços e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Como eu disse que aconteceria.

-Não temos tanta certeza... Às vezes eles estão esperando pra falar com você e dizer que acham que isso é uma loucura e que eles são totalmente contra esse namoro. - comentei dando de ombro.

-Minha coisinha paranóica! - disse rindo, beijando minha testa. - Até parece que você não os conhece… No tempo em que você trabalhou aqui, quantas vezes viu Carlisle esperar um pouco para repreender alguém ou manifestar seu descontentamento com algo?

-Acho que nunca o vi fazer isso. - respondi depois de pensar um pouco.

-Então Love… Eles gostaram de você, relaxa!

-Só se você me ajudar nisso…

-Será um prazer! - respondeu malicioso, se aproximando pra me beijar.

**Por Esme**

-Carlisle querido, preciso conversar com você.

-O que foi querida? Aconteceu algo? - perguntou preocupado, já me seguindo para o escritório.

-Não, nada grave. Mas eu queria conversar sobre Edward… e Bella.

-Ah meu bem, fiquei tão sem reação com a notícia do relacionamento deles!

-Eu sei, e é exatamente sobre isso que quero falar. Espero que seu silêncio e falta de reação não sejam uma reprimenda ao relacionamento dos dois.

-Não foi… Mas eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre isso.

-Querido, encare essa situação como pai, não como o Presidente. Deixa seu poder e influência de lado e haja apenas como o homem por quem me apaixonei.

-Esme, querida…

-Ouça Carlisle… Não se esqueça de quem eu era, de como nos conhecemos, de tudo o que passamos pra poder ficarmos juntos. Você não quer que eles passem pela mesma coisa, quer?

-Não… Nunca! Mas Edward sempre foi tão sonhador. Tenho medo que ele não esteja fazendo as escolhas certas e se arrependa disso...

-Querido, são escolhas que somente ele pode fazer. Se vão ser as escolhas certas ou não, ninguém pode saber. Mas é assim que ele cresceu e continuará crescendo. Não cabe a nós decidir os passos dele. Céus, vocês dois são tão parecidos!

-Parecidos?

-Sim, parecidos. Você sempre foi sonhador e desafiador… Sempre aprontou poucas e boas… E assim como ele, encontrou um sentido pra vida quando descobriu o amor.

-O único e verdadeiro amor… - sorriu doce para mim.

-Sim, o único e verdadeiro amor. Está nos olhos deles, meu bem. Edward nunca me pareceu tão feliz como agora… Bella não consegue disfarçar o amor e admiração que sente por nosso menino quando olha pra ele. Ela é uma menina boa, nós a conhecemos desde que o pai dela era nosso agente e ela era apenas uma criança.

-Você está certa, querida. Como sempre.

-Converse com Edward mais tarde. Deixe-o saber que apoiamos esse relacionamento. Tenho certeza que isso será muito importante pra ele.

-Vou fazer isso. - respondeu e me beijou ternamente.

**Por Bella**

Edward e eu ficamos no quarto "dando uns amassos" como ele insistia em falar. Ele parecia uma criança em noite de Natal de tão feliz que estava por finalmente ter uma mulher em sua cama.

-Pára de ser bobo, Edward! - eu disse rindo - Você já teve muitas mulheres passando na sua cama…

-Não tive não… Eu já peguei muita mulher e transei com a maioria delas, mas em camas quaisquer. Na minha cama, onde durmo todas as noites, só teve uma. - disse sério.

-Nunca trouxe uma namorada ou peguete aqui ou no seu apartamento de Nova York? - perguntei incrédula. Ele vivia atrás de um rabo de saia... Isso não podia ser verdade!

-Nunca… Nunca ninguém valeu à pena. Você é a primeira e espero que a única tanto aqui, quanto no meu apartamento.

-_Awn_ isso foi fofo, Honey! - disse antes de atacá-lo de beijos.

Continuamos curtindo nossa bolha até Zafrina bater na porta do quarto nos chamando.

-Edward, seu pai quer conversar com você no escritório. Você vai ou quer que eu desça e fale que está dormindo? - perguntou divertida

-A senhora nunca vai esquecer nosso combinado, não é mesmo?! - Edward comentou rindo, a abraçando.

-É claro que não, menino! Todos esses anos usando essa desculpa pra te livrar das conversas e broncas do seu pai… - respondeu retribuindo o abraço.

-Está certo… Eu já vou descer. Não deve ser nada tão ruim hoje! Você vai ficar aqui, Love? - perguntou se virando pra mim.

-Humm… Eu acho que sim. - respondi meio incerta.

-Na verdade, - disse Zafrina - a Sra. Cullen pediu pra senhorita ir à área da piscina para conversarem.

-O que? Eu? - perguntei atônita. - O que ela quer?

-Não sei Senhorita Swan… Ela só pediu para te chamar.

-Não me chame de Senhorita, Zazá. Eu sou a Bella de sempre, por favor…

-Está bem, menina. Já que é assim me dê um abraço também. Essa velha sentiu saudades de você.

Levantei da cama sorrindo e não hesitei em me jogar nos braços de Zazá. Ela era uma das pessoas com quem eu mais gostava de conversar quando trabalhava para o Sr. Cullen.

-Ih, já vi que eu sobrei… Vou ver o que meu pai quer e encontro você na piscina depois, pode ser?

-Claro… Também vou descer e ver o que sua mãe quer. - Edward me deu um selinho e saiu do quarto.

Depois de tentar em vão descobrir com Zafrina se era coisa boa a Sra. Cullen querer conversar comigo, coloquei meu biquíni e fui ao encontro dela.

-A senhora queria me ver? - perguntei me aproximando timidamente da cadeira onde ela estava deitada.

-Oi meu bem, queria sim. Mas por favor, pare de me chamar de senhora… Me chame de Esme mesmo… Ou de sogrinha! - pediu rindo.

-Tudo bem… Vou me lembrar disso! - respondi também rindo.

-Sente-se querida. Faça-me companhia e aproveite esse sol gostoso.

Passei a tarde conversando com minha sogra e tenho que confessar que foi bastante agradável. Conversamos sobre amenidades, Esme me contou histórias da família e me ouviu atentamente quando contei as minhas. Eu estava me sentindo mais tranqüila. Não sabia se eles me aceitavam e aprovavam o meu namoro com Edward, mas não podia negar que Esme estava fazendo de tudo para que eu me sentisse bem.

Nós caímos em um silêncio confortável até que Edward apareceu dizendo que iria trocar de roupa e já voltava para a piscina com a gente.

-Ah querido, você demorou demais para chegar. Já vou entrar e ver como está o jantar. Pedi que fizessem seu prato favorito. - Esme o respondeu com ternura.

-Dona Esme sempre atenta a tudo... - disse rindo, se abaixando para dar um beijo na cabeça da mãe. - Eu já volto… É rápido. Só fique com Bella até eu voltar.

-Claro meu filho… Vá se trocar e venha aproveitar um pouco com sua namorada. - senti meu rosto esquentar. Era a primeira vez que Esme nos tratava como um casal e eu não sabia como reagir. - Querida não precisa ficar com vergonha! - disse se sentando em sua cadeira virada para mim.

-Eu... Érr... Não estou com vergonha... Tudo bem… - Ótimo Swan! Gagueja mais um pouco!

-Bella, eu quero que você saiba que estou feliz com o relacionamento de vocês.

-Está? Sério? - perguntei surpresa. - Quero dizer… Fico feliz que a senhora esteja feliz.

- É nítida a mudança no humor e no comportamento do meu filho. E eu tenho certeza que tais melhoras foram causadas por você. Eu não me lembro de já ter o visto tão feliz e realizado como agora.

-Esme, eu... Eu não sei o que falar! Muito obrigada mesmo!

-Ora minha querida, você não precisa me agradecer. Na verdade eu é que sou grata por você estar na vida dele. Só continue fazendo o que está fazendo para Edward. Permita que ele continue se tornando esse grande homem.

-Eu vou! Prometo! Eu o amo demais… E só quero o bem dele, custe o que me custar.

-Eu sei, meu bem. Qualquer pessoa pode ver o que você sente por ele e o que ele sente por você. - Ela olhou por cima da minha cadeira e sorriu se levantando. - Edward está vindo, vou deixar vocês namorarem em paz. - e me surpreendeu me beijando na testa, em um gesto maternal.

**Por Edward**

O dia havia sido perfeito e eu não podia estar mais feliz. A conversa com meu pai, ver minha mãe se dando bem com Bella e a fazendo se sentir bem recebida, as duas passando a tarde juntas, o sorriso que não saia mais do rosto da minha namorada…

São coisas simples, e até bobas, mas que faziam eu me sentir o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo. Deitado em minha cama com esses pensamentos e com Bella dormindo tranqüila em meus braços tive ainda mais certeza e confiança para fazer o que eu vinha planejando faz um tempo.

[...]

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

Mas que inferno! Não se pode mais dormir nessa casa?!

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

É… Aparentemente não!

-Love... - Bella resmungou. - Vai logo ver quem tá batendo na porta que eu quero continuar dormindo!

-Humm eu também quero. - respondi trazendo Bella pra mais perto de mim, pronto pra voltar a dormir.

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

-Mais que droga! - falei levantando da cama para abrir a porta. Dei de cara com minha mãe extremamente animada e sorridente. - Como você consegue ter esse bom humor tão cedo? - perguntei emburrado.

-Bom dia pra você também, querido! - disse rindo - E não é cedo… Já são 11 horas!

-É cedo pra quem foi dormir mais de 2 horas da manhã… - Eu mal conseguia abrir meus olhos.

-Me desculpe por te acordar, querido. Mas hoje o dia será cheio! Seu pai quer que o ajude com o discurso dele e eu e Bella temos que nos arrumar!

Soltei um gemido em protesto e pude ouvir que Bella resmungou em puro desagrado. Até nisso combinávamos!

-Mããããe, são 11 horas da manhã! O jantar é só à noite!

-Eu sei querido… Mas Alice e sua equipe chegarão dentro de duas horas para começar a nos arrumar! Peça a Bella que me encontre lá embaixo. - mais uma vez ouvi Bella resmungar algo.

- Ok, ok! Daqui uma hora estaremos lá embaixo! - respondi contrariado. Eu só queria deitar novamente com Bella e dormir por mais algumas horas.

-Tudo bem. Mas não enrole demais se não volto aqui! - disse rindo. Fechei a porta do quarto e me joguei na cama. Bella se enroscou em mim e suspirou. -Você ouviu minha mãe? - perguntei a abraçando.

-Huhum… - respondeu. - Eu só quero dormir!

-Eu sei… Eu também quero. - E foi o que dizemos. Dormimos. Muito. Até que Dona Esme voltou para nos chamar.

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

É, seria um longo dia!

**Por Bella**

Eu não conseguia acreditar na imagem refletida no espelho à minha frente. Eu estava realmente bonita. O vestido vermelho abraçava meu corpo, valorizando cada curva que eu nem sabia que tinha. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo e o batom vermelho realmente destacava da leve maquiagem dos olhos.

Confesso que quando Esme me avisou que teríamos um dia de beleza eu não consegui esconder meu desagrado imaginando o tamanho da tortura que me esperava. Mas confesso também que eu estava enganada. Foi incrivelmente divertido ser mimada e arrumada pela pequena tagarela contratada por Esme. Alice Brandon, que me pareceu assustadora a princípio, se mostrou uma profissional muito competente. Por trás de toda aquela animação e empolgação, existia uma verdadeira mulher de negócios, que sabia exatamente o que fazer para agradar suas clientes e deixar todos satisfeitos com seu serviço. Sem contar que ela era realmente amável e engraçada.

Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez e decidi que estava na hora de descer e encontrar Edward. Eu conhecia meu namorado bem o bastante para saber que ele devia estar se segurando para não vir me chamar e me apressar. Ele estava bastante ansioso para me apresentar a algumas pessoas. O encontrei na antessala andando de um lado para outro.

-Wow! Você está linda! – Edward disse assim que me viu.

-Você gostou? – perguntei meio insegura.

-Você não imagina o quanto. – respondeu se aproximando de mim, me fazendo dar uma volta.

-Você também está lindo. Mal consigo acreditar que tudo isso é meu. – falei rindo apontando pra ele. – Estou muito atrasada?

-Não… Mas o salão de festas está começando a encher, então é melhor irmos.

- Tudo bem… - disse indo em direção à escada.

-Bella? – Edward chamou quando comecei a descer.

-Sim Love?

-Você é a mulher mais deslumbrante que eu já vi. Eu te amo. – falou se aproximando de mim.

-Eu também te amo, nunca se esqueça ou duvide disso. Agora vamos nos divertir! – disse pegando em sua mão e o puxando escada abaixo.

[...]

Eu estava parada conversando com algumas conhecidas de Esme quando Edward chegou me abraçando por trás, reivindicando minha atenção.

-Você está tão linda… Não me canso de te admirar… - sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordiscando-o logo em seguida.

-Você também não está nada mal. - respondi encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechando meus olhos, desfrutando da sensação de receber seus beijos e carícias em meu pescoço.

-Eu quero você, Love… Eu preciso de você. - murmurou com a voz rouca.

-Eu também, Edward. Eu também. - ofeguei.

-Vamos subir… Eu realmente quero batizar meu quarto. - disse me apertando mais contra seu corpo, passando o nariz na curva do meu pescoço.

-Huum… - gemi baixinho me virando em seus braços para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Eu realmente quero batizar seu quarto.

-Então vamos nos despedir dos meus pais e voltar pra casa. – disse me dando um selinho.

Nos despedimos de Esme e Carlisle inventando uma desculpa muito fajuta, mas muito necessária naquele momento. Eu não sabia se era o tal jantar e toda aquela pompa com decoração chique e luzes baixas, ou as muitas taças de champagne que eu havia tomado, mas eu realmente precisava do Edward da forma mais íntima e profunda que eu conhecia.

Subimos para o quarto, abraçados, nos olhando intensamente, ora parando para nos beijar como se nossa vida dependesse disso. Eu podia sentir em cada gesto dele que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto e me deu passagem, eu parei com a visão à minha frente. O lugar estava iluminado por pequenas velas espalhadas, o chão estava coberto de pétalas de rosa vermelha e sobre os lençóis impecavelmente brancos descansava uma única tulipa vermelha. Senti que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Você gostou? – a voz de Edward soou atrás de mim, suave.

-Eu amei. Está tudo tão lindo… - respondi o observando se aproximar da cama e pegar a tulipa.

-Meu avô sempre dava uma dessa – me mostrou a flor – para a minha avó. É o símbolo do amor perfeito. Representa bem a forma como eu vejo nosso amor. – se aproximou de mim, me entregando a flor.

-É linda Edward... Isso tudo é lindo. E eu pareço uma boba chorando, sem saber o que dizer!

-Não precisa dizer nada… por enquanto. Deixe-me falar algumas coisas antes. Desde o dia em que você apareceu na doceria me falando tudo aquilo, eu tenho pensado bastante. Eu não consigo definir um momento exato para quando me apaixonei por você… Mas quando penso nos melhores momentos que tive na vida, você aparece em todos eles. Talvez meu amor tenha surgido das nossas brigas, talvez eu tenha sentido algo por você desde sempre e só tenha percebido isso depois de um tempo... Na verdade isso não importa. O que importa é o que eu sinto por você agora, nesse momento. É o que eu quero pra nós agora e se possível, para sempre. – Edward se ajoelhou à minha frente e tirou uma caixinha branca do bolso, a abrindo. Uma única chave brilhava ali. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e chorar; e me sentir tão amada e feliz. – Bella, eu quero passar cada segundo do meu dia com você. Aquele apartamento é vazio e sem vida quando você não está lá por lá. Você aceita vir morar comigo?

Em meio às lágrimas que eu não conseguia mais controlar me ajoelhei também e olhei fundo em seus olhos. Ali estava refletido todo o amor que ele estava dizendo sentir por mim. Era o mesmo amor que eu chegara proclamando em sua doceria e que não mudara com o passar do tempo. Eu o abracei.

-Eu aceito Edward. Eu amo você e não vejo mais minha vida sem sua presença constante. Minha vida longe de você é vazia também. Você é o meu lar. Onde você estiver é onde eu vou estar.

Edward me beijou de forma doce, nos colocando em pé novamente. Quando precisamos de ar, ele se afastou pegando a flor de minha mão e a colocando em cima do criado.

-Eu quero você Bella... Sem pressa, sem interrupções, sem nada para atrapalhar... Eu quero fazer amor com você até o amanhecer. – Edward estava parado atrás de mim, abrindo o zíper do meu vestido dolorosamente devagar.

-Edwaaard... – Eu já podia sentir minha respiração descompassada. Ele era capaz de me excitar apenas falando essas coisas.

Depois de tirar meu vestido ele me virou para ele, acariciando meu rosto. Ele era tão lindo e eu o amava tanto. Eu nunca me cansava de constatar isso. O puxei pela gravata e o beijei o mais intensamente que consegui. Eu queria transmitir todos os meus sentimentos naquele beijo.

Nosso ritmo foi ficando mais provocante, e quando o ar nos fez falta, Edward não desgrudou sua boca da minha pela, explorando meu pescoço. Desesperada para sentir sua pela na minha, tirei seu terno e sua camisa, deixando-o só de calça social.

- Você fica lindo assim... É realmente sexy... – disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Você também não fica nada mal com esses saltos e essa calcinha minúscula. – respondeu me abraçando antes de voltar a me beijar.

Quanto mais nosso beijo se aprofundava, mais eu sentia aquele delicioso fogo queimando dentro de mim, no meio das minhas pernas. Edward seria minha perdição.

- Edwaaard... Por favor... – consegui choramingar.

- Calma Love... Eu disse que hoje não teremos pressa.

Enquanto me beijava, Edward me deitou no meio da cama ficando por cima de mim, sem desgrudar nossos corpos. Sentir seu corpo pressionando o meu me acendeu ainda mais e me deixou mais desperta às sensações que aquele homem que eu tanto amava estava me proporcionando apenas com seus beijos.

- Huuum... – gemi incoerente.

Edward foi descendo com os beijos, me deixando cada vez mais desperta e pronta pra ele.

Quando sua boca encontrou meus seios, eu sabia que não iria durar muito tempo. Era impossível permanecer imune às carícias de Edward. Percebendo que eu estava perto da borda do meu prazer, Edward se afastou, ficando em pé para tirar o resto de sua roupa.

- Isso não se faz, Edward... – choraminguei com a perda do contato.

Ele voltou a ficar em cima de mim, agora sem roupa nenhuma, distribuindo beijos e carícias em meus seios. Enquanto sua boca beijava, chupava e mordiscava um lado, sua mão estimulava o outro. Gemi cada vez mais incapaz de controlar minha excitação.

- Edward... Por favor! - implorei.

- Calma meu amor. Sem pressa. - Gemi novamente. Eu o queria tanto!

Edward continuou descendo com seus beijos, até chegar ao meu centro. Ele rapidamente tirou minha calcinha, que já estava encharcada, e começou a me torturar com sua língua. Eu estava totalmente entregue, gemendo e murmurando coisas desconexas. Sua boca em minha intimidade era umas das maravilhas desse mundo.

- Deus... Edwaaard... – gemi incoerente.

- Hum... Tão gostosa... – ele murmurou com seu hálito quente batendo em mim e me levando a loucura.

- Oh Edward... – eu estava perto da minha libertação. Eu sabia que duraria pouco com ele me chupando e mordiscando daquele jeito. – Edward... – gemi. – Ohhh! – gritei enquanto atingia meu orgasmo.

Edward me chupou mais algumas vezes e me lançou um sorriso torto, os olhos transbordando amor e luxúria. Ele se aproximou de mim, me beijando delicadamente. O gosto da minha excitação misturado ao seu gosto me levou ao céu e eu já estava pronta novamente. Coloquei uma de minhas pernas em suas costas, erguendo meu quadril de encontro à sua excitação, pedindo que ele me tomasse.

- Pronta, love? - murmurou com a voz ofegante entre os beijos, sua ereção pressionando minha entrada.

- Sim... – respondi ofegante.

Edward entrou em mim por completo e permaneceu parado por um momento, permitindo que aproveitássemos a sensação de estar conectados. Ele começou a se mover lentamente, entrando e saindo de mim de forma ritmada. Enrosquei minha outra perna nele, permitindo que ele chegasse mais fundo. Gememos juntos, em total sincronia.

- Eu amo você Edward. - ofeguei com um gemido.

- Eu também amo você Love. - disse aumentando o ritmo das investidas.

Edward inverteu nossas posições, me fazendo ficar por cima. Eu me mexia de forma cadenciada, querendo prolongar aquela sensação de fogo me consumindo. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo, e Edward aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. Eu já estava me entregando novamente àquela onda avassaladora de prazer.

- Edwaaard... - gemi - Estou... Ahhh... Quase...

- Ahh Baby... Goza comigo, vai. - gemeu contra meus lábios.

Mais algumas investidas e eu explodi, me entregando novamente ao meu prazer. Edward veio logo atrás de mim, e eu caí ofegante em cima dele.

Quando nossa respiração ficou mais controlada, Edward saiu de dentro de mim com cuidado, e eu me aconcheguei em seus braços. Eu me sentia satisfeita e completa. Edward me deu um beijo na testa e eu soltei um suspiro de satisfação. Continuamos deitados, nos encarando e trocando beijos e carícias, sem falar nada. Palavras não eram necessárias...

Ficamos em nossa bolha, até que Edward me tomou de novo, realmente nos amando até que o amanhecer chegasse... E eu não podia estar mais feliz com isso!

_[...]_

Adorava os finais de tarde, o sol se pondo deixando aquela coloração magnífica no céu, uma mistura de amarelo, laranja e branco, me trazia maravilhosas recordações.

Estávamos deitados em uma espreguiçadeira nos aquecendo com o calor do final da tarde. E pensar o quanto nossa vida mudou, o quanto também mudamos com ela, parecia que foi ontem a primeira vez que o vi na minha frente, em quem diria que um dia nós estaríamos aqui?! Ninguém jamais imaginaria.

Nós dois vivendo em uma casa com um imenso quintal em uma das áreas mais nobre da cidade. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que depois de dois anos daquele pedido feito em seu quarto para que eu morasse com ele, ele me pediria em casamento da forma mais linda e romântica. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que três anos depois a doceria, nossa vida morando juntos, nosso casamento e todos os "problemas" que vêm com isso... Tudo isso ficou pequeno e sem importância quando descobrimos que eu tinha duas pessoinhas dentro de mim! Tudo passou a ser pra eles e por eles. Nossa felicidade e nosso amor eram cada vez maiores e mais completos...

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos... – Edward disse depositando um beijo em meu ombro

-Eu estava pensando na gente e em como nossa vida mudou... – respondi me aconchegando em seus braços.

-Acho que nunca serei capaz de te agradecer o suficiente...

-Me agradecer?

-Você mudou a minha vida da melhor forma que existe, Bella... Você me deu seu amor, me permitiu que eu te amasse e agora está me dando dois filhos! Eu sou tão grato pelo homem que você fez com que eu me tornasse e eu te amo tanto!

Virei-me em seus braços para beijá-lo. Ele conseguiu expressar tudo o que eu sentia. Hoje eu me sentia uma mulher completa e realizada, e isso tudo era graças a Edward. Ele me acomodou em seu colo e espalmou as mãos em minha barriga, fazendo carinho e conversando com nossos bebês. Era a cena mais encantadora que poderia existir.

-Hey Joshua! Hey Ambeer! Papai mal consegue esperar à hora de ver a carinha de vocês e pegar vocês no colo...

- Se as crianças puxarem essa sua ansiedade eu estarei perdida! – comentei rindo.

-Ahh não venha com essa! Tenho certeza de que você está tão ansiosa quanto eu! Se não estiver mais! – disse me fazendo cócegas.

-Claro que estou ansiosa! Mas eu sou a mã... – de repente eu parei. Eles tinham chutado! Eu realmente os senti chutarem! Eu não conseguia controlar as lágrimas.

-Bella o que foi? Está tudo bem? – e eles chutaram de novo!

-Coloca... Coloca a mão aqui... – respondi colocando a mão dele onde nossos bebês tinham chutado.

-Bella, o que... Chutou! Alguém chutou! – ele disse extasiado.

-Pela movimentação que está aqui dentro, acho que os dois chutaram! – disse sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

-Deus isso é incrível! Obrigada por isso Bella!- ele disse beijando meu rosto com intensidade.

-Obrigada você por me proporcionar isso. Não vejo homem mais perfeito para passar o resto dos meus dias e para ser o pai dos meus filhos.

-Eu te amo, Sr Cullen!

-Eu te amo, Sra Cullen! – ele disse e nem em um milhão de anos eu deixaria de amar ouvi-lo dizer isso.

-Para sempre!

-Para todo o sempre! – ele disse beijando meus lábios.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota Final**

É tão estranho está aqui agora na frente do PC tentando escrever essa nota, eu sou péssima com palavras (mas a estória é realmente minha rsrs), Não é fácil por os meus sentimentos confusos por estar finalizando Freedom.

É tão empolgante, perturbador, emocionante, alegre, triste... É uma mistura que você simplesmente não sabe descrever... É o frio na barriga, um tremor, a vontade de chorar... Enfim... Um turbilhão de emoções eu estou hoje.

Essa foi minha segunda fic a ser finalizada, e super importante pra mim, algum tempo atrás eu resolvi me afasta do mundo fanfiction e twilight, e fiquei apenas a acompanhar os filmes, só que a minha cabeça não parava de criar enredos, até que um dia eu sentada na minha sala eu tive a ideia de fazer Freedom, foi quando eu comecei a recrutar a minha "gangue".

A primeira integrante foi a Laila, que topou me ajudar a criar Freedom. Sempre quando rolava duvida ela estava lá, corrigia meus erros, dava idéias magníficas, e acho que se ela não tivesse topado me ajudar naquele início, Freedom não estaria tendo seu desfecho hoje. Eu queria voltar ao mundo das Fanfic's, mas eu precisava de um apoio, um empurrãozinho, e a Laila foi essa força que eu precisava! Meu muito abrigada a você Laila por ter topado entrar nessa comigo, por ter me ajudado a realizar Freedom.

Logo após Laila topar eu pensei "preciso de uma beta" e naquele exato momento não tive duvidas de quem seria apessoa a ocupar esse posto, essa pessoa é nossa querida Flavia ou Baboo, ela mais que rapidamente topou betar Freedom, e logicamente que eu fiquei muito feliz, minha companheira de todas as horas, que ajudou muito betando os primeiros capítulos de Freedom, sempre me ajudando a seguir um rumo pra fanfic, a perturbava sempre mostrando alguns trechos recém escritos, outra hora tirando duvidas, pegando palpites, e em certos momentos a vida "real" tem prioridades, então foi com um grande pesar que a Baboo deixou de ser a beta oficial de Freedom, mas não foi por causa disso que deixei de atormentar a vida dela com minhas duvidas. Muito obrigada Baboo por me agüentar todo esse tempo te perturbando... e garanto que não acaba por aqui!

A terceira pessoa que meio que reivindiquei pra fazer parte da equipe, foi minha _pitaqueira_ de plantão, nossa Mari minha gêmea, nós tínhamos a ideia da fanfic, mas faltava acertar o prólogo, a sinopse e o nome, que tentávamos e nada ficava do jeito que queríamos, então eis que surgiu o nome da Mari e a chamamos para ajudar, que a partir daí comecei a perturbar, tínhamos longas conversas pelo MSN, que foi onde nós descobrimos a nossa conectividade de pensamentos, e nos tornamos gêmeas, a Mari foi um grande apoio que encontrei, e ela foi fundamental em cada parte do desenvolvimento da fic, assim como todas as outras, mas no momento em que me via enlouquecida por falta de inspiração eis que surgi minha gêmea, depois de três meses parada pensando em como colocar o desfecho da estória no "papel" eu resolvi pedir ajuda da Mari, e foi assim que cheguei hoje nesse final. Gêmea querida, obrigada por tudo, por todas as conversas, pitacos, idéias... por tudo, sou imensamente grata a você por ter aceitado embarcar em Freedom comigo.

E a quarta pessoa que se candidatou a me ajudar foi a Fernanda ou Nanda como ela prefere. A Nanda veio pra betar a fic quando a Baboo teve que nos deixar, e sou muito grata a Nanda por ter se candidatado a ser minha beta, uma guria linda, de coração enorme, que ajudou muito na construção de Freedom, essencialmente importantes como todas as outras, a melhor com as notas dos finais de cada capitulo, eu me divertia horrores com nossas divagações no face, obrigada Nanda, por cada minutinho da sua vida que você reservou pra me dar idéias e betar Freedom.

Acho que dizer muito obrigada a cada uma delas é pouco, pelo esforço, garra e força de vontade que cada uma teve pra fazer com que Freedom desse certo.

Por isso não considero Freedom uma fic apenas minha, por que Freedom é uma estória nossa.

Agradeço também a todas as leitoras, as que comentaram as que não comentaram as que favoritaram... Muito obrigada!

Freedom é uma estória muito querida, que me trouxe muita felicidade, me aproximou do meu grupinho preferido novamente e me trouxe novas amizades...

Essas novas e velhas amizades que me apoiaram quando eu descobri o plágio de Freedom, que me arrasou, não por copiarem a estória, mas por usarem minhas palavras, o sentimento do que significava Freedom pra mim, sou muito grata a Freedom por retomar essas amizades, e por ter trazido as novas.

Terminar Freedom hoje é uma mistura de alegria e tristeza, alegria por termos alcançado o objetivo e tristeza por ter que terminar...

Mas como tudo na vida tem o seu final, Freedom hoje está tendo o seu.

Foi uma estória em que eu queria mostrar uma Bella forte, com força de vontade, mudar um pouquinho o estereótipo de mulher o sexo frágil, o que não é verdade, pois a mulher é o sexo forte, nós agüentamos tanta barra ao decorrer dos anos, que é ridículo sermos taxadas como o sexo frágil.

Já o Edward, eu queria um menino que tivesse força de vontade de realizar os seus sonhos, que apesar de ser o filho do presidente não se vangloriasse desse status, que queria apenas ser uma pessoa comum, viver uma vida normal, sem todo aquele assédio.

E logo quando eu imaginei Freedom, eu já tinha o final pronto em minha cabeça, eu comentei dele pra Laila que me questionou sobre "e se a pressão aumentar, você vai mudar?" eu disse que não, a estória tinha um motivo pra poder ter o final que teve, eu queria que o titulo fizesse sentido, e foi o meio que eu encontrei pra fazer isso. Era muito divertido criar as cenas quentes e simplesmente acabar com elas ser ter os finalmentes, eu fui muito malvada nesse quesito, até a Nanda ficava me perguntando quando eles teriam os finalmentes... E o que todas também queriam saber, eu espero que o final tenha agradado a todas você assim como me agradou. Eu peço minhas sinceras desculpas pelo longo tempo que eu fiz vocês esperarem por esse final.

Aqui estamos nos despedindo de Freedom e deixo pra vocês o meu até breve!

Com amor Jhaay

* * *

**N/F Laila**

Ok to enrolando a 5 meses para escrever isso, sim vc leu certo, 5 MESES!

A Jhaay tava com bloqueio mas já me enchia para escrever (Te amo, viu?)...  
toda vez que eu tentava a coisa ficava parecendo discurso de formatura,  
mais clichê do que é permitido.

Então vamos lá, depois de pensar e pensar,  
e pensar mais um pouquinho, só tenho uma coisa a dizer de como foi participar da criação dessa fic...

FOI FODA DE DIVERTIDO!

* * *

**N/F Baboo'**

Ai ai, eu não sei fazer essas coisas de dar adeus e talz, mas faremos um esforcinho.

Pra quem não sabe, inicialmente quem betava para a Jhaay, era essa que vos fala, mas por motivos de tempo, tive que abandonar essa tarefa magnifica e privilegiada.

Pensem nisso como ter a honra de ter acesso ao episdio inédito de sua série favorita antes de tooooodo mundo.

Vou agradecer a minha gatita por me dar essa honra, e agradecer a docinho da Nandáh por ter continuado.

Agradecer á você por ter lido até o fim, e aguentar essas loucas que falam demais, espero que tenham gostado tanto quando a gente, e que continuem visitando as nossas fics maravilindas.

Beeijos da Baboo', e que a força esteja com vocês \m/.

* * *

**N/F Palpiteira**

Eu pensei em tanta coisa pra escrever! Comecei e apaguei umas 15 vezes! Tô me sentindo aquelas tias velhas que vê seu sobrinho preferido indo pra faculdade, sabe?! Dá um orgulho e uma dor danada ver Freedom chegando ao fim! Maaas como tudo na vida um dia tem fim, hoje é o fim da nossa querida história!

Gêmea, obrigada por me permitir fazer parte dessa história junto com você. Eu vou sentir uma falta tão absurda de palpitar nos capítulos... de ficar na expectativa pelo que virá... Deus! Como vou viver sem dar meus pitacos na história? Trate de escrever outra fic! hahahahahaha

Foi um prazer imenso fazer parte disso! Obrigada pela confiança! Eu amo essa história! Eu amo vc!

* * *

**N/F Nanda**

Vão me desculpar as palavras de baixo calão, mas... Acho que eu não consigo me expressar de outra forma: CARALHO! Acabou! Mesmo que eu coloque 300 carinhas tristes aqui, não descreverá como me sinto com o final de Freedom.

Quando eu assumi ser beta... Cara, preciso contar essa historia! HAHAHA Eu tava num DESESPERO tão grande pra betar historias, que vocês não tem noção! Aí no grupo, vi a Jhaay procurando desesperadamente uma beta. Aí juntamos o desespero dela, com o meu e CABUM! HAHAHAHA Cara, eu era muuuuuuuuuuuuito tímida com ela... Quase não falava com ela no tópico e como tinha andado sumida, me senti um Kraken HAHAHA

E o que somos hoje!?

Sei lá... Freedom ate me fez voltar pro Orkut pra acompanhar as postagens, vocês tem noção disso!? HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA Pera lá... HAHAHAHAA Depois de 9 meses de fic, ela passa a praticamente ser um filho. Freedom é o filho da Jhaay... E eu sou a Tia mais ciumenta do mundo. Entao, não posso falar: "Oh, adeus-adeus Freedom... Freedom blábláblá..." porque estarei mentindo. Como todas as outras fics finalizadas, guardarei dentro de mim um pedacinho dela e sempre que sentir saudades, me pegarei lendo minhas partes preferidas. A da California por exemplo...

Se eu tentar prolongar, encherei lingüiça, então... Melhor parar por aqui! Mas não antes de dizer que Freedom foi muito importante pra mim, porque me permitiu ficar mais próxima de algumas meninas (Jhaay, Mari, Baboo, Lele... Não se sinta excluída, você que esta lendo, só citei um exemplo!) e... Aquela surtada básica no final: NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO FREEEEEEDOOOOOM, NAAAAAAAOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA


End file.
